


El Arrullo del Cazador

by CompulsiveShipper



Series: Lullaby Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, graphic birth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 92,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: [Universo Alternativo desde los últimos minutos del capítulo 3x16 “No hay descanso para los maldecidos”].Un encuentro con una bruja deja a Dean en una situación perturbadora. La relación que comparte con su hermano será puesta a prueba y todo lo que él pensó que podía controlar en su vida cambiará para siempre.Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Kripke, Supernatural no me pertenece (si lo hiciera, el Wincest sería cannon, créanme), nada es mio, no hago dinero con esto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter's Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999812) by [etoile_etiolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee). 



> ¡Hola! Debo decir que este es mi primer trabajo/traducción y espero que lo disfruten. Tengo que darle las gracias a Arantxa por ayudarme con la traducción y ser una beta increíble (sin ella no estaría subiendo esto).  
> Sin molestarlos más, ¡a leer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Universo Alternativo desde los últimos minutos del capítulo 3x16 “No hay descanso para los maldecidos”].
> 
> Un encuentro con una bruja deja a Dean en una situación perturbadora. La relación que comparte con su hermano será puesta a prueba y todo lo que él pensó que podía controlar en su vida cambiará para siempre.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Kripke, Supernatural no me pertenece (si lo hiciera, el Wincest sería cannon, créanme), nada es mio, no hago dinero con esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Debo decir que este es mi primer trabajo/traducción y espero que lo disfruten. Tengo que darle las gracias a Arantxa por ayudarme con la traducción y ser una beta increíble (sin ella no estaría subiendo esto).  
> Sin molestarlos más, ¡a leer!

**Prólogo.**

 

Una vez, hubo un ángel que hizo cosas muy malas pensando que hacía lo correcto. Él no era perfecto, pero tampoco lo eran los humanos que habían luchado por su cuenta desde su llegada a la Tierra. El tiempo pasó, y el ángel pensó que estaba muriendo. Los pesares que sentía pesaban sobre sus hombros. Pensó en lo que pudo haber hecho para detener el comienzo del Apocalipsis y cambiar el destino que se les había concedido a sus amigos más cercanos.

En este punto, al ángel no le importaban las reglas universales que gobernaban sobre todos los seres y cosas. Buscó en el pasado una época que se ajustara a su propósito. Viajar en el tiempo era más complejo de lo que la mente humana podría entender. Algunos lugares y eventos eran imposibles de alcanzar o cambiar. Sin embargo, habían algunas manchas suaves en la sustancia del tiempo en sí mismo, y podías encontrarlas, si sabías lo que estabas buscando.

El ángel usó todo su poder para viajar al pasado, ya que Atropos y otros ángeles lo estaban buscando. Su capacidad de movimiento era extremadamente superficial y aterrizó en una pequeña casa en Harmony, Indiana.

Vio al hombre que había estado tan cerca de yacer en el piso, dejando salir su último aliento antes de morir bajo las garras y dientes de los perros del infierno. El hermano de Dean, Sam, medio loco de rabia y pena, dejó a Lilith desatar su ira sobre él. No sirvió de nada: el demonio estaba a punto de escapar, y el ángel lo sabía. La cantidad de energía que tuvo que usar para matarla casi acaba con él también, pero fue suficiente, y casi pudo escuchar a Lucifer aullando de furia desde su jaula en el infierno.

Sam lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Dean, indiferente de la aparición del extraño justo enfrente de él, o de la muerte de un poderoso demonio bajo su mano.

El ángel sintió su dolor y se arrodilló junto a él.

— ¡No lo toques! —gritó Sam, presionando el cuerpo destrozado de su hermano más cerca del suyo.

—Puedo traerlo de vuelta, pero necesitamos apresurarnos antes de que esté colgado en el infierno. Será mucho más difícil resucitarlo si cae en las asquerosas manos de Alastair.

— ¿Qu-qué eres tú?

—Eso no importa. Necesito tus poderes para traer a Dean de vuelta. Dame tu mano, Sam.

La voz del ángel era suave y lenta. Vio algo vacilar en los ojos del joven cuando le tendió una mano temblorosa, las lágrimas seguían cayendo bajo sus mejillas.

—Por favor, —susurró Sam.

El ángel tomó su mano y puso la otra en la frente de Dean. Podía sentir todo el poder fluyendo a través de la sangre de Sam, todo el potencial escondido tras él y como se lo prestaba para usarlo para su propio propósito. Escuchó los gritos de Sam mientras sentía como se deslizaba hacia el hoyo, la luz del alma de Dean desvaneciéndose delante de él. Había gritos y sangre y el ángel seguía cayendo. Sentía la desesperación y el miedo de su amigo, y se agotó para ir más rápido. Por la medida del tiempo en el Infierno, su caída duró una semana, pero podían haber sido sólo unos cuantos minutos en la Tierra.

Estaban casi en el fondo del hoyo cuando el ángel tomó el alma de Dean Winchester. Escuchó los gritos furiosos de los demonios mientras Alastair se levantaba lentamente para tomar su premio. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Usando el alma de Sam como guía, el ángel subió cada vez más y más alto. Si la caída había durado una semana, el ascenso fue casi instantáneo.

Cuando el ángel volvió a su carne, se encontró todavía de rodillas, sosteniendo las manos de ambos hermanos. Se sintió hueco y vacío, pero también más ligero cuando Sam volvió a sí mismo, sangrando por la nariz y el cabello empapado en sudor.

Dean gruñó, luego empezó a toser. El ángel no estaba seguro si Sam siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se fue, estaba tan concentrado sosteniendo a Dean en sus brazos y asegurándole de que todo estaría bien, con su voz pequeña e infantil. Para asegurarse de que nadie intentaría nunca volver a este punto en el tiempo, el ángel liberó todos sus poderes, asegurando el punto débil hasta que fuese impenetrable.

Sentía que se estaba muriendo, pero Castiel había visto la muerte demasiadas veces para pensar en ello.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.**

 

_Crow's Corner, Indiana. 5 de Noviembre._

—Dean, para, ese es su coche.

— ¿No hay un cementerio en la carretera?

—Emm... sí. Por supuesto que lo hay. Bien... ¿Qué está haciendo ella en un cementerio de todos modos?

—No lo sé, andando.

Sam y Dean Winchester salieron de su auto hacia la tormentosa noche. El camino estaba vacío y negruzco, rodeado de bosques. Un viento helado silbaba, meciendo las hojas en una extraña melodía. No había estrellas y la luna estaba escondida.

Sam sintió un subidón de adrenalina corriendo a través de él cuando Dean abrió el maletero del Impala. Se estaban acercando a Meredith Landon. Ella era peligrosa: en una situación en la que temía por su vida, no había ninguna manera de saber el cómo reaccionaría cuando se enfrentaran.

—Así que, brujas. ¿Qué necesitan, aparte de nuestras armas? —preguntó Dean mientras pasaban las armas.

—Nada. ¿Sigues teniendo el soplete contigo?

—Sip.

Dean le pasó a Sam su pistola y una linterna antes de coger una de cada una para él. Volvió la cabeza y tosió silenciosamente en su hombro, no era la primera vez desde que se despertó esa mañana.

— ¿Te estás enfermando?

—No, Doctor House. Vamos, muévete.

Dean cerró el maletero y se dirigió hacia el camino por la pendiente. El cementerio estaba justo en lo alto de la colina.

—Tenemos que sacarla de alguna manera. Esto tiene que terminar, —dijo sobre sobre su hombro.

—Obviamente, ya ha matado a seis personas. Sin embargo no va a ser fácil.

—Odio a las brujas.  
  


 

***

—Lo sé.

—Quiero decir... mira todo el desastre que ha hecho. Y solo tiene diecisiete años. — Dean disminuyó su paso, miró hacia arriba, y extendió la palma de mano abierta delante de él. —Está lloviendo.

Sam sintió frío, una gran caída de tierra en la parte superior de su cabeza. —Si.

—Esta caza sigue mejorando y mejorando, —murmuró Dean, caminando más rápido.

—Estás muy gruñón el día de hoy.

—Y tú eres un dolor en el culo.

— ¿Quieres que te ponga algo más ahí? —La broma salió antes de que Sam se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Todavía luchaban en este nuevo aspecto de su relación, especialmente Dean, que tenía algunos problemas para terminar de asimilarlo (su inquebrantable culpabilidad, por ejemplo). Después de tres meses, Sam se sentía en su mayor parte en paz consigo mismo acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo por su hermano. No era nada nuevo, después de todo. Se había estado sintiendo de esa manera con Dean desde que había llegado a la pubertad pero lo había enterrado tan profundamente durante todo el tiempo que pudo.

—Dean, yo... — _¿Siento haber hecho una broma sucia acerca de que lo tomas en el culo? Cualquier cosa que él dijera sería peor que la broma misma._

Sin disminuir el paso, o incluso voltear hacia él, Dean balanceó las caderas y gruñó, — ¿Quieres un pedazo de este fino culo? Tendrás que ganártelo.

Sam se congeló en el acto y sintió un violento sonrojo calentándole la cara. —Cállate. —Chilló.

Estaban casi en la cima de la colina y la lluvia caía más fuerte. Incluso con las dos linternas encendidas, era difícil ver más de dos metros delante de ellos. Cuando el primer relámpago brilló en el cielo, Dean maldijo muy creativamente, la exasperación brilló en su rostro por un breve segundo.

— ¡Dean, cuidado!

El cementerio estaba justo enfrente de ellos, detrás de una hilera poco profunda de árboles delgados en su lado de la carretera. Sam agarró el brazo de Dean y lo tiró detrás de unos arbustos fríos y húmedos, agachándose.

Dean lo imitó sin rechistar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró.

—La he visto, —explicó Sam mientras comprobaba su arma.

Dean se asomó sobre los arbustos y vio a una chica muy bonita y de aspecto bastante inocente de rodillas delante de una tumba. Habían velas encendidas a su alrededor a pesar de la lluvia y el viento. Retrocediendo rápidamente, dijo:

—Joder. Estamos detrás de Sabrina la bruja adolescente. ¡Hasta se ve lista para ir al maldito baile de graduación, Sam!

En ese mismo momento, el viento se desvaneció por unos pocos segundos, y Sam pudo escuchar un alto y melodioso hechizo en Latín a través de la lluvia.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

La mandíbula de Dean se cerró, ladeando la cabeza para oír con más claridad.

—Está resucitando un espíritu de entre los muertos.

—Maldita sea. Vamos, no podemos esperar más tiempo.  
  


 

***

La cacería había terminado, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de celebrar. La bruja no mataría a más inocentes. Estaba muerta. Cuando finalmente regresaron a su habitación de motel, Sam y Dean estaban empapados. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

Sam escaneó el cuarto rápidamente, revisando las líneas de sal y los símbolos de protección en las paredes mientras se despojaba de su ropa. Echó un vistazo a su hermano, quién estaba tratando de escapar con algunas pastillas de Acetaminofén sin que Sam lo notara. Dean hizo un gesto y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente.

Dean temblaba, tenía la mandíbula apretada para evitar que sus dientes castañearan, la cara pálida (excepto por dos manchas rojas en las mejillas y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos). Se veía completamente miserable.

—Puedes ducharte primero, —sugirió Sam.

—Hazlo tú. Le hará bien a tu rodilla.

Sam suspiró. —Mi rodilla está bien, Dean. Casi ni me duele. Oh vamos, tú te ves de la mierda.

—Bueno, eso es lindo de oír. Yo no... —Dean paró de hablar y respiró temblorosamente. Luego estornudó tres veces en el hueco de su codo.

—Salud.

—Oh, cállate, —chasqueó Dean. Caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_Está pescando un resfriado, eso es lo que es_ , pensó Sam, recordando uno de los estudiantes a los que interrogaron hace tres días. El pobre chico había estado inhalando y tosiendo todo el rato y Dean había estado más cerca de él mientras Sam había mantenido cuidadosamente la distancia.

Sam buscó en su mochila y la de Dean, sacando ropa para dormir y agregándole un par de calcetines de lana del bolso de Dean. Estaba frío y húmedo y se sentía un poco miserable.

Congelándose en su lugar, Sam le echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del baño, dudando, como lo había hecho tantas veces durante los últimos tres meses. Cuando Dean fue salvado del Infierno, las seis semanas siguientes estuvieron cargadas de tensión y desesperación. Después de eso, llevar su relación al siguiente nivel había sido un camino difícil y duro de recorrer. Aún seguían aprendiendo y probando sus límites. Sin embargo, habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente. Seguramente, a Dean no le importaría compartir una ducha con su hermanito.

Caminó hacia la puerta y giró el pomo. No estaba cerrada. _Hum,_ interesante. Sam se quitó los boxers y retiró la cortina de la ducha, sorprendiendo a Dean que estaba apoyado contra la pared de azulejos, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua le cayera en el pecho y las piernas.

—Sam, ¿qué demonios haces?

—No tenía ganas de esperar, —respondió Sam, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Para su alivio, Dean gruñó pero no se movió. Sam se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

Incluso entonces, Dean no trató de apartarlo.

—Creo que tienes fiebre.

—Viviré.

—Realmente no te ves muy bien.

—Oh, joder Sam. Es solo un resfriado. No me estoy muriendo.

Sus labios estaban rojos y brillantes. Sam no pudo evitar besarlos. El beso fue breve pero tierno, ya que Dean no podía respirar por la nariz. Cuando se separaron, Sam dobló su cabeza y vio el pene medio erecto de su hermano, apuntando hacia él como una invitación. Presionó su ingle contra la de Dean, sintiendo su propia polla endurecerse. Dean gimió y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sam, luego bajó las manos para agarrarle el culo.

—Se siente bien, —murmuró Sam, inclinando su cabeza para succionar ligeramente el sensible punto bajo la oreja de Dean.

—Demonios si, —contestó Dean, empujando sus caderas hacia Sam, con su respiración ya acelerándose.

Se movieron así por un minuto o dos, luego Dean paró repentinamente.

—Sam, voy a...

— ¿Qué, ya?

—No, yo...

Dean rápidamente apartó a Sam y volvió a estornudar. Ruborizándose furiosamente, murmuró una disculpa. Sam rio suavemente.

—Está bien, vamos a terminar esto en la cama.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban bajo las sábanas, seguían desnudos y algo mojados, besándose lentamente. De vez en cuando, paraban para que Dean tosiera pero era suave, cálido y se sentía más dócil que nunca en los brazos de Sam, cediendo lentamente el control. Sam sentía tal sensación de euforia que pensó que podía correrse sólo con eso. Así eran las cosas con Dean, tenía tantos problemas para dejarse llevar. Lo intentaba. Sam lo había notado y estaba muy agradecido, sin embargo, era un proceso de aprendizaje muy lento. Sam sabía de donde venía todo eso. La opinión de Dean sobre sí mismo era de todo menos positiva, todo el asunto del incesto se le estaba haciendo muy duro, como si estuviera forzando a Sam, como si estuviera abusando de él. No importaba cuantas veces Sam le dijera una y otra vez que él quería esto, que lo había querido por años. No importaba si era Sam quien hacía el primer movimiento. Dean era el hijo de John después de todo, y todos esos años de definirse a sí mismo como el hermano mayor de Sam y el compañero de caza de su padre habían hecho mella en él. Detrás de todos los muros mentales que había construido, Dean estaba inseguro y constantemente asustado de perder a Sam, de perderse a sí mismo en su hermano. Ceder el control también permitía a Sam mirar detrás de esos muros y Dean estaba luchando. Silencioso, Sam se había prometido a sí mismo que le dejaría saber a su hermano el buen hombre que era, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Sería paciente. Tenía el resto de su vida para trabajar en ello.

Esta noche, pensó, Dean estaba cansado y enfermo y todo lo que Sam quería era cuidar de él, de la mejor manera posible. Cuando su hermano lo miró, con sus grandes y oscuros ojos verdes, Sam creyó que podría ver el alma de Dean.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Sam, —dijo, con voz cruda y profunda.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sam, tratando de esconder el temor en su voz.

Desde que estaban juntos, Dean solo había sido pasivo solo una vez. Sam no se quejaba. Estaba contento con lo que tenían, sin embargo, esta era otra señal de Dean tratando de dejarse llevar, y Sam sabía lo mucho que le costaba.

—Si, estoy seguro.

Sam se levantó frenético para buscar el lubricante en el baño. Cuando regresó, Dean estaba acostado sobre su vientre, con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos sobre la almohada. Se veía tan vulnerable que Sam no pudo reprimir un largo gemido, y se sintió repentina y casi dolorosamente lleno de amor, deseo y posesividad. Se arrodilló entre los muslos de Dean y empezó a frotarle la espalda mientras le abría lentamente con sus dedos. Dean normalmente era callado durante el sexo, excepto cuando estaba de ánimo para decir guarradas –y Dios, Dean podía tener una boca muy sucia cuando quería- y principalmente jadeaba y gruñía casi silenciosamente cuando hacían el amor. Esta noche, pensó, él gemía constantemente, dejando salir suaves sollozos, volviendo a Sam medio loco de necesidad.

Trabajaba en la próstata de Dean con tres dedos cuando su hermano repentinamente suspiró en voz alta.

—Vamos, Sammy. Estoy listo. Hazlo.

—Voy a hacerte sentir bien Dean, lo prometo, —contestó Sam, levantándose.

Dean rió suavemente, —Sé que lo harás.

Dean levantó el culo y luego Sam se fue introduciendo lentamente en él, perdido en el placer del culo de Dean, tan caliente y apretados alrededor de su polla.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, Sam paró de moverse y se dobló sobre el cuerpo de Dean, cálido y tembloroso, besando su cuello y susurrándole obscenidades en el oído. Pocos segundos después, Dean empujó su culo contra su entrepierna. —Muévete, Sammy.

—Está bien. —Sam estableció un ritmo lento, aun succionado el cuello de Dean y saboreando la suavidad de su piel. Su hermano no solo estaba gimiendo y jadeando, sino que estaba hablando. _Más, necesito más, Sammy._

_Se siente tan bien. Más fuerte. Más fuerte, por favor._

Eso fue una señal para Sam. Sintió como sus pelotas se contraían contra su cuerpo, llenos de esa hormigueante sensación. Se puso de rodillas y llevó la mano al estómago de Dean para agarrar su polla. Dean realmente gritó cuando Sam comenzó a sacudírsela. Él normalmente no se derramaba demasiado, pero ahora una pequeña corriente de presemen se deslizaba por los dedos de Sam

—Dean, estoy cerca.

—Yo también. Necesito correrme Sam...

Dean jadeaba fuerte, con la piel perlada de sudor. Sam lo masturbó más rápido. Le tomó cuatro estocadas más antes de que su hermano jadeara. —Voy a correrme, Sam, voy a correrme justo ahor...

Entonces se congeló y arqueó su espalda dejando salir un alto sollozo. El semen de Dean cubrió la mano de Sam mientras este acariciaba suavemente a su hermano a través de su orgasmo, sus paredes internas apretando la polla de Sam.

Sam se enterró profundamente dentro de Dean antes de correrse, llorando el nombre de su hermano.

Temblando, salió lentamente y colapsó junto a Dean en el colchón, tomando aire.

—Santa mierda, eso fue bueno, —gruñó Dean después de unos minutos de silencio.

Sam se rio. —Sí, lo fue.

—Y ahora estoy todo pegajoso y sucio.  
  


 

***

— ¿Quieres que te pase una toalla húmeda?

—Vaya Sam, ¿eres psíquico o algo así?

—Muy gracioso.

Para el momento que Sam terminó de limpiar a Dean, su hermano ya estaba casi dormido. Su piel parecía más fresca que antes. _La ducha y el Acetaminofén probablemente ayudaron,_ pensó Sam, sintiendo como se le quitaba un peso de encima.

—Te amo, —susurró, acomodándose junto a su hermano.

—Mmmm...

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Si?

—Acerca de la cacería de hace un rato... ¿Quieres... quieres hablar de ello?

Dean abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño. —No Sam, no quiero hablar de eso. Maté a una chica de diecisiete años. ¿Qué hay que hablar?

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Salvaste mi vida.

—Lo sé.

—Dean...

—Buenas noches, Sammy.

Dean giró su cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Comenzó a roncar poco después. Sam se quedó inmóvil, pensando en el cadáver en llamas de Meredith Landon en el cementerio. Esa cacería había sido una de las peores; se sentía como que si ellos sólo estaban allí para contener los daños.

Habían sido arrastrados hasta ese pequeño y tranquilo pueblo después de que Sam leyera en un artículo acerca de una serie de suicidios extraños entre los estudiantes y el personal de la preparatoria local durante los seis últimos meses. Todo había apuntado hacia la brujería, y los hermanos Winchester habían estado en shock al descubrir que la bruja responsable de todo era una linda y dulce adolescente, la primera de su clase, capitana del equipo de Handball y editora del periódico escolar. No todas las brujas eran feas y viejas, pero necesitaban tiempo y experiencia para aprender a manejar maldiciones tan poderosas.

Meredith fue responsable de las muertes de cinco personas, incluida la de su profesor de Español, que la había mandado a detención por haber usado su celular durante la clase y al tímido chico que la había golpeado en el torneo de ajedrez.

No había tenido tiempo para completar el ritual cuando ellos finalmente la alcanzaron esa noche. Estaba completamente demente. Dean la había apuntado con su arma mientras Sam trataba de hablar con ella, pero no había escuchado, y poco después sacó una pequeña muñeca de cera de su bolsillo. Cuando ella aplastó la pierna de la muñeca entre sus dedos, Sam había sentido un dolor insoportable en su rodilla izquierda y cayó al suelo.

Entonces Dean le disparó, y Meredith había caído de espaldas con una expresión incrédula en su cara. Estaba muerta antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo. Como si eso no fuera bastante malo, había estado lloviendo tan fuerte, que les tomó varios intentos quemar su cuerpo. Habían tenido que usar dos botellas de líquido para encender el cuerpo.

Así que, considerándolo todo, había sido una de esas cacerías que le dejaban a Sam un amargo sabor de boca, y no podía esperar a estar en la carretera de nuevo.

Todavía podía ver los grandes ojos azules de Meredith cuando se quedó dormido.

Sam había tenido un desagradable sueño. Era la misma pesadilla que le atormentaba cada noche desde el evento de Harmony, hacía seis meses. No la tenía tan a menudo ahora, quizás una vez a la semana o así, pero lo llevaba siempre al mismo estado de desesperación.

En su sueño, él estaba enfrentándose a Lilith, metida en la piel de Ruby, y ella trataba de destruirlo, fallando. Pero entonces un extraño hombre con una gabardina (si es que era un hombre, algo que Sam dudaba mucho) venía. Lilith escapaba justo cuando Sam se acercaba a ella y él se quedaba con el cuerpo destrozado de su hermano, los ojos muertos de Dean dolorosamente vacíos, gritando su desesperación y llamando al extraño para que viniera y sacará a su hermano del Infierno.

Entonces él despertaba, jadeante y sabía que no conseguiría volver a dormir esa noche, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Dean.

Esa noche, sin embargo, estaba llegando a la peor parte del sueño, cuando despertó sobresaltado por un extraño ruido que resultó ser su hermano tosiendo con dureza. Se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz, sabiendo antes de estar completamente despierto que Dean ya no estaba acostado a su lado.

Vio a su hermano envuelto en el viejo edredón que usaban a veces cuando tenían que dormir en el Impala. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera al otro lado de la habitación, con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, tratando de sonarse la nariz con manos temblorosas. Cuando Sam fue hacia él y se agachó frente a la silla, vio que todo el cuerpo de Dean se sacudía y que estaba empapado en sudor. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y desenfocados.

—Hey Dean, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sam tranquilamente.

Dean parecía asustado al verlo allí, y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de dejar un puñado de pañuelos de papel en el suelo.

— ¿Sam?

—Sí

—No podía respirar. Necesitaba estar sentado.

Los dientes de Dean comenzaron a castañetear y Sam pasó la mano por la frente de su hermano. La piel estaba seca y ardiente.

—Te ha subido la fiebre. Espera aquí.

Como si Dean pudiese ir a cualquier parte.

Un momento después, Sam estaba de vuelta con un termómetro timpánico que habían robado en su última visita a Urgencias hacía meses. Dean le miró como si estuviese loco y gimió incómodo cuando Sam puso el termómetro en su oído.

—Mierda Dean. 40ºC. Vamos, tienes que tomar una ducha.

—Pero si ya he tomado una. —protestó Dean con una voz muy poco parecida a la suya.

Sin esperar, Sam arrastró a un muy inestable Dean hacia el baño, dándole más Acetaminofén y abriendo la ducha mientras su hermano se balanceaba indolentemente sentándose en la taza del inodoro.

No había manera de que Dean pudiese mantenerse de pie bajo el chorro, así que Sam le ayudó a entrar en la ducha y se quedó allí con él.

Confundido y desorientado, Dean se apoyó en él, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Sam. El agua estaba tibia -Sam había leído una vez que el agua fría podía conmocionar un cuerpo febril y por lo tanto elevar su temperatura en lugar de bajarla-. Dean todavía temblaba violentamente y murmuraba algo sobre lluvia y nieve y calentadores estropeados.

—Vamos Dean, son sólo unos pocos minutos.

—Estás aquí. —dijo Dean suave e inestable.

—Sí.

Sam se maldijo. Debería haberlo visto venir. Las enfermedades de Dean tendían a seguir el mismo patrón, incluyendo picos de fiebre en mitad de la noche. La fiebre afectaba a Dean mal. John le había dicho una vez a Sam que Dean incluso había tenido convulsiones una vez cuando tenía dos años y la fiebre le había subido mucho. Es este estado, Dean se confundía muy a menudo y sus muros, tan cuidadosamente construidos, desaparecían completamente.

Sam odiaba esto, porque entonces la mente de Dean volvía a algunos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, como si todo el dolor y el miedo contenidos necesitarán salir de su sistema.

—Maté a una chica. —dijo Dean, apretándose más cerca de Sam.

—Tenías que hacerlo.

—Está muerta.

—Sí, lo sé. Está todo bien Dean. Vamos, quédate bajo el chorro.

—Tú estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Dios. Sam estaba cansado. Muy cansado y su rodilla dolía como el infierno.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí. ¿Dónde más debería estar?

— ¿Por qué? Porque tú quieres...

Dean fue interrumpido por un golpe de tos tan fuerte que casi vomita. Sam lo sostuvo frotando su espalda.

— ¿Ves? Deja de hablar, hombre. Te dolerá la garganta.

Esto pareció funcionar. Dean bufó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sam tranquilo y quieto.

Cuando Sam empezó a temblar, cerró el agua. Llevó a Dean a la cama, lo vistió con ropa cómoda y puso unas almohadas y una sábana doblada debajo de su espalda para que pudiera respirar mejor. Los ojos de Dean parecían más centrados y Sam se sintió aliviado al descubrir que la fiebre había bajado a 39ºC.

—Ahora intenta dormir un poco. —dijo, mientras Dean lo miraba con ojos somnolientos.

—Gracias. —contestó Dean.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos. Roncaba poco después. Sam frotó un poco de pomada calmante en su rodilla herida y cogió una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama. Veía a Dean dormir. Con un libro abierto sobre las rodillas dejó pasar las horas.

 

 

***

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió hacer un viaje a la tienda 24 horas que había visto en la calle cuando encontraron el motel. Hizo una lista de las medicinas y la comida que iba a comprar para ayudar a que Dean pasase el resfriado (a Sam le gustaba hacer listas, eso le hacía sentir que tenía el control).

Su hermano estaba profundamente dormido y durante un minuto se planteó salir furtivamente de la habitación sin decírselo, pero no quería que Dean entrara en pánico si se despertaba y descubría que Sam había desaparecido. En lugar de eso, sacudió su hombro ligeramente. Dean abrió los ojos inmediatamente con un gruñido.

—Oye Dean... ¿estás conmigo?

—Sí.

Dean se frotó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta mientras Sam le explicaba dónde iba.

—Café. —gimió mientras se estiraba en la cama.

—Dean no estoy seguro de que sea...

—Tráeme té y te mato.

Luego, Dean cogió un pañuelo de papel de la mesilla de noche para contener un golpe de tos. Miró dentro e hizo una mueca.

—Oye, Sammy, echa un vistazo a esto. Es exactamente como el ectoplasma que encontramos en esa casa embrujada en...

—Cállate, eres repugnante.

Pero Sam sonreía mientras salía. Si Dean podía hacer una broma sobre sus fluidos corporales, quería decir que estaba mejor.  
  


 

***

El sol estaba saliendo cuando Sam se dirigió a la tienda. El cielo se veía rosa y naranja. Era hermoso. El aire olía a lluvia y un pájaro invisible cantaba. Sam se encontró tarareando cuando salió del Impala, con una bandeja de café en una mano y una bolsa del supermercado en la otra. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la llave del motel, todavía tarareando, y entonces... vio.

La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. Estaba seguro de que no la había dejado así cuando había salido. -olvidarse de cerrar una puerta no era algo que los cazadores hicieran.- Sacó su pistola de la parte posterior de los vaqueros. Sam lentamente abrió la puerta.

Dejó caer la bandeja del café y gritó el nombre de su hermano.

Dean ya no estaba solo en la habitación. Estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama, atrapado bajo una mujer que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, su largo pelo rojo cayendo por su cara.

El estómago de Dean estaba descubierto y sangraba por un corte hecho justo bajo el ombligo. Tenía algunos símbolos extraños dibujados en su vientre con el líquido carmesí, y la mujer señalaba justo encima del corte con la larga uña pintada de su dedo índice.

Dean parecía inconsciente. Su rostro blanco como el papel, se arrugaba en una dolorosa expresión y sus ojos rodaban dentro de las órbitas.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —gritó Sam, apuntando su arma con más firmeza.

Conocía a la mujer. La había conocido hacia dos días. La habían interrogado cuando buscaban a la bruja. Su nombre era Hannah McPherson. Era la tía de Meredith Landon. Dios, era tan idiota. Debería haber sabido que una bruja tan joven y poderosa tenía un mentor.

—Cálmate Sam. Mira, si aprieto con mi dedo justo en el lugar correcto, mataré a tu hermano. ¡Baja la pistola!

La voz de Hannah temblaba de rabia y excitación.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Te he dicho que bajes el arma.

—Y yo te he hecho una pregunta. —gruñó Sam.

— ¿Quieres saber qué he hecho? —Hannah sonreía ahora con la misma sonrisa demencial que Sam había visto en su sobrina la noche anterior. — ¡Lo castigué! Han matado a mi sobrina. Ésta es la retribución.

—Era una asesina.

— ¡Iba a ser una gran bruja! Y ahora está muerta gracias a vosotros.

Dean gimió. Hannah McPherson lo silenció y apretó sus largas piernas alrededor de sus muslos.

—He descubierto algunos sucios secretos mientras leía a tu hermano, Sam. Puedo sentir tu semen todavía en él. Chicos, son tan retorcidos ¿sabes? Ahora, suelta el arma.

Sam pensaba frenéticamente. Sabía que probablemente podría deshacerse de la bruja antes de que pudiera hacer más daño, pero no estaba seguro al cien por cien y de todos modos, disparar una pistola por la mañana, en una calle tranquila no era una buena idea. Recordó el cuchillo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su cazadora y tomó una decisión. Tenía una ventaja: la gente tendía a pensar que no podía ser rápido por su altura y su anchura. Pero estaban equivocados.

Agachándose para dejar la pistola en el suelo, Sam corrió hacia ella y prácticamente voló sobre la cama, llevándose a Hannah por delante. Tropezaron en el suelo y Hannah inmediatamente trato de alcanzar la cara de Sam, gritando, pero él era más fuerte. La agarró de los brazos y la sacudió.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó de nuevo.

Hannah sólo sonrió, mostrando los dientes y comenzó un hechizo en latín. Dean empezó a temblar en la cama, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

Sam sabía que no tenía otra opción. Tomó su cuchillo y cortó la garganta de la bruja. Esta se ahogó y soltó un grito gorgoteante, tratando de contener el flujo de sangre presionando el corte, pero Sam era un asesino muy eficaz cuando tenía que serlo. Segundos más tarde la vida abandonó los oscuros ojos de Hannah y su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo que ya estaba manchado con su sangre.

Sam se olvidó de ella al instante y se sentó en la cama. Agarrando a Dean por los hombros, dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre sus muslos. Lo sacudió con fuerza, sintiendo su propio cuerpo caliente y tembloroso de miedo.

—Dean. ¡Hey Dean!, vamos hombre, háblame.

— ¿Sam?

La voz de Dean era un poco tortuosa, pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos y trató de luchar contra Sam antes de darse cuenta de que ya no estaba atrapado por la bruja.

—Sam, —repitió, ya más alerta.

— ¿Estás bien, Dean?

—No, no estoy bien. La bruja saltó sobre mí. No sé qué... no podía moverme. Yo... ¿dónde está?

—Está... ella está muerta, Dean.

Dean miró su cuerpo y frunció el ceño. Su respiración se aceleró.

— ¿Qué me ha hecho?

—Yo... no lo sé. Ella...

— ¡Los símbolos, Sam! ¡Queman! ¡Por favor, límpialos...! ¡No puedo...!

Sam corrió al baño y volvió con una toalla mojada. Antes de empezar a limpiar el estómago de Dean, sacó una foto de los símbolos con su móvil. Dean lo observaba, apoyado sobre los codos. Se quedó quieto mientras Sam limpiaba la sangre. Debajo la piel parecía normal.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. ¿Por qué coño has hecho una foto?

—Porque no sé qué te hizo.

Sam estaba mirando el corte bajo el ombligo de Dean. La sangre todavía rezumaba pero parecía bastante limpio. Fue a por el botiquín y encontró una pomada antibiótica y gasas limpias. La herida iba a necesitar puntos, pero tendría que esperar. Tenían que salir de esa ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Parecía como si Dean estuviera listo para quedarse dormido de nuevo mientras Sam curaba su herida.

—Dean, no te duermas ahora. Necesitamos movernos. —dijo Sam.

—Bien Sam. ¿Sabes...? Incluso si me ha echado una maldición, ya está muerta, así que debería...

Dean fue interrumpido por un ataque de tos. Sam lo ayudó a sentarse para proteger su herida.

—Sabes lo que pienso de esa teoría tuya, que era también la de papá. Algunas maldiciones duran más que el que las hizo. Vamos Dean, ¿puedes estarte quieto? Te ayudaré a vestirte.

—Por supuesto que puedo.

Dean parecía ofendido, pero se tambaleaba en la cama y sus ojos volvían a estar vidriosos. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró el cuerpo de Hannah McPherson, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oye, ¿no es esa la linda dama de la librería?

—Sí, es la tía de Meredith. Dios, Dean, lo siento. Debería haberlo sabido. No tendría que haberte dejado solo.

Sam no podía apartar los ojos de las manchas de sangre que había en el suelo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la compostura lentamente. Había tantas cosas que tenía que hacer y ni siquiera sabía si Dean iba a estar bien.

Sintió la mano de su hermano alrededor de la muñeca.

—Sam, —dijo Dean, con voz tranquila y estable —lo hiciste bien. Voy a estar bien. Ahora haz lo que tienes que hacer. Una cosa a la vez.

Sam soltó un suspiro y se apartó el pelo de la frente. Dean lo conocía tan bien. A veces era casi aterrador. Y allí estaba él, esperando a que Sam tomara la iniciativa, tratando de ocultar su dolor y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sí, —dijo Sam —todo va a estar bien.

Luego se puso a trabajar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.**

 

Les tomó menos de veinte minutos desocupar la habitación. Sam no podía dejar el cadáver de Hannah McPherson allí, así que la envolvió en uno de los edredones del hotel y la metió al maletero del Impala. Mantuvo la mirada vigilante por si había algún testigo, pero todavía era temprano, así que el único espectador que había era el gato callejero que perseguía una hoja seca al otro lado de la calle.

Entonces se ocupó de su hermano.

Dean, que lucía despierto y alerta minutos antes, ahora dormía, y Sam no podía descifrar si era por el resfriado o si la maldición seguía afectándole. Probablemente una combinación de ambos. Sin embargo, no podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, sus ojos giraban y se agarraba el estómago gimiendo, cuando no estaba tosiendo con fuerza. Sam tuvo que prácticamente cargarlo hasta el coche y ponerlo en el asiento trasero.

De vuelta al cuarto de motel, Sam empacó todo lo que tenían, antes de quitar con cuidado las sábanas con la sangre de Dean. Las metió todas una bolsa de plástico y se las llevó con él, cerrando la puerta del cuarto después de colgar el cartel de NO MOLESTAR en el pomo. Con suerte, tendrían tiempo de dejar la ciudad antes que alguien descubriera el desastre.

 _Adiós a nuestro depósito,_ dijo la voz de Dean en su cabeza.

Bajó las bolsas del maletero, junto al cuerpo, luego hizo que Dean se pusiera más cómodo, colocando una almohada del motel bajo su cabeza y cubriéndolo con la vieja manta que guardaban en el maletero. La piel de Dean no estaba tan caliente, pero temblaba y murmuraba incoherencias acerca de un cosquilleo en su vientre y ser castigado por Sam.

Medio loco de preocupación, Sam arrancó el coche y se puso en camino. Solo cuando vio al borde de la carretera el letrero anunciando “Estás saliendo de Crow’s Corner” es que comenzó a sentirse mejor. Hablaba con Dean continuamente para tratar de mantenerlo despierto.

Después de un par de millas, Dean parecía estar menos confuso y le dijo a Sam que lo dejara en paz porque estaba cansado. Todavía se veía y sonaba como si estuviese cerca de la inconsciencia, pero mejor.

Sam condujo por una hora antes de parar en una pequeña gasolinera en algún lugar cerca de Columbus, aparcando el Impala en la parte de atrás para evitar llamar la atención.

Sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios del maletero, algo de agua, y subió con incomodidad al asiento trasero, golpeándose la cabeza en el techo del auto, maldiciendo.

— ¿Dean?

—Déjame en paz, estoy durmiendo, —gimió su hermano, cubriéndose la cara con una manta.

—Tengo que curar tu herida ahora. Voy a darte un analgésico para aliviarte el dolor.

Dean gruñó y lloriqueó, pero finalmente, Sam consiguió que se tragara las pastillas e incluso que se bebiera la mitad de una botella de agua. Estaba más despierto entonces, pero todavía de muy mal humor.

— ¡AUCH! ¡Ten cuidado, maldita sea!

Sam estaba medio doblado, tratando de coser el tembloroso estómago de Dean. Respiró hondo y alzó su cabeza hacia Dean, que le estaba fulminando con la mirada que normalmente reservaba para los espíritus vengativos más desagradables.

—Lo siento, pero estamos en el coche y mis movimientos están restringidos. Intenta de mantenerte quieto. Me faltan solo cuatro puntadas por hacer. 

—Odio a las brujas.

—Lo sé, —dijo Sam mientras hacía el nudo en la primera puntada.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo?

—Está en el maletero.

—Genial, —contestó Dean en el tono más sarcástico que pudo encontrar. — ¡Jesús, Sam! ¡Que duele, joder!

—Deja de llorar. El analgésico hará efecto pronto.

— ¿Sabes? Se supone que tienes que darle tiempo a que haga efecto antes de empezar a coser.

Tan aliviado como estaba de ver a Dean actuando como él mismo, Sam esperaba que la medicación lo tumbara pronto, porque tenía la repentina necesidad de hacerlo él mismo al modo Winchester.

—No es opción, Dean. Estamos huyendo, por si no te has dado cuenta, y hay un cadáver en el maletero, y solo quiero cruzar la frontera del estado antes de que alguien empiece a buscarnos.

—Entendido Sam. Espera, voy a estornudar.

Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de meter la aguja en toda la enrojecida piel antes de que su hermano estornudara dolorosamente. Él gimió.

—Esta es la situación más asquerosa que hemos tenido en la vida.

—Estoy contigo.

Sam volvió a trabajar y Dean se quedó quieto. Para cuando la herida estuvo limpia y cubierta con una gasa nueva, comenzó a dormirse. Bien.

Sam subió hacia el asiento conductor y maniobró el Impala de nuevo hacia la carretera.

 

***

Tres horas y una frontera estatal después, Sam encontró un campo abandonado en un camino solitario. Quemó el cuerpo de Hannah McPherson ahí, teniendo cuidado de poner distancia entre ellos y la carretera y buscando un lugar lejos de los árboles para evitar un incendio.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el cuerpo había ardido hasta los huesos, volvió al auto.

Dean había dormido todo el camino hasta allí, y no mostraba señales de que iba a despertar pronto, pero parecía tranquilo, así que Sam no estaba tan preocupado. Por ahora. Echó otro vistazo al abdomen de su hermano. El corte había parado de sangrar e incluso no habían señales de que los símbolos hubieran estado ahí. 

 

***

Sam condujo hasta tarde. Finalmente decidió parar porque tenía miedo de quedarse dormido al volante. Para entonces, estaban cerca de la frontera de Iowa. Tendría que bastar.

Dean seguía durmiendo, pero la fiebre casi había desaparecido, se había quejado unas cuantas veces de que tenía hambre, lo cual era una señal definitiva de que estaba mejorando.

A _l fin_ , pensó Sam, ayudando a su inestable hermano a entrar al cuarto del motel. Ya tendría tiempo de descifrar los símbolos. Colgándose en los hombros de Sam, Dean tosió tan fuerte que su rostro empalideció y se puso verde, vomitando en los zapatos de Sam.

Okay. Tal vez lo de descifrar los símbolos iba a tener que esperar un poco más. Dean tenía razón: era la situación más asquerosa que habían sufrido nunca. 

 

* * *

_G_ _reenvalley, a las afueras de Bloomington, Minnesota, 10 de Noviembre._

La habitación estaba oscura y fría. El viento aullaba contra las ventanas. Mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, Sam miró una vez más los símbolos cuidadosamente dibujados en un pedazo de papel. Podía distinguir algunos de ellos: eran una forma derivada del alfabeto rúnico de Futhark, pero estaban tan entremezclados con otros símbolos que le llevaría semanas resolverlos.

A Sam no le gustaban los misterios. Él no era un hombre que estuviera satisfecho al menos que tuviese todas las respuestas. Necesitaba saberlo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la sonrisa perversa y la mirada de absoluta maldad en los ojos de Hannah McPherson mientras estaba a horcadas de Dean.

Hacía menos de seis meses, Sam había visto morir a su hermano. Nunca jamás lo olvidaría.

Sam suspiró y miró el reloj. Dean se había ido hace veinte minutos ya. Demasiado tiempo para conseguir comida y regresar. Sam no podía evitar que la preocupación se asentara en su estómago.

—Sam, —le había dicho Dean temprano. —No puedes tenerme encerrado en esta habitación para siempre. Estoy bien. Mi resfriado está mejor, las puntadas aguantan. Si no consigo salir ahora mismo… voy a volverme loco. Además no estoy pidiéndote permiso.

Dean estaba bien, él estaba mejorando, excepto por las cuarenta y ocho horas siguientes al ataque de Hannah McPherson, había estado débil y había pasado la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo y cuidando de bajarle la fiebre. Sam le había hecho preguntas sobre lo que recordaba de su encuentro con la bruja, pero Dean no parecía recordar nada en lo absoluto desde el momento en que se despertó con la bruja a horcadas, hasta que Sam estaba sacudiéndolo. — No lo sé, hombre... ella debe haber hecho algo para golpearme pero... todo está borroso y... realmente no recuerdo.

Además, el corte se estaba curando bien y los símbolos no habían reaparecido. Quizás Dean sí estaba bien. Tal vez solo había tenido problemas para curarse del resfriado. Al tercer día siguiente de la maldición, Dean se había despertado sintiéndose mejor. Tenía los ojos despejados, no había tenido más problemas para respirar y la fiebre había desaparecido.

Sam pensó en todo eso y se preguntó si se estaba perdiendo de algo. Volvió a mirar el reloj y siguió descifrando los símbolos, todavía mordiéndose las uñas.

Cuando Dean irrumpió en la habitación, el viento soplaba a través de sus cortos cabellos, con una bolsa de papel marrón en una mano y un montón de periódicos bajo el brazo. Se veía bien y saludable. Cerró la puerta tras él con el pie, y dejó caer las cosas en la mesa, todo bajo la supervisión de Sam.

—Joder, Dean, ten cuidado.

—Te mostraré que pierdes tu tiempo con eso. Pensé que te lo había dejado claro. Estoy bien. Nunca he estado mejor. La bruja está muerta, asunto acabado.

Sam dudó, pero no quiso volver a discutir. Agarró sus notas y las puso a un lado. Podría dejar que Dean se saliera con la suya, por ahora.

En cambio, señaló los papeles. — ¿Qué es eso?

Dean se sentó y comenzó a sacar la comida de las bolsas. —Creo que nos encontré un caso. Mira eso, página tres. Se parece a nuestro tipo de trabajo.

Sam abrió el Palmer Daily y leyó el título en voz alta mientras Dean se atiborraba la boca de papas fritas. —“Cuatro cuerpos desaparecidos en la morgue del condado”.

Dean sonrió con su sonrisa más encantadora y tragó en voz alta. —Zombis, Sam. Quizás ghouls, pero probablemente sean zombis. Y está a como… solo a dos días de viaje. ¿Qué dices?

Sam nunca podría resistirse al encanto infantil de Dean. Meneó la cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Está bien.

— ¡Genial! —contestó Dean, frotándose las manos.

Sam podría dejar el descifrar los símbolos durante un tiempo. Pero eso no significaba que dejaría de vigilar cuidadosamente a Dean. 

 

* * *

_P_ _almer_ _, Illinois, 16 de Noviembre._

La explosión de la cabeza le recordó a Sam a una sandía reventada. Pensó en las similitudes con un extraño desapego, mientras sangre, huesos y pedazos de masa cerebral caían a su alrededor como un macabro confeti. La habitación olía a formalina y pólvora. Sam oyó a Dean gritar en alguna parte sobre él: — ¡Eso te enseñará a no merendarte a mi hermano, zorra!

Sam estaba todavía en el suelo de la morgue, parpadeando sorprendido bajo la brillante luz de neón. Estaba bien.

Gracias a Dios que Dean había llegado justo a tiempo. El ghoul había empezado a morder el brazo izquierdo de Sam. La herida se miraba echa un desastre, pero no sangraba demasiado. El dolor era soportable.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean, arrodillándose a su lado, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

Sam volteó la cabeza y vió al ghoul muerto que tenía el cuerpo del último cadáver que se había comido: una mujer de ochenta años, metro y medio de altura usando un vestido con flores estampadas. Ahora estaba sin cabeza.

Estalló en una carcajada histérica mientras Dean miraba su herida. Su hermano inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. — ¿Te lastimaste la cabeza, Sammy?

—No. Estoy bien. —dijo Sam limpiándose las lágrimas.

Agarró la mano de Dean y se levantó, seguía un poco mareado por la caída. Entonces se acordó del último insulto de su hermano al monstruo y se dobló a la mitad, riéndose tan fuerte que el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

Dean estaba limpiando rápidamente cualquier superficie que tuviera rastros suyos y reuniendo sus cosas, mientras observaba a Sam como si aún no estuviera seguro de su estado mental.

—Dios, Sam, si hubiese sabido que matar ghouls te haría tan feliz lo habríamos hecho hace siglos. Qué asco, tienes pedazos de ghoul en todas partes.

Por alguna razón, a Sam esto se le hizo increíblemente divertido y estalló en otro ataque de risa. Dean lo agarró del codo. —Vamos risitas. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que venga alguien. Y necesitas que te limpien la herida.

Sam sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo envolvió alrededor de su brazo. Menos de dos minutos más tarde, caminaban de vuelta al coche en la oscuridad de la noche, pasando por las tranquilas calles. Dean parecía algo triste y después de un tiempo, suspiró en voz alta. 

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sam, todavía sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente pensé que eran zombis.

—Awww, no te preocupes, te encontraremos zombis, Dean. Lo prometo.

Sam pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Dean, aguantando incluso mientras su hermano luchaba con fuerza.

—Genial. Me has llenado toda la chaqueta de ghoul, asno. Te quitas toda la mierda que traes encima antes de entrar al coche, ¿entendido?

—Sí señor.

—Y ya deja de sonreír como el puto gato Cheshire.

Más tarde, después de que ambos tomaran una ducha, se relajaron en la cama, Dean estaba absorto en algún show estúpido de camiones monstruo mientras Sam llenaba su diario con los detalles de la última caza. Había sido una de las buenas. Esa era la cosa con los ghouls: eran criatruras sucias y desagradables, pero se contentaban comiendo cadáveres, al menos que fuesen atacados o pasasen hambre. Por supuesto, las familias de dichos devorados cadáveres tenían una diferente opinión en el tema, pero nadie salía lastimado, y eso era lo importante.

Sam iba por su segunda cerveza y ya estaba un poco eufórico. Entonces se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se sentía realmente relajado desde el ataque de la bruja. Puso el diario al lado de la cama y se acercó a Dean, apoyándose en él y besándole el cuello mientras su hermano le acariciaba distraídamente la espalda y las caderas.

Ambos andaban únicamente en boxers. Sam se acomodó en la cama, montado en los muslos de Dean. Su hermano ya no le prestaba atención a la TV. Con los ojos medio cerrados, presionó las manos contra el culo de Sam mientras movía las caderas, y Sam podía sentir ambas pollas endureciéndose mientas se frotaban juntas. Inclinó la cabeza y presionó un lento beso en los labios de Dean, tarareando felizmente.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Dean en una lenta, y rota voz.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en que me la chuparas, —Sam sonrió perverso.

—Claro, ya me conoces, soy todo un chupapollas por naturaleza.

—Oh, cállate.

Dean se echó a reír y le bajó el bóxer, gruñendo y presionando las uñas en los músculos de Sam. Este dejó un camino de besos por el cuello de Dean, y de repente, cerró su boca en uno de los pezones, chupando fuerte. Los pezones de Dean eran particularmente sensibles. Al principio se había sentido avergonzado, pero Sam se había asegurado de que supiese lo caliente que le parecía eso y lento, pero seguro Dean estaba aprendiendo a apreciarlo, sin lugar a dudas.

Dean dejó salir un alto gemido cuando Sam tiró de su pezón con sus labios antes de retorcer el otro con sus dedos. Eso normalmente lo volvía loco y Sam se sorprendió cuando oyó maldecir a su hermano mientras se lo quitaba de encima.

—Joder, Sam. Detente que me duele.

— ¿Qué?

Estremeciéndose, Dean rozó uno de sus dedos contra su pezón. —No… no lo sé. Están como sensibles… y no en el buen sentido.

Dean se sonrojó cuando Sam encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche para ver mejor. —De hecho… se ven oscuros.

—Si, tienes razón, —dijo Dean con voz incómoda.

Sam presionó con los dedos delicadamente alrededor de los pezones. Dean siseó.

— ¿Te duele así también?

—Hummm.

—Se sienten como hinchados.

Y eso fue todo lo que Dean pudo aguantar. Quitó la mano de Sam y suspiró. —Está bien, no es como si realmente disfrutara hablar de mis pezones, y no lo hago. ¿Podemos ir a la parte divertida ya?

La polla de Dean asomaba por la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos negros y Sam sintió una nueva oleada de necesidad directa a su ingle. Se lamió los labios y besó de nuevo a Dean, olvidando el tema de los pezones.

Sólo lo recordaría dos semanas después, mientras escuchara a Dean vomitar en el baño, una fría mañana. Y entonces ya sería demasiado tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3.**

 

_Durham, Carolina del Norte, 5 de Diciembre._

Sam Winchester nunca le había temido a Dean, no realmente. Excepto una vez quizás, cuando tenía 13 años y cazaban un espíritu vengativo. Sam había saltado enfrente de Dean para protegerlo del ataque del fantasma. Dean estaba en lo alto de las escaleras y Sam había temido que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese hacia atrás. El fantasma había desaparecido segundos después, una señal de que su padre había quemado los huesos con éxito, y fue entonces cuando Dean agarró a Sam del cuello de su camiseta, con los ojos oscuros y furiosos, literalmente temblando de rabia. Sam no recordaba muy bien que le había gritado, pero sí recuerda estar asustado de que Dean perdiera el control y lo lastimara. Que lo lastimara de verdad. Había sido una de sus primeras cacerías y su padre se lo había llevado aparte ese día, explicándole que Dean no había estado realmente enojado, que sólo estaba asustado por Sam. Él todavía no había aprendido, que aunque estaba bien para Dean saltar enfrente de los monstruos para recibir los golpes en lugar de Sam, no estaba bien que Sam hiciera lo mismo. Imagínate.

Así que... esa cosa, ese temor paralizante que se arremolinaba en las tripas de Sam, cortándole la respiración y que lo tenía mordiéndose las uñas hasta que ya no quedara más que morder... eso era nuevo.

No había una buena manera de decir lo que iba a decir. Cuando lo descubrió, estuvo muy cerca de tener un ataque de pánico. No había dormido del todo anoche mientras Dean roncaba suavemente a su lado.

Por sexta vez en menos de una hora, Sam miró bajo la cama para asegurarse de que la bolsa de la Farmacia que había escondido ahí no hubiese desaparecido repentinamente. Luego, volvió a pasear por la estrecha habitación donde estaban alojados, en el cuarto piso de un motel muy sombrío. Era tan pequeño que Sam podría solo caminar solo cuatro pasos en cada dirección con lo que Dean llamaba: sus kilométricas piernas.

Miró la hoja que sostenía y sintió que iba a vomitar, o a ahogarse, o ambas... tal vez podría coger algo de aire fresco por la ventana y...

La puerta se abrió de imprevisto, asustándolo, y Dean entró, con su chaqueta colgando de uno de sus hombros y la corbata suelta.

—Hey, —dijo, dejándose caer en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces?

Dean suspiró y puso sus manos bajo su cabeza. —Definitivamente no hay un poltergeist en el laboratorio de química de la escuela. Solo un grupo de estudiantes aburridos gastando bromas.

Dean sonrió.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Qué?

Su hermano era la imagen de la inocencia.

— ¿Qué les hiciste?

—No les hice nada. El agente Van Zaut, sin embargo, se aseguró que esos imbéciles supieran que era mala idea hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste, —Sam suspiró.

Ahora no era el momento de entrar en una discusión con Dean, y Sam sintió como el miedo volvía de nuevo a él como una oscura sombra.

—No conseguí nada para comer, —continuó Dean, quitándose los zapatos. — ¿Tienes hambre?

Sam miró su reloj, sorprendiéndose que ya eran las siete de la tarde. Sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Nunca había estado menos hambriento en toda su vida.

—Hey, Sammy, ¿estás bien?

Dean se sentó trás de él, masajeándole lentamente los hombros.

—Estoy bien. Pero... necesitamos hablar, Dean.

Las manos de Dean dejaron los hombros de Sam tan pronto como escuchó las palabras. Suspiró en voz alta y se sentó junto a él, casi haciendo pucheros. —Hablar como... ¿de nuestros sentimientos y esas cosas?

—Si... Bueno no, no realmente. Dean yo... es que algo está pasándote.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Dean, mirándole sospechoso.

—Has estado vomitando todas las mañanas por los últimos cinco días.

— ¿Y eso qué? Probablemente comí algo en mal estado.

—Es solo en la mañana, ¿cierto? Después estás bien por el resto del día.

—Huh, sí... Sam, ¿adónde demonios quieres llegar?

—Duermes más. Estás tomando siestas por las tardes.

Dean se ruborizó. — ¿Y qué si estoy durmiendo más? Siempre estás encima de mí diciendo que tengo que descansar más, que trabajo demasiado... y cuando al fin te hago caso, ¿piensas que algo está mal conmigo?

—Y también está este dolor que sientes alrededor de tus pezones. Estás pálido y has perdido el apetito.

Dean apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. —No puedo creer que estamos hablando de mis pezones otra vez.

— ¿Sabes, Dean? Hice lo que pediste y dejé a un lado todo el lío de Hannah McPherson. Pero tus síntomas están preocupándome joder, así que decidí tratar de descifrar los símbolos otra vez y... y creo que yo...

—No sé a qué te refieres, —gruñó Dean, levantándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación. —Pero mejor hazlo pronto porque no tengo paciencia ahora mismo.

Sam se levantó y detuvo la caminata de Dean, blandiendo un pedazo de papel delante de él.

—Al principio no entendía realmente lo que querían decir pero... ¿ves este primer símbolo que tiene forma de huevo? Es un símbolo pagano muy antiguo que significa _Fertilidad_ , y junto a él está uno que parece una "Y" estilizada, ¿ves? Creo que significa _Hermano_ , aunque sus orígenes no son tan bien conocidos como...

—Ok, niño genio, ve al punto.

Sam respiró profundo y continuó. —Tuve más problemas con este último símbolo antes de darme cuenta que de hecho son tres símbolos yuxtapuestos. Son runas Dean, una vez que tuve éxito en clasificarlos, saqué símbolos del Alfabeto Futhark.

—No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás hablando.

Sam agitó la hoja más cerca del rostro de Dean, como si así pusiese hacerle entender mejor.

—Son tres runas Futhark. La primera, la de bordes afilados como un tipo de "B" esa es _Bjork_. Se usa para prevenir el aborto espontáneo y para atar a un niño no nacido a su madre.

— ¿El pequeño rayo?

—Si. Este es _Sowilo_. Representa la chispa de la vida y también es utilizada para aumentar el poder de los símbolos que la rodean. Y luego, la última, la que tiene forma de diamante es _Ingwas_ , y es normalmente más usada en la magia negra para... para reducir la masculinidad. Así que lo que quedan son estas líneas curveadas que funcionan como un nudo, atando todos los símbolos juntos.

Dean vio a Sam, luego le arrebató el papel de la mano y lo estudió con una profunda expresión de concentración. Se sentó en la cama, temiendo que sus piernas no sostuviesen su peso si trataba de pararse. Y ni siquiera estaba en la parte más difícil de la conversación.

—Dean, cuando entré a la habitación ese día... Hannah dijo cosas de ti y de mí. Ella dijo que todavía podía sentir mi semen en ti.

Dean no reaccionó, pero sus orejas se pusieron de un rojo oscuro.

— ¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?

Dean bajó el papel y observó a Sam. —Yo... a cómo te dije, ella debió haberme noqueado o algo pero... sentía como si ella estuviera escarbando en mi cerebro y... ella puede que haya dicho algo sobre volviéndonos el uno contra el otro.

—Así que me mentiste. Sí recuerdas.

Dean se acercó a Sam y comenzó a gritar, — ¡Sí mentí! ¿En serio crees que me siento orgulloso? ¿Ser lanzado de esa manera por una jodida bruja sólo porque estaba un poco decaído por el clima? No podía hacer otra cosa que estar ahí. Y claro que ella habló mierdas, estaba totalmente loca. ¿Y eso qué importa?

— ¿QUE QUÉ IMPORTA? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Dean! No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, estabas casi delirando a causa de la fiebre. Y ahora...

— ¿Ahora qué?

Sam respiró hondo. -Ahora... creo que, de una manera u otra... creo que puedes estar embarazado, Dean.

Dean se paralizó, y vio a Sam, con la boca floja y los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Cómo que embarazado, Sammy?

Sam se balanceó en silencio, sintiendo que toda la sangre se drenaba desde su cara.

— ¿Tú piensas que una bruja, la cual estaba loca porque matamos a su sobrina, decidió que la mejor maneja de castigarnos es hacer que me embarace? —demandó Dean con un tono de incredulidad que le recordó a Sam cuando eran más jóvenes y Sam le hacía una pregunta tonta.

—Bueno, no sé por qué ella lo hizo pero...

Entonces Dean comenzó a reír, lo cual no era realmente una buena señal porque... sus ojos no estaban riendo. Del todo. —Esa es buena. Incluso para ti, Sam, eso es... genial. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando fumastes hierba y estabas seguro de que un helecho monstruoso te había puesto una maldición? Bueno, esto no es siquiera comparado con la estupidez de... ¡soy un hombre, Sam! No tengo el equipamiento necesario y... Dios, ni siquiera sé porqué estamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Cálmate, por favor. Solo hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Quizás estoy equivocado- probablemente estoy equivocado y cuando termine tendrás suficiente material para chantajearme como por... toda una vida. ¿Ok?

Sam estaba usando los ojos de cachorrito. Sabía lo que eran, pero también sabía lo que esa particular mirada le hacía a Dean cada vez que la usaba. Después de todo, había estado practicándola desde que era un mocoso mimado de tres o cuatro años.

Dean se congeló en el acto y frunció el ceño, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Estaba viendo a Sam con sospecha, pero al menos parecía menos agitado. — ¿Qué necesitas que haga para quitarte esa loca idea de la cabeza?

Sam se inclinó y sacó la bolsa de papel debajo de la cama. Se levantó y se la entregó a Dean quien le echó una ojeada dentro.

— ¿Estos son lo que creo que son?

—Pruebas de embarazo, —dijo Sam, sintiéndose ruborizar. —No sabía cuál era la mejor así que escogí tres y yo...

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo hare, pero solo... solo para hacer que te calles. Y... Dios, Sam, si alguna vez dices algo sobre esto a alguien, te mataré. ¿Estamos claro?

—Si, —susurró Sam.

Dean sacó uno de las pruebas, sosteniéndolo cautelosamente entre su pulgar y dedo índice, arrojando la bolsa a la cama con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Luego se volvió hacia Sam, con la cara roja y los ojos oscuros — ¿Cómo funciona esta mierda?

—Con orina. Hay una varilla y-

— ¿Tengo que mear en una vara?

—Básicamente... sí.

—Fabuloso. ¿Y después qué?

Sam se acercó más a Dean, así podría leer las instrucciones al costado de la caja. —Bueno... este es electrónico. Habrá un signo "más" en la pantallita si es positivo o un signo "menos" si es negativo. Y mira, este incluso tiene una alarma que te avisa cuando se acabó el tiempo.

—Oh, una alarma, ¿en serio? Eso es fantástico, —se burló Dean. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Sam inmediatamente lo siguió y trató de abrir. Estaba cerrada.

—Dean, déjame entrar.

— ¡Demonios, no!

Sintiéndose inútil y ligeramente nauseabundo, Sam se volvió de espaldas a la puerta y se inclinó contra ella. Él no entendía mejor que Dean el punto de Hannah al castigarlo dejándolo embarazado. De su propio hermano. Era retorcido y perverso, pero porqué hacer eso cuando ella pudo hacer algo mucho más efectivo, como matarlo. O...

_Para de pensar Sam. Realmente no es una buena idea ahora._

La puerta del baño se abrió de improvisto, causando que Sam se tropezara a un lado. A través de la ranura, Sam vio la cara pálida de Dean y una de sus manos con la palma abierta.

—Sam. Dame las otras dos. —dijo, demasiado calmado.

Su mano estaba temblando.

—Dean, ¿qué fue-?

— ¡SOLO DÁMELAS Y CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!

Sam hizo lo que le pidió, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La puerta se cerró una vez más y todo lo que Sam pudo hacer fue deslizarse lentamente por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas cerca de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándolas. El latido de su corazón era ensordecedor. Sintió como si el tiempo hubiera parado repentinamente y él estuviese atrapado en este agonizante momento para siempre.

Y entonces escuchó el primer golpe. Y otro y otro más, el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos y una hilera de maldiciones y más golpes y tiros.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Sam estaba golpeando la puerta y gritando el nombre de Dean. Cuando no obtuvo más respuesta aparte de otro ruido fuerte, retrocedió unos pasos y pateó la puerta.

No quedaba mucho del baño... El espejo estaba roto, las toallas destrozadas, el toallero arrancado de la pared. Incluso la cortina de la ducha había sido arrancada y tirada al duelo.

Dean estaba de pie en medio de todo ese lío, jadeando alto, sus manos se abrían y cerraban contra su cuerpo. Estaba empapado en sudor, el rostro pálido y los ojos grandes y oscuros, con la mirada aterrorizada y perdida.

En el mostrador junto al fregadero, tres pruebas de embarazo estaban en hilera, todas ellas mostrando un signo "más".

— ¿Qué diablos me hizo esa zorra? —demandó Dean, dándole a Sam una miraba implorante.

—Dean yo-

— ¿Qué me ha puesto, Sam?

—No... no lo sé, Dean. Quizás... quizás es solo un bebé.

—Solo un bebé, ¿eh? Solo un bebé. Soy un hombre, Sam ¡no puedo embarazarme! ¡¿Por qué jodidos ella haría esto?! ¡DIME!

—Dean, cálmate...

—Tienes... tienes que hacer algo... tienes que sacar esta... cosa... fuera de mí... Incluso... incluso si fuese un bebé, ¿cómo se supone que... crezca dentro o cómo voy a... parirlo? Me estoy perdiendo las partes esenciales, ¿sabes? Oh Dios. DIOS. Realmente estoy hablando sobre estar embarazado. Joder, joder, joder, ¡JODER!

Dean estalló en una risa histérica y se tropezó con todo el lío que había en el suelo. Se cayó de culo y se puso la cabeza entre las manos. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Sam se arrodilló delante de él, casi temblando tan mal como su hermano. Puso las manos en las rodillas de Dean y trató de recomponerse. Él no era el embarazado después de todo. Le daba toda la razón a su hermano.

—Dean. Yo... yo no creo que sea un monstruo o alguna otra cosa. No es lo que dicen las runas. Mira... yo tampoco tengo idea de porqué Hannah haría algo como esto pero, lo arreglaremos, ¿si?

Dean alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, parpadeando. Con sus pestañas largas y oscuras contra la piel blanca. Sam sintió una repentina oleada de amor hacia él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, abrumado por la necesidad de protegerlo, de hacer que todo lo malo en su vida desapareciera.

— ¿Cómo, Sammy? —Dean sonó tan vulnerable.

—Encontraremos algo, a alguien que nos ayude... yo...

—Si estás pensando en Bobby, olvídalo.

Dean comenzó a hiperventilar otra vez. Sam podía sentir su piel ardiendo bajo sus dedos.

—No le diré a Bobby. Créeme Dean. Encontraré algo.

Sam dejó un beso en la frente de Dean. —Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Dean se puso de pie lentamente, todavía temblando y vio a su alrededor. —He perdido un poco el control, —dijo.

— ¿Eso crees? Diría que nuestro depósito es causa perdida.

El débil intento de Sam de aligerar el ambiente fracasó miserablemente. Dean fue a sentarse en la cama, poniéndose los zapatos.

—Dean, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Necesito... necesito ir a dar una vuelta.

—Espera. Por favor, no hagas esto.

Dean no contestó. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero, se la puso y le arrebató las llaves del Impala de su bolsillo. Sam lo seguía nervioso. —Dean, no lo hagas. Yo...

Su hermano debió de haber escuchado el miedo en su voz porque se volteó a mirarlo y trató de sonreírle, pero fue más una mueca.

—No estoy huyendo, Sam. Solo necesito estar solo por un rato, ¿si? Tendré mi teléfono a mano. Lo siento pero yo... necesito hacer esto.

Dean suplicaba, abrumado por el miedo y la confusión. Todo lo que Sam podía hacer era asentir mientras miraba a su hermano cruzar la puerta.

La cerró muy silenciosamente detrás de él.

 

* * *

_A_ _utopista Interestatal, Carolina del Sur, 6 de Diciembre._

Dean estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana, con los dedos inquietos en sus muslos. Había estado terriblemente callado desde que dejaron Durham temprano esa mañana, tendiéndole a Sam las llaves del Impala sin rechistar. Todavía parecía enfermo después de haber vomitado nada más despertarse. Sam había corrido hasta el baño a ayudarlo, solo para ser recibido con un "Déjame en paz".

Dean se estaba cerrando. Era su autodefensa. Sam lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que le tuviera que gustar.

Estaban partiendo hacia Georgia para reunirse con una sacerdotisa Voodoo. Era la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir desde que Dean ni siquiera quería escuchar acerca de pedirle ayuda a Bobby o a Ellen. — ¿Y qué les diríamos, ah Sam? ¿Qué puede que esté cargando a tu hijo?

—No tendrían que saber la parte del incesto, —había dicho Sam. Si una bruja podía conseguir embarazarte, tal vez no necesitara a otra persona en la ecuación.

Dean había mirado Sam directamente a los ojos, con las fosas nasales visibles y gruñó: —No habrá mención de mi posible condición a nadie que conozcamos, ¿está claro?

Sam había asentido y siguió con el diario de su padre. Dean se había ido por casi tres horas ayer, y para Sam había sido una sorpresa descubrir que no estaba ni un poco borracho cuando había vuelto. Dean no había dicho nada, solo caminó en la habitación y sacó de uno de los bolsos el termo de Agua Bendita y un paquete de sal de roca. Después, bajo la mirada estupefacta de Sam, le había echado la sal al agua y bebió del termo.

—Dean. No es... no hay nada demoníaco en ti. No puedes. Nos aseguramos de que eso no pasara cuando nos hicimos los tatuajes.

—Podría ser otra cosa, —había contrarrestado Dean. Luego se dirigió al baño destruido y tomó una larga ducha mientras Sam buscaba por cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos.

 

***

Maria Baker era una sacerdotisa voodoo que según las notas de John era una bruja blanca. _Confío totalmente en ella,_ había escrito John, subrayando sus palabras, lo que le daba mucho mérito porque John rara vez confiaba en alguien. Al parecer, había trabajado con ella hace un par de años después de la muerte de Mary en un caso que involucraba a un grupo de brujas en Nueva Orleans. Ya que ella era una especie de bruja, y, sobre todo, porque no se le ocurría otra idea. Dean, a regañadientes había dado su aprobación solo porque ambos sabían que no había otra opción. Necesitaban ayuda, y la necesitaban rápido.

El teléfono de Maria Baker seguía funcionando, y ella accedió a verlos tan pronto a como Sam se presentó como el hijo de John Winchester.

Llegarían ahí mañana si seguían conduciendo a través de la noche, haciendo turnos para conducir mientras el otro dormía.

—Sam, para el auto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, siendo sacudido de sus pensamientos.

—Solo para el maldito auto.

Dean se veía enfermo. Estaba cubriendo su boca con una mano cuando Sam rápidamente aparcó el auto al otro lado de la carretera, apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta antes de que Dean se agachara y vomitara violentamente. Sam esperó todo el tiempo que pudo, pero no pudo evitar presionar su mano en la espalda de Dean. Sentía la piel arder bajo su camisa, y los escalofríos que corrían a través del cuerpo de su hermano. Su propio estómago se contrajo de miedo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose mareado y aturdido.

—Quítateme de encima, —gimió Dean.

Se limpió la boca y se tumbó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Sin decir nada, Sam fue a buscar una botella de agua del asiento trasero y la puso en la mano de su hermano.

—Dean, tu...

—Realmente no me siento con ganas de hablar ahora, Sammy, —interrumpió Dean,

—Solo escúchame por un minuto-

—Y tampoco quiero escucharte. ¿Podemos solo irnos ya?

Sam suspiró y encendió el coche. Los muros mentales de Dean estaban más altos que nunca, pero, ¿debería sorprenderse? De todos modos, ¿si Sam dijera algo haría la diferencia? No estaban seguros de qué estaba pasando realmente, y no lo sabrían hasta que se reunieran con Maria Baker, asumiendo que ella sería capaz de descubrirlo.

La única cosa que Sam podría hacer por Dean era darle algo de espacio. Por ahora.

 

***

Maria Baker vivía en una casa pequeña y ordenada, rodeada por un impresionante jardín con flores hermosas cerca del área de Columbus. Dean estacionó el Impala al lado de la calle y observó la casa, una dudosa mirada en su rostro. El sol se reflejaba en su pálido rostro a través del parabrisas, iluminando sus ojos.

—Dean, ¿qué pasa?

—No lo... ¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar?

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Se ve como muy normal.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Pollos sin cabeza colgando por todas partes?

—Cállate.

Dean se giró hacia Sam, viéndolo un poco confundido y muy asustado. El viaje hasta Georgia les había tomado menos de dos días y Dean había insistido en conducir cada vez que le tocaba su turno, incluso cuando estaba sin duda exhausto y había parado para vomitar tres veces. Se había mantenido frío y callado todo el camino, excepto por las últimas dos horas más o menos. Se había visto menos retraído y habló fácilmente con Sam, siempre y cuando hablaran de temas banales.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esto o qué? —preguntó, juntando sus manos y sonriendo con inseguridad.

—Supongo que sí.

Sam ya estaba sosteniendo la manija de la puerta cuando escuchó a su hermano aclarándose la garganta, una clara señal de que le iba a decir algo importante.

— ¿Sammy? —preguntó con voz suave.

— ¿Si?

—Solo quería decir que lo sentía, por estarme comportando como un idiota estos últimos días.

Sam meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Está bien, Dean. Yo no sabría lidiar con esto si estuviera en tu lugar. Creo que lo estás llevando bastante bien.

—Me sentí diferente. Después de la maldición, quiero decir, —Dean se agitaba al volante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Debí de habértelo dicho antes, ¿sabes? Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Solo...

—Está bien.

Dean alzó la vista e inhaló profundo. —Andando.

Maria Baker era una alta y delgada mujer que rondaba los cincuenta. Tenía la piel muy oscura y brillantes ojos verdes, un poco más claros que los ojos verde-botella de Dean. Usaba unos jeans y una blusa negra, y el único indicio de que practicara la brujería y el voodoo era el colgante negro y redondo relleno de un líquido que olía a canela y anís colgando de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Sam sonrió y se dirigieron a su cocina donde un hervidor de té los estaba esperando. Se sentaron en el comedor mientras Maria les ofrecía sus condolencias por la muerte de John.

—Ha tenido problemas en el otro lado, —dijo ella, todavía sonriendo, —pero ahora él está en paz.

Dean, que parecía incómodo, comenzó a removerse en la silla y susurró un bajo "Gracias".

—Entonces chicos, ¿por qué necesitan mi ayuda?

Sam se aclaró la garganta.

—Antes de comenzar, Señora Baker-

—Maria.

—... Maria. La situación con la que nos estamos enfrentando... es un asunto muy delicado.

— ¿Tiene que quedar entre nosotros? —sugirió Maria.

—Sí, —insistió Dean.

—Ustedes, chicos, son amantes, —susurró la mujer, mirándolos atentamente.

Sam sintió su corazón martilleando en su pecho y tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa con ambas manos para mantenerse estable.

— ¿Y qué si lo somos? —gruñó Dean con tono áspero.

—Tranquilo. No los estoy juzgando. Vinieron por mi ayuda, no los voy a forzar a nada.

—Lo sentimos, —dijo Sam rápidamente mientras Dean se veía de repente, absorto por su taza de té. —Hemos estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente y es un tema un poco delicado. Dean no quería ser grosero.

—Está bien, en serio. Así que... este problema por el que han venido, ¿es una maldición, verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Dean es el que ha sido maldecido. Puedo sentirlo alrededor de él, como un aura.

Sam asintió. Dean se sonrojó y mantuvo los ojos en su té. Cuando Sam se dio cuenta que su hermano no iba a decir nada más, sacó el papel que tenía los símbolos ya descifrados de su bolsillo y le explicó a Maria todo lo que había pasado. Ella los escuchó con atención y las cejas fruncidas en concentración, esperando atenta a que Sam terminara.

— ¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales? —fue la primera cosa que ella preguntó cuándo Sam terminó de explicar todo.

—Oh por el amor de... —refunfuñó Dean en su taza.

—Sí, lo hicimos.

—Y Dean fue el que...

— ¡Fui el pasivo! ¿Sí? —gruñó Dean, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, como si acabara de perder lo único que le quedaba de orgullo.

Sam se ahogó en su té. Maria parecía reprimir una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir: —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Vengan conmigo.

Maria los condujo a una amplia habitación tras la casa de la bruja, ella les dijo, que aquí era su área de trabajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías y en el suelo había una variedad de símbolos, algunos le eran completamente desconocidos a Sam. Había una mesa contra la pared que estaba repleta de ollas, bolsas y velas. El olor a canela y anís era más fuerte ahí y el aire parecía más denso. En el medio de la habitación había una larga mesa que tenía más símbolos grabados en ella.

Sam y Dean se detuvieron cerca de la puerta mientras Maria prendía las velas. Luego, comenzó a mezclar algunos ingredientes en un tazón de madera con conjuros escritos en Latín.

—Dean, ¿podrías acostarte en la mesa? —ella preguntó sin detenerse.

Dean hizo lo que le dijeron y se acostó de espaldas, acomodándose. Parecía indeciso e incómodo. Sam acercó un poco y vio a Maria trabajando en una pasta color ocre. Ella murmuraba algo que sonaba a un hechizo voodoo y se volteó hacia ellos.

—No hay nada peligroso en esto, —dijo mientras Sam y Dean miraban el contenido del bote. —Es solo una mezcla de hierbas y flores, tierra del cementerio y agua bendita. Funcionará como un conductor.

— ¿Agua bendita? —preguntó Sam. —Pensé que estabas más enfocada en las cosas voodoo.

—Una buena bruja aprende a trabajar su magia usando cualquier cosa que pueda, independientemente que tenga orígenes religiosos o paganos. Dean, ¿puedes quitarte la camisa por favor?

Dean se sonrojó pero hizo lo que ella le dijo. Sam se acercó y vio como María Baker extendía delicadamente la pasta en el estómago de su hermano. Ella comenzó un hechizo voodoo (un encantamiento de hecho), que sonaba bajo y extrañamente melodioso. Dean respiraba más rápido ahora; las llamas de las velas estaban parpadeando mientras eran sacudidas por el viento. Las manos de Maria descansaban en el vientre de Dean, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su encantamiento creció más fuerte hasta que algunas de las velas cayeron y se apagaron. Sam sintió una cálida ventisca atacando su cuerpo e hizo contacto visual con Dean quien se veía profundamente perturbado.

Lentamente, bajo las manos de Maria, los símbolos que habían sido dibujados en sangre por Hannah McPherson reaparecieron, tallándose en la pasta conductora en el estómago de Dean.

Una vez que terminó el encantamiento, Maria respiró hondo.

—Dean, ¿estás bien? —susurró Sam.

Dean elevó uno de sus codos e hizo una mueca. —Yo... si... lo estoy.

—Ella está muerta, —les dijo Maria, con sus ojos aun cerrados. —La bruja que te hizo esto Dean. Está muerta. Era poderosa, pero muy inestable.

—No, mierda, —refunfuñó Dean.

—Cállate Dean, —le advirtió Sam.

Maria abrió sus ojos y los miró a ambos, tranquila y compuesta. —La maldición ha estado en ti demasiado tiempo, Dean. No podemos hacer nada sobre eso ahora.

Dean tragó audiblemente. — ¿Qué es lo que tengo? —preguntó.

—Sam, para ser un novato hiciste un buen trabajo descifrando los símbolos. Sin embargo, tu interpretación es incorrecta. Tienes que considerar cuales eran las intenciones de la bruja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Te has preguntado el porqué Hannah McPherson decidió que la mejor manera de castigar a Dean por asesinar a su sobrina era embarazándolo?

—Si, no tiene ningún sentido, —coincidió Dean.

—Hay muchas maneras de descifrar los símbolos que se usan en hechizos o maldiciones. Siempre depende de la intención que el o la bruja tenga. Los símbolos y runas son inofensivos por sí mismos, a menos que haya una fuerza conteniéndolos y dándoles poder. Hannah no planeaba embarazarte, Dean. Ella quería que Sam te envenenara.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella dijo que te pondría en su contra, ¿no es así?

—Si, —susurró Sam, todavía tratando de hacerse la idea de envenenar a Dean.

—Y ella tenía material para hacerlo mientras algo del semen de Sam siguiera dentro de ti, Dean. Miremos los símbolos uno por uno. El significado de los primeros dos significan lo mismo. _Fertilidad,_ pero también el acto sexual mismo, y _Hermano_ -el origen de este signo es Maori por cierto-. Pero después tenemos las del alfabeto Futhark... ahora, estas pueden ser más difíciles. _Bjork_ ha sido dibujado con prisa y creo que no significa lo que es _Bjork_ del todo, pero _Thurisaz_ , otra runa totalmente similar pero a la vez significa dolor y destrucción.

—Oh Dios, —dijo Sam horrorizado.

—Hey, está bien Sam. No funcionó. Déjame terminar por favor. En cuanto a _Ingwas_ , se utiliza para disminuir la masculinidad, pero en la magia blanca, significa transformación y evolución. Ahora, la última runa en efecto aumenta el poder del hechizo, y también significa La chispa de la Vida, que puede ser vista en el vientre de una mujer o en el semen de un hombre. ¿Ven a lo que quiero llegar? La maldición puede tener dos significados: el que se te ocurrió, o también un veneno letal proporcionado por un hermano. Hannah quería... los fluidos corporales de Sam para, por así decirlo, volverlos tóxicos para ti, su amado. Tú habrías matado lenta pero efectivamente a tu hermano, Sam, y aunque lo descubrieses, esto habría afectado su relación negativamente.

—Pero no funcionó, —dijo un rápidamente un pálido y tembloroso Dean.

—Sam, tú la interrumpiste, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de arraigar la maldición con la intención que ella quería antes de morir. El cuerpo de Dean, a falta de una dirección clara, interpretó los símbolos a su modo. No sé si el hecho de que seas un recipiente jugó algún papel en...

— ¿Que soy un qué?

—Un recipiente. Significa que tu cuerpo está genéticamente capacitado para albergar seres sobrenaturales.

—Oh Dios. ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿No podemos deshacernos de él? ¿Qué va a pasar si...?

—Cálmate. No es eso a lo que me refiero. Dean. Lo que hay dentro de ti es tu hijo y el de tu hermano y nada más. Puedo sentirlo, la energía de la maldición pulsando a través de tu cuerpo, adaptándose, cambiando. El niño está saludable y muy fuerte. No... no sé qué tan lejos irán los cambios, cómo cambiará o si tu cuerpo será capaz de lidiar con el estrés, pero ten la seguridad que lo que hay dentro de ti es completamente humano.

—Entonces esta... esta cosa del embarazo... es... ¿es real? —preguntó Dean, su rostro pasó de un tono carmesí a un verde casi instantáneamente.

—Sí, lo es. No es la primera vez que me encuentro con este tipo de situaciones, aunque es raro.

— ¿Dean está embarazado de mi bebé? —chirrió Sam, sintiendo que la habitación se desvanecía a su alrededor.

—Sí.

— ¿Un bebé? —repitió Sam, porque en realidad no lo había creído incluso después de todos los signos, las investigaciones y las pruebas de embarazo. No podía asimilar la idea.

—Mierda, —añadió Dean.

 _Sí,_ pensó Sam. _Mierda._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He acá otro capítulo casi no tan recién salido del horno (hasta hoy tuve tiempo de subirlo) Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo❤ debo darle gracias otra vez a mi hermosa beta por ayudarme a traducir la fic, que sin ella yo no subiría esto c:  
> Sin más molestias ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 4.**

 

Después de la muerte de Mary, Dean dejó de hablar durante tres meses. Sam no lo había sabido hasta hace poco, cuando había reunido el valor de preguntarle a Bobby si John alguna vez había hablado sobre eso. Resultó que si lo había hecho.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que los conocí chicos... Dean debía de tener seis o siete años y menuda boca tenía, incluso entonces. John y yo hablábamos de eso una noche y tu padre me dijo acerca de los meses siguientes de la muerte de tu madre. Nunca lo hacía, excepto noches como esas cuando estaba realmente borracho. Me dijo que Dean no lloraba, no decía nada y se agitaba cada vez que no te veía. Pasaba horas viendo por la ventana, como si estuviera esperando a que su madre volviera. John dijo que no podría haber lidiado con ello mejor de lo que él lo hizo en ese entonces pero... tú sabes... las cosas no eran fáciles para él. De todos modos, un día, John conducía en la carretera y había una casa incendiándose. John ni siquiera quería ver, y empezó a conducir más rápido. Entonces Dean comenzó a gritarle que parara el coche, llamando a su madre y llorando. John estuvo un poco aturdido y siguió conduciendo hasta que encontró un lugar seguro, justo a tiempo, porque Dean trataba de abrir la puerta y lo habría hecho -ya que en ese entonces no habían cerraduras a prueba de niños-. Entonces... fue ahí cuando Dean comenzó a hablar otra vez. John dijo que parecía un animal salvaje ese día. Tuvo que retenerlo con fuerza para que dejara de lastimarse a sí mismo. Dean lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones sentado en su sillita para niños. Él no entendía que su madre ya se había ido, y siguió preguntando por ella hasta que se quedó dormido del cansancio. Cuando se despertó, le preguntó cosas a John... sobre la vida y la muerte ¿sabes? Como si realmente estuviera empezando a entender ese tipo de cosas... recuerdo cuando John me dijo:  _cuando se durmió en mis brazos todavía era un niño, pero cuando despertó... se había ido. Dean ya era un cazador en formación._  Algo deprimente, ¿no crees?

Sam había asentido. Dean nunca le hablaba sobre cuando estaban niños, no si podía evitarlo. Sam pudo entender porqué.

Cuando Dean regresó del Infierno, no dijo una sola palabra en diez días. Sam lo recordaba. Él era el único que había cuidado de él. Después de la desaparición del extraño, había cogido a Dean en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta el Impala. La ropa de Dean estaban desgarradas y pegajosa de sangre, pero su piel seguía intacta. Bobby se había quedado para limpiar el desastre, y Sam se lo agradeció. Había conducido hasta que encontró un motel decente. Dean estaba temblando, hecho bolita en el asiento del copiloto, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, y parecían conscientes de lo que pasaba. Sam recordó haber llorado todo el camino, en parte aliviado y en parte en shock a causa de lo que había pasado.

En el motel, Sam había limpiado a Dean y le cambió la ropa. Su hermano estaba dócil y obediente. Había dormido durante cuatro horas mientras Sam se sentaba en una silla junto a él, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando Dean había despertado, parecía consternado. Sam le había explicado tranquilamente lo que pasó y pareció haberlo entendido. Pero seguía en silencio.

Sam recordaba haber conducido mucho esos días, como si la distancia entre ellos y Harmony no fuese suficiente. Dean había dormido mucho y rara vez quiso conducir, contento de que Sam tomara las decisiones. Casi no había comido. Cuando Sam habló del asunto con Bobby, su amigo le había tranquilizado: —Acaba de regresar de la muerte, chico. Salvado por alguien -o algo- que salió de la nada. Dale algo de tiempo y espacio.

Y Sam lo hizo. Habló tanto para llenar el silencio que su voz se hizo ronca y áspera. Luego, una mañana, encontró a Dean volviendo de una cafetería. "Hey Sammy", dijo con voz insegura. Las cosas habían vuelto lentamente a la normalidad después de eso. Unos meses después, acababan de terminar una de esas cacerías que rara vez eran fáciles y bebían unas cervezas sentados bajo el sol en el capó del Impala al lado de la carretera. Dean se aclaró la garganta y dijo: —Gracias.

— ¿De qué?

—Por no apresurar las cosas, por no hacer preguntas de lo que me pasó en el Infierno.

—Bueno... estaba esperándote.

—Se sintió como una semana. El Infierno, quiero decir.

—Solo te fuiste como por... dos o tres minutos.

—Lo sé.

Dean parecía fascinado con la etiqueta de su botella —El tiempo es diferente allá abajo. Estaba cayendo por un maldito hoyo como si fuese la jodida Alicia en el país de las Maravillas y fue... malo. Las cosas que escuché, ví y sentí. Pero sabía que no era nada comparado como lo que me esperaba si llegaba al fondo. Este chico que me salvó... quien sea que fuese. No era malo. Cuando me agarró me sentí... mierda, no sé, pero me sentí tan aliviado y tan en paz. Escuché su voz en mi cabeza diciendo: _tu sufrimiento ha terminado._  Eso es... eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

—Cuando volviste, —Sam había preguntado con timidez. — ¿No hablaste porque no querías... o no podías?

—No lo sé... solo... parecía más fácil lidiar con lo que pasó de esa manera. No quería hablar pero, no estoy seguro si habría podido de haberlo intentado.

 

***

Después que dejaron la casa de Maria Baker, Dean guardó silencio en el coche. Sam le hizo un par de preguntas las cuales no respondió. Lo dejó pasar porque estaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que la Sacerdotisa voodoo les había dicho.

Sam condujo aproximadamente una hora antes de darse cuenta que ya no podía más, así que rápidamente encontró un motel. Dean le siguió hasta el mostrador de la recepción, pero estaba más claro que iba a dejar que Sam rentara el cuarto. Se dirigieron al fondo del aparcamiento y sacaron sus bolsas del maletero. Dentro de la habitación, trabajaron de forma eficiente y silenciosa para protegerla apropiadamente. Después que terminaran, Sam se sorprendió de ver que sus manos estaban temblando a horrores, y cuando se vio a sí mismo en el espejo del baño después de echarse algo de agua en el rostro, vio a un hombre pálido, aterrorizado, con el cabello empapado en sudor y con los ojos tan grandes que parecía un personaje de algún manga.

Su hermano estaba embarazado.

Sintió de nuevo el sudor gotear por su espalda. Sam trató de calmarse antes de enfrentar a Dean. Cerrando los ojos, hizo una lista en su cabeza. Era un viejo truco que usaba en sus años de adolescente, cuando se sentía tan enfadado con John que le costaba respirar.

Así que... los elementos de la tabla periódica. Esa es buena. Numero uno: H. Hidrógeno; dos: He. Helio; tres: Li. Litio; cuatro... cuatro...

_Mi hermano está embarazado._

Al demonio con la jodida tabla periódica. Sam regresó a la habitación.

Dean estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos extendidas sobre los muslos como si estuviera estudiándolas cuidadosamente.

—Dean, necesitamos hablar de esto, hombre. —Dean alzó su cabeza y lo miró. Se encogió de hombros. No dijo nada. —No. Joder Dean, no hagas esto por favor. Sé que debes estar en shock pero...

Dean sonrió sarcásticamente y se tendió en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Sam se sentó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a su hermano tensarse, como si estuviese asustado de que Sam lo tocara.

—Tenemos decisiones que tomar.

Nada.

—Dean, joder. Para ya.

Dean suspiró y volvió su cabeza hacia Sam. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se restregó los ojos con fuerza. Dean saltó como si algo le hubiese pinchado y se levantó de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño.

Vomitó durante mucho tiempo. Sam se quedó de pie tras la puerta y trató de pensar en algo qué decir, o algo que hacer, pero todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar sus propios latidos como si fuera la única cosa que evitase que se volviera loco.

 

***

Y así continuó. Durante la semana siguiente, Dean no dijo ni una palabra y Sam sintió que iba a volverse loco.

Se quedaron en la habitación durante dos días. Dean no salía, no hacía nada excepto dormir y ver la tele, tomaba largas duchas y dependía de Sam para conseguir comida y cuidar de... de todo, en realidad. Excepto de él.

Esa primera noche, cuando se fueron a la cama, Dean se acostó en su lado del colchón, apartando el brazo de Sam cuando este trató de acercarse a él. Tenía la misma reacción cada vez que Sam se acercaba demasiado.

 _Sólo necesita espacio_ , se dijo Sam. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que les estaba pasando. Sam podía ser paciente. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

La tercera mañana, se sentó junto a Dean mientras veían uno de esos estúpidos programas que a Dean tanto le gustaban de coches destrozados y tesoros en depósitos de chatarra. Tomó el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor. Su hermano no pareció molesto mientras se volvía hacia él con esa mirada en el rostro, como si estuviera adormecido y algo aburrido.

—Dean. No sé qué hacer, pero creo que quizá deberíamos movernos. Me siento un poco... claustrofóbico, aquí. ¿Qué dices?

Dean se levantó e hizo el equipaje. Cuando se dirigieron al coche, se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos tan pronto como Sam puso el motor en marcha.

Se movieron por el estado los siguientes cinco días, parando por la noche y saliendo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente. Dean no condujo ni una sola vez. Se pasaba las horas mirando por la ventanilla cuando no estaba durmiendo, o al menos eso parecía que era lo que hacía. Una o dos veces al día, golpeaba ligeramente el hombro de Sam, señal de que se sentía enfermo. Sam siempre tenía agua embotellada en el asiento trasero. Cada vez, él permanecía en su asiento mientras que Dean se lanzaba a un lado de la carretera. Le dolía no poder ayudarlo, pero sabía que su hermano no lo permitiría.

Sam conseguía la comida y los registraba en cada motel. Una noche se dio cuenta de que no tenían dinero. Fue a un bar e hizo algo de dinero jugando al billar -no era tan bueno como Dean y estaba un poco oxidado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?-. Esa noche bebió. Sam no era un gran bebedor y a pesar de su peso, no tardaba demasiado en emborracharse. Volvió a la habitación del motel, tambaleándose sobre sus pies y sintiéndose fatal. Dean estaba sentado en la cama, mirando la pantalla de la televisión en blanco.

—No puedes seguir así, hombre. —Sam arrastraba las palabras, tratando de quitarse los zapatos sin caerse de culo. —Me voy a volver loco, lo juro.

Dean ni siquiera reconoció su presencia. Sam gruñó y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse un poco.

— ¡Estás embarazado, Dean! —gritó. —Por el amor de Dios, tenemos que hacer algo... no podemos... no podemos seguir así. El problema no va a desaparecer por sí solo.

Dean se levantó y se encerró en el baño. Un minuto después, Sam podía oír el agua corriendo. Quería esperar a que Dean saliera. No sabía si tenía ganas de disculparse o de seguir gritando, pero se quedó dormido en la silla y se despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Llegaron a la ciudad de Malden, Missouri, alrededor de las siete de la tarde del quince de diciembre, bajo una lluvia torrencial y un viento frío y violento. Comieron lo que Sam había conseguido y Dean se fue a dormir poco después.

Sam se quedó despierto y por primera vez, investigó sobre el embarazo en internet. Leyó hasta que sintió la cabeza a punto de estallar, absorbiendo información, sintiéndose nervioso e inquieto.

No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano y eso era lo peor. Sin embargo, había algunas pistas que indicaban que Dean estaba empezando a asumir su situación. No había probado el alcohol desde que las pruebas de embarazo habían salido positivas. Bebía el café que Sam le daba por la mañana, pero eso era todo lo que se permitía -lo que casi equivalía a un período de sequía, considerando el número de tazas que solía beber a lo largo del día.

Por supuesto, ninguno de esos signos eran un indicio de lo que Dean pretendía hacer con el niño. No, el niño no. El embrión. Sam se negaba a pensar en ello como si fuese cualquier otra cosa o al menos trató de no hacerlo. Pensar que un ser humano estaba creciendo de verdad en el vientre de Dean era demasiado abrumador y Sam no era quien tomaría la decisión al final.

Le costó mucho dormirse esa noche, tan cerca del cuerpo de su hermano, pero sintiéndole dolorosamente lejos. Soñaba con unos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban, suaves y cálidos a su alrededor.

Cuando despertó, estaba solo en la habitación. Dean regresó diez minutos más tarde. Sam caminaba de un lado a otro, marcando el número de teléfono de su hermano una y otra vez, asustado de que Dean se hubiese ido para siempre, incluso dejando todas sus cosas atrás.

— ¡Dean, qué diablos! —gritó, sintiendo alivio y rabia correr a través de él.

Dean llevaba una bandeja de café y una bolsa de comida. Tenía un periódico debajo del brazo. Sonrió levemente a Sam y le mostró la comida con una expresión que decía: "Cálmate, sólo fui a buscar esto".

Parecía más vivo que durante la semana anterior y Sam se obligó a mantener la calma, sintiéndose como si estuviera caminando sobre piedras calientes y asustado de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir llevara a Dean a su anterior estado de ánimo melancólico.

Dean se sentó a la mesa y desenvolvió su desayuno. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, Sam pronunció un "Gracias", y se unió a él.

Comieron y cuando sus dedos se rozaron inadvertidamente sobre el paquete de servilletas, Dean no pareció sorprendido ni nervioso. Él sonrió otra vez y abrió el papel, girándolo hacia Sam y señalando un artículo. "¿ESTÁ LA MANSIÓN CEDRA EMBRUJADA?" Decía el titular. Y justo debajo: "Entrevista con la dueña, Bethany Harvey".

Sam no leyó más. Dejó caer el papel de sus manos, sintiéndose frío y enfadado de nuevo.

— ¿Un caso?

Dean asintió, bebiendo su café.

— ¿Nos has encontrado un caso? —repitió Sam.

Dean giró los ojos como si Sam estuviera siendo especialmente lento. O estúpido.

—No me lo puedo creer. —murmuró Sam, levantándose de la silla y dando la espalda a Dean. —No puedo creerlo. Ha sido una semana... ¡UNA SEMANA, Dean!

Se enfrentó a su hermano, que lo miraba con fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Estás maldito. ¡Has sido maldecido por una bruja! Con MÍ hijo, y luego tú... tú me evitas y no me dejas tocarte y yo trato de... mierda. Trato de pensar en una solución mientras tú te sientas a ver la televisión todo el día y luego... ¡Nos encuentras un jodido caso!

En algún momento, en medio del discurso de Sam, Dean se levantó y se acercó a él. Extendió una mano, como si le estuviera diciendo a Sam que se tranquilizara, y eso fue todo lo que Sam pudo aguantar. Golpeó la mano de Dean, temblando de rabia.

—No, no, no, no puedes hacer eso. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que estamos metidos? Porque si quieres deshacerte de eso, tenemos que buscar un médico pronto, ¿sabes? Alguien que pueda abrirte y sacarlo sin hacer demasiadas preguntas...

El golpe fue duro y repentino, lo bastante como para que Sam perdiera la visión durante un par de segundos y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Incluso, a través de la conmoción, su instinto lo hizo retroceder y se estremeció sintiendo el golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Se frotó con la mano y volvió a concentrarse en Dean, que estaba temblando, con las manos apretadas contra el cuerpo, las pupilas dilatadas.

—Dean yo...

El rostro de Dean se puso blanco como una sábana y su frente se perló de sudor. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y corrió hacia el baño. Esta vez, Sam no lo dejó encerrarse, bloqueando la puerta abierta justo a tiempo. Mientras Dean vomitaba violentamente, arrodillado frente al inodoro, Sam se sentó cerca de él y apoyó una mano suavemente en su espalda. Podía sentir los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, así como el cambio en la masa corporal de Dean. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Dean había perdido, por lo menos, cinco libras desde que las náuseas matutinas habían empezado.

Mucho tiempo después, aun cuando ya no quedaba nada en su estómago, Dean seguía atragantándose y tosiendo. Cuando terminó de vaciarse por completo, se dejó caer sobre su culo, aferrándose al inodoro.

Sam le dio un vaso de agua y le limpió la cara con un paño húmedo, contento al ver que volvía algo de color a su rostro. Luego se sentó frente a él en el estrecho espacio del cuarto de baño.

—Dean, no podemos seguir así.

—Lo sé. —replicó Dean.

Tosió e intentó aclararse la garganta. Tomó otro largo trago de agua.

—Lo siento. —dijo él, mirándose los pies.

— ¿Por darme un puñetazo o por apartarme?

Dean se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Las dos cosas, supongo.

— ¡Hey! Escucha. Yo también lo siento. No debería haber dicho lo que dije. O al menos, no así.

— ¿Qué diablos debo hacer?

—Yo... —Sam se las arregló para poner la mano en el muslo de Dean. —Bueno, Maria fue muy clara. Es demasiado tarde para deshacer la maldición usando un remedio mágico. Pero, tal vez, podamos encontrar a un médico que podría conseguir... que podría terminar el embarazo.

— ¿Quieres decir como un aborto? —preguntó Dean con voz fina y temerosa.

—Sí, supongo.

Dean sacudió la cabeza sonriendo tristemente. —Yo... yo no creo poder hacer eso, Sam.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡No sé qué quiero decir! —dijo de repente Dean. —Se... se siente mal, eso es todo.

— ¿Quieres tener el bebé, Dean?

—No. Sí. No lo sé. No es como si estuviera feliz y emocionado de ser un fenómeno embarazado. Mi sueño nunca fue tener al hijo de mi hermano. Sólo... es humano, ya sabes y está dentro de mí y.... joder.

El cerebro de Sam iba tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Dean y esperó a que mirara hacia atrás. Las mejillas de Dean estaban rojas. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

—Bueno. Está bien. Podemos esperar hasta que encontremos un médico antes de tomar una decisión. Esperaremos a ver lo que la maldición le ha hecho a tu cuerpo hasta ahora.

— ¿Y no tienes ningún problema con esto?

—Ni siquiera lo he pensado. Estoy asustado y preocupado como el infierno y yo... en realidad, sólo comencé a hacer algunas investigaciones ayer en la noche.

— ¿Investigación sobre qué? ¿Embarazo masculino?

—No. Sólo el embarazo en general, ya sabes...

Dean suspiró fuerte y se terminó el agua. Puso la mano sobre Sam y se sentía tan bien que Sam podría haber llorado.

— ¿Dónde diablos vamos a encontrar un médico que sepa qué hacer?

Sam escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de hablar. —Voy a encontrar uno. Escucha. Nadie tiene que saber realmente de qué va esto. Bobby...

—Sam, —advirtió Dean.

—Espera, escucha. Le preguntaré a Bobby si puede ayudarme, pero no le diré el por qué. Sé que lo hará. Tal vez se queje un poco...

— ¿Un poco?

—Vale, mucho, pero aun así lo hará.

Dean se puso de pie lentamente y bostezó. —Yo... necesito dormir un poco. —explicó, mirando a Sam mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Sí... sí, claro... ¿necesitas algo...?

—Sam, levántate.

—Sí.

Dean se quedó profundamente dormido menos de diez minutos después.  _Está bien_  pensó Sam, paseando nerviosamente por la habitación.  _Bueno. Tranquilízate, Sam Winchester._

_No creo poder hacer esto._

Un bebé. Así como: su hijo y de Dean.

Sam se sintió mareado. Se encerró en el baño y se echó agua en la cara. Luego, cuando las paredes comenzaron a girar, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Sonó dos veces antes de que Bobby contestara.

— ¿Quién es?

—Hey, Bobby, soy Sam.

— ¿Sam? ¿Va todo bien? ¿En qué clase de lío se han metido ahora, chicos? — _No me creerías si te lo dijera._

—Nada. Va todo bien, Bobby. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Llamas para preguntarme cómo estoy —Bobby gruñó sospechando.

—Bueno... sí y... tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Dispara.

—Estoy buscando un médico.

— ¿Un médico? ¿Qué pasa, Sam?

Sam cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. —Oye Bobby. Dean y yo estamos bien. Nada de tratos demoniacos, ningún poder psíquico extraño, nada. Confía en mí.

— ¿Sabe Dean que estás llamando?

—Sí lo sabe.

Hubo una pausa, luego Sam oyó el suspiró de Bobby al otro lado de la línea.

—No me gusta.

—Oh.

— ¿Qué clase de médico necesitas? ¿Del tipo que sabe que a veces las heridas que atiende no fueron hechas por un oso?

—Sí. Pero eso no es todo. No quiero un cazador con algunas habilidades básicas de primeros auxilios o una enfermera jubilada que ayuda cuando puede. Necesito... estoy buscando un buen doctor, Bobby.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que podemos descartar al Doctor Roberts.

— ¿Quién?

—Solía "arreglar" a tu padre hace años, pero acaba de perder la licencia médica y...

—Vale no. No al Doctor Roberts.

—Sam, ¿te das cuenta de que estoy un poco preocupado en este momento?

—Sí, lo sé.

¿Cómo era que cada vez que Sam veía o hablaba con Bobby, se sentía siempre como el chico flacucho que solía ser?

—Me vienen a la mente un par de nombres. Déjame hacer unas llamadas.

—Vale. Gracias Bobby.

— ¿Eh, Sam?

— ¿Que?

—Chicos, no los habrán maldecido de por casualidad, ¿verdad? Porque si es eso, dudo que un médico convencional pueda arreglarlo.

—No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ese trabajo en Indiana. Creías que era una bruja.

—Claro... No... ninguna maldición. De hecho, el doctor ni siquiera es para Dean o para mí es...

—No me trates como a un viejo estúpido.

—Bobby, no puedo...

Sam estaba empapado de sudor. El mareo volvió como una venganza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Vale, muchacho. —dijo Bobby, sonando mucho más tranquilo. —No te preocupes. Me pongo a ello.

 

***

—Dean, despierta

Dean resopló suavemente y chasqueó los labios. Sam sonrió. Era casi mediodía y su hermano todavía dormía. No había desayunado y Sam tenía ganas de salir. Ya no podía estar más tiempo junto a la mesa, mirando al teléfono y esperando la llamada de Bobby como si estuviera en algún trance hipnótico. Tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

Y ahí estaba Dean, durmiendo de lado, con el rostro medio cubierto con el edredón, mirando todo, cómodamente acurrucado. Desde que había permitido que Sam lo tocara, había sentido un hormigueo en los dedos, como si le dolieran por sentir la piel de Dean.

Sam se acercó a su hermano, jugando a ser la cuchara grande, y le besó suavemente el cuello.

—Estoy durmiendo, Sammy. —murmuró Dean, pero al mismo tiempo movió sus caderas, y la polla de Sam se sacudió con interés cuando sintió la raja del culo de Dean bajo sus calzoncillos.

Sam deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dean y comenzó a frotar la polla de su hermano a través del fino algodón. La respiración de Dean se aceleró y se movió lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, bajo los cuidados de Sam. _Sa-am_ susurró con voz inestable, y Sam tiró de su polla, chupando el pedazo de piel bajo su oreja, hasta que Dean, de repente, se volvió hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los de Sam, forzándole a abrirlos con su lengua. Se tragó los gemidos de Sam mientras sus manos empujaban sus bóxers hacia abajo y agarraba su culo firmemente.

—Dean... no voy a... no voy a durar mucho.

Dean sonrió con ganas, con los ojos todavía vidriosos de sueño. — ¿Muy ansioso, Sam?

—Ha pasado una semana, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

Dean empujó a Sam sobre su espalda y le ayudó a sacarse los bóxers y la camisa antes de retirar la suya. Su pene ya estaba húmedo por el pre-semen y su aspecto era resbaladizo, con un rojo brillante en la punta. Sam pasó los dedos por la cabeza haciendo que Dean temblara violentamente mientras otra gota de líquido claro salía de la ranura.

—Tu... tú nunca te escapas así —dijo con asombro, mientras Dean, ruborizándose ligeramente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sam y se inclinó para besarlo. Antes de que sus bocas se encontraran, inclinó la cabeza y susurró al oído de Sam: —He estado así desde hace dos semanas. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la maldición.

—Mierda, eso es caliente. —contestó Sam, agarrando el culo de Dean con una mano, mientras la otra se colaba entre las mejillas de su trasero, sintiendo su entrada apretada y caliente.

La cabeza de Dean cayó hacia delante, su frente descansando sobre el hombro de Sam y jadeó moviéndose un poco contra los dedos de Sam. A Dean le encantaba que jugara con su entrada sin que lo penetrara. Tan sólo pequeños golpes y toques suaves podían acercarlo al borde más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

Succionó el pezón de Sam, deslizando la mano entre sus cuerpos y envolviéndola alrededor de sus dos pollas. —Si... Si, Dean, así... —Sam jadeó, sintiendo como sus pelotas se apretaban acercándose a su polla, el calor del cuerpo de Dean rodeándolo.

—Estás cerca, ¿no, Sammy? —preguntó Dean, con voz ronca y baja.

—S-sí.

—Bien.

Dean aumentó el ritmo, soltando húmedo y apretado nudo del pezón de Sam para jugar con el otro. Él jadeaba pesadamente. Su pre-semen fue suficiente para hacer que su mano se deslizara fácilmente por sus pollas. Sam cerró los ojos y dejó que el orgasmo se formara en su vientre, enviando una sensación de cosquilleo a sus bolas y a su polla, sus dedos arrastrándose frenéticamente por la entrada de Dean, sintiendo las rítmicas contracciones del músculo bajo los calzoncillos de Dean.

—No pares, por favor no pares, voy a...

Y eso fue todo. El cuerpo de Sam se puso rígido cuando su pene dio un último tirón antes de que él comenzara a correrse, su esperma manchando su vientre y goteando en la mano de Dean. Lloró el nombre de su hermano, presionándolo lo más cerca que pudo mientras cabalgaba los últimos espasmos de placer de su orgasmo. Sintió la mano de Dean apretarse de repente alrededor de su gastada polla, sintió la hinchazón de Dean un poco antes de que su hermano se corriera también, susurrando una serie de maldiciones y temblando contra él, su corrida mezclándose con la de Sam, respiraciones cortas y húmedas en su piel.

Dean finalmente se desplomó al lado de Sam y se agachó para agarrar un par de pañuelos de papel de la mesilla de noche, limpiando torpemente su propio estómago y luego el de Sam...

Sam se levantó sobre uno de sus codos y le sonrió perezosamente.

—Eso fue bueno.

—Sí, lo fue. —Dean respondió, serio y grave.

— ¿Estás bien?

Dean se encogió de hombros. — ¿Has llamado a Bobby?

—Sí.

— ¿Que le dijiste?

—Nada, excepto que necesitaba un médico.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó?

—Todo sospechoso y eso, pero me va a volver a llamar.

Dean asintió y anunció que se iba a duchar. Sam lo dejó ir a pesar de la mirada aterrorizada en su rostro. Dean siempre había lidiado con sus sentimientos de esa forma, y Sam sabía cuándo presionarlo y cuando dejarlo ir.

Bobby llamó por la tarde, mientras Sam y Dean tomaban un almuerzo tardío en un puesto de comida cerca del motel. Cuando sonó el teléfono de Sam, Dean casi dejó caer el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo y le dijo en voz baja a Sam que iba a pagar la cuenta, como si no pudiera ni siquiera estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

El cazador más viejo seguía sonando poco feliz, pero tenía un nombre para Sam -por supuesto que lo tenía-. Rania Suleiman. Sam se aferró al teléfono y se permitió relajarse por primera vez en dos semanas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5.**

 

_Portsmouth, New Hampshire, 12 de Diciembre._

Rania Suleiman fue atacada por un Djinn cuando tenía diecisiete años y fue salvada por un cazador justo antes de que la criatura terminara de drenarle toda la sangre. Después de eso, pasó tres meses encerrada en un centro Psiquiátrico, llamando a sus padres y a su hermano para que vinieran a buscarla -ellos habían muerto en un asalto a mano armada en Lebanon cuando tenía cinco años-.

Una vez libre, se había puesto en contacto con el cazador que la había salvado, y se había negado a dejarlo en paz hasta que él accedió en decirle todo lo que sabía sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales. Algunos rumores decían que fueron amantes, pero nada nunca fue confirmado, ya que el cazador había muerto dos años después, destripado por un hombre lobo. Después de eso, Rania se mantuvo cerca del mundo de los cazadores y decidió estudiar medicina, con la intención de ayudarlos, ya que normalmente tenían problemas con la ley y tenían tendencia a evitar los hospitales. Había hecho prácticas en una clínica pública y otras prácticas cuando volvió a casa por su cuenta. Bobby estaba un ciento por ciento seguro de que era de fiar y competente. Incluso había inventado un ungüento especial para quemaduras sobrenaturales que tardaban en curarse. Tenía treinta y tantos, pero su reputación entre los cazadores seguía creciendo lentamente. Los cazadores nunca sabían en quién confiar después de todo.

Ella vivía en Portsmouth, New Hampshire. Sam la había llamado y le pidió una cita. Tenía una voz suave y melódica con un toque de acento Árabe. Sam había sentido su sonrisa cuando dijo: —La gente no suele pedir citas en este trabajo en particular. Usualmente siempre los encuentro desmayados en mi puerta.

A Sam le gustó de inmediato. Después de eso él y Dean empacaron y condujeron hasta New Hampshire durante cuatro días. El viaje fue mejor que el de Georgia pero aun así, Sam podía sentir cuán tenso y ansioso estaba Dean. No hablaron del embarazo. Dean dejó que Sam lo tocara del modo que solía hacerlo antes de que todo esto pasara, excepto por una cosa: cada vez que las manos de Sam se acercaban a la parte inferior de su vientre, se ponía rígido y empezaba a removerse, o trataba de distraerlo. Él tampoco se tocaba esa parte, no si podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Dean estuvo de acuerdo en probar algunos de los tips que Sam había leído en Internet para disminuir las náuseas matutinas (lo cual estaba mal dicho, ya que las náuseas y el vómito podían darse en cualquier momento del día, algunas veces eran provocadas por un olor. Las náuseas de Dean ocurrieron solo en la mañana estas primeras cinco semanas, ahora ya no era una regla, y estar en el carro lo hacía peor). Como Dean vomitaba al menos una vez al día, a veces hasta cuatro, Sam se preocupaba de que perdiera más peso. Algunos tips sugerían que comiera seis veces en vez de las tres comidas principales, y que eliminara las grasas y la sal, pero el apetito de Dean no había regresado y Sam estaba feliz de verlo comer que seguía dándoles charlas sobre comidas saludables. Actualmente estaba con el tip de las galletas.

Y así fue como terminaron conduciendo hasta Portsmouth bajo la nieve, al atardecer. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, con Sam al volante ya que Dean tuvo que parar a comerse unas galletas. Disminuían sus náuseas, aunque no funcionaba todo el tiempo y tenían que ser una específica marca de galletas: las Jungle Feast Party Pack, ya que por supuesto, esas eran las únicas que Dean comía.

— ¡Un cocodrilo! —gruñó, agitando la pequeña galleta frente a los ojos de Sam.

—Dean, para.

— ¿Quieres una?

—No.

— ¿Te gustaría un elefante?

—Oh por el amor de Dios, joder Dean, solo déjalo, ¿si? Trato de conducir, —dijo Sam con brusquedad.

—Asustaste a mi elefante.

Sam trató de ignorarlo mientras conducía lentamente por Main Street. La carretera estaba húmeda y resbaladiza y ambos estaban tensos y cansados. Dean estaba siendo un idiota a propósito (la broma de los animales habían dejado de ser divertidas hace media hora, si alguna vez lo fueron) ya que tenía que saciar su ansiedad con alguien, o algo, y Sam siempre había sido su chivo expiatorio favorito. Podía entender eso, dada la situación actual. Sin embargo, Sam estaba casi tan preocupado y nervioso como Dean y sentía que su molestia le daba lugar a la ira. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas, y por un momento, dentro del Impala estaba tranquilo. Hasta que sintió una leve presión en el hombro derecho y vio a Dean sosteniendo una galleta en forma de jirafa sobre el.

—Se parece a ti, ¿no lo crees?

Sam no contestó.

—Sí, totalmente, —añadió Dean pocos segundos después. —Aunque no me como a las jirafas, tienen sabor a perras engreídas.

Sam agarró la caja de galletas y las tiró al fondo del Impala. Su contenido se esparció por todo el suelo.

— ¡Eran mis galletas, Sam!

—Bueno, así es como lo hacemos las perras engreídas, —gruñó.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Vete a la mierda tú también.

—Vas a tener que limpiar eso.

—Si, cómo sea.

Habían pasado por el centro de Portsmouth, y conducían por una parte mucho más residencial de la ciudad. Las manos de Sam estaban agarradas al volante, y podía sentir el resplandor de su hermano quemando a través de él. Después de unos pocos minutos de un tenso silencio, suspiró.

—Escucha Dean, no peleemos justo antes de la cita, ¿si? Lo siento por romper-

—Estaba jodiéndote, lo sé.

—También estoy asustado.

—Ay por Dios, saltémonos la parte sentimental.

—Está bien.

Eso fue todo lo que Sam consiguió sacar de Dean antes de que llegaran a la carretera que conducía a la casa de Rania Suleiman, que se encontraba al final de un paseo privado rodeado de bosques. La casa en sí era modesta.

Había un pequeño auto aparcado en el callejón cubierto de nieve. Sam estacionó el Impala junto a él y apagó el motor. La nieve comenzaba a caer en grandes copos otra vez. _Navidad,_ pensó Sam. Pronto sería Navidad. Recordó la última que pasó con Dean, se estremeció violentamente y se volteó hacia su hermano.

Dean estaba viendo enfrente de él, sus labios reducidos a una delgada línea blanca y sus puños escondidos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Estás listo para entrar?

—No.

—Dean...

—Sam, ¿y si no podemos confiar en ella?

—Entonces no le diremos nada.

—Y estaremos jodidos. Quiero decir, ¿realmente qué opción tenemos?

Sam se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Encontraremos otra manera.

—Lo que sea que eso signifique.

— ¡Significa que encontraremos otra manera! —contestó Sam.

Dean sonrió con rabia y abrió la puerta. Sam lo siguió.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de tocar la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera, revelando a una muy bonita mujer, con curvas redondeadas y un largo y rizado cabello castaño. No podía tener más de 32 años -quizás 33-, tenía unos brillantes ojos oscuros y una sonrisa abierta. Era bajita, y tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder ver a Sam y Dean a los ojos.

— ¿Sam Smith?

—Sí, y este es mi hermano Dean.

Se dieron la mano. Rania les miró de arriba abajo con seriedad. Sam tenía el presentimiento de que estaba evaluándolos, lo cual no la culpaba ya que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Síganme, —dijo ella, dirigiéndolos hacia la cocina y la sala de estar. —Por cierto, este lugar está equipado con líneas de sal, trampas para demonios y símbolos de protección, aunque no los vean. Así que si hay algo mal con ustedes, lo sabré.

Ella se volteó una vez más y les sonrió. —No creerían cuan común es el apellido Smith entre los cazadores. Tal vez sea algo genético.

Dean no reaccionó en lo absoluto, pero Sam murmuró una disculpa. —Yo... nosotros... no estábamos seguros si-

—Oh, no se preocupen. Entiendo, —les respondió rápidamente.

Ahora estaban frente a una gruesa puerta de madera. Rania la abrió con la llave que llevaba alrededor del cuello, revelando una muy amplia habitación sin ventanas. Habían varios suministros médicos bien ordenados contra las paredes, una mesa de exámenes, una cama de hospital cerca de ella, y un gran escritorio de madera rodeado de archiveros. La habitación estaba muy iluminada por las luces halógenas.

—Vaya, —murmuró Sam, viendo alrededor.

A su lado, Dean mantenía los ojos en el suelo, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. —Vamos a hablar, —dijo Rania, acomodándose en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Sam y Dean tomaron asiento. Sam ya tenía libreta en mano con una lista de preguntas esperando ser contestadas. Dean estaba inquieto, mirando en todas partes menos a Rania.

—Nosotros... estamos en una delicada situación, —comenzó Sam.

—Bueno, eso lo sé. Chicos, escuchen, solo díganlo. Nada va a salir de esta habitación. Soy doctora, estoy sujeta a la discreción profesional.

— ¿En tu consultorio sobrenatural ilegal? —refunfuñó Dean, ignorando la mirada furibunda de Sam.

—Sí.

—Es una maldición, —dijo Sam de improvisto, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.

—Ok, ¿qué tipo de maldición? —Rania era todo profesionalismo y compostura, como si le estuviese preguntando si había estado tosiendo por mucho tiempo.

—Una bruja me dejó preñado, —anunció Dean, mirando a Rania con una expresión desafiante en el rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —fue la respuesta de Rania, pero se veía un poco sorprendida.

Sam le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado hace más de un mes y su reciente viaje a Louisiana. Se guardó algunos detalles para sí mismo. Él y Dean habían acordado de no hablar de su relación. Después de todo, si Dean pudo ser maldecido con el embarazo, ¿Por qué no podía ser el único padre del niño?

Cuando Sam terminó, Rania se recostó en su silla, jugueteando con su lapicero, seria y pensativa. —Chicos, deben saber que nunca he lidiado con un embarazo sobrenatural masculino antes.

—No, mierda, —dijo Dean con brusquedad.

—Dean... —advirtió Sam. Pero Rania lo cortó.

— ¿Qué quieren que haga?

Dean se sonrojó mientras Sam abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de qué estaban pidiendo.

—Puesto que la maldición no puede ser rota con magia, sería bueno si le podrías dar a mi hermano una revisión para ver lo que le ha hecho hasta ahora.

—Está bien.

Rania tomó algunas notas más. —Así que, ¿decías algo de náuseas matutinas?

—Sí. Dos veces, en un día normal, —contestó Sam.

— ¿Pérdida de peso?

—Al menos cinco libras.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Se cansa y no come mucho. Ah, y sus pezones están como más oscuros y muy sensibles.

—Estoy justo aquí. —murmuró Dean.

Rania lo vio. — ¿Ha experimentado alguna otra cosa fuera de lo normal, señor Smith?

—Dean.

—Ok. Dean.

—No. Eso lo resume todo.

— ¿Te has sentido más sensible de lo usual? ¿Euforia o tristeza repentina?

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con esta... cosa del embarazo?

—Hormonas.

—Oh. No sabía.

—Sí, creo que está más sensible de lo normal. —dijo Sam.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? Por supuesto que estoy sensible. ¡Estoy embarazado, maldita sea!

Dean le miraba, listo para golpearlo, pero entonces Rania buscó un pequeño círculo de cartón cubierto de pequeños escritos y de diferentes colores. —Fuiste maldecido en la mañana del 6 de Noviembre, ¿verdad?

—Es correcto.

—Si consideramos ese como el día de la concepción del bebé, más o menos estás en tu sexta semana de embarazo y la fecha de nacimiento del bebé sería el 28 de Julio.

—Pero yo no... yo ni siquiera...

Dean estaba claramente perturbado con la conversación, se pasaba constantemente las manos por el pelo o tamborileaba con sus dedos en los muslos. Rania Suleiman era toda una profesional, como si la sala de espera estuviera llena de cazadores esperando por ella al otro lado de la puerta.

—Dean no sabe qué hacer. Tienes que entender cuán difícil es esta situación para él, —insistió Sam, sintiéndose repentinamente protector con su hermano.

Rania pareció captar el mensaje porque cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era más suave. —Entiendo. Creo que deberíamos comenzar con un ultrasonido, para ver cómo está reaccionando tu cuerpo hasta ahora, Dean.

—Sí, está bien.

Le dijo a Dean que se cambiara y se pusiera una bata de hospital detrás de la cortina que Rania había dispuesto alrededor del área de la mesa de exámenes. Mientras hacía eso, Rania abrió un armario y cogió un carrito equipado con lo que parecía un equipo de ultrasonido bastante nuevo. Ella debió haber visto la expresión de Sam porque se puso de pie y le explicó. —El año pasado, una pareja de cazadores vinieron a mi puerta y me preguntaron si les podía ayudar con un exorcismo. La pobre mujer fue poseída por un demonio una semana antes y estaba embarazada de 8 meses. Querían que viera si el bebé estaba bien mientras hacían el ritual. Después de eso, me di cuenta que eso sería más fácil si tenía uno de estos.

Ella empujó el carrito a la par de la cortina y conectó la máquina a la pared.

— ¿Lo lograron?

—Sí. Escuché que la mujer estuvo hospitalizada en un psiquiátrico por un par de meses, pero se recuperó.

—Esta no es una máquina barata.

Rania sonrió sarcásticamente, recordando repentinamente a Dean. —No, no lo es.

—Estoy listo, —anunció Dean.

—Quizás deberías esperar afuera, —Rania le dijo a Sam, sacando la cortina.

—No. Sam puede quedarse. —respondió Dean rápidamente.

Estaba vestido con una bata blanca y azul, con sus piernas desnudas colgando de la mesa. Dios, Dean odiaba estar expuesto de esa manera. Un sonrojo lo cubrió desde la garganta hasta la punta de sus oídos. Hizo lo que Rania le dijo y se acostó boca arriba. Ella lo cubrió con una sábana de la cintura para abajo y subió la bata hasta exponer su estómago. Dean se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Sam deseaba tocarlo, solo para darle un poco de tranquilidad, pero no sabía cómo la doctora interpretaría sus movimientos.

Primero, todo lo que Rania hizo fue presionar sus dedos con suavidad en la piel bajo el ombligo de Dean. Luego frunció el ceño y presionó con más firmeza. — ¿Qué...? —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? ¿qué es?

Dean se alzó sobre los codos, estaba pálido y con una mirada de pánico total.

—Los músculos de tu estómago. No se suponen que estén así. Es como si se hubieran movido de su sitio. ¿Has sentido algo diferente en esta área desde la maldición?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó Sam.

—Cálmate, fue solo en la semana pasada. Es como si estuviesen más débiles ¿sabes? Como cuando me doblo o muevo el torso, no se sienten tan duros como eran. Se sienten... no sé... ¿más suaves?

Rania presionó un poco más y de repente alzó la cabeza, viéndose un poco impactada. —Oh... tienes un útero.

—Joder. —Dean se tapó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Dean, si hay un bebé ahí, necesita un nido, —dijo Sam con gentileza.

—Joder, —repitió Dean.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No, no estoy bien! —estalló Dean, mirando a Sam. — ¡Estoy jodidamente embarazado!

Rania no les prestaba atención mientras preparaba el ultrasonido.

—Esto es un gel conductor, —anunció, echando algo de líquido al vientre de Dean.

— ¡Carajo! —siseó Dean. —Está frío.

—Lo siento. Puedes ver a la pantalla si quieres.

Rania había puesto la máquina para que Dean pudiera ver mientras estaba acostado. Recogió el transductor y lo presionó con firmeza en la piel de Dean antes de que comenzara a moverla en pequeños círculos. Sam miraba a la pantalla, tratando de entender los patrones en blanco y negro que estaba viendo, pero realmente no podía identificar nada.

Rania se detuvo repentinamente y amplió la imagen.

—Sí. Este... este es tu útero, Dean, —susurró con asombro.

No había nada en la pantalla excepto por un pequeño círculo negro rodeado de gris. Rania movía la barra de nuevo, hablando mientras lo hacía. —Parece que está atado a los ligamentos de tus cavidades abdominales. No... no hay canal uterino, tampoco trompas de Falopio u ovarios, pero definitivamente es un útero. Ahora voy a tratar de localizar al embrión.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par cuando Rania regresó al útero y agrandó la imagen, tratando en diferentes ángulos mientras había una forma visible como de un riñón dentro de todo lo negro. Sam sintió a su corazón martillear en su pecho, pensando en las imágenes que había visto en internet.

—Aquí está, —anunció Rania.

—Parece un frijol, —dijo Dean con voz superficial.

—Se ve exactamente a como se supone que debe verse un embrión de seis semanas. Tomaré las medidas.

Con un par de clics con el mouse, Rania fue capaz de obtener una mejor vista. Algunas líneas y números aparecieron en la pantalla pero ni Sam ni Dean les estaban prestando atención. Sam tenía problemas para respirar, y sintió que si no lo hacía pronto, se desmayaría. Dean se veía como si se fuese a enfermar, con sus facciones tensas y pálidas y las manos agarradas a la mesa.

— ¿Se... se acaba de mover? —susurró él.

—Sí, lo hizo. Ahora voy a tratar de oír la actividad cardíaca, pero como el embarazo apenas está comenzando, no se preocupen si no lo encuentro.

— ¿Pero cómo puedes...? ¿Qué tan grande es?

— ¿Qué? ¿el embrión? Cerca de un centímetro, lo que es perfectamente normal en esta etapa.

Rania trabajó en la computadora un poco más y presionó el transductor en la piel de Dean. Luego congeló la imagen y un ruido de estática llenó la habitación. —Ok, vamos a ver si tenemos algo.

Le tomó unos pocos segundos, luego un pequeño y débil sonido sobresalió por encima del ruido de la estática. Un muy rápido: _bum-bum, bum-bum._

—Ese es su corazón, Dean, —susurró Rania, seguía viéndose pasmada y asombrada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que esos no son mis latidos? —preguntó Dean con la voz temblorosa.

—Sería mucho más fuerte, y este corazón está latiendo a... —Rania hizo un par de clic. —156 latidos por minuto.

—Oh Dios. Son sus latidos.

Dean se alzó otra vez sobre sus codos. —Sam, son sus jodidos latidos.

—Lo sé, Dean.

Sam se aferró a la mesa y se dejó deslizar por el suelo.

 

***

—No estás comiendo.

—Tú tampoco.

Estaban sentados en la cama con la espalda recostada en la cabecera comiendo comida Chiba. Dean le prestaba atención a sus palillos chinos mientras Sam miraba fuera de la ventana. El sol se estaba poniendo. Seguía nevando afuera.

—Así que... —dijo Dean, masticando en uno de los palillos.

—Sí.

—Yo... no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada, por ahora.

Dean pareció molesto por la respuesta de Sam. —Hey, se supone que tienes que hablarme. Así es cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, bueno. No soy yo el que está con el pan dentro del horno.

—Cállate. —Dean rió nervioso, bajando la vista y viendo hacia su estómago. Sam pudo ver una de sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente en sus muslos, como si quisiera tocar su vientre pero no pudiese hacerlo.

—Dean, escucha... lo que sea que decidas, estaré aquí contigo.

Dean lo vio, arrastrando una mano por su cara, lo que era una mala señal, Sam se dio cuenta un poco tarde.

La comida china fue tirada al suelo. Dean se puso de pie y apuntó con un tembloroso dedo a Sam, con la cara roja y la respiración irregular.

— ¿En serio Sam? ¿Vas a dejarme TODO esto a mí? ¿Escondiéndote detrás de tu maldita mierda emo como si realmente te importara, cómo si esto no fuera una salida para ti? Hey, Dean. Escoge. Porque te importa mucho, ¿verdad Sam?

—Calma, Dean. Eso no es lo que quise-

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Sam estaba paralizado, tan envuelto en sus propios sentimientos y preocupaciones que no podía entender qué es lo que había exaltado a Dean de esa manera. Su hermano estaba tratando de calmarse pero ya no podía controlar más su ira. Se giró a la pared más cercana y la golpeó. Duro.

—Dean, detente.

—Realmente deseé que hubiera estado tu cara en su lugar, —susurró Dean, mirando directo a los ojos de Sam.

Luego se giró y se encerró en el baño.

—Joder. —murmuró, levantándose lentamente.

Incapaz de pensar con claridad, se puso a limpiar el desastre que hizo Dean.

— _Parece que el cuerpo de Dean se está adaptando bastante fácil a los cambios. No puedo garantizar que todo esto vaya a pasar sin problemas hasta la fecha de parto, Dean. Ni para ti, ni para el bebé, pero la maldición parece suficiente. No hay canal de parto, tampoco algún sitio externo que pudiera dar lugar a una apertura, así que si decides seguir con esto, tendremos que planificar una cesárea. Si decides terminar con el embarazo, igual tendrás que pasar por cirugía. Ahora, necesitaré al menos dos personas para hacerlo. Son responsables, pero aun así, puedo hacer que ellos no te vean la cara, Dean. Depende de ti lo que prefieras. Haré lo que escojas._

Ese había sido el discurso final de Rania Suleiman antes de que se fueran. Dean había pasado por más pruebas y exámenes después del ultrasonido. Ella le había tomado una muestra de sangre y tendría los resultados preliminares pasado mañana. Tendrían que reunirse con ella de nuevo, y luego, discutir cuán lejos pretende llegar Dean con el embarazo.

Rania estaba un poco preocupada por el tema del aborto. —Es una maldición, —había explicado. —Significa que tiene que lograr su propósito. No sé qué pasará si tratamos de romperla quirúrgicamente.

Dios, esta mujer estaba algo nerviosa. Se vio impresionada durante el ultrasonido, pero mantuvo su actitud profesional durante toda la cita. Había algo distante en ella. Sam no sabía si lo hacía de forma consiente. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que se veía completamente capaz de manejar la situación.

Sam tiró la comida y los contenedores en el bote de basura, luego caminó a la puerta del baño, escuchando. No pudo oír nada. — ¿Dean? —preguntó.

No hubo respuesta. Sam tocó.

—Déjame en paz, —refunfuñó Dean con la voz gruesa e inestable.

—Vamos Dean. Tenemos que hablar. Perdóname si dije algo malo.

Dean abrió la puerta despacio. Se veía más calmado, aunque seguía molesto.

—Lo que yo diga, ¿eh?

—Dean-

—Así que si digo: Quiero quedarme con el bebé y criarlo, tú dirás: está bien, hagámoslo.

Dean estaba buscando en los ojos de Sam, y de repente, Sam lo sintió. Sintió una oleada de miedo fluyendo a través de sus venas y tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta del baño.

—Sí. —contestó Sam, y sabía justo en ese instante lo que eso significaba, recordando el pequeño frijol con su corazoncito latiendo. Justo ahí, en el vientre de su hermano. El pensamiento fue abrumador.

Dean inhaló incrédulo, pero aun así, había una pequeña chispa en sus ojos que no había estado ahí antes. —Y si digo: al demonio con esto, quiero deshacerme del bebé, tú dirás: sin problemas.

Sam abrió la boca para estar de acuerdo pero no salió nada. El miedo que había sido emocionante y positivo un minuto antes se convirtió en algo pesado, oscuro. Tragó saliva con fuerza. —Yo... si eso es lo que crees que es lo mejor para ti. Aunque me preocupan los riesgos.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par. —No quieres que me deshaga del bebé. —susurró.

— ¡NO! No, eso no... joder, Dean. Es solo que... no es un pensamiento agradable.

— ¿Acaso te das cuenta que este es un nuevo nivel de joderla? Esto va más allá de la situación que tenemos de me-follo-a-mi-hermano-y-me-encanta, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

Dean se rascó la cabeza y puso esa sonrisa incierta que siempre ponía cuando estaba lidiando con emociones abrumadoras. —Bueno, ahí está entonces. A como lo dijiste antes, no podemos solo deshacernos de él. No sabemos si será posible llevar a cabo el embarazo pero la Doctora Suleiman parece pensar que sí y... sí. Emm. Yo...

—Está bien.

—No es como si siempre haya querido tener hijos o algo.

— ¿No?

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Sabía que iba a pasar toda mi vida cazando. El pensamiento ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente. ¿Tu sí?

Sam se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Lo recordó, acostado en la cama con Jess, comiendo frambuesas y galletas a mitad de la noche. —Bueno. Jess y yo hablamos un poco sobre eso. Pero éramos jóvenes, tú sabes. Era como el sueño Americano: terminar la universidad, casarnos, comprar una casa, un perro. Tener un par de niños.

—Aunque hay una diferencia en negarnos a abortar y querer asentarnos en un pequeño pueblo para criar un niño.

Seguía rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza nerviosamente, Dean se dirigió hasta la ventana cubierta de escarcha, presionando su frente contra ella. Sam no sabía qué hacer con sí mismo, se preguntaba si Dean le dejaría hacer cualquier tipo de tacto físico. Finalmente se acomodó en la cama, donde se sentó tranquilamente.

— ¿Quieres... quieres darlo en adopción, entonces? —preguntó con suavidad.

Dean resopló. —No es opción. Papá nos crío, Sam. ¿De verdad crees que podría dejar a un niño sin preocuparme por si muere cada minuto de cada día? Demonios, eras un adulto cuando te fuiste a Stanford y...

Dean agitó la mano con desdén y se volvió para enfrentarse a Sam. —Sé que sueno como una chica pero todo lo que hacemos es lidiar con la muerte día tras día y este... bebé. No ha pedido nada y no puedo quitarle la vida sólo porque me apetece. No soy pro-vida ni nada de eso, Sam. No soy... sólo soy yo. Quiero decir, nuestra situación.

—Así que, ¿nos lo quedamos?

—Supongo que sí, —susurró Dean. —Sabes que esto no terminará cuando nazca, ¿verdad? ¿Te das cuenta de que todo va a cambiar?

—No creo que lo haga. Para serte franco, aún me cuesta creer que realmente haya escuchado sus latidos. Siento que lo quiero... al bebé, quiero decir. Siento que quiero que viva, pero no puedo imaginarme con él en mis brazos o... no sé, enseñarle a montar en bicicleta.

—Sí. No. Yo tampoco puedo, pero supongo que lo resolveremos. Y quizá, quizás comiences a sentir que esto no es para ti porque, mierda, es más fácil para mí. Me siento diferente. Está en mí, no en ti, y aunque digas ahora mismo que estarás con él, es posible que más adelante cambies de opinión y...

—Dean, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Si quieres, puedes dejarlo. Quiero decir... no puedo obligarte a esto y ya que yo no puedo elegir...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Dean, cállate! —gruñó Sam, uniéndose a su hermano frente a la ventana. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero Dean se obstinaba en mantener la cabeza agachada. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que los músculos le temblaban un poco. —Dios, odio cuando haces eso. A veces pienso que nunca podré convencerte que lo que tenemos es lo que quiero. Te amo, Dean. Lo eres todo para mí, no necesito nada más. No quiero sentirme de nuevo como me sentí cuando vendiste tu alma por mí, que me despertaba asustado cada día pensando que te había perdido sin poder encontrar una solución. Sí, has sido maldecido y vas a tener un bebé, pero nos ocuparemos de eso. Él va a nacer y lo amaremos y encontraremos la manera de lidiar con todo esto. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Dean se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. —Creo que al principio lo odié. —admitió en voz baja. —Los primeros días, después de haber estado con Maria. Odiaba al bebé por estar ahí, por lo que me estaba haciendo y... lo siento, Sam. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso, eh? ¿Cómo puedo pensar en ser su padre si lo primero que hice después de concebirlo fue odiarlo?

Los ojos de Dean estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Sam le agarró del brazo y no lo soltó, aunque Dean trató de sacudírselo.

—Eso no significa nada, Dean, dadas las circunstancias. No todos los embarazos son planificados, ¿sabes? ¿Realmente piensas que todas las madres sienten un amor incondicional por su hijo en el mismo momento en el que saben que está ahí?

—Yo no...

—Tienes que darte tiempo. Vamos a darnos tiempo por una vez.

De repente, Dean tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos, besándolo descuidadamente. Sam le acompañó, ahogándose en el deseo urgente que se estaba acumulando rápidamente en él. Condujo a Dean hacia la cama y lo empujó sobre ella, aterrizando sobre él. Tocándolo, reclamándolo.

Posesión, pensó Sam cuando Dean se despojó de su camiseta, besó y chupó el tatuaje de su hermano mientras apretaba las caderas contra él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. _Él es mío. El bebé es mío._

Sam se folló a Dean largo y duro, fingiendo no ver las pocas lágrimas que finalmente se deslizaron por las mejillas rojas de su hermano. Dean gimió y sollozó y se aferró a él como si estuvieran haciendo el amor por primera vez, o por última. Tal vez ambas. Apartó la mano de Sam cuando este se aventuró a tocar el pedazo de piel bajo su ombligo, pero a Sam no le importó. Mientras embestía a Dean, con la polla de su hermano atrapada entre ellos, podía sentir su vientre, piel presionando con piel.

Y eso era suficiente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufffff, si que me he tardado :c enserio lo siento y porfavor no me linchen *se va a esconder* pero enserio, aunque suene como excusa barata, la uni me está consumiendo la existencia, de hecho, tenía el cap ya revisado desde el domingo but, no había tenido tiempo ni internet para subirlo :c  
> So... ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 6.**  

 

 

_Portsmouth, Día de Navidad._

No era inusual para ellos, pasar la Navidad en una habitación de motel como si fuera un día cualquiera. Pasaron la noche anterior viendo estúpidas películas navideñas y se habían acostado temprano. Dean siempre se acostaba temprano esos días.

Por supuesto que este año todo era diferente.

Sam pronto se dio cuenta que Dean estaba lejos de aceptar lo que le estaba pasando, a pesar de haber decidido quedarse con el bebé. Cuando se reunieron con Rania por segunda vez, Sam pensó que Dean estaría más comunicativo, más a gusto. Pensó mal. Mientras Rania les daba más consejos e información, Dean se había quedado en silencio, respondiendo solo cuando tenía que hacerlo y dejando que Sam llevara la mayor parte de la conversación.

El examen de sangre había estado normal, tan normal como lo era para un hombre que espontáneamente producía hormonas de embarazo. Dean tenía una pequeña deficiencia de hierro, lo que era normal en las mujeres embarazadas. Las vitaminas que Rania le había prescrito se encargarían de eso.

Ella les había hablado sobre la importancia de una buena dieta, y les había dado más información de cómo mitigar las náuseas matutinas y los síntomas tempranos del embarazo. Se había visto un poco preocupada por la pérdida de peso de Dean, incluso si era común para las mujeres en su primer trimestre. —No sé cuánto de esa pérdida de peso es causada por las náuseas y el mareo, o cuánto estrés por la transformación está afectando a tu cuerpo.

Debido a esto, y de una manera más general, el embarazo de Dean era de todo menos normal, Rania quería verlos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Ella les había dado cuatro distintos números telefónicos para que la contactaran fácilmente, y había insistido en que la llamaran por si había algo inusual, por insignificante que fuera.

Al final de la cita, Sam le tendió la mano y se presentó: —Soy Sam Winchester. —No le parecía correcto seguir usando un nombre falso cuando la joven médico hacía todo lo posible para ayudarles. Rania había sonreído y le estrechó la mano, como si ese pequeño gesto fuera muy importante para ella.

Cuando volvieron al motel, Dean había estampado a Sam contra la pared y se lo había follado más duro que de costumbre (lo cual a Sam no le importó, le gustaba el sexo rudo a veces) sin decir ni una palabra. Después de eso, se había disculpado. —No preguntes qué es lo que estaba intentando probar. —Y Sam pensó que ambos sabían perfectamente bien qué es lo que Dean intentaba probar, y no sería la primera vez tampoco que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo así.

Se levantaron tarde el día de Navidad, Dean estuvo pensativo y Sam aprovechó la oportunidad para repasar los folletos que Rania les había dado. Acerca de las 11 de la mañana, Dean, quién estaba sentado en la cama comiéndose una bolsa de Reese's Pieces, de repente hizo un gesto y tiró los dulces en el basurero junto a la cama.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—No.

— ¿Quieres algo más? Compré zanahorias.

—Oh, eso es tan lindo de tu parte, —contestó Dean con sarcasmo. Luego pareció pensarlo, y fue a buscar las zanahorias a la mini nevera. —Finalmente tendré que empezar, finalmente tendré que empezar —dijo, masticando una zanahoria.

—Qué sacrificio.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Hey, que lo estoy intentando. Y sé lo muuucho que debes de sufrir por decirme lo que debo y no debo comer.

—Tal vez, —Sam sonrió.

—Vamos Sammy, ve a agarrar tu abrigo, —demandó Dean, lanzando una zanahoria al aire y atrapándola con los dientes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

—A coger algo de aire. Quizás caminar un poco.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —preguntó Sam incrédulo. — ¿Debería preocuparme?

—Cállate.

Era lindo de hecho, caminar hombro a hombro con la nieve cayendo suavemente a su alrededor. La nariz y las mejillas de Dean estaban rojas. Los copos de nieve cubrían su cabello y se atoraban en sus pestañas. Tenía la boca rosada y húmeda. Sam sintió una oleada de amor por él, un amor que debilitaba sus piernas y hacía que su corazón se acelerara en su pecho. Le pasaba a veces, y se sentía tan intenso que Sam tenía problemas para respirar. Trató de imaginarse al bebé, vivo y cálido en los brazos de Dean, pero la imagen estaba desenfocada y borrosa.

Llegarían ahí. Al final.

Bajando la calle, había una pequeña cafetería que estaba abierta a pesar de las fiestas. Sam le ofreció a Dean un café, pero su hermano le pidió un chocolate caliente.

— ¿Es en serio?

Sam ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había visto a Dean bebiendo chocolate caliente. Su hermano rodó los ojos. —Sí Sam, un jodido chocolate caliente. Ya me bebí un café esta mañana.

—Bueno, de acuerdo a con lo que he leído, puedes beberte dos tazas de café al día.

—Es que siento que no lo disfruto de verdad, más sabiendo que no es bueno para... bueno, el bebé. Además, siempre me siento un poco enfermo después.

Sam compró dos chocolates calientes y continuaron por la acera en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Dean se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Sammy?

— ¿Sí?

—Ya no puedo seguir cazando.

—...

—Te ves algo sorprendido.

—Bueno, pensé que te llevaría más tiempo antes de que lo aceptaras del todo. Pensé que quizás... querrías ir de caza en los primeros meses.

—Y quiero. Seguir cazando, me refiero. Solo que no puedo. No tendría sentido seguir con esto si no voy a mantener al bebé a salvo.

Dean no miraba a Sam, y parecía como si el solo decir esas palabras fuera doloroso para él.

—Tienes razón.

—Y uh... si Rania quiere verme una vez a la semana, no podemos irnos lejos. Tendremos que establecernos aquí, por un año al menos.

—Lo sé.

—Así que...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás listo para hacer eso?

Sam se tomó un tiempo para pensar en su respuesta. A diferencia de Dean, él había llevado durante algunos años una vida sedentaria estudiando. Recordó sus primeros meses en California, sintiendo esas ansias de moverse, como si fuera antinatural para él tener un apartamento y sus propias cosas. Con el paso del tiempo, se le había hecho más fácil, y Sam aprendió a apreciarlo.

—Sí, estoy listo.

—Pues qué bien, porque yo no, —Dean rió nervioso. —Estoy jodidamente aterrorizado... al punto en que tengo pesadillas sobre eso. La última vez que tuve un hogar fue cuando mamá estaba viva. Joder. No sé cómo hacer esto.

—Nos las arreglaremos.

Dean apretó suavemente el culo de Sam. Fue breve, ya que a Dean le incomodaba que se tocaran en público, pero ahí estaba, y Sam sonrió.

 

 

* * *

_Hampton Falls, New Hampshire, 10 de Enero._

Era una casa de madera de dos pisos muy modesta, con un techo de mansarda y una torrecilla en el lado izquierdo. Había un porche en la planta baja.

Esta sería su casa por el siguiente año. Sam permaneció de pie en el frío viento de Enero e inhaló hondo. Todavía no podía creer su suerte, como si todas las tablas se hubieran volteado y el destino hubiera decidido darles un respiro.

—Vamos Sam. ¿Me vas a ayudar o necesitas un tiempo a solas con eso?

Sam se volteó hacia Dean, quién estaba sacando sus cosas fuera del maletero. Se veía cansado y agotado, pero estaba sonriendo, y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

No había mucho que sacar de todos modos, y terminaron en menos de diez minutos. La casa era de alquiler y ya estaba amueblada. Todo lo que Sam y Dean habían tenido que comprar eran las sábanas para la cama, toallas y productos para el hogar. Antes de que llegaran esa mañana, pasaron por un supermercado, y había sido muy divertido ir a comprar la comida. Más que eso: se había sentido como un lujo, escoger todo lo que querían comer, planear algunas de sus comidas, elegir un café a precio justo. Los ojos de Dean brillaban como los de un niño en vísperas de Navidad y, en alguna parte dentro de él, Sam sintió despertar parte de su antiguo resentimiento hacia su padre. Algo tan casual como comprar comida no debería entusiasmarlos tanto. Era algo patético.

En cuanto terminaron, Dean encendió el fuego en la pequeña chimenea de la sala de estar mientras Sam vaciaba las bolsas en la cocina. El interior de la casa estaba limpio y ordenado. Le pertenecía a una mujer soltera de cuarenta años. Jenna Stevens enseñaba literatura en la Universidad de Portsmouth, y a última hora, le habían ofrecido enseñar por un año en una prestigiosa escuela de europea, en Milan, después de que uno de sus colegas rechazara la oferta. Había tenido prisa por alquilar la casa, la cual había estado en su familia por tres generaciones, ya que no la quería dejar desocupada por todo el año. Sam se había tropezado con su anuncio en un periódico local el 3 de Enero. Se reunieron ese mismo día y firmaron el contrato de alquiler al día siguiente. Todo estaba yendo tan bien, que Sam no había creído que realmente fuese a funcionar hasta hace un día, cuando fueron a buscar las llaves mientras Jenna Stevens se iba al aeropuerto.

En realidad todo había sido en un tiempo circunstancial. La mujer había estado buscando por un inquilino durante una semana antes de que Sam la llamara. Su casa estaba aislada, al final de un largo camino desierto rodeado de bosques. El vecino más cercano estaba a dos kilómetros de distancia. No era una venta fácil, y considerando la época del año, no había tenido ninguna oferta hasta que Sam la había contactado. Él había hablado mientras Dean revisaba la casa (con el medidor de FEM y algo de agua bendita escondida dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta), todo encantador y mirada inocente, mintiendo entre dientes. Incluso había negociado en rebajarles el alquiler a 20 dólares al mes después de pagarle tres meses de alquiler en efectivo.

Realmente el dinero dominaba el mundo.

— ¡Hey Sam! —gritó Dean desde la sala de estar, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Sam.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podrías traerme jugo de manzana?

— ¡Dame dos minutos!

Sam puso en marcha la cafetera y sirvió un gran vaso con jugo de manzana para su hermano. Dean ya no bebía café, y como el café era normalmente su principal fuente de hidratación -bueno, esa, y también la cerveza, pero tampoco bebía más alcohol- tenía que aferrarse a algo más (Dios no permita que Dean considere el agua como una posibilidad). Tomaba un vaso de leche todos los días, por insistencia de Sam, pero en el resto del día, el jugo de manzana parecía ser su nueva obsesión.

Eran todas esas pequeñas cosas las que hacían la diferencia. Todavía estaban en la etapa temprana en el embarazo de Dean, ya que estaba en su novena semana, pero había cambiado. Nada dramático como llorar mientras miraba una película para chicas o levantarse en medio de la madrugada pidiendo helado cubierto en salsa barbacoa. Aun así, había algo más... suave en Dean. En la manera que a veces miraba a Sam, o miraba la carretera mientras conducía, como si estuviera en otro lugar, otro lugar más agradable. No hablaba tanto a como solía hacerlo, pero tampoco se veía perturbado. Se veía más pensativo, menos Dean. Seguía haciendo bromas estúpidas, cantando de forma irritante para molestar a Sam, y hablando con su jodido coche como si fuese una persona. Todavía juguetón y ligeramente dominante en la cama.

Era como si a veces, Sam tuviera una visión de otro Dean. Todavía era Dean, pero diferente. No en una manera desagradable. Eso hacía que Sam tuviera el impulso de protegerlo, de cuidarlo. La mayor parte del tiempo, Dean se relajaba, le decía que era una niña y se cubría con su orgullo varonil, pero a veces dejaba que Sam se saliera con la suya. Una semana antes, había estado enfermo toda la noche, y vomitó por al menos cuatro veces en el transcurso de una hora, jurando a Dios y a todos los santos que nunca jamás volvería a comer comida italiana otra vez. La última vez habían sido solo fluidos gástricos y arcadas en seco. Había dejado que Sam le lavara la cara y lo llevara a la cama, tembloroso e inestable. Había comenzado a acariciarlo y parecía necesitar las suaves caricias de Sam y sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

Pensando en eso, Sam añadió una taza de ensalada de frutas en la bandeja que llevaba a la sala de estar. Dean era ahora 8 libras más delgado que antes de la maldición, incluso ahora que comía un poco más. Rania estaba preocupada y Sam también. Las frutas parecían caerle bien al estómago de Dean y nunca se quejaba cuando Sam se las ofrecía. A diferencia de las verduras, las frutas siempre habían sido parte -por no decir una gran parte- en la dieta de Dean.

El salón estaba oscuro con sus pesadas cortinas de terciopelo colgando y sus paredes de madera. Dean estaba tendido en el gran sofá frente la chimenea, mirando atentamente las llamas que danzaban frente a él. Unos papeles estaban extendidos en la mesita de café. Sam puso la bandeja cerca de ellos, y se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero al lado de Dean.

—Gracias, —dijo Dean, viendo el jugo de manzana. —Se siente extraño, ¿no lo crees? Estar aquí.

—Sí, lo creo. ¿Está todo en orden?

—Supongo que sí, —Dean vació el vaso de un solo trago y revolvió los papeles.

—Aquí está tu identificación falsa, diploma falso, referencias falsas y... sí. Tus cartas de recomendaciones falsas.

Sam le echo una rápida ojeada a los papeles. Ahora era Sam Berry, un cualificado bibliotecario con un título en literatura Inglesa.

—Sabes que solo es un trabajo en una librería, ¿verdad?

—Mmm.

— ¿Así que pasé los últimos tres años trabajando en Dublín?

—Sí.

—Para una universidad que no existe.

—Sip.

—Dean...

—Estaba aburrido.

—Puedo notarlo. ¿Qué les voy a decir si me preguntan cómo era la vida allá?

—No lo sé. Di que era buena, que la cerveza era fabulosa.

—Cállate.

Dean sonrió y abrió su tazón de frutas. —Estoy pensando que... tal vez volviste porque tuviste una mala ruptura con una dulce irlandesa pelirroja, y que estuve ahí para ayudarte a superarla porque soy un muy buen hermano mayor. Dean Berry. El cual suena horrible, por cierto.

—Hey, dijiste que podía escoger esta vez.

—No sabía que te pondrías en modo friki extremo.

—Es un homenaje. Los personajes de John Irving en _Hotel New Hampshire_ son la familia Berry.

—Como dije.

Sam le dio un último vistazo a los papeles. Tenía una entrevista programada en dos días para un trabajo en una librería ubicada en el centro de Portsmouth. La tienda estaba afiliada con el campus Franklin Pierce Portsmouth y tenía una buena reputación. Sam no tenía dudas de que obtendría el trabajo, al menos que tuviera que hablar sobre sus años viviendo en Dublín. Su sueldo no sería suficiente para pagar los gastos, pero él y Dean habían estado trabajando duro para reunir efectivo las semanas anteriores. Y Dean estaba buscando trabajo también. Había escogido sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de traer a colación el tema con Sam.

—Mira, sé que no puedo hacer nada que requiera demasiado esfuerzo físico, pero por favor no me pidas que me quede en casa por los siguientes siete meses o algo así porque me volveré loco. Las mujeres embarazadas siguen trabajando mientras pueden. Yo no soy diferente. Y sé que habrá un tiempo donde mi... condición me retendrá en esta casa de todos modos. Solo será por los próximos cuatro meses o algo.

Y Sam, que ni siquiera soñado en pedirle a Dean que se quedara en casa -no era suicida- se había sentido impresionado por la forma en que Dean había pensado y considerado su vida para el próximo año.

—Hay una última tarjeta de crédito que recoger en nuestra caja de depósito en el norte de Nueva York, luego nos conformaremos con la realidad.

Se habían arriesgado al retirar el dinero de sus tarjetas de crédito falsas. Era algo que siempre evitaban. Los bancos y cajeros automáticos no eran seguros. Ni siquiera habían pensado en eso antes, pero ahora, Sam y Dean Winchester, ex buscados por el FBI, habían muerto en una explosión hace casi un año, y se habían mantenido cuidadosamente fuera del radar desde ese entonces.

Ambos sabían que desde que firmaron el contrato y comenzaron a buscar trabajos, tendrían que ganar dinero de la forma legal. Hampton Falls era una pequeña ciudad cerca de veinte millas al este de Portsmouth. Incluso si Sam y Dean no intentaran llamar la atención, necesitaban mantenerse limpios.

— ¿Quieres follar en el piano? —preguntó Dean juguetón, mirando el gran piano protegido con una sobrecubierta al fondo de la habitación.

Por supuesto que Dean lo preguntaría. A decir verdad, Sam estaba bastante sorprendido que su hermano no hubiese tocado el piano aún, si solo fuera porque Jenna Stevens específicamente les había dicho que no tocaran el piano o jugaran con él.

—Me encantaría follarte en cualquier lugar _menos en el piano_ , Dean. Eres tan romántico.

—No escuché quejas antes.

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Les llevó casi todo el día poner las líneas de sal semipermanentes, dibujar los símbolos de protección y las trampas para demonios por toda la casa. Tuvieron que colocarlos para que permanecieran tan ocultos como fuera posible, así podrían quitarlos una vez que la dueña recuperara su casa. Sam incluso tuvo la idea de poner un gran círculo de protección alrededor de la casa, una mezcla de sal, cáscaras de ojo de gato machacadas, limaduras de hierro y polvo de serpiente. El problema era la nieve. Él y Dean tuvieron que cavar un canal lo suficientemente profundo para ver el suelo del bosque abajo y habían dibujado cuidadosamente la línea antes de cubrirla otra vez. Por su puesto que la sal se derretiría y el polvo de serpiente se mezclaría con el suelo, pero eso no debilitaría la protección. De todos modos, Sam reharía el círculo una vez que la primavera llegue.

Comieron sándwiches para la cena esa noche, sentados con la mesa entre ellos y sintiéndose un poco incómodos. Dean seguía bostezando, frotándose los ojos, estirando su espalda y gimiendo. Era casi aterrador, pensó Sam, el cómo su fuerza y energía se habían debilitado tan drásticamente desde el comienzo del embarazo. Tal vez la maldición tenía algo que ver en eso, pero Sam se había comprado un par de libros acerca del embarazo y los síntomas de Dean parecían bastante normales. Si seguía siguiendo el patrón que la mayoría de las madres embarazadas, las cosas deberían comenzar a mejorar al inicio del segundo trimestre, al mismo tiempo que las náuseas comenzarían a desaparecer.

Sin embargo, cuando Sam sugirió un baño, Dean se vio ofendido y disgustado, aunque había dejado que Sam lavara los platos y limpiar la cocina. A Sam no le importaba. Limpiar la casa siempre había tenido un efecto tranquilizador en él. Cuando lo hacía mientras estaba en Stanford, siempre se encontraba más relajado después. Jess solía bromear sobre eso, cuando legaba a casa y lo encontraba trapeando el suelo o aspirando la alfombra _. "¿Alistándote para tu examen de Sociología, Sam?"_

Era lindo, se dio cuenta Sam. Él verdaderamente había disfrutado su primer día en la casa. Se podría acostumbrar a eso. Desde que dejaron de cazar en Diciembre, la vida cotidiana había parecido extraña, ya que vagar de una habitación de motel a otra había perdido su propósito.

Esto... esto era diferente.

Y se podría acostumbrar a esto.

Caminó a la sala, pretendiendo decirle a Dean sobre eso, pero lo encontró dormido en el sofá enfrente del crepitante fuego. Estaba roncando con suavidad y con un brazo enrollado sobre su vientre, algo que solo hacía cuando se dormía. Sam sintió un nudo creciendo en su garganta y sonrió, pensando en cómo lo llamaría Dean "un dramático con esta mierda de -nos-mudamos-a-una-casa".

Sí. De alguna forma lo era.

 

* * *

_Porsmouth, 12 de Enero._

Rania estaba complacida de ver que el peso de Dean no había cambiado desde la primera vez que había empezado a verlo. Como siempre, Dean gruñía sin verla a los ojos, mientras bajaba de la pesa. Ella y Sam estaban más cómodos el uno con el otro, pero Dean seguía sin parecer cómodo en su presencia. Sam no podía culparlo. Las citas médicas de Dean lo ponían en una posición de vulnerabilidad e incertidumbre en donde no podía esconderse o fingir. Ahí, en la oficina de Rania Suleiman, Dean era un hombre embarazado de 29 años antes que nada.

— ¿Cómo van las náuseas? —preguntó ella, alistando la máquina de ultrasonido.

—Algo mejor, creo. Tan pronto cómo me aleje de la comida Italiana.

—Sí, eso fue un dolor de cabeza, —añadió Sam, moviéndose nervioso a la par de la mesa de exámenes.

Dean parecía algo distraído también. Esta sería la segunda vez que verían al bebé y, a decir verdad, ambos estaban algo emocionados, aunque no lo admitieran. _El embrión cambiaría mucho durante estas últimas tres semanas,_ había leído Sam. De hecho, oficialmente había alcanzado el estatus de feto al final de su octava semana.

Rania vertió algo del gel conductor en el todavía plano abdomen de Dean. Él siseó, pero se quedó quieto, con sus ojos pegados en la pantalla de la computadora.

—Está bien... vamos a echar un vistazo, —susurró ella, moviendo lentamente el transductor sobre la piel pálida y pecosa de Dean. —Si. Aquí estamos. Solo déjenme ajustar la pantalla.

Esta vez no había un pequeño punto dentro de uno más grande y negro. Sam sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y vio a Dean, quien estaba mirando boquiabierto a la pantalla.

El feto todavía tenía forma de riñón, y casi seguía viéndose como un frijol pero la cabeza estaba perfectamente visible, casi como la de un humano. Los rasgos faciales ya estaban comenzando a tomar forma. Rania cliqueó en la pantalla y tomó algunas medidas. —Ahí. Las proporciones son buenas. ¿Ves esta área más gris? Ese es el cerebro de tu bebé, Dean. Todavía es demasiado temprano para mirar más de cerca.

Dean gruñó algo inentendible. Sus manos estaban aferradas a la mesa y se veía como si le faltara el aliento. Luego, Rania movió el transductor y había un pequeñísimo cuerpo enrollado en sí mismo. — ¿Ven los brazos? Crecen más rápido durante el comienzo del tercer mes, a como lo hacen las piernas también. Ahí están las manos. Esperen... si. Los pies están también. Déjenme tomar más medidas.

Esta vez, era Sam el que gruñía algo inentendible. Se sintió algo mareado y esta vez se preguntó si pasaría por el ultrasonido sin tener que sentarse.

—4.6 centímetros desde la cabeza hasta la médula espinal. Eso es bueno. Perfectamente normal. Y hay cordón umbilical. La placenta está en el lado izquierdo del útero, lo cual es bueno también, pero ya que no hay canal, no sería un problema si se tratara de praevia o algo más.

— ¿Qué es praevia?

—Es cuando la placenta obstruye el cuello uterino impidiendo un parto natural. Podrían haber otras complicaciones, pero el feto está bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse sobre eso.

—Bien, —susurró Dean con una fina voz. —Hey, ¿no es ese...

—Sí, es uno de sus brazos moviéndose, aunque a este punto, son siendo reflejos involuntarios.

—Parece que nos está saludando, —dijo Sam, con la voz extrañamente aguda mientras miraba la pequeña cosa que era el brazo de su hijo expandiéndose lentamente.

—Sí, de alguna forma o hace. —Rania sonrió. —Vamos a checar su corazón.

Rania presionó el transductor más fuerte contra el abdomen de Dean y lo movió un poco hasta que aparentemente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Luego, enfocó la imagen otra vez hasta que el corazón del bebé estuvo aislado y completamente visible, reconocible en forma. Y se estaba moviendo. Podían ver el corazón del feto moviéndose. Rania cliqueó una vez más y un ruido de estática llenó la habitación, desapareciendo rápidamente tras unos altos y fuertes latidos.

—Santa mierda, —dijo Dean, agarrando la mano de Sam y apretándola con fuerza.

Aturdido por su muy inusual exhibición de afecto, probablemente debida a la intensidad del momento, Sam no se atrevió a moverse o mirar a la doctora, aunque parecía completamente ajena a ellos mientas calculaba el ritmo cardíaco. —160 latidos por minuto. Perfecto.

 

***

—No me siento bien.

— ¿Te sientes enfermo?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Quieres que pare el auto?

—No sé.

Dean no había dicho ni una palabra desde que dejaron Portsmouth. Sam mismo estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en el camino, su mente vagueaba una y otra vez hasta aquel corazoncito perfectamente formado, latiendo tan fuerte. El corazón de su hijo.

Había una gasolinera cerca y Sam decidió pararse ahí. Aparcó el auto y apagó el motor.

— ¿Estás bien?

Dean estaba pálido y sudando. Luego, se quitó la chaqueta, jadeando. —Joder, que hace calor aquí. Abre tu ventanilla Sam, —tiró su chaleco al asiento trasero y buscó torpemente su manija para hacer lo mismo.

—Hey... ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que volvamos? ¿Estás herido?

—Maldición, ¿te podrías callar solo por un minuto? No necesito un doctor, yo-

Dean volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana y tomó una gran bocanada del frío aire. Cuando se volteó hacia Sam, sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de miedo y temor.

— ¿Esto es real, verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Seguro que no estoy teniendo algún retorcido trastorno mental?

— ¿Qué? ¿El embarazo?

— ¡Sí, el maldito embarazo!

—Se ve muy real.

Dean rio nerviosamente, apretando las palmas de las manos sobre sus ojos. —Mierda. Lo sabía... quiero decir, lo sé. Yo no... después del primer ultrasonido pensé que asumiría la realidad de esto. Mierda. ¿Me estoy dando a entender?

—Sí. —dijo Sam con gentileza.

—Pero esto... cada vez es como si me abofeteara en la cara, ¿sabes? Yo... hay un bebé dentro de mí Sam. Un bebé, —repitió Dean como si necesitara convencer a Sam.

Tal vez sí lo necesitara.

—A veces que me veo el estómago todo plano y normal y me digo a mi mismo que no puede ser. Incluso con las náuseas y el jodido cansancio y todo lo que se siente tan diferente. Me despierto en las mañanas y pienso: Era solo un sueño. El más extraño y más vívido sueño que he tenido. Pero no es un sueño, es real.

—Sí, ¿pero sabes que no estás solo, verdad? Estoy tan metido en esto como tú. Quiero decir, no soy yo el que está embarazado y es difícil para mí pensar en ti de esa forma. Supongo que los dos vamos a estar asustados hasta el final.

—No, tu no lo entiendes Sam. Voy a tener un bebé. No puedo... no puedo tener un bebé. No puedo ser padre. No puedo hacer esto.

—Dean-

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber cómo? Él está ahí y es tan pequeño y frágil y está vivo y la voy a joder toda Sam. ¿Cómo diablos puedes confiar en mí con esto?

Dean respiraba cada vez más rápido y sus manos temblaban. Y Sam se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Tocó el brazo de Dean con la esperanza que el gesto lo tranquilizase, pero su hermano no pareció ni sentirlo.

— ¿Confiar en tí para llevar al bebé? ¿Ser su padre? Joder, Dean. ¿Cómo no voy a confiar en ti en esto?

—Voy a joderla. Lo sé. No quiero, pero lo haré.

—Dean, cálmate. No lo harás.

—No, tu no lo entiendes Sam. No es solo un pequeño punto en una pantalla. Es un bebé y está vivo y sus latidos eran tan jodidamente altos.

—Lo eran, ¿verdad?

—Y movió el brazo.

—Sí...

El labio inferior de Dean temblaba y estaba al borde de las lágrimas otra vez. Sam apretó el brazo de su hermano e intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Dean estaba lejos de calmarse fácilmente. Su pecho se estaba expandiendo más con cada respiración y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Una vez más, se volteó para abrir la ventana y expuso su rostro al frío viento.

—No puedo... no puedo respirar, —dijo con voz ronca, tanteando para agarrar la manija de la puerta.

—Hey Dean, hey. Cálmate.

Dean miró a Sam con los ojos bien abiertos, jadeando con fuerza. —Tengo... tengo que salir de aquí, yo...

Sam lo tomó de los hombros. —Es solo un ataque de pánico, eso es todo. Tienes que calmarte. Dean. Dean, escúchame. Estás bien. Cálmate.

—No puedo, —Dean jadeó con dificultad, agarrando la chaqueta de Sam con las manos temblorosas. Sus ojos rodaron en sus cuencas y tomó aire otra vez. Se iba a desmayar en cualquier segundo.

— ¡Dean, para! —dijo Sam, tratando de hacer su mejor imitación de John Winchester. Dean se quedó inmóvil por un segundo. —Vas a calmarte ahora mismo. Cálmate, o te vas a desmayar.

—Sam... —la voz de Dean estaba ronquísima, y luego se rompió en un ataque de tos.

—Está bien. Estoy aquí, —dijo Sam con más delicadeza, mientras Dean comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos. Soltó uno de los hombros de su hermano y comenzó a frotarle en círculos para que se tranquilizara. —Relájate Dean. Concéntrate en mi voz. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Dean asintió, siseando cada vez que tosía. Su cabeza se balanceó a un lado y Sam se reacomodó para que descansara en su pecho. Él siguió ayudando a Dean a respirar con gentileza pero también con voz firme, y finalmente, sintió que su hermano comenzaba a relajarse. Se quedaron de ahí, sosteniéndose el uno al otro con torpeza y congelándose el trasero, hasta que Dean se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando te dije que si cambiabas de opinión sobre esto, podías irte? —murmuró Dean en la chaqueta de Sam.

— ¿Sí?

—Cambié de opinión. Si alguna vez tratas de huir de nosotros, juro que te mataré.

Sacudido por una risa nerviosa, Sam besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Dean y lo dejó ir. Cerraron las ventanillas y Sam encendió el auto, prendiendo la calefacción al máximo.

—Bueno, —dijo Dean, rascándose la nuca. —Eso fue vergonzoso.

—Para ti, obviamente, —bromeó Sam.

Dean le golpeó el hombro. —Cállate. Joder, ahora me duele el pecho.

—Eso es lo que hacen los ataques de pánico.

Sam le dio la vuelta al auto y volvió a la carretera. Dean se quedó dormido, acurrucado contra el asiento tan pronto como llegaron a la carretera. No fue hasta después que Sam se dio cuenta lo que dijo Dean antes. _Si alguna vez tratas de huir de nosotros._

 _Ellos._ Como: Dean y el bebé. Una cálida sensación fluyó a través del pecho de Sam, abrumándolo. Se sintió aterrorizado y emocionado y vivo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! *se esconde* sisisissi, sé que no tengo perdón de Chuck, ¡casi un mes sin publicar! Juro que lo siento, enserio, pero ¡puedo explicarlo! Se suponía que el capítulo lo subiría el lunes, porque ya lo tenía todo revisado, pero ese mismo lunes, me cortaron el internet de la laptop y no pude publicar por un problemilla personal que ya se arregló c: también me dilaté demasiado porque me puse a traducir unos OS para San Valentín y me quitó tiempo... ¡pero he vuelto! Juro que talvez, si no me surge nada de improvisto, para el domingo siguiente, tengo ya el otro capítulo en compensación de haberlos hecho esperar tanto❤  
> Espero que disfruten el cap tanto como yo, y una vez más: gracias a mi hermosa beta por ayudarme tanto❤ Aran, eres la mejor c:  
> Sin más molestias ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 7.**

 

_Hampton Falls, 24 de Enero._

El trabajo de Sam en la librería iba sin problemas. Trabajaba 40 horas a la semana y tenía libre todos los fines de semana. La tienda se llamaba Green’s Books, debido al dueño, Leonard Green. El reservado y alto hombre de mediana edad, había quedado (por suerte) bastante impresionado con el conocimiento de Sam en literatura y libros antiguos más que por su experiencia en Dublín. Sam siempre se había sentido más a gusto en una biblioteca o en una librería y esta vez no era la excepción. Los otros empleados eran agradables y no demasiado curiosos con el pasado de Sam. Prefería quedarse solo cuando podía; era educado pero distante, muy protector con su vida privada y pretendía mantenerse así. Sam era muy consciente de su situación y la de Dean y no podía arriesgarse en acercarse a la gente, por ahora.

Para su hermano había sido más complicado encontrar un trabajo, cuya frustración crecía más y más con cada día que tenía que quedarse en casa,  _“como si fuera tu jodida ama de casa o algo_ así” decía. No podía trabajar de mecánico, o ser contratado en cualquier trabajo que requiriera mucho esfuerzo físico porque dañaría al bebé. Pero había insistido en que era lo único que sabía hacer.

—Puedes tomar mi trabajo en la librería, —le había señalado Sam una noche. —Y deja de decir que yo soy el inteligente como si fueras el idiota. Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Sin embargo, para Dean “trabajar” significaba algo que requiriera esfuerzo físico, algo que lo dejara sudado y adolorido después de un largo día. De otra manera, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Al final, Sam fue el que le encontró un trabajo en el Centro Comunitario de Portsmouth. Era bastante sencillo, y aunque el dinero era casi insignificante, le permitía a Dean salir un poco más y sentir que hacía algo útil. Así que, cada día de la semana, entregaba comida a los ancianos que vivían solos. Ellos eran parte del Programa de Centros Comunitarios para la Tercera Edad, cuyo objetivo era que mantuviesen la comodidad en su casa durante el mayor tiempo posible. El trabajo le llevaba a Dean tres horas como mucho, pero al menos podía conducir un poco. Y si al principio no había estado demasiado entusiasmado con el trabajo, ahora había aprendido a disfrutarlo. Le contaba a Sam cada pequeña cosa que sus clientes le decían o hacían, y parecía apreciar su compañía, la cual, para ser justos, había sorprendido a Sam. Dean podía tener habilidades sociales cuando quería, pero tenía que tener algún propósito, como hacer que alguien hablara de algo que había visto, o para tirarse a una chica (bueno, no durante los últimos ocho meses). Tendía a ser impaciente, incluso un poco condescendiente con la gente normal que no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Lo que le hacía a Sam preguntarse a veces en qué tipo de hombre hubiera sido si su madre estuviera viva, y en qué hombre se hubiera convertido.

Pensaba en eso mientras esperaba a su hermano lo recogiera, congelándose el culo en frente de la librería a las 5 de la tarde. Cargaba una bolsa bajo el brazo y sonrió a la nada, pensando en la reacción de Dean cuando viera lo que había dentro.

Había pasado hace dos días. Sam había estado medio dormido en su tazón de cereal, esperando a que el café estuviera listo, cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe que venía desde la habitación. Había encontrado a Dean en bóxer, parado entre un montón de ropa, con la respiración agitada y la cara roja como remolacha.

— ¿Dean?

—No. Digas. Nada.

—Pero yo no-

— ¡Los jodidos jeans ya no me entran! —había gritado Dean. —No los puedo abrochar. ¿Cómo es eso posible si no he subido ni una libra desde la maldición?

Y era verdad, aunque Dean no había subido nada de peso, al menos había dejado de perderlo. Se veía más delgado, pero en la semana pasada, Sam se había fijado en la pequeña expansión en su vientre por debajo de su ombligo. Y las caderas de Dean lucían un poco más anchas que antes.

Parado ahí en frente de su hermano y pensando en la mejor manera de decirle sin que lo atacase. Sam había saltado sorprendido cuando Dean lo apuntó con un dedo acusador, gritándole: — ¡Deja ya de mirarlo! 

— ¿Qu-Qué?

—Mi vientre. Para ya.

—Dean, tu… tu sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, el bebé está creciendo y…

—No voy a usar unos estúpidos pantalones deportivos los próximos siete meses, ¿me oíste?

—Sí.

Sam había ido a buscar un par de sus jeans en su gaveta y se los tendió a Dean como ofrenda de paz. — ¿Tal vez puedas…?

Sin rechistar, Dean le había arrebatado los pantalones y se los puso. Tuvo algunos problemas en subirse el zipper y el botón se había quedado atascado hasta el punto de estallar por la presión. Los jeans eran demasiado largos y se le encharcaban alrededor de los pies como campanas. —Me veo estúpido.

—Claro que no.

—Demonios que sí. De todos modos, ya no me van a entrar dentro de una semana si sigo así.

Tal vez, pero Sam amaba demasiado su vida para decírselo.

Dean había suspirado en voz alta y se sentó en la cama, mirándose. —Odio esto.

—Está bien, Dean. Vamos, encontraremos una manera.

—Oh por favor, deja de compadecerte de mí.

—Está bien.

— ¿Está bien?

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? Tu vientre va a agrandarse porque estás embarazado. No podemos hacer nada.

—Lo sé. Pero joder, las malditas náuseas mañaneras al fin comienzan a irse, y ahora esto.

—No tiene que ser un gran problema. Además, te ves sexy en pantalones deportivos.

—Yo siempre me veo sexy, —había sonreído Dean coqueto, viéndose más resignado que molesto.

Siguió usando los jeans de Sam ese día, y el siguiente. Pero Sam tuvo un plan.

Finalmente vio venir el Impala y Sam entró, saludado por un guiño de su hermano que tarareaba una canción de la radio.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?

—Cállate, —contestó Dean, mitad divertido, mitad molesto.

Sam olisqueó el aire dentro del auto. —Déjame adivinar… ¿pastel de carne?

—Sí. Hoy fue día de pastel de carne. Y crumble de manzana de postre.

— ¿Estuvo bueno?

Dean sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —No estuvo mal. —Sam lo miró divertido. — ¿Qué? A la señora Gilesby no le gusta el postre.

—Awww Dean.

—Se la pasó diciendo que un guapo jovencito como yo necesitaba comer.

— ¿Debería estar celoso?

— ¿De una señora de noventa años con bastón? No tienes oportunidad.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a casa y Sam se ofreció a cocinar mientras Dean tomaba una ducha. No protestó. Odiaba cocinar y era feliz en dejárselo a Sam. Mientras crecían, sus habilidades culinarias se limitaban en hervir agua y calentar alimentos enlatados, pero Sam se las había arreglado en aprender un poco más cuando estuvo en Stanford. Nunca cocinaba nada complicado, pero se aseguraba de que Dean y el bebé tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban. Antes de empezar a cortar las verduras, sacó del empaque el pastel de frambuesa que había comprado y lo escondió en el horno.

Dean siempre se olvidaba de su cumpleaños. Era algo que pasaba desde que era adolescente. Sam a veces se preguntaba si era porque nunca celebraron sus cumpleaños realmente cuando eran jóvenes y Dean prefería olvidarlo, o si se daba cuenta que nadie lo recordaba.

El último cumpleaños de Dean había sido peor que su última Navidad antes de ir al Infierno. Sam había querido celebrarlo, pero no pudo, sus emociones estaban tan latentes que el solo pasar el día había sido una tortura. Recordaba haber estado acostado en su cama esa noche, tratando de encontrar algo bueno que decir, pero sus palabras habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta, y de repente, Dean había hablado en voz baja desde la otra cama. —Está bien Sammy. Trata de relajarte y duerme.

Sam parpadeó furiosamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas y comenzó a cortar los pimientos. Ya había pasado. Todo estaba bien ahora. Dean no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Se sentaron en el mostrador de la cocina a comer. Dean se veía más cómodo desde que se puso los pantalones deportivos y se estaba tragando su arroz con carne con apetito. Siempre dejaba las verduras de último, como un niño pequeño tratando de posponer lo inevitable, pero se las comía, y esa era una pequeña victoria. Desde que las náuseas mañaneras comenzaron a desaparecer, su viejo apetito estaba regresando como una bofetada. Podía beberse todo un litro entero de jugo de manzana cuando se levantaba en la mañana. Daba un poco de miedo, de hecho.

Sam lavaba los platos cuando vio a Dean buscando algún postre en la alacena. Lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Compré un postre especial hoy.

Dean rodó los ojos pero se sentó mientras Sam iba por el pastel y lo ponía delante de él. Con una pequeña vela en el medio. Dean frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué…? Oh joder. ¿Es 24 de Enero, verdad?

—Sip. Feliz cumpleaños, Dean.

Dean se sonrojó y se removió en su silla mientras Sam encendía la vela. —Oh vamos, hombre, no tenías que hacerlo.

—No te voy a cantar. Pero aun así, tienes que pedir tu deseo de cumpleaños. Sopla.

Seguía viéndose incómodo, Dean sopló rápidamente la pequeña llama.

— ¿Qué deseaste?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Es de frambuesa.

—Sí. Luce asombroso.

Se llevaron el pastel de vuelta a la sala de estar y se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea. Era algo triste ver a Dean nervioso y sonrojado por algo como su cumpleaños, como si no mereciera dicha atención.

—Hey, ¿puedo tener una mamada de regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó, tratando de verse arrogante y travieso en lugar de incómodo.

Sam tuvo que reírse. —Sí, claro que puedes.

—Genial. —Dean sonrió, con la boca roja por el relleno del pastel.

—Pero, tengo otro regalo.

Sam agarró la bolsa que estaba en el suelo al lado del sofá y se la tendió a Dean, quién le dio una mirada sospechosa. — ¿Qué es?

—Una sorpresa. No es tan genial como una mamada, pero aun.

Dean vio dentro de la bolsa con cautela y frunció el ceño, sacando dos nuevos pares de jeans, como los del tipo que solía comprar siempre. — ¿Jeans?

—Si pero…

Dean desdobló el primer par y vio el panel de maternidad que remplazaba la parte de arriba de los pantalones: en ves de los botones y la cremallera, había una pieza de algodón de azul oscuro suave y elástica con una gran banda de goma cosida en el borde.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un panel de maternidad. Se expande mientras tu vientre crece.

— ¿Sam?

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Me compraste pantalones de chica!

—No idiota. Te compré pantalones de varón y los mandé a arreglar donde una costurera en una pequeña tienda de la calle de donde trabajo.

Dean se levantó lentamente del sofá, viéndose todavía un poco inseguro. — ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Ah, algo sobre de que mi esposa se sentía más cómoda con pantalones de varón y de mí queriéndola sorprender.

—Está bien, supongo que los probaré.

Dean se cambió los jeans frente a Sam, luego se miró pensativo. —Es… son algo anchos alrededor de la cintura, —dijo, tirando del parche de tela extensible.

—Bueno, tienen que durarte hasta el final del embarazo. Además, si lo usas con una camisa larga, nadie lo notará.

—Em. Sí, gracias.

Dean se sonrojó de nuevo, viéndose incómodo e inseguro con sus jeans nuevos. Era otro paso hacia la aceptación de los cambios por los que estaba pasando. Estaba asustado, Sam podía sentirlo y de nuevo, lo abrumó el deseo de protegerlo y tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Qué dices de tener tu otro regalo ahora? —le preguntó Sam.

—Más que listo, —Dean le sonrió de vuelta, aparentemente aliviado de hablar de algo más familiar que su vientre creciendo.

Empezaron a besarse perezosamente en el sofá, Dean se sentó entre los muslos de Sam y presionó el culo contra su entrepierna hasta que Sam ya no pudo soportarlo más, su polla estaba dolorosamente dura en sus jeans. 

—Dean, acuéstate.

Dean se levantó y se deshizo de sus pantalones y la ropa interior, su cuerpo desnudo atrapaba las luces de las llamas, y las sombras anaranjadas brillaban en su pálida piel. Ya estaba respirando con dificultad, su polla rosada goteando contra su vientre. Sam se lamió los labios, y presionó la palma de la mano contra su entrepierna.

—Vamos Dean, —susurró Sam, desvistiéndose.

—Si… —Dean se acostó en el sofá y se acarició un par de veces, siseando. Sam se colocó entre las abiertas piernas de Dean, tocándose a sí mismo para aliviar algo de presión. Tomó a su hermano en sus manos, jugando, frotando sus bolas con su palma, y Dean gruñó, agarrando a Sam por los hombros y jalándolo para besarlo, más rudo y fuerte que antes.

Sam estaba tan perdido en la sensación divina del cuerpo cálido y dócil de Dean, que se olvidó de sus delicados pezones, y tomó uno entre sus dedos, retorciéndolo suavemente. — ¡Maldición! —jadeó Dean, con todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

—Mierda Dean, lo siento —Sam se retiró, buscando en la cara de su hermano para ver qué tipo de daño le había hecho.

Dean parecía perplejo y frunció el ceño. —No, espera, —dijo, frotando sus dedos contra la oscura protuberancia.

Cerró los ojos y de arqueó hacia arriba, gimiendo fuerte.

— ¿Ya no te duelen?

—No. Joder Sam. Se siente… tan intenso. —Dean parecía incapaz de parar de frotarse y jalarse los pezones. Sam sintió como un fresco chorro de presemen se deslizaba por la erección de Dean hacia su cadera donde estaba presionada.

—Dios, Dean. Déjame hacerlo. Te apuesto que podrías venirte solo con jugar con ellos.

Dean parecía bastante excitado con la idea, mordiéndose los labios, tirando más fuerte de su pezón. Sam apartó su mano y se puso en ello, agarrando uno en su boca y jugando con el otro, sintiéndose poderoso y algo loco con la necesidad y el deseo. Dean se retorcía debajo de él, con las manos agarradas a los cojines, suplicándole –suplicándole maldita sea– a Sam que jalara y que chupara más fuerte. Sus caderas se sacudían en pequeños y consecutivos movimientos. Estaba cubierto en sudor y le faltaba el aire.

—Vamos Sammy, estoy cerca. Estoy tan jodidamente cerca, —jadeó.

Sam soltó el pezón que estaba chupando y besó a Dean de nuevo, apretándose contra él lo más posible, con ambas manos atrapadas entre ellos, trabajando con las hinchadas protuberancias en el pecho de Dean. Sintió el orgasmo venir, en la manera en que su voz se elevaba y dejando de formular palabras con suaves e impacientes:  _Oh. Ah. Sí._

Entonces, cuando Sam giró los dedos con fuerza, Dean dejó de respirar, su rostro se tornó en una expresión dolorosa, con la boca abierta y los ojos girando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza. — ¡Sam, jodida mierda! —lloró, antes de estremecerse violentamente contra él, con el olor de su semen llenando las fosas nasales de Sam y la sensación de su corrida en su piel lo hizo gemir.

El orgasmo de Dean fue largo y poderoso. Se veía totalmente ignorante de su entorno. Sam se alzó en sus rodillas y agarró su erección, necesitando solo unos cuantos tirones antes de venirse en su mano y el tembloroso estómago de Dean. Se perdió por unos segundos, mareado y todo su cuerpo hormigueando de placer.

—Hombre, no puedo respirar. —la voz de Dean sonaba como un eco distorsionado. Sam abrió un ojo con pereza, dándose cuenta que estaba aplastando el cuerpo de su hermano. Se alzó sobre los codos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su largo flequillo le hacía cosquillas a Dean en el rostro, quién se estremeció de nuevo. Se veía feliz y complacido, con los párpados pesados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso fue una de las cosas más calientes que he visto, —admitió Sam, plantando un suave beso en la mejilla de Dean.

Dean se sonrojó más a pesar de que su cara ya estaba roja. —Bueno… —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dean. Te amo.

—Todavía no tengo mi regalo, —murmuró Dean, tratando de amortiguar un bostezo.

—Tenemos hasta la medianoche.

 

* * *

 _Hampton Falls, 27_ _de_ _Enero._

Había sido un largo día y Sam apenas podía mantenerse despierto mientras se dirigían a casa. Había estado trabajando hasta las nueve de la noche, ordenando un nuevo pedido de libros que había llegado ese mismo día, y sus ojos dolían de tanto leer las letras pequeñitas en las facturas.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que Dean seguía removiéndose en su asiento, como si no pudiese encontrar una posición cómoda. Estaba usado los jeans arreglados que Sam le había comprado, así que no podía decir que se sentía demasiado apretado. — ¿Estás bien? —finalmente preguntó entre bostezos.

Dean asintió, al parecer concentrado en el camino oscuro y resbaladizo tras la reciente nevada. Sam hizo nota mental de revisar el nuevo libro que compró sobre el embarazo. Había comenzado a coleccionarlos desde el principio del embarazo y a menudo sentía que no estaría satisfecho hasta saber todo lo que había que saber acerca del tema de memoria. Dean solía burlarse de él cada vez que compraba un nuevo libro, pero, hubo unas pocas veces donde Sam regresaba del trabajo y encontraba que la pila de libros había sido movida. Dean no hablaba de eso por supuesto, pero a veces venía con información que en serio tenía que haber leído, como ayer en la mañana, donde había agarrado una pera del frutero y dijo: " _Él ya es de este tamaño, ¿sabes?"_ Entonces hizo una mueca y puso la pera en el frutero, escogiendo una manzana en su lugar, como si la idea de comer algo del tamaño del feto lo incomodara demasiado.

—Sam, ya llegamos.

Sacudiéndose el sueño, Sam parpadeó y vio la casa enterrada bajo una capa de nieve fresca. Tendría que limpiar el callejón con una pala antes que cayera la noche y, aunque la idea le pareció desagradable, no se quejó. Había insistido que Dean evitara la mayoría de las tareas que requirieran esfuerzo físico en la casa, y la conversación casi se convirtió en pelea, con Dean gritándole de que estaba embarazado, no inválido. Así que, no necesitaba traer el tema a colación de nuevo.

Le tomó casi una hora, y para cuando finalmente entró, la idea de una acogedora almohada y una fresca manta se había disuelto en un sueño inalcanzable. Dean lo esperaba en la cocina, doblando los calcetines y las camisetas. Había una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa.

—No tenías que esperarme.

— ¿Y qué soy? ¿Un niño de cinco años? Ni siquiera son las diez y media.

Sin embargo, Dean ya no podía convencerse de que no estaba cansado, así que cogió la ropa ya doblada antes de anunciar que iba a esperar a Sam en su habitación.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina se estremeció, y ladeó de forma extraña las caderas. Sam notó que parecía caminar con las piernas más arqueadas que de costumbre, y también más despacio. Decidió dejarlo pasar y se terminó su chocolate caliente.

Resultó que Dean no estaba dormido cuando Sam se le unió, y después de diez minutos, Sam nunca se sintió tan despierto. Dean seguía moviéndose inquieto, cambiando de postura, luego de espaldas, acomodando las sábanas y las almohadas. Después de recibir un accidental pero doloroso golpe en las costillas, Sam ya no pudo evitarlo. —Jesús Dean, ¿acaso tratas de matarme?

—Lo siento princesa. Solo trataba de acomodarme, —respondió Dean, resoplando molesto.

Pero se quedó quieto después, y Sam se durmió rápidamente.

Soñaba. Con algo moviéndose en sus brazos. Nunca había soñado con el bebé en sí, aunque todos sus sueños estuvieran relacionados con él, de una manera u otra. Esta vez, podía sentir el suave rose de sus delgados deditos contra su piel, podía oler algo cálido y azucarado…

— _Sam._

…Y estaba bien. Se sentía bien. Sam quería abrir los ojos, pero su sueño no lo dejaba ir. Seguís sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo, cuidadoso de no dejarlo ir.

— _¡SAAAM!_

Sam se levantó de golpe y parpadeó en la oscuridad, confuso. — ¿Dean?

—Joder, Sam. Me duele.

Las palabras se registraron lentamente en la todavía adormilada mente de Sam.  _Me duele._ Dean estaba herido. El bebé.

Volteando la cabeza, vio a Dean sentado al lado de la cama, doblado sobre sí mismo. Espabilándose finalmente, saltó fuera de la cama y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, encendiendo la lámpara de noche al mismo tiempo.

—Dean, ¿qué pasa?

Dean no le prestó atención, y gimió de dolor. Un chorro de sudor se deslizó por la punta de su nariz y calló en sus pantalones deportivos. —Dean, ¿es el bebé?

—No lo sé. Es como si… algo tratara de desgarrarme por dentro. ¡Mierda!

Dean fue sacudido por un violento espasmo. Sam lo obligó a alzar la barbilla y se asustó por la mirada de agonía que tenía. —Dios, Dean. ¿Cuándo empezó?

—Hace una hora más o menos. Siento no haber-

Dean no completó la oración cuando otro espasmo de dolor lo hizo doblarse otra vez. Agarró la mano de Sam y la apretó con fuerza. Sam trató de mantenerse con calma. —Hey, está bien. Voy a ir a llamar a Rania. Aguanta.

Corrió al otro lado de la habitación y cogió su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans. Maldiciendo mientras buscaba el número de Rania en su lista de marcación rápida.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana, pero Rania aun así cogió el teléfono al primer tono. —Sam, ¿qué pasa?

Sam balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido, mirando a Dean que se veía al borde de caerse de cara. Pero Rania pareció haberle entendido bastante rápido. — ¿Puedes moverlo? ¿Sam?

—Sí, creo que puedo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está… —Sam se alejó de la cama y añadió con la voz muy baja. — ¿Está perdiendo al bebé?

—No sé Sam, pero tienes que traerlo aquí lo más pronto que puedas. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí, pero-

—Está bien. Los voy a estar esperando. Y conduce con calma. No queremos que los arresten, ¿me entendiste?

—Sí.

—Llámame si ocurre algo más. Trata de mantener a tu hermano tranquilo.

—Sí.

Sam colgó y devolvió su atención a Dean, quién lo veía con los ojos abiertos de miedo y confusión.

—Iremos donde Rania. Todo va a estar bien.

—Cállate, —dijo Dan con voz rasposa. —Nada está bien.

—No hables así. Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Sam le puso a Dean un par limpio de calcetines en los pies y le ayudó a ponerse una vieja camisa de manga larga sobre la camiseta que traía puesta. — ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

—Lo intentaré. —susurró Dean, apretando la mandíbula.

No podía pararse completamente erguido así que tuvo que agarrarse de Sam, pero se las arregló para caminar. El dolor parecía ir y venir como una ola. Sam podía sentir el cuerpo de Dean tensarse, para después relajarse antes de comenzar otra vez. Pensó en las contracciones, sobre las sobre las similitudes entre los patrones, luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No quería pensar en eso hasta que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Estaban a la mitad de las escaleras cuando Dean se detuvo, agarrando el brazo de Sam para estabilizarse. —Espera. Espera… tengo que… tengo que descansar, no puedo… —jadeó, limpiándose el sudor del rostro.

—Dean, sé que te duele pero tenemos que irnos. Puedo cargarte si es-

— ¿Para qué? —dijo Dean con brusquedad, soltando el brazo de Sam, apoyándose en la pared. — ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa solo para que Rania me diga que lo he perdido, ah?

—Dean, no sabemos eso.

—Es mi culpa. Estos últimos días me estuvieron doliendo las caderas, más cuando me sentaba por mucho tiempo. No era tan grave, pero joder, no te lo dije porque estaba asustado de que atribuyeras eso por el tiempo que pasaba sentado en el Impala y no quería dejar de trabajar.

Dean hizo otra mueca mientras otra capa de sudor cubría su rostro. Luego rio, el tipo de risa que te hacía estremecer. — ¿No es acaso la más egoísta y estúpida razón que has oído? ¿Qué no te lo dije porque quería conducir mi maldito coche? ¿Qué clase de idiota me hace eso, eh Sam?

Entonces, Dean se inclinó y vomitó entre sus pies. Si Sam no lo hubiera agarrado, se hubiera caído por las escaleras. —Muy bien, suficiente. Tenemos que irnos, Dean. Culparte a ti mismo no va a resolver nada ahorita.

—Sam, no puedo-

—Está bien, te tengo.

Sin esperar más, Sam prácticamente cargó a Dean por las escaleras y luego hasta el auto, después de hacer una rápida parada para ponerse las botas y su chaqueta. Dean tuvo que acostarse en el asiento trasero, ya que estar sentado era demasiado doloroso. No dijo ni una palabra mientras Sam lo cubría con la manta del Impala, curvándose en sí mismo para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

Sam manejó rápido, vigilando a Dean por el espejo retrovisor y preguntándole como se sentía, a lo cual Dean le gruñía en respuesta, pero a Sam le bastaba con eso.

Rania los esperaba en el porche de la casa. Llegó al auto tan pronto como Sam apagó el motor y le ayudó a sacar a Dean del asiento trasero.

—Vamos Dean. Solo unos cuantos pasos y después podrás descansar, —le dijo con una voz firme y reconfortante, pero Sam podía sentir que estaba preocupada por la apariencia de Dean. Su hermano no le veía a los ojos, ni a los de Rania, y temblaba tanto en sus brazos que Sam tenía ganas de cargarlo él solo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal. Había una silla de ruedas esperando por Dean. No protestó cuando Rania le pidió que se sentara y lo llevara por el pasillo hasta la clínica. Todo estaba listo, incluso había una mesa cubierta con lo que parecían instrumentos quirúrgicos. Sam sintió la sangre abandonándole la cabeza, siendo golpeado una vez más por la gravedad de la situación. Rania le presionó el brazo con suavidad. —Trata de relajarte, prefiero estar lista para todo que perder tiempo en buscar lo que necesito.

—Me siento mal de nuevo, —gruñó Dean, y Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar un basurero de la mesa de exámenes antes de que su hermano comenzara a vomitar.

 _Era el dolor,_  pensó Sam. Dean siempre tuvo una alta tolerancia a eso -John se aseguró de ello- y se había convertido en un maestro en esconderlo todo el tiempo que podía. Una de las señales que Sam había aprendido a descifrar a través de los años de evaluar el nivel de dolor de Dean era la enfermedad. Algunas personas -incluido Dean-  reaccionaban a un dolor insoportable de esa manera.

Nada bueno podía salir de eso. ¿Cómo podía permitirse pensar que su mala suerte acabaría, especialmente después del año pasado? ¿Que nunca aprendía? Sam mismo se sentía enfermo, mientras ayudaba a Dean a acomodarse en la mesa de exámenes. El rostro de su hermano estaba del color de las cenizas y no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de su garganta cuando se movió.

Rania ya estaba encendiendo la máquina de ultrasonido. — ¿Cuándo empezó?

—Hoy, —dijo Sam. —Pero me dijo que se ha sentido algo adolorido desde los últimos días.

— ¿Dolorido? ¿Donde? ¿Dean?

—Mis caderas y mi, uh… mi pelvis.

— ¿Pero no dentro de tu vientre?

Dean siseó y cerró los ojos por un momento. —No realmente. Más bien como alrededor de él.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Lo mismo, pero como… cien veces peor. Se siente como si unas manos invisibles tiraran de mí, como tratando de romperme en dos.

—Bien, vamos a echar un vistazo, —dijo Rania, presionando el transductor en el vientre de Dean.

Sam se mordió los labios. Dean apretó las palmas de sus manos contra los ojos, como lo haría un niño pequeño para protegerse de una visión fea. Rania trabajaba rápido y en silencio. Entonces: —Ahí está, —anunció ella, y Sam vio al feto en la pantalla, ya viéndose más humano que hace tres semanas.

— ¿Acaso está…?

—Mira está moviendo sus piernitas, —dijo Rania, y no pudo esconder la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. —Parece que está bien. Pero escucharé el corazón para estar seguro.

Sam vio una silla que estaba al lado de la mesa y se dejó caer en ella, agradeciendo la precaución de Rania. La joven encontró el corazón, y aisló el sonido como la última vez. Incluso antes de que los fuertes latidos llenaran la habitación, Sam ya podía verlo latir.

—Él está bien. Todo está normal. —Rania suspiró, soplando un oscuro cabello rizado que caía frente a sus ojos.

—Gracias a Dios, —susurró Sam, dándose cuenta de cuán asustado había estado de perder al bebé. Observó a Dean, y vio que su hermano no se había movido y que seguía cubriéndose el rostro. Le sacudió ligeramente el brazo. — ¿Dean? El bebé está bien. ¿No oyes los latidos?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con voz distante y somnolienta.

—El bebé está bien. Mira.

Dean bajó sus manos despacio, y miró la pantalla, aparentemente incapaz de creerle a Sam o a los latidos del bebé. — ¿No está…?

—Está perfectamente bien, —añadió Rania.

Dean dejó salir un sollozo y apretó los ojos, tratando visiblemente de controlarse.

—Bien, suficiente, —dijo Rania con severidad, cogiendo una jeringuilla de la mesita. La cual la llenó con un líquido transparente.

—Espera, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Dean.

—Morfina.

— ¿No es malo para el bebé?

—No. La morfina se considera un seguro analgésico durante el embarazo. Además, debido al estrés que le estás causando a tu cuerpo, el dolor puede ser mucho más perjudicial después.

El tono de Rania era implacable. Dean la dejó ponerle la inyección y se quedó quieto mientras ella seguía haciéndole el ultrasonido, buscando señales de sangrado interno o algo que explicara el dolor. Todo parecía normal, así que procedió a hacer el examen físico. La presión de Dean estaba baja, su corazón latía un poco más rápido, pero eso era atribuido al el dolor que sentía. Rania comenzó a presionar ligeramente el vientre de Dean hasta llegar a las caderas. La reacción de Dean fue inmediata: trató de apartarse, maldiciendo. — ¡Maldita sea, ya detente!

—Lo siento, —dijo Rania, cubriendo el abdomen de Dean con la camisa. —De todos modos ya terminé.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Sam.

—No estoy segura, pero pienso que esto tiene que ver con la maldición.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Rania frunció el ceño. —Bueno, no es una infección o algún aborto espontáneo. De hecho está ubicada alrededor de las caderas y la pelvis. Algunas mujeres embarazadas experimentan algunos ligeros dolores en esas áreas debido a que sus ligamentos se están extendiendo y la pelvis misma se extiende, preparándose para hacerle lugar al útero y que haya un parto normal. Por lo que sé hasta ahora, Dean ha estado pasando por los mismos síntomas en las mismas etapas desde el inicio de su embarazo, solo que más intenso. Si su cuerpo está cambiando para acomodar al bebé, entonces va a requerir más trabajo que en una mujer. Los hombres no están diseñados para tener hijos, ya saben.

— ¿Ahora qué entonces?

—Me gustaría tenerlo en observación por unas cuantas horas, para ver si la morfina funciona. ¿Sabes administrar dosis?

—Tal vez necesite algo de práctica pero no es problema.

—Entonces tal vez puedas llevarte a Dean por la mañana.

—Pero… ¿va a estar así mucho tiempo?

—Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? —murmuró Dean, con la voz patosa y los ojos vidriosos por la morfina.

—Es el primer problema de este trimestre y no duran más que unas semanas para las mujeres embarazadas. Solo va y viene, pero varía la intensidad. No creo que con Dean dure mucho, no a este nivel. Estoy… bastante segura de que no.

Bastante seguro no era suficiente para Sam. Dean no podía estar con muchos dolores por más de unos cuantos días, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?, es más, ¿qué podían hacer ellos?

—Dean. Vamos a moverte a la cama, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

Dean comenzó a alzarse sobre sus codos. Seguía temblando un poco, pero su rosto tenía más color. — ¿Estás segura que el bebé está bien? —preguntó, bajando la vista.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Dean pareció relajarse, e incluso pudo caminar hasta la cama. Rania le dio a él y a Sam algo de privacidad, apagando las luces y dejando solo la lamparita de noche. Sam le sacó a Dean las botas, pero cuando trató de ayudarlo con su chaqueta, Dean lo apartó. —Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Déjame ayudarte. —Sam trató de agarrar la manga de nuevo. Esta vez, Dean lo empujó, con un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Dije que estoy bien maldita sea!

Sam se agachó frente a él, reuniendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba. —Escucha, Dean. Sé que tenías miedo de perder al bebé. Yo también pero-

—Sam, por favor ya cállate. Estoy tan jodidamente cansado, así que cállate.

Sam estaba demasiado nervioso para lidiar con los problemas de Dean por el momento, así que se fue y lo vio quitarse la chaqueta y el suéter. Luego se introdujo bajo las mantas, poniéndose de costado con cuidado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Dean asintió sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que apague las luces?

—Como sea.

Sam se sentó en la silla, y observó a Dean dormir, preguntándose qué pasaría por su cabeza y en qué estado estaría cuando despertara.

Unos minutos después, Rania volvió con una humeante taza de té, y se la tendió sin decir nada. Revisó a Dean, luego jaló otra silla y se sentó al lado de Sam.

 —Va a estar bien, —dijo.

—Sí. Eso fue un poco aterrador, ¿sabes? Realmente pensé que todo había terminado, —admitió Sam, sintiéndose aliviado de hablarlo con alguien.

—Estaba preocupada de que fuera un aborto. Pero al mismo tiempo, si la maldición había sido lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer que el embarazo funcionara en el cuerpo de Dean hasta ahora, no veía por qué se volvería contra él ahora. Una maldición necesita cumplirse.

—No lo pensé de esa manera.

—A decir verdad, estoy bastante segura de que Dean será capaz de llevar el embarazo a término.

—No… no parece real. Quiero decir: sé que lo es, he visto al feto y la forma en la que el cuerpo de Dean ha ido cambiando y todo pero aun así, no puedo imaginarme al bebé aunque tratara.

—Bueno, es el mismo caso de la mayoría de los futuros padres, o futuros tíos, en tu caso. Añade eso al insignificante hecho de que tu  _hermano_  está embarazado… es bastante entendible.

Sam se sintió más ligero al escuchar las palabras de Rania. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la culpa era un peso que había estado cargando durante semanas, como si no mereciera ser el padre del bebé porque no lo amaba lo suficiente. Un pequeño ser humano, del tamaño de una pera. Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Gracias. Por todo lo que haces por nosotros. Quiero decir… somos extraños para ti y-

—Oh, por favor cállate. —contestó Rania. —No me gustan este tipo de conversaciones.

—Bueno, al menos tú y Dean tienen algo en común. —Sam sonrió.

—Soy doctora, Sam. Es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. No cambia nada si mis pacientes han sido poseídos por algún espíritu vengativo o arrollados por un coche.

Sam asintió y se bebió el resto de su té. —Dean. Se sentirá culpable por lo que pasó. Incluso aunque no sea su culpa.

—No lo es.

—Tú no lo conoces. Puede ser un bastardo testarudo a veces.

—Bueno, ahí está otra cosa que tu hermano y yo tenemos en común entonces.

Sam rio en silencio, y vio el cuerpo de Dean acurrucado en la cama, preguntándose donde se habría ido su todopoderoso hermano mayor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8.**

 

 _Hampton Falls, 1_ _de_ _Febrero_.

Sam puso los macarrones con queso en un tazón y los vio, preguntándose si realmente habían tenido ese tono naranja cuando era pequeño. Tenía varios recuerdos de su infancia con los macarrones con queso, ya que había sido la especialidad culinaria de Dean cuando tenía que cuidar a Sam. Y eso había sucedido bastantes veces.

Así que lo hizo como medida desesperada. Tal vez Dean se lo comiera esta vez.

Las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo desde que Sam trajo a su hermano a casa, y él estaba a punto de romper algo.

Sam podía ser paciente. Demonios, que ya habría matado a Dean al menos media docena de veces desde que volvieron de la casa de Rania si no hubiera afinado su paciencia de tal manera que parecía una forma de arte. Así que si: Paciencia. Pero incluso Sam Winchester tenía su límite, y estaba cerca de llegar a él.

Él podía entender que Dean tuviera problemas para asimilarlo. Los hechos de la otra noche los había asustado. Tal vez Sam no era el que portaba al bebé y sabía que no podía entender exactamente por lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, su hermano aparentemente había decidido dejar fuera a Sam, y ahora no solo estaba jugando con su salud, sino también con la del bebé.

Se había encerrado en el cuarto tan pronto como volvieron y no había salido excepto solo para ir al baño. Sam había sido relegado al cuarto de invitados ya que Dean no soportaba que lo tocara cuando le daban los dolores. La morfina ayudaba, pero Dean se había negado a recibir las dosis cada seis horas a como les había dicho Rania, esperaba a que el dolor se volviera insoportable antes de pedirle a Sam que lo hiciera. Sam insistió un par de veces, pero Dean le había dejado muy en claro que no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

Dean no hablaba o hacía otra cosa más que dormir y estar echado en la cama. Parecía incómodo y perturbado, y eso era cuando no estaba retorciéndose del dolor. Si Sam trataba de iniciar conversación, Dean le decía que lo dejara en paz, que necesitaba dormir y que lo haría mejor si él no estaba ahí.

La peor parte de todo era que no había comido nada más que un par de tazas de gelatina y jugo de manzana. Dijo que la morfina le quitaba el hambre, pero no era solo eso, Sam estaba seguro.

Suspirando, Sam puso el tazón en la bandeja, añadiendo un vaso de leche y una manzana. Era casi medio día y llovía fuerte afuera, derritiendo la nieve y dando una aburrida y gris vista del paisaje. Era algo deprimente.

Encontró a Dean en su posición usual, acurrucado sobre el lado izquierdo, con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir. Sam podía distinguir los surcos de dolor en su frente. Las cortinas habían estado cerradas por los dos últimos días y la habitación olía a sudor y enfermedad.

—Hora de comer, —anunció Sam, poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Tomó el borde de la manta y la bajó hasta la cintura de Dean, siendo recompensando con un molesto gemido.

—Dean, sé que no estás dormido.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer.

—No.

Sam bufó y se inclinó, agarrando la muñeca de Dean y tratando de sentarlo.

— ¿Cual demonios es tu problema? —gritó Dean, tirando de su brazo.

Se levantó sobre sus codos y miró a Sam. Su barba era más oscura y contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Tenía el cabello pegado en la frente y sus labios estaban secos y agrietados.

—No bromeo Dean. Necesitas bañarte, y más importante, necesitas comer.

—Y yo necesito que me dejes en paz.

—Bien, pues qué mal. Vas a comer o te llevaré otra vez donde Rania.

Dean le sonrió. — ¿Ah sí? Hazlo, chico malo.

Sam apretó su puño y trató de mantener su ira bajo control. Tuvo éxito en no pegarle a Dean en la cara, lo cual ya era un pequeño milagro.

— ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, Dean. Estoy tratando de ser comprensivo, hago mi jodido mejor intento, pero no me dejas ayudarte ¡Y yo ya no sé qué más hacer! Estás siendo un bastardo egoísta y esto es injusto para mí. ¿Piensas que fuiste el único que tuvo miedo esa noche? ¿Que no tengo el derecho de preocuparme porque no soy el que está embarazado? Demonios, por tres meses, he soportado tus cambios de ánimo y en silencio me he encargado de todo, ¿sabes eso, verdad? Lo hago porque te amo y no quiero perderte. Y también porque no quiero que sufras. No estás solo en esto. Es mi bebé también. Es tanto mío como tuyo y no voy a dejar que jodas las cosas solo porque estás asustado.

Con miedo de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después, Sam se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras, apenas parándose para coger su abrigo y ponerse los zapatos. Tenía ganas de correr, coger el coche y conducir todo el día para alejar el dolor, tanto físico como psicológico, alejar la maldición, e incluso alejarse al bebé.

Mordiéndose los labios hasta que sintió la sangre correr, paró justo en el porche, viendo la torrencial lluvia goteando en largos chorros en el elegante marco del Impala, inhalando el pesado y húmedo aire alrededor de él.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó, y golpeó la pared al lado de él antes de dejarse caer en la parte superior de las crujientes escaleras de madera. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que su corazón dejara de martillear en su pecho, a que sus pensamientos dejaran de parpadear como relámpagos carmesí en su cabeza.

El tiempo pasó.

Tenía frío. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían en su cara, seguidas por la nieve, y no podía decidir si seguía furioso o si se había arrepentido de lo que le dijo a Dean. Fue cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Se giró y vio a Dean caminando con cuidado hacia él, con una manta alrededor de sus hombros. La primera reacción de Sam fue levantarse y ayudarlo, pero su hermano alzó su mano y trató de sonreirle. —Estoy bien, Sam.

Sam se volvió y esperó mientras Dean se sentaba lentamente a su lado. Continuó mirando fijamente el paisaje manteniendo la boca cerrada.

—He comido, —dijo Dean finalmente, con la voz ronca e insegura.

—Bien.

—Yo, uh… lo siento. He estado actuando como un idiota.

—Sí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sam pudo ver a Dean luchando por expresarse.

—No me vas a ayudar con esto.

—Nope.

Sam reprimió una sonrisa.

—Estoy como… listo para abrir el corazón, hombre.

—Bueno, te escucho.

—Está bien. —Dean se aclaró la garganta. —Cuando me empezó a doler, a dolerme de verdad, ¿sabes cuál fue la parte más horrible?

—No, no lo sé. —dijo Sam con calma, volviéndose hacia Dean y tomando su mano. Dean se encogió de hombros y sonrió con auto desprecio y rodó los ojos, pero no se apartó.

—Que no me sorprendió. Como… desde el principio de esta locura, he estado esperando a que algo como esto pasara, ¿sabes? Como si no pudiera creer que pueda hacer esto, de que el bebé nazca de verdad. Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, nunca creí que esto terminaría bien, y ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos e imaginarme al bebé y… ahí estaba, seguro de que los Perros del Infierno estaban de vuelta y me destrozarían de nuevo. Esperando a que Rania me dijera que ya todo había terminado. —Dean hizo una mueca y agachó la cabeza, suspirando. Sam apretó su mano más fuerte, esperando.

—Soy un idiota. Dios, estaba tan seguro que incluso… incluso con ustedes y el ultrasonido diciéndome que el bebé estaba bien, simplemente no podía creerles. Y después, me dije: “hey, esta vez de has librado pero no te preocupes, Dean. Montones de mierdas pueden pasar en los próximos siete meses”. No es justo para el bebé. Él no pidió esto y no puedo siquiera… yo no… joder.

—Hey, tranquilo.

Dean sonrió de nuevo, pero estaba a punto de llorar y tuvo que tragar un par de veces antes de hablar. —Él merece que lo esperemos, ¿sabes? Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Tú y yo… parecemos una pareja de peces fuera del agua, tratando de lidiar con esto pero es solo la costumbre. Papá nos crió para ser capaces de adaptarnos a todo tipo de situaciones. Pero nada como esto. —Dean llevó su mano libre hacia su vientre y cerró los ojos, viéndose cansado.

—Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes.

—No es suficiente, —susurró Dean.

—Si, bueno, quizás ambos necesitamos verlo desde otro punto de vista. Yo compro libros acerca de bebés y el embarazo, busco información en internet, eso es lo que hago, buscar información como obseso de lo que no sé. Es lo mío. La verdad es, Dean… que yo tampoco puedo imaginarme al bebé, Dios, no puedo imaginarme el criar a un niño. Lo que hemos estado haciendo desde el comienzo de esto es actuar como jodidos fugitivos. Está… bien, sé que sigues teniendo problemas con esto, pero estamos juntos y no querría mi vida de otra forma. En ningún sentido. Y tener un niño se supone que es una gran aventura y cosas así. Deberíamos verlo más de esa manera.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Llamar a una conferencia de prensa? ¿Decirle al mundo que soy el primer hombre embarazado?

—No. Lo que estoy diciendo es que vayamos con calma. Que le busquemos un nombre, compremos cosas de bebé, y de que hablemos de qué es lo que va a pasar cuando nazca, como quién es el que va a enseñarle a andar en bicicleta y… ¿sabes? Actuar como cualquier otro par de futuros padres ansiosos.

Dean sonrió más amplio esta vez. Mirando a Sam con incredulidad. —Apenas puedes sentarte en una bicicleta sin caerte de culo.

—Supuse que te ocuparías del asunto de la bicicleta.

—Creo que puedo con eso, —dijo Dean, y ambos sabían que no solo se refería a lo de la bicicleta, sino a todo lo que Sam dijo.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo. Ahora que hemos compartido este hermoso momento de chicas, ¿me ayudas a entrar? Porque mis caderas duelen como el infierno y estoy a punto de mearme encima.

Sam asintió, riendo. —Y también bañarte. Apestas tío.

—Cállate.

 

* * *

_Portsmouth, 7 de Febrero._

Dean estacionó el auto entre dos minivans y miró sombríamente el frente de la tienda, con las brillantes letras rosadas y azules bailando sobre un fondo blanco con sonajeros de bebé, estrellas y arcoíris.

—Dios, ¿en verdad vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó, meneando la cabeza incrédulo. —Esto es como… la madre de todas las tiendas de bebés.

—Si, bueno, aquí hay buenos precios. No es como si nadáramos en dinero. Vamos, ¿qué tan mal puede ser?

—Solo le echaremos un vistazo, ¿verdad?

Dean se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y salió del Impala, alzando su barbilla y parándose derecho, viéndose tan varonil y macho como pudo. Sam reprimió una sonrisa y lo siguió. Pudo ver, por la forma de Dean de caminar, que el dolor se había ido por ahora. Su hermano ya había vuelto a trabajar hace cinco días y no había necesitado la morfina desde la noche siguiente de su pelea. Habían visto a Rania hace dos días y había estado bastante satisfecha con la condición física de Dean. Le había medido las caderas y se encontró con que había crecido dos centímetros y medio.

— ¿Solo dos centímetros? —había gruñido Dean. —Pero si duele como una perra.

—Dos centímetros y medio y eso es, por cierto, bastante impresionante. Estamos hablando de huesos, Dean. Y tu útero ha comenzado a expandirse hacia la parte superior de tu cuerpo. Creo que tu panza crecerá más al frente, como las mujeres con caderas pequeñas. Como una pelota de futbol en vez de la mitad de una de básquetbol.

— ¿Y eso cambia algo?

—Bueno, tendrás más tendencia a dolores de espalda en el último trimestre, así que tendrás que adaptar tu forma de caminar ya que el centro de tu balance de desplazará hacia adelante y atrás, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Dean había parecido inseguro, alzando la cabeza para ver su vientre descubierto y sonrojándose. El pequeño bultito del bebé que florecía ahí bajo su ombligo era discreto, pero innegablemente estaba ahí, se veía firme pero suave al mismo tiempo. La evidencia física de su estado parecía ponerlo muy incómodo con su propio cuerpo. No lo tocaba y mucho menos dejaba que Sam lo hiciera, al menos que se asegurara que nadie lo viera, e incluso así, apenas la rosaba con los dedos, y los apartaba rápido como si quemaran.

 _Era de esperarse,_  pensó Sam. Personalmente le gustaba el bultito, probablemente más de lo que debería, pero todavía le desconcertaba cada vez que miraba a Dean.  _Esto realmente estaba pasando._

— ¿Deberíamos coger un carrito? —preguntó Sam mientras entraban a la tienda.

Dean miraba todo a su alrededor, de la misma manera en que registraba una habitación en busca de peligro, lo cual no era del todo irrazonable dado que Sam mismo tenía esa mirada. Decenas de personas, la mayoría de ellas cargando niños de varias edades, caminaban por la tienda. Habían bebés llorando y niños gritando, corriendo en todas partes, tratando de evitar los cochecitos, carritos y mujeres embarazadas en varias etapas. Una especie de canción de cuna se escuchaba por los altavoces en medio de todo el ruido y los empleados cansados, vestidos con horribles uniformes rosas con azul, trataban de mantener todo en orden.

— ¿Dean? ¿Tomamos un carrito o no?

Dean pareció estremecerse y miró a Sam con horror. — ¿Estás loco? —Dijo con tono áspero. —Se supone que solo vamos a echar a un vistazo. Además, con el carrito no podremos irnos rápido por si…

— ¿Por sí, qué? ¿Por si hay una invasión infantil?

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada. —Sin carrito.

Sam era un chico metódico. Comenzó por la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde estaba el pasillo para embarazadas, Dean caminaba unos pasos tras él como un niño soldado.

Habían menos niños en ésta área, y un gran número de mujeres embarazadas. Dean se sonrojó, mirándolas con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa. Mientras Sam miraba un estante lleno de libros que todavía no leía, una muy embarazada mujer se cruzó en su camino. Parecía exhausta, con el rostro hinchado y rojo, le costaba respirar y parecía a punto de explotar. Su larga y floreada camisa de maternidad apenas cubría su gran vientre. Dean pasó del rojo al blanco en tiempo récord y agarró la manga de Sam con fuerza.

—Yo no… ¿yo no voy a lucir así, verdad? —preguntó, con la voz ronca de repente.

—Dean, solo has subido cuatro libras hasta ahora. Además, cada mujer sube de peso de manera diferente durante el embarazo. Hay un montón de factores a considerar. He leído que-

—Bien, creo que entendí. Vamos ya.

Era ahora Dean quién dirigía el camino a la sección de maternidad, arrastrando a Sam tras él. Pararon frente a un estante entero de cremas y lociones. —Hay varios aceites que dice que reducen el riesgo de estrías en-

—Venga, Sam. No voy a cuidarme la piel del vientre como una chica.

Pararon otra vez cerca de la sección de recién nacidos y Dean se congeló frente un estante lleno de pijamas para recién nacidos, cogiendo el primero del estante, era de color verde claro, cubierto con pequeñas estrellas azul marino. —No hay forma de que un bebé sea así de pequeño para entrar en esto… un gatito tal vez.

—No creo que los venderían de ser así.

—Tu nunca fuiste así de pequeño, —señaló Dean.

—Si lo fui. Tenías cuatro, Dean. Todo se miraba más grande en ese entonces. Así que, ¿nos llevamos este?

— ¿Qué?

—El pijama.

Dean lo miró y se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara, pero lo cogió. —Bueno, tendremos que comenzar de algún lado, ¿no?

Se volteó sin ver y tropezó con una mujer que caminaba tras él. —Oh, Dios, lo siento, en serio, —dijo, viendo el portabebés atado a su cintura.

La pequeña mujer les sonrió y lentamente se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de la curva del pequeño cuerpo oculto por el material acolchado. Tendría unos veinte y tantos, se veía pequeña y delicada con la larga y oscura trenza de cabello en su hombro.

—Está bien, —dijo. —No me lastimé.

—Si, bueno, no ví por donde iba, —añadió Dean, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Conozco el sentimiento. Esta tienda puede enloquecerte cuando vienes por primera vez.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —preguntó Sam, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Demasiado. Parecen dos ciervos atrapados en una manada de leones. Soy Emma, por cierto.

Les tendió su mano libre, la cual Sam y Dean estrecharon.

—Soy Sam. Él es Dean.

—Gusto en conocerlos. Entonces… ¿es su primer hijo?

Sam sintió su garganta cerrarse y miró rápidamente a Dean. Su hermano se veía a punto de vomitar, o desmayarse, o ambas. La mujer debió sentir la repentina incomodidad del ambiente porque agregó rápidamente. —Dios, lo siento. Es que creí… mi hermano y su novio tuvieron a su bebé el año pasado y, em…

—No, está bien, —la interrumpió Sam. —No te equivocas. Es que no estamos acostumbrados a… no importa. Sí, este será el primero.

Emma sonrió radiante mientras Sam ignoraba la mirada aturdida de Dean.

— ¿Están adoptando o tienen una madre de alquiler?

—Madre de alquiler, —contestó Sam al instante, pensando rápido.

—Qué bien. Igual que Justin, mi hermano. Felicidades. ¿Cuándo es la fecha de parto?

—A finales de Julio.

—Así que no saben todavía si será niño o niña.

—No, —dijo Dean, tratando visiblemente de integrarse a la conversación.

—Es algo emocionante, ¿cierto? Nosotros no queríamos saber cuándo estaba embarazada de mi hija. Quería mantenerlo sorpresa, pero este pequeño, —ella se detuvo para mirar a su bebé. —No pude. Tenía que saberlo. Y fue bueno que lo hiciera, ya que estaba convencida de que tendría otra niña.

— ¿Así que es un niño, entonces? —preguntó Dean, dando un paso adelante indeciso para ver mejor.

—Si. Él es Hunter.

—Oh, Hunter. Es lindo.

Emma destapó la mantita que cubría al bebé para que pudieran verlo. El bebé dormía profundamente, con medio rostro enterrado en el pecho de su madre. Un gorrito azul de algodón cubría su cabeza y sus pequeñas manitos estaban enrolladas en puños. Por la forma que se acoplaba al pecho de Emma, no podría pesar más de doce libras.

—Mírenlo, —dijo Emma, cariñosa y orgullosa. —Con apenas seis semanas ha dormido más que todos nosotros juntos.

— ¿Tiene seis semanas? —preguntó Dean, alzando las cejas. —Se ve… se ve tan pequeño.

—Bueno, casi pesa doce libras ahora, lo cual son cinco más que cuando nació.

—Joder, —dejó salir Dean, luego se sonrojó y se tapó la boca. —Lo siento.

Emma se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a Hunter que abrió sus grandes ojos dejando ver unas lindas iris azul marino. —No te preocupes, no creo que todavía entienda lo que dices.

Sam se echó hacia atrás, observando la forma que Dean estaba evidentemente atraído hacia el bebé, moviendo los pies. Emma probablemente lo notó también, porque estaba sacando a Hunter del portabebés. — ¿Quieres cargarlo?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dean, casi emocionado.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo un rato? Créeme, que es mucho menos aterrador cuando te das cuenta que no se van a quebrar en tus brazos.

—No… no creo poder, yo no…

Pero Emma ya estaba tendiéndole el pequeño bultito que era su hijo a Dean, que no tuvo otra opción que prepararse mientras el bebé era puesto con la mantita en sus brazos. Sam pudo ver la forma en la que todo el cuerpo de Dean se ponía rígido mientras usaba su otra mano para sostener la cabecita. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa.

—Ahí está. ¿Ves? Solo tienes que asegurarte de sostener bien la cabeza. Parece bastante cómodo.

—Lo está, y no pesa nada, —susurró Dean. —Dios, esta es la primera vez que cargo a un bebé desde que S- … desde que mi hermano nació.

Sam se mordió los labios, capturado por el momento. Dean sonreía de una manera que nunca había visto antes. —Está viéndome directamente. ¿En realidad me ve?

—Sí. No tan bien a como lo haría en un par de meses más, pero definitivamente puede verte.

Hunter hizo un ruido y bostezó, su pequeña boca se abrió en un semicírculo. Dean dejó salir una suave risa y con cuidado se lo devolvió a Emma.

—Es genial, —dijo. —Gracias.

Partieron un tiempo después de eso. Emma les dejó la dirección de un sitio web dedicado especialmente a las parejas gays que querían tener hijos, luego fueron a buscar a su esposo e hija, quienes estaban perdidos en alguna parte del departamento de juguetes. Dean miró a Sam y gruñó. — ¿Madre de alquiler?

—Bueno, tenía que decir algo, —protestó Sam, pero su corazón no estaba realmente en ello. Se sentía mareado, todavía aturdido por la forma en la que su mundo entero acababa de ponerse de cabeza de nuevo.

Porque ahora, podía verlo. Podía imaginarse lo que les iba a pasar dentro de unos meses. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver a su hermano con su bebé en brazos. Emma le había dado eso.

Era aterrador, el darse cuenta que sería responsable de la vida de un niño, de su bienestar y seguridad y, mientras tanto, por la de Dean también.

Se preguntó si así se había sentido su hermano a los cuatro años.

 

* * *

_Hampton Falls, 15 de Febrero._

Las pesadillas habían comenzado el mismo día que hicieron el primer viaje a la tienda de bebés. Sam estaba acostumbrado a tener sueños feos. Habían estado atormentándolo desde que tenía nueve años, cuando descubrió que los monstruos eran reales. A medida que los años pasaban, el despertarse en medio de la noche, con la respiración agitada y la garganta y seca se había convertido en un hábito con el que Sam se había acostumbrado a vivir.

Su nueva pesadilla era siempre la misma: Sam estaba el cuarto del bebé en medio de la noche, mirándolo dormir. Azazel aparecía, sonriendo perversamente y se inclinaba sobre la cuna, y Sam no se podía mover, o gritar, tenía que quedarse ahí y ver cómo el demonio alimentaba a su bebé con sangre de demonio.

Era casi sorprendente el cómo ese sueño en particular no lo había tenido antes. Sam lo veía venir desde el comienzo del embarazo de Dean. Aunque tampoco significara que fuera menos aterrador.

Había tenido éxito en enterrar cualquier pensamiento sobre la sangre de demonio hasta ahora, pero ya no era posible, y no sabía cómo decírselo a Dean. Los eventos en Cold Oak seguían siendo un tema delicado entre ellos. Dean se negaba a hablar de la muerte de Sam esa noche, y si Sam insistía, el dolor que podía ver en los ojos de su hermano era tan fuerte que no podía seguir con ello.

Sin embargo, Sam recordaba perfectamente la noche en que finalmente se había quebrado y le dijo a Dean lo que Azazel le había hecho la noche que su madre murió. Habían estado juntos un par de días y las cosas estuvieron intensas entre ellos. La culpa pesaba en Sam tan fuerte que sentía que no tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones. Cuando finalmente terminó, con la cara enterrada en la almohada después de que Dean lo había follado fuerte y rápido, se había echado a llorar, sacudido por roncos sollozos, mientras le decía a Dean que algo dentro de él no era humano.

Su hermano lo tranquilizó hasta que se calmó de nuevo, le había dicho que no le importaba, que Dean estaba orgulloso de él y que eso no cambiaba nada entre ellos. Dean había hablado mucho esa noche y había dejado que Sam desahogara todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, tan paciente y comprensivo a como rara vez lo era. Se había asegurado que Sam le creyera antes de cerrar el tema al puro estilo de Dean: —Ahora soy más feliz de haber sido el que le disparara a ese hijo de puta en la cabeza. Solo desearía que hubiese durado más, ¿sabes?

A decir verdad, Sam no había terminado de lidiar completamente su problema con la sangre de demonio. Era algo con lo que tenía problemas para hablar. Siempre lo llenaba una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. Había luchado tanto como pudo para mantenerlo a raya desde que supo la condición de Dean, pero los sueños no lo dejaban escapar.

Cuando despertó esa noche, aferrándose a las sábanas y tratando de respirar, sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el olor del azufre de su sueño, la primera cosa que hizo fue voltear la cabeza hacia Dean, solo para descubrir que su hermano no estaba en la cama. Sam ya estaba fuera del cuarto antes de darse cuenta que se estaba moviendo, llamando a su hermano, con el corazón martilleándole dolorosamente en su pecho. Necesitaba ver a Dean, y necesitaba verlo ahora, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Sam tropezó bajando las escaleras, gritando.

— ¡Dean!

— ¿Sham?

Dean salió de la cocina, con un tazón de cereal en la mano. Tragó el gran bocado que tenía y alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué haces aquí abajo en medio de la noche?

—Tenía hambre, idiota. ¿Quieres?

Dean se volteó lentamente en sus talones y volvió a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y abrió el frasco de mantequilla de maní y una caja de galletas de animales.

— ¿Haces eso a menudo? —preguntó Sam cuidadosamente, sentándose en la silla frente a él. Agarró la botella de leche y bebió lo poco que quedaba.

—Qué te importa, ¿galletas?

Sam agarró la caja y ojeó adentro. — ¡Hey! Solo quedaron las de jirafas.

—Te lo dije. Saben raro.

Dean bebió la leche hasta el fondo del tazón de cereal antes de sumergir su dedo índice en el frasco de mantequilla de maní.

—Vaya. Te ves... hambriento.

Su hermano se las arregló para gruñir entre bocados y se levantó para buscar el jugo de manzana de la refrigeradora. Se bebió la mitad del litro antes de abrir la boca. —Así que, supongo que tuviste otra pesadilla, ¿verdad? —preguntó, apoyándose en el mostrador.

—Emm... Sí. ¿Te diste cuenta?

— ¿De tus gritos todas las noches durante la última semana? Algo.

— ¿Grito?

—A veces solo hablas.

—Dios, lo siento. Yo no-

—Sí, bueno, la mayoría de las veces me las arreglo para hacerte dormir antes que te despiertes por completo. Así que, déjame adivinar: ¿Azazel dándole sangre de demonio al bebé?

—Yo... sí.

—Sabes que es solo un sueño, ¿verdad? —Sam se encogió de hombros y masticó su jirafa.

—Se terminó, Sam, —insistió Dean con gentileza. —Estamos a salvo. Ningún demonio viene tras nosotros.

—No se ha terminado, Dean. Por mucho que ambos queramos creerlo. Y no me digas que la idea no se te ha pasado por la cabeza.

Dean se sentó y miró a Sam pensativo por un par de segundos antes de aclararse la garganta. —Sí. Claro que he pensado de ello.

— ¿Y? ¿Eso no te asusta?

—Primero que todo, no sabemos si le heredaste al bebé la sangre de demonio, y si fuera así, ¿por qué debería asustarme? No te volviste malvado.

—Sí, bueno, —gruñó Sam. —Se suponía que yo iba a dirigir el jodido ejército demoniaco de Azazel.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Sam arrugó la nariz con una expresión poco convencida y suspiró. Dean se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a él. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. —Escúchame, Sam. Azazel, Lilith, Ruby... están muertos. Tus poderes se han ido.

—Están dormidos, querrás decir.

—A la mierda Ruby y su mente enferma. No eres como ellos. Nunca lo fuiste. Nunca lo serás. Lo que papá dijo... él no lo sabía todo en ese entonces y aun así, que se joda él también. Yo fui quién se hizo cargo de ti, quién te cuidó. Nadie conoce tan bien como yo. Y lo que estoy diciendo es... que me importa una mierda que tengas sangre de demonio. No podemos hacer nada. Tal vez el bebé lo herede, tal vez no. La gente no tiene que ser alimentada con sangre de demonio para volverse mala, o loca. Es la forma en que son, o quien escogen ser.

Dean se aclaró la garganta otra vez y empezó a removerse en la silla, viéndose tan incómodo como siempre cuando él y Sam hablaban.

—Bueno, es tu hijo también, —dijo finalmente Sam, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Se sintió un poco mejor.

—Será un guapísimo hijo de puta, —contestó Dean, sonriendo también. Luego bostezó. —Estoy agotado. Dijiste que limpiarías la cocina, ¿cierto?

Salió de la habitación en ese instante. Sam rodó los ojos, enterrando también su dedo índice en el frasco de mantequilla de maní.

 

***

Dos noches después, fue el turno de Dean de despertar gritando, sorprendiendo a Sam que esta vez dormía profundamente. —Mierda, —jadeó Dean, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó Sam, frotándole la espalda en círculos.

—Si.

— ¿Quieres contarme?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es estúpida.

—Vamos, Dean.

— ¿Juras que no te reirás?

—Lo juro.

—Tú estabas en esta... sala de operaciones y, tu sabes, habían doctores y luces brillantes y estabas conmigo, y ellos sacaron al bebé pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

—Dios. Ok. Pero no era un bebé, era un cachorro, un beagle, y creo que-

—Urfm.

— ¿Eso fue una risa?

—No. Yo... yo tosí. Así que, diste a luz a un beagle.

—Sí y era... todo mundo estaba como: ¡Qué bien! ¡Es un cachorro! Y tú estabas totalmente encantado, y lo cargabas en tus brazos y lo envolvías en una jodida manta y luego me abrazabas, con lágrimas de alegría y yo solo trataba de decirte que había parido a un puto perro, pero no me escuchabas.

—Ya sabes, he leído que tener sueños extraños durante el embarazo es-

Pero Sam ya no pudo terminar la oración. La risa que trataba de contener tan fuerte repentinamente explotó fuera de su garganta y no la pudo parar, incluso cuando Dean lo empujó y le dio un puñetazo en las costillas.

— ¡Idiota, lo prometiste!

Pero luego, unos minutos más tarde, se besaban ferozmente, y Sam se dio cuenta con bastante facilidad de cómo podía recompensar a Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ufff, si que me he tardado bastante, ¡literalmente un mes! Pero tanto mi beta como yo hemos estado muy liadas... Muchas gracias enserio por esperarme, a lxs que se toman la molestia de comentar y a mis lectores fantasmas, gracias a todxs c:
> 
> ¡Que disfruten el capítulo!❤

**Capítulo 9.**

 

_Hampton Falls, 1 de Marzo._

—Está bien. Ahí vamos, —gruñó Dean, saliendo del asiento trasero del Impala. Tiró el desatornillador en la caja de herramientas y palmeó el techo del auto. —Lo siento bebé.

— ¿Acabaste?

—Sí. Siento como si la hubiese torturado a propósito.

Sam rodó los ojos y se inclinó a ver el perno de anclaje que Dean acababa de reparar.

—Se ve bien.

— ¿Así que se supone que ahora hay un gancho especial en el asiento del bebé?

—Sip, pero tienes que usar el cinturón también.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve y media.

—Tengo ir al baño, después nos vamos.

Dean estaba nervioso. Sam podía decirlo por la forma en la que miraba a cualquier lado menos a él. No había dormido mucho anoche y había estado algo impaciente durante los últimos días, pensando en su próxima cita. Rania les había dicho la última vez que en el próximo ultrasonido sería posible ver el sexo del bebé, y Dean había estado pensando en ello toda la semana.

Sam se sentía emocionado también, pero no al punto de perder el sueño por ello. Se preguntaba de qué se preocupaba tanto Dean. Sería niña o niño. Fin. Sam tendía a pensar que era niño, quizás porque se había criado solo con hombres y las cosas se veían más fácil así.

Lo cual era algo estúpido, si se ponía a pensarlo. Podía ser una niña. Sam no podía imaginarse criando a una niña, aunque apenas podía imaginarse con un bebé en brazos.

—Vámonos, —dijo Dean, caminando por el lío lodoso que era la entrada ya que por el tiempo, había comenzado a secarse.

Se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor y esperó a que Sam entrara, tamborileando los dedos compulsivamente en el volante.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que conduzca yo?

— ¿Por qué?

—Te ves cómo... no sé. ¿A punto de colapsar?

—Cállate. Estoy bien.

Mientras Dean conducía en silencio, con la radio del Impala apagada, la mirada de Sam se dirigió una vez más a la ligera hinchazón de su vientre que parecía hacerse más visible cada día. Cuando estaba sentado en el auto con la chaqueta abierta, el cinturón aplastaba su camiseta contra su estómago y definía el bultito de su bebé aún más.

Cuando Sam comenzó a imaginarse cómo se vería el vientre de Dean durante su embarazo, pensaba que su hermano simplemente parecería que hubiera subido algo de peso y que su forma evocaría a un hombre mayor, o menos entrenado físicamente, con un cierto gusto por la cerveza y la comida chatarra, como Bobby, por ejemplo. Pero eso no estaba pasando. El bulto de Dean estaba estrictamente restringida en el área de sus caderas, bajo su ombligo y se miraba más firme que la barriga cervecera de un hombre, y más redonda. Dean nunca había tenido mucho vello corporal, pero ahora no había ni uno solo en su ahora pálida y cremosa piel, y Sam no podía recordar si así había sido siempre.

Habían otras diferencias en el cuerpo de Dean que delataban su estado más que un simple aumento de peso. Las líneas del cuerpo de Dean estaban más suaves, y no con la forma de siempre, y la forma en las que sus caderas se habían ensanchado solo acentuaba esa impresión. Sam se había sorprendido por el cómo le gustaron esos cambios. Nunca creyó que le disgustarían, pero ahora encontraba a su hermano más atractivo de lo que esperó. Sin embargo, Dean apenas le dejaba tocarlo, así que no podía disfrutar de esos cambios.

Dean había estado bastante incómodo con sus cambios hasta ahora, pero en la semana pasada, esa incomodidad aumentó. No podía caminar en la casa si no andaba en pantalones de chandal y una camiseta, hasta dormía con eso también. Si nunca había sido muy cariñoso, ahora literalmente escapaba de los toques íntimos de Sam, siempre le ponía cerrojo a la puerta del baño, y ahora la mayoría de las veces se las arreglaba para irse a dormir más temprano o más tarde que Sam. Nunca salía de casa sin la chaqueta cuidadosamente cerrada, e incluso entonces, parecía más reacio a hacerlo cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar o recoger a Sam de la librería. Y cuando hacían el amor, Dean, quién nunca había tenido reparos en esconder su cuerpo, ahora no lo hacían si el cuarto no estaba oscuro y bajo las sábanas.

 _Esta incomodidad lo probablemente lo seguiría durante todo el embarazo,_ pensó Sam. No era cosa de aceptar al bebé o no, sino lo que le hacía a su cuerpo. Sam temía que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema en los meses que venían. Dean tenía tan poca confianza en sí mismo. Sam había estado trabajando con ese tema desde el inicio de su relación, pero ahora, todo lo que había hecho había desaparecido por culpa de la maldición.

—Juro por Dios que si tuvieras rayos lásers en los ojos ya tendría varios hoyos en la camisa, Sam, —dijo Dean de repente.

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

—Así que... ¿estamos realmente seguros que queremos saberlo?

— ¿Qué? ¿El sexo del bebé?

—Sí. Podemos mantenerlo como sorpresa.

Dean rió incrédulo. — ¿Es que toda esta cosa del embarazo masculino no es suficiente sorpresa para ti?

—Tomaré eso como un no.

—Puedes apostarlo. Además, yo soy el que está con el pan en el horno. Yo decido.

—De acuerdo.

Además, Sam de verdad quería saberlo.

 

***

—Entonces, ¿has sentido algún dolor esta semana? ¿Dean?

Dean, cuya mirada estaba fija en la pantalla del ultrasonido, parpadeó medio atontado. — ¿Qué?

—No, no los ha tenido, —contestó Sam.

—Está bien. Bueno, mejor empiezo a hacer el examen ya que ninguno de los dos me va a prestar atención, ¿o sí?

Dean alzó una ceja sin contestar. Jugaba nerviosamente con el borde de su camiseta, levantada sobre su pecho. Sam aprovechó la oportunidad para observar su vientre sin que lo notara, admirando las suaves curvas que rodeaban a su bebé.

—Ahí vamos, —dijo Rania, colocando el gel conductor en el abdomen de Dean. Siseó, pero no quitó los ojos de la pantalla. —Ahí está el bebé, —anunció cuando la familiar forma del bebé apareció. Ya no parecía un riñón, incluso cuando la cabeza estaba sobredimensionada. El feto lucía feliz flotando en el agua, moviendo los brazos y las piernas lentamente. Rania congeló la imagen mientras la acercaba. —Miren, los dedos ya están casi formados. Están los cinco. Si tuviese una de esas máquinas avanzadas de 3D, podríamos ver sus huellas dactilares.

—Jodeme, —comentó Dean maravillado.

Rania siguió con los exámenes, tomando medidas y chequeando todo lo que tenía que chequearse, hasta el volumen del líquido amniótico. Luego miró de reojo a Dean, sonriendo de una manera que Sam nunca la había visto antes, particularmente juguetona, y por un segundo, Sam pudo imaginarse a la pequeña niña que había vuelto de Lebanon.

—Terminamos, —dijo Rania, guiñándole -realmente guiñándole- un ojo a Sam, mientras quitaba el transductor del vientre de Dean.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿No se supone que tienes que checar si es... tu sabes...? —Dean tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había alzado sobre sus codos, buscando a Sam por ayuda.

— ¿Checar qué? —preguntó Rania, siendo la perfecta imagen de la inocencia.

— ¿Está tomándome el pelo, señorita? —preguntó sospechoso.

—Tal vez.

—Mira qué tal, ¡sí sabe bromear! —gruñó Dean, rodando los ojos.

—Ow, qué lindo de tu parte, Dean, —dijo Rania divertida, poniendo el transductor en su lugar.

—Estaba comenzando a creer que eras una especie de Androide.

—Ah, ¿no quieres que me apague?

—Dean, cállate, —advirtió Sam.

—Sí, está bien.

Rania volvió a trabajar, tratando de conseguir una buena vista de la parte inferior del bebé.

—Tiene cruzadas las piernas. Tal vez no quiere que lo sepan, —dijo antes de añadir. —Voy a tratar de moverlo un poco. —presionó el transductor más fuerte, empujando con suavidad hasta que las piernitas se abrieron.  
Ella tomó una captura de pantalla y miró la imagen ampliada. Sam no podía distinguir nada que no fueran líneas blancas y grises en un negro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Dean con la voz aguda.

—Es el área pélvica.

—Yo no...

—A las dieciséis semanas, los genitales masculinos ya están formados y perfectamente visibles. Y como puedes ver, no hay nada ahí.

—Oh Dios, no tiene sus genitales, —balbuceó Dean, con el rostro palideciendo. — ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Tiene alguna clase de síndrome o-

—Dean, cállate ya, idiota. No podemos verlos porque no los necesita, —respondió Sam.

— ¿Por qué el pobre niño no necesitaría su pene, Sam? —preguntó Dean bruscamente.

Rania dejó salir una risa que rápidamente escondió detrás de su mano.

—Porque no es un niño, es una niña.

—Ah... Mmm. Espera, ¿qué? ¿una niña? Como... ¿una niñita?

—No Dean, una jodida cachorrita, —contestó Sam, sorprendido por cuán sorprendido se veía Dean.

—Cállate.

—Felicidades, Dean, —dijo Rania.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿De las felicitaciones o del sexo del bebé?

—Ajá.

—Sí, segura. ¿Quieres que te enseñe su vulva con detalle?

—Dios, no. ¿Terminamos?

 

***

—Todo esto es tú culpa.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes... es el semen del padre el que define el género del bebé.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eso te hace a ti la madre?

—Cállate.

—No. ¿Por qué no te callas tú, Dean? Has estado refunfuñando desde que dejamos Portsmouth y me estoy empezando a cansar de tu jodida actitud.

Sam dejó caer la cuchara de madera junto a la olla hirviendo de sopa. No había querido hablarle así, pero Dean lo pidió. Suspirando, se apoyó contra el mostrador y se apartó su ya largo flequillo de la cara.

—Tío, enserio. Había cincuenta porciento de probabilidad que pasara. ¿Quieres que crea que ni siquiera consideraste la posibilidad?

Dean se encogió de hombros y se metió una uva a la boca. Estaba sentado en el mostrador, mirándolo como si alguien hubiese acabado de atropellar a su perrito. —Yo... no... no estaba seguro. Y sigo llamándolo _él_... uh... _ella_ , quiero decir. Seguí llamándola ella y él y tú hiciste lo mismo así que pensé-

— ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que porque ambos dijimos él, el bebé mágicamente se convertiría en un niño?

—Bueno, estoy maldito.

—Dean, eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué actúas como si fueran malas noticias? —insistió Sam antes de decir lo que en verdad le molestaba. — ¿Eso significa que ya no la vas a querer? ¿Porque es una niña?

Dean puso la piña de uvas en el mostrador y palideció. —No, —susurró ansioso. —Dios, Sam. No quise que sonara como si yo... no cambia nada de lo que siento por él- por ella.

—Bien. —Sam se relajó un poquito. Cogió una zanahoria y comenzó a pelarla. —Sin embargo, sigo sin entenderlo.

—Yo tampoco. Realmente no. Es solo que... las niñas son diferentes. De los niños, me refiero.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Te refieres a que ellas no tienen pen-

—Por el amor de Dios, Sam. No te vayas por ahí.

Dean lucía algo perdido, incluso un poco triste, y Sam se sintió culpable por molestarlo. —Hey, lo siento. Solo trataba de aligerar un poco las cosas.

—Bueno, sé que estoy siendo un idiota, pero es que... lo cambia todo. No sé una mierda sobre niñas.

—No sabes ni una mierda de bebés.

—Hey, yo te crié, Sam.

—Lo sé. Pero no es como si hubieras estado rodeado de recién nacidos toda tu vida, Dean. Ni yo tampoco, por cierto. Es solo una bebé. Ella va a llorar, mojar pañales, dormir, comer, le crecerán los dientes y hará berrinches como un niño.

—Sí, pero Sam: ¿Te das cuenta que el mundo está lleno de Dean Winchesters buscando algún polvo rápido y... ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera me voy a ir por ahí. Pero en mi experiencia, las chicas son casi siempre las víctimas de cosas sobrenaturales. Son sacrificadas porque son vírgenes y las hace presa fácil y ellas... bueno, tu sabes que vivimos en un mundo de varones, tío.

—Lo sé, pero eso no cambia nada, nos preocuparemos por ella porque es nuestra hija y eso es lo que los padres hacen.

—Lo sé, —Dean bajó la cabeza, viendo su vientre.

Y Sam dijo: —Y si el mundo estuviese lleno de Dean Winchesters, sería un mejor lugar.

—Oh vamos, no seas bobo. —Dean se sonrojó, luego alzó la cabeza y apuntó a Sam con un dedo amenazador. —Ella no va a usar esos ridículos vestidos rosas con cintas.

—Está bien.

—También sabrá la diferecia entre un alternador y una batería antes que tenga cinco años.

—Claro que lo hará.

—Le buscaremos un nombre.

—Entre otras cosas.

—Y no la vas a hacer una jodida friki como tú solo porque es una chica.

—Ah, ¿en serio?

—Tengo hambre. ¿Todavía no está lista la sopa?

 _Crisis evitada,_ pensó Sam.

 

***

Fue dos días después que Sam encontró a Dean en el baño listo para irse a la cama. Dean siempre había tenido un cuidado casi obsesivo con sus dientes. Se los cepillaba y usaba hilo dental por varios minutos y luego usaba uno de esos enjuagues bucales fuertes que te quemaban si tenías la boca cerrada mucho tiempo. John los había criado para que cuidaran de sí mismos: ¿para qué ir al dentista si podían evitarlo? " _Tu cuerpo es tu aliado más confiable, pero puede convertirse en el peor enemigo si lo_ _descuidad_ _"_ , les había repetido una y otra vez durante los años. Y Dean hizo de esas palabras una verdad absoluta. Solo una vez Dean tuvo un dolor de muelas tan feo que John no lo dejó ir a una cacería. Por supuesto, no fue su culpa: a los quince, ya se cepillaba los dientes todos los días, pero John lo le dijo nada. Dejó que voluntariamente Dean pensara que no era confiable. El cuidado dental obsesivo comenzó poco después.

Así que ahí estaba, haciendo gárgaras como si su vida dependiese de ello, usando un par de viejos y suaves pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de Metallica que siempre le había quedado un poco estrecha, pero que ahora moldeaba su pequeño vientre, Dean no la habría usado si la lavandería no estuviera retrasada. Sam lo observó por el largo espejo y algo debió haber estado visible en sus ojos porque Dean se estremeció y escupió. -Deja de verme ya, Sam.

— ¿Y qué si te quiero ver?

—Supéralo.

Dean se volteó para salir del baño pero Sam siguió. —Vamos, —dijo Sam juguetón. —Estoy cachondo.

—Bueno, la cama no está lejos.

—No quiero hacerte el amor en lo oscuro y bajo las sábanas. Quiero verte.

—Sam, —advirtió Dean, bajando la vista.

Sam deslizó sus manos en la curva de las caderas de Dean e inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello, sabiendo cuán sensible era la piel de Dean ahí. Su hermano suspiró y lo agarró de la cintura. —Vamos, Sammy. Cama.

—No. Tengo una mejor idea.

Sam arrastró a Dean frente al espejo y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda se pegó a la pared, sosteniendo a Dean firmemente frente a él. Cuando miró su reflejo, Dean estaba sonrojado y miraba al piso.

—Vamos, quiero que nos mires, _dijo Sam suavemente, y comenzó a dejar largos besos húmedos por el cuello de Dean. Una de sus manos se deslizó dentro de los pantalones de su hermano, y comenzó a acariciar su semi-erección en un rápido ritmo que tenía a Dean apoyado pesadamente contra él, presionando su culo contra la erección de Sam. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Sam le dio un descanso, acariciándolo y usando su mano libre para quitarse los pantalones. Dean los pateó, y balbuceo algo de Sam tendiendo mucha ropa encima, apartándose para que Sam se pudiera quitar los bóxers y la camiseta. Sam sintió algo de resistencia cuando haló la camisa de Dean, pero su hermano se distrajo con su polla, metiéndosela entre sus glúteos, y un momento después, ambos estaban desnudos.

Dean estaba más complaciente ahora, moviéndose contra Sam y volteando la cabeza de vez en cuando para besarlo. Cuando Sam pellizcó uno de sus pezones, gimió alto y maldijo, hilos de presemen se deslizaban de su palpitante polla y se pegaban en los dedos de Sam.

—Dean, míranos, —repitió Sam, viendo el reflejo de su hermano, quien comenzó a tensarse y temblar bajo sus caricias. Un rubor se extendía por su pecho y cuello, coloreando sus mejillas y sus orejas. Los músculos de sus muslos estaban tensos y definidos, luego estaba la suave curva de la barriga donde estaba su bebé, donde la mano de Sam lo frotaba en cada estocada, con solo la punta rosada y brillante de su polla visible.

Dean no lo escuchó. Había alzado su brazo para enrollar su mano alrededor del cuello de Sam, y su cabeza había caído sobre su hombro, con los ojos cerrados. Era perfecto. Sam gimió, sintiéndose más duro de lo que creyó posible aun sin venirse.

—No sabes, —jadeó en el oído de Dean. —Lo que me haces, joder Dean. Amo tanto la forma en la que tu cuerpo está cambiando, que quiero tocarte todo el jodido día.

—Estoy cerca, Sam-

—Primero quiero que nos mires. Sé que crees que tienes algo de lo qué avergonzarte, pero estás equivocado. Por favor, Dean.

Sam liberó ligeramente la erección de Dean, provocando un gemido insatisfecho, pero Dean abrió los ojos, y le echó un rápido vistazo al espejo antes de volverlos a cerrar. Había comenzado a jadear y sudar, tan cerca del orgasmo que casi parecía que agonizaba.

—No, mira, —insistió Sam, alzando la voz, haciéndola lo más dominante posible.

Años de entrenamiento hicieron lo que unas suaves palabras no pudieron. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de golpe cuando Sam puso su otra mano en su vientre. Observó, perdido en el placer y la incertidumbre, hasta que su espalda se arqueara repentinamente y susurrara el nombre de Sam con la voz ahogada antes de finalmente alcanzar el orgasmo. Fue sacudido por una serie de violentos escalofríos y cayó contra el cuerpo de Sam. Sam no pudo decir si era esa vista la que lo tuvo a punto, o la forma en la que el culo de Dean le rodeaba la polla.

Cayeron al suelo, deslizándose lenta y descuidadamente, hechos un lío de sudor y semen, brazos y piernas enredados.

—Maldita sea, —gruñó Dean con pereza, acariciando el hombro de Sam.

—Sí.

— ¿Acabas de darme terapia sexual?

Sam tuvo que reír a eso. —Tal vez. ¿Funcionó?

—Sam, no es... no es... no es sobre el bebé. No me avergüenzo de él. De ella, quiero decir.

—Lo sé.

—Además, no es como si estuviese pasando algo que fuese normal para un hombre. Es difícil de explicar.

—No tienes que estar incómodo conmigo, ya lo sabes. Hablaba en serio, Dean. Sobre lo que me provocas. Y el ser capaz de ver el bultito de nuestro bebé, de tocarlo, lo hace más real para mí.

—Es solo que ya no me siento como yo mismo. Mi cuerpo... dentro de mi cabeza... todo es como más intenso, y trato de lidiar con eso, Sam. En serio lo hago. —Dean se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, sonriendo perverso.

—Creo que necesito más terapia sexual, hermanito.

— ¿Sí?

Dean arqueó una ceja. — ¿Qué? ¿No estás a la altura, muchachote?

Esa noche, Dean permitió que la mano de Sam descansara en su vientre un par de minutos antes de quitarla, fingiendo que no podía respirar con el cuerpo de Sam tan cerca del suyo. Era un comienzo, y además una maravillosa sensación, el sentir la estirada piel de Dean y el pequeño pero firme bultito debajo.

Sam tomaría lo que pudiera.

 

* * *

_Hampton Falls, 18 de Marzo._

Eran las once de la noche y Sam estaba en la cocina, doblando calcetines y esperando a que la cafetera estuviera lista. Habían platos sucios en cada superficie, la basura no se había sacado y un montón de facturas estaban dispersas en la mesas, esperando a ser ordenadas o pagadas.

 _A veces, la vida doméstica apestaba_ , pensó Sam, bostezando. Calcetines. Bien. ¿Cómo es posible que tuvieran tantos? Parecía que sus cosas habían comenzado a multiplicarse por sí solas desde que se mudaron. Luego, la bebé nacería y tendrían que empacar todo y...

¿Y qué, ahora se ponía a pensar en eso? Sam se levantó para servirse una taza de café, añadiéndole demasiada azúcar a la taza humeante. Se frotó los ojos y se volvió a sentar, cogiendo un par de calcetines. Doblándolos. Buscando otro par en la canasta de ropa.

¿Y qué? ¿Ahora había un nuevo tema del que Dean y él no habían hablado, o siquiera eludido desde que Dean fue maldecido? Porque la vida seguiría después del nacimiento de su hija. Sam no era estúpido. Sabía que no andarían con el bebé en el asiento trasero y de vuelta a la carretera, hasta Dean sabía eso también. No necesitaban palabras para expresar lo evidente: que no había forma en la que su hija creciera a como ellos lo hicieron. La real pregunta era: ¿Qué harían, donde se establecerían? ¿Qué tan lejos del mundo de los cazadores se quedarían? El establecerse para siempre.

Pensando en eso, Sam sabía que podía acostumbrarse a esto, tal vez no de la misma manera a como cuando huyó de su jodida familia y había tratado de ser todo lo que no era cuando se fue a Stanford. Sam había cambiado mucho desde entonces, para no pensar en el Sam de aquel entonces cuando era un niño lanzando una rabieta. Ya no era ese niño.

Sin embargo, la idea de establecerse y tener con una vida normal, -tan normal como sería en su situación-, era algo con lo que podía lidiar, e incluso disfrutar. No era difícil de suponer que Dean haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para mantener a su hija a salvo -no de la misma manera que John Winchester- y que trataría de darle una buena vida. Pero su hermano seguía luchando con algunos serios problemas paternos y tratando de encontrarle significado a su vida.

Sam no sabía si Dean podría realmente vivir sin cazar. Dean no lo admitiría, ni a sí mismo incluso, pero tenían que trabajar en eso. En cuanto a su hija...

Una idea repentina se le vino a Sam y soltó los calcetines _. ¿Cómo coño no lo había pensado antes?_ Todo había sido tan abrumador desde que Dean había sido maldecido. Había tanto con lo que lidiar que este tema en particular se había quedado escondido en algún rincón oscuro y lejano de su mente. Sin embargo, la pregunta era una simplicidad aterradora: ¿Qué le dirían? Porque sí, el explicarle a una niña que era producto de un amor gay incestuoso y de una maldición que salió mal estaba fuera de discusión.

¿Cómo lidiarían con eso?

Un sonido de una tos trajo a Sam al presente y lo escuchó, preocupándose. No duró mucho. Todo lo que esperaba era que Dean no se levantara. Eso sería una mierda.

Había comenzado hace más de una semana, cuando Sam cogió una gripe que andaba de un empleado al otro en la librería. No estaba tan enfermo: algo de congestión y un poco de fiebre el primer día, pero se le quitó rápido. Había estado preocupado de que Dean se contagiara, había leído que el sistema inmunológico de las mujeres embarazadas era más débil. Dean se había reído de él, de la forma en la que Sam se lavaba las manos cada cinco minutos y se negaba a besarlo, o acercarse mucho a él. Sin embargo, cuatro días después, Dean se había despertado con fiebre y de mal humor, con los gérmenes de Sam.

Desde entonces las cosas habían ido en picada. La inocente gripe se había convertido en algo más: la fiebre de Dean no bajaba, tosía casi constantemente, había comenzado a vomitar otra vez y había tenido horribles dolores de cabeza que no se iban. Esta mañana, Sam lo arrastró a ver a Rania y ella le había diagnosticado infección en los senos nasales y los oídos, además de bronquitis. Ella le tomó una muestra de sangre y le prescribió dos antibióticos diferentes y un inhalador Ventolin, prohibiéndole a Dean a hacer cualquier cosa que no sea descansar por el resto de la semana. Dean ni siquiera trató de protestar. Estaba tan enfermo que ya ni le importaba.

Habían vuelto al inicio de la tarde, pero Dean consiguió dormirse hace un par de horas. Tenía problemas para respirar, su fiebre le estaba dando escalofríos y aunque el inhalador le ayudaba a respirar, tenía el efecto secundario de causarle palpitaciones y nerviosismo. Eso era una mala combinación. Dean había estado miserable y Sam pensó que no sería capaz de descansar. Lo obligó a tomar un baño caliente, " _No soy una jodida_ _chica_ _"._ había gruñido Dean antes de hundirse lentamente en el agua, suspirando satisfecho. Después, Sam le había dado un largo masaje de espalda antes de ponerlo en una posición semi-sentada en la cama. Se había quedado con él hasta que Dean se durmió del cansancio y la enfermedad. Eso fue hace dos horas.

Sam quería limpiar la casa un poco mientras tenía tiempo, pero aun con su sangre llena de cafeína, tenía problemas en quedarse despierto.

El molesto timbre del móvil de Dean lo asustó, y se dio cuenta que estaba dormitando sobre un par de calcetines sin doblar. Levantándose de una sacudida, corrió a por el teléfono antes que el ruido despertara a Dean y se tropezó con la mesita del café de la sala donde lo encontró. Cayó torpemente en el sofá mientras respondía, sin aliento.

— ¿Sam?

— ¿B-Bobby?

— ¿Que este no es el número de Dean?

—Si... sí, totalmente. Pero ahorita no puede atender el teléfono.

—Bueeeeeno. Así que, ¿están ocupados chicos?

Sam palideció. Dios, estaba cansado. —Bueno... Em... Algo.

—Bueno, hay una jodida familia que está comiéndose a las personas en Washington DC. Podrías necesitar una mano.

_Ay mierda, ¡mierda!_

—Nosotros... em, no podemos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que ya estamos metidos en otro caso. Un cambiaformas. Horrible.

 _Listo_ , pensó Sam.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a como la otra vez cuando llamé a Dean hace un mes y no me ayudaron con un caso de múltiple posesión porque estaban rastreando a un hombre lobo en Nueva Orleans?

Dean. Por supuesto, el muy idiota no le había dicho a Sam que Bobby había llamado. _Le patearé el trasero,_ pensó Sam _. Voy a curarlo y después le patearé el trasero_. Al menos mentalmente. O tal vez se lo guardaría para después del nacimiento de la bebé. Sí, no era muy satisfactorio.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento Bobby. Mal tiempo supongo.

Bobby gruñó. Lo cual nunca, jamás era buena señal.

—Así que, ¿crees que puedas encontrar a alguien más? ¿Rufus, tal vez?

—Claro, no hay problema.

Bien. —Bueno... supongo que hablaremos después-

—No he terminado contigo, muchacho, —dijo Bobby con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de tratarme como un viejo estúpido. Es insultante.

—Está bien.

Y de nuevo Sam volvía a ser un niño regañado.

—No había ningún hombre lobo en Nueva Orleans. Y lo sé porque Jo estaba ahí la misma semana cazando a un poltergeist.

—Bobby, puedo explicarlo.

—Escúchame muchacho: no soy tu maldita madre. Hacen lo que tienen que hacer, pero aun así. Me hace sentir como un idiota ahora. Primero, me llamas porque necesitas un doctor y después Dean me miente diciéndome que están ocupados en un caso. ¿Qué se supone que piense?

¿Qué debía pensar Bobby?

Por supuesto, culpen al cansancio de Sam y a la manera en la que escuchó a Dean tosiendo el pulmón minutos atrás. —Dean está enfermo. No puede cazar.

— ¿Enfermo cómo? ¿Una enfermedad sobrenatural? ¿Era por eso que necesitaban un doctor?

Sam casi pudo sentir a su cerebro hirviéndose. —Sí. Quiero decir, al principio pensamos que podría tratarse de una maldición, ¿sabes?

—Ajá.

—Pero entonces Rania no halló nada sobrenatural y mandó a Dean a un especialista.

— ¿Es cáncer? —preguntó Bobby, sonando totalmente devastado.

— ¡NO! No lo es. Es...

El cerebro de Sam tenía una forma de hacer conexión con todas las cosas que había aprendido a través de los años sin mucho esfuerzo consciente. Incluso entonces, se le ocurrió casi instantáneamente, necesitaba algo que explicara la necesidad de establecerse por unos meses y la incapacidad de Dean para cazar sin hacerlo tan serio.

—Síndrome de Fatiga post-viral.

 

***

— ¿Es qué?

—Síndrome de Fatiga post-viral, Dean.

—Suena inventado. ¿Te lo inventaste?

—No. El SFPV es muy real. Ahora Dean, respira hondo.

Dean estaba sentado en la cama, sin camisa, aún con los ojos hinchados por el sueño. Eran las nueve de la mañana siguiente, y Rania había venido a chequear a su paciente a cómo dijo que lo haría. Ambos hermanos lo olvidaron. Dean se había levantado alrededor de las tres, justo cuando Sam finalmente se había quedado dormido, respirando con dificultad y ardiendo en fiebre. Le tomó dos horas para darle sus medicamentos, otra dosis de Ventolin, otro baño frío, y toda la paciencia de Sam antes de que Dean finalmente se volviera a dormir. Ambos se habían despertado por el ruido del timbre de la puerta.

Dean trató de respirar sin toser pero pronto el ronco gruñido regresó y tuvo que apoyarse en Sam mientras Rania seguía escuchando sus pulmones, con el estetoscopio presionando la espalda de Dean.

Dean no se veía mejor que el día anterior, pero al menos la fiebre le había bajado un grado.

—Te lo digo ahora por si alguien comienza a preguntar sobre nosotros, Rania tienes que saber.

—No diré nada, —dijo Rania, envolviendo el brazo de Dean con la manga de presión arterial. —Recuerda: Dean es mi paciente.

—Aun así, yo mentí en tu nombre, Rania.

—Viviré, —dijo Rania, comenzando a bombear la manga.

— ¿Qué significa esa cosa de la fatiga de todos modos? —preguntó Dean, estremeciéndose mientras la manga se apretaba más fuerte.

—A veces les pasa a la gente después de alguna infección viral... como la gripe común. El cuerpo no está capacitado para deshacerse de ella y hay anomalías sanguíneas, incluso después que el paciente haya combatido el virus.

—Así que: cogí una gripe, me curo, y después más mierda pasa.

—Sí. Y toma meses antes que el paciente se mejore. El síntoma principal es la fatiga incapacitante. Hay dolor, mareos, náuseas y a veces anemia también. No podrías cazar si estuvieras en ese estado. —explicó Sam.

—De hecho, —añadió Rania, quitando la manga del brazo de Dean. —Algunas personas experimentan los síntomas por años.

—Bueno, Bobby no tiene por qué saber eso. Eso explica el porqué hemos dejado de cazar y nos establecimos en un lugar cerca del doctor que te está tratando. Le dije que cazaba de vez en cuando cuando había algo cerca.

— ¿Y se lo tragó?

—Sí, supongo.

—Dean, abre la boca y di: aaaaaahh.

—Ahhhh.

—Bien.

— ¿Y si viene de visita, como le hago? ¿Un bebé es otro síntoma de mi enfermedad imaginaria?

—Le dije que lo mantendría informado, y que preferías no ver a nadie porque eres un terco y orgulloso bastardo que no quiere mostrar su debilidad.

—Tiene sentido, —dijo Rania, guardando sus instrumentos en la maleta.

Dean le alzó una ceja y se hundió en las almohadas, suspirando. —Sí, supongo que lo tiene. ¿Sam?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué escogiste esta cosa del SFPV?

—Bueno, tenía que pensar en algo que durara algunos meses, y no quería molestar al pobre hombre. Deberías haber escuchado su voz cuando me preguntó si tenías cáncer.

—Ah. Esto solo mejora y mejora más.

—Dean. Tenemos que llegar a algo. Eso fue algo que se me pasó por la mente. Cuando estaba en Stanford, estudiamos un caso de un empleado que fue despedido por padecer SFPV y supongo que me impresionó un poco.

—Sí, bueno.

Dean agarró un pañuelo de la mesita de noche para contener otra tos. Luego miró a Rania expectante. — ¿Entonces?

—Entonces... tus pulmones están un poco mejor. Tendremos que esperar un par de semanas más antes que los antibióticos hagan efecto. Tienes que tomarlo con calma, Dean.

—De todos modos no puedo hacer ni mierda.

—Hablo enserio. Escucha: no creo que debas volver a trabajar.

—Ya me dijiste eso.

Sam entendió a lo que Rania se refería y se mordió los labios.

—No, Dean. Me refiero que: incluso cuando te mejores, creo que deberías renunciar.

Dean se tensó y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque trabajas con gente de la tercera edad que son vulnerables varias infecciones, y tu sistema inmunológico no funciona a como lo hacía antes del embarazo. Dean, no es como si pudiese ingresarte en un hospital fácilmente. Un simple examen de sangre podría levantar sospechas alarmantes.

—Sí. Veo a lo que te refieres.

Dean estaba tan enfermo que no protestó más, pero Sam no dudaba que lo haría después.

—Está bien. Tengo que irme. Si empeora o algo-

—Te llamamos, —murmuró Dean.

Sam acompañó a Rania a la puerta, disculpándose por el desorden. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano. —Cuida a tu hermano, Sam.

Después, cuando Dean se terminó su ronda de medicamentos tomaron una ducha de vapor, medio logrando hacer un brindis con jugo de naranja y ambos volvieron a la cama.

Sam se las arregló para limpiar un poco y cambiar las sábanas. Dean seguía con algo de fiebre y medio gruñón. Jadeaba, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sam, tratando de contener los escalofríos que destrozaban su cuerpo.

—Esto apesta.

—Ni que lo digas. —dijo Sam con voz calma, esperando que Dean se durmiera pronto.

—No, me refiero a todo.

—Te escuché.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Porque bueno, ahora estoy atascado en la casa por mi enfermedad imaginaria pero, ¿qué va a pasar después?

— ¿Cuando la bebé nazca?

—Sí. Dudo que Bobby se crea que lo del SFPV generó de la nada un recién nacido. No podremos esconderlo para siempre.

—Bueno, tengo un par de soluciones, supongo. Podemos decirle que nos la encontramos en una cacería, que es huérfana, o que es de una de tus ligues de una noche y que su madre no quiso criarla.

—No está mal. Aunque creo que es algo cruel mentirle de esa manera. Se la pasará extrañando a una madre o padres imaginarios.

— ¿Tienes más opciones? ¿Para la gente que nos conoce?

—Supongo que no.

Sam siguió masajeando la espalda de Dean hasta que se quedó dormido, roncando alto por su nariz tapada.

Entonces, Sam pensó en ello: cualquier cosa que escogieran decirle a la gente, su hija jamás sabría que él era su padre. El dolor que sintió, destrozando su corazón, fue sorprendentemente agudo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Sí, lo sé, tienen todo el derecho a lincharme, es más, reúnanse todos a las 10 pm para hacerlo. Ha sido más de un mes y solo diré dos palabras: ordenador dañado. ¡Tuve que traducir el capítulo 2 veces! Joder... bue, el punto es que les doy mil gracias por esperarme tanto (si es que todavía me siguen leyendo), ni yo soy tan paciente y enserio mil gracias por todo. Ya estamos en el capítulo 10 y solo nos faltan 6... ¡Ah! Un aviso importante: haré un maratón con los últimos 3 capítulos como regalo (trataré de traducirlos lo más rápido posible, pero no prometo nada) y subir los dos OS que siguen después de Hunter's Lullaby c: así que ya saben 
> 
> En fin, no los atraso más, lean, y que lo disfruten <3

**Capítulo 10.**

 

_Hampton Falls, 2 de Abril._

— ¿Cassandra?

—Ohio, hace diez años con un poltergeist. Era rubia y con cabello rizado.

— ¿Alexis?

—Nashvile. 2001. De hecho, pasamos dos noches juntos.

— ¿Leah?

—Hubieron dos Leahs. Una era la hija del dueño del motel donde nos quedamos en algún lado cerca de Atlanta. Y la otra, que es más reciente... Ohio, de nuevo. Ahora, esa Leah era muy inteligente... y pervertida.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Dean! Es inútil.

—No voy a nombrar a mi hija con el nombre de alguien con quién me haya acostado. Hombre, que sería feo.

— ¡Te has acostado con la mitad de los nombres del libro!

—Solo estás celoso. Oh, uvas. ¿Todavía hay en casa?

—No, porque te las comiste todas antes de que pudiera verlas.

—Y es por eso que necesitamos más.

Sam volvió a guardar el libro en el bolsillo de sus jeans y siguió a Dean, quién estaba felizmente comprando en la sección de frutas y vegetales del supermercado. Agarró el paquete más grande de uvas que pudo encontrar y las puso en el carrito de compras. Luego, sonriendo como un niño en juguetería, caminó donde estaban las cestas de fresa y tomó tres.

— ¿Antojos de fresas, Dean?

Dean se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. —Odio esta... cosa de los antojos. Siempre tengo hambre.

—Puedo verlo.

—En serio, tío. ¿Cuándo será la noche en la que me levante pidiendo helado cubierto de salsa barbacoa?

—Esos son inventos.

— ¿Qué hay de Mercedes?

— ¿Quién?

—Mercedes Winchester.

— ¿Qué? No vamos a nombrar a nuestra hija con el nombre de un auto.

—Aguafiestas.

Pero Dean seguía sonriendo. Desde que renunció del trabajo, se ponía ridículamente feliz cada vez que podía salir de la casa. Sam, que no dudó que haría berrinches de vez en cuando, estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle cualquier distracción. Había tenido suerte hasta ahora: la salud de Dean había mejorado lentamente después de la bronquitis, aunque lo mantenía aburrido el pasar los días solo en casa. Pero desde hace una semana o algo, Dean había vuelto a su viejo yo. Ya tenía veinte semanas de embarazo y su vientre ahora se notaba más, el bulto era más redondo y se expandía hacia adelante. Se había vestido con las camisas de Sam por encima de sus camisas ajustadas y era aún más consciente de su imagen cuando salía. Siempre llevaba la chaqueta cerrada y caminaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, de lo que Sam trató de convencerlo que no hiciera, pero no sirvió.

—Dean, ¿en serio crees que la gente cuando te mire va a pensar que estás embarazado?

—Bueno, no sé. Aunque no creo que vengan y me lo pregunten.

—Simplemente te ves como si comieras demasiada comida chatarra, es todo.

—No. Ese es el punto, Sammy. Mi vientre es bien redondo y... ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

—Cállate. Es solo que... no se ve como el vientre de alguien que esté engordando. O que bebiera mucha cerveza.

—Aun así. No puedes creer que la primera cosa que se le cruce a la mente de alguien cuando te ve es que estás embarazado. No es como si fuese posible de todos modos.

Pero Dean no lo escuchó, y Sam se imaginaba que un día su hermano se negaría a salir de la casa.

Mientras tanto, disfrutaba salir aunque eso significara exponerse. De vuelta a casa, se distraía haciendo pequeños trabajos fuera y dentro de la casa. Todavía había un poco de nieve y el suelo estaba húmedo y hecho un lío, pero Dean había encontrado un sendero en el bosque detrás de la casa que llevaba a un pequeño lago y lo había tomado para su uso personal. Se tomaba las cosas con calma, Sam no dudaba de ello, y sabía que el ser capaz de hacer algún tipo de trabajo físico le hacía bien a Dean.

—Ah, y necesitamos galletas, —señaló Dean, todavía emocionado en la tienda de comestibles.

— ¿En serio Dean? El solo ver la caja me enferma.

— ¿Y? No eres el que se las va a comer.

—Obviamente.

—Nuestra refrigeradora está llena de tus jodidas ensaladas y no me ves quejándome.

—De hecho sí. Todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, eso es porque son una mierda.

— ¡No lo son!

—Hey, mi sentido del olfato está todo jodido por las hormonas. No es mi culpa.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, ya casi anochecía. Mientras entraban al estacionamiento, Sam expuso su rostro al calor de los últimos rayos de sol, suspirando suavemente. Era bueno, sentir la primavera remplazar lentamente al largo y extraño invierno. No estaban acostumbrados a vivir uno, ya que siempre tendían en viajar al sur cuando comenzaba Noviembre.

Sam no notó que Dean se había congelado en su lugar cuando estaba abriendo el maletero para poner las bolsas de la compra. Solo cuando se dio la vuelta vio la extraña mirada en el rostro de Dean y a su mano presionando su estómago.

—Dean, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Dean parpadeó, luego lo vio soñadoramente. —Creo que se acaba de mover.

— ¿Qué? ¿Puedo tocarla?

Sam subió su mano pero Dean la apartó. —Sam, la gente puede vernos.

Con "gente" tal vez se refería a la mujer que caminaba metros más adelante, arrastrando a un niño que venía llorando con ella. Ni siquiera los volteó a ver.

—Vamos, Dean.

—De todos modos ya se terminó. Vámonos.

Dean tomó el volante y prendió el auto, todavía viéndose impresionado e inquieto.

— ¿Cómo se sintió?

—No me... Espera, ¿recuerdas a Capitán Nemo?

— ¿Capitán Nemo, mi pez dorado?

—Sí.

—Por supuesto que sí. Esa fue la única mascota que papá me dejó tener.

Dean sonrió para sí mismo. —De hecho, ¿cuánto tiempo lo tuviste? ¿Dos semanas, o fue menos? ¿Recuerdas cuando murió? Lloraste como por... tres horas seguidas.

—Tenía siete. Y no fue mi culpa. Hacía demasiado frío en el Impala. El pobrecillo se congeló hasta morir.

Dean se rió como si fuese un buen recuerdo. —Como sea. Hubo una vez que saltó fuera de la pecera en la habitación de motel y tuve que agarrarlo del piso, cerré mis manos en él y estaba como... moviéndose y saltando, tratando de escapar.

—No veo el punto.

—Que así fue como se sintió. Cuando la bebé se movió.

—Oh.

—Creo que pudo haber pasado antes pero no estoy seguro. Se sintió como si me explotaran burbujas dentro de la panza.

—Vaya Dean, eres todo un poeta.

—Cállate. Creí que era un pedo.

—Eso suena más como tú.

—Ajá.

— ¿Me dejarás? La próxima vez que se mueva, ¿me dejarás sentirla?

Dean rodó los ojos. —Sí, Samantha.

 

* * *

_Hampton Falls, 7 de Abril._

Sam tuvo un largo y duro día. Un profesor de una universidad había llamado para ordenar un enorme pedido de libros, de los cuales la mayoría de ellos ya ni siquiera se imprimían, e hizo que Sam tuviera que contactar a la editorial de cada libro para tratar de encontrarlos todos. Cuando estaba finalmente listo para irse a casa, poco después de las cinco, un accidente de tránsito lo tuvo estancado en la carretera por casi una hora.

Todo lo que quería hacer cuando regresara a casa era comer algo rápido e irse a bañar.

Luego vio un montón de pantalones y camisetas secándose en la vieja secadora en la parte de atrás de la casa y supo que algo pasaba. Dean odiaba lavar ropa y la mayoría de las veces le dejaba la tarea a Sam. El esfuerzo que debió haber hecho para colgar la ropa fue lo que le preocupó.

No era como si no lo hubiese visto venir. La semana pasada, Dean había estado más inquieto e impaciente, gritándole a Sam cada vez que tenía razones para hacerlo.

Sam se preparó, poniendo una sonrisa falsa mientras entraba a la casa, que olía a limpieza y desinfectante. Dean aparentemente había decidido convertirse en la ama de casa perfecta.

— ¡Hey Dean! —llamó Sam, sacándose los zapatos.

Sin respuesta. Sam agarró una manzana y subió al piso de arriba cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no se veía por ninguna parte. Lo encontró en su habitación, tendido de costado sobre el edredón, con los ojos abiertos mirando a la pared.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No.

— ¿La bebé está-

—Ella está bien.

— ¿Entonces? —Sam se sentó en la cama al lado de Dean y esperó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dean con un gruñido un minuto después.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me aburro, —contestó Dean con sinceridad, demasiada para la sorpresa de Sam.

—Ah.

—Sí. Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, supongo.

—Ok.

Dean se sentó y suspiró sonoramente, pasándose una mano por su desastroso cabello. —No sé qué hacer. Creo que me voy a volver loco aquí, Sammy.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que lo resolveremos.

—Sí, —Dean sonrió sombríamente. —No lo entiendo. Los libros dicen que se supone que debo estar lleno de energía y jodidamente resplandeciente durante el segundo trimestre. En vez de eso me siento de la mierda, estoy cansado todo el tiempo, tengo problemas digestivos y... Dios, me estoy volviendo una chica.

—Claro que no.

—Limpié la casa en la mañana y tuve que tomar una jodida siesta después. ¡A las 10 de la mañana, Sam!

—Lo necesitabas.

—No puedo... no creo poder con esto hasta el final.

—Quizás necesitas algo para pasar el tiempo, ¿tal vez un hobby o algo?

— ¿Un hobby? ¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres comprarme un maldito rompecabezas o algo así, Sam? O tal vez podría pintar, paisajes y esas mierdas.

—Dean. Hay otras cosas que-

Pero Dean ya no lo escuchaba. Miraba su vientre y se sonrojó. —Otra cosa. Creo que algo le pasa a mi ombligo.

— ¿Qué?

—Está como... empezando a salirse, supongo.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Dean rodó los ojos pero se levantó la camisa -la camisa de Sam, para ser precisos- mostrando su ya notorio vientre: la bella, cremosa y tersa piel con algunas pecas esparcidas. _"El ombligo, Sam. Concéntrate."_ Era diferente. El pequeño hoyito había casi desaparecido y la parte superior estaba claramente comenzando a salirse. Sam lo encontró adorable. No pudo evitar poner su mano en él, sintiendo la calidez del estómago de su hermano. Dean se estremeció, pero se quedó quieto.

—Se está moviendo, —susurró.

Sam había tratado de sentir a la bebé moviéndose toda la semana, pero fracasó del todo: o su hija ya no se movía o lo hacía tan despacio que no podía sentirlo.

—Yo no-

— ¡Sshh! Espera... espera... ahí.

Y esta vez, Sam lo sintió: un suave movimiento bajo su palma, un poquito más abajo del ombligo de Dean. Sucedió tres veces seguidas y terminó. La sensación fue tan maravillosa, que hizo que Sam fuese conciente una vez más del pequeño ser humano que estaba ahí dentro del estómago de Dean, creciendo tranquilamente como si todo fuera normal.

—Wow, —fue todo lo que Sam pudo decir. Realmente nada podría expresar lo que sintió. Dean lo miró, olvidándose de su actitud arrogante y sonrió casi tímidamente.

—Nunca la sentí tan fuerte.

—Sí, es...

Sam mantuvo su mano ahí y se imaginó a sí mismo cargando a su hija, sintiendo su peso y calidez.

—Hombre, espacio personal, —gruñó finalmente Dean, bajándose la camisa.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Mi ombligo.

—Ah sí. Bueno, se supone que debe estar así, de acuerdo con las fotos que he visto. El útero se está expandiendo, empujando para adelante y tensando la piel.

—Se... se ve raro.

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos por un minuto, luego Sam empujó el brazo de Dean con suavidad.

— ¿Sigues aburrido?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Pues podemos tener sexo... para, ya sabes... pasar el tiempo.

Dean fingió pensarlo antes de levantarse rápidamente, ya sacándose la ropa. —Pero yo voy a ser el activo.

—Trato.

 

***

Al día siguiente, Sam trabajaba hasta las tres de la tarde. Dean había insistido en quedarse en el auto, fingiendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero negándose en decirle a Sam de ello. Cuando Sam salió de la librería, encontró a su hermano cantando una canción de AC/DC, moviendo las manos en el volante al ritmo de la canción. Se veía de buen ánimo. La primera cosa que vio Sam fue la TV en el asiento trasero cubierta de bolsas de papel.

—Vaya. No es nueva, ¿verdad?

—Nou.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—En Pawnshop. Sé que veo cosas en la computadora, pero no es lo mismo y, ya sabes... una casa sin TV está mal. Además, necesito salvar al mundo de una invasión zombie.

— ¿Qué?

—Ah, también me compré una Playstation y algunos juegos. Me estoy buscando hobbies, como me dijiste.

Dean sonreía abiertamente, obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Vaya. Estoy impresionado.

—Hay más cosas en el maletero. Encontré un asombroso mercado de pulgas un par de calles más abajo de la librería.

— ¿Acaso fuiste de compras?

—Bueno, —Dean se encogió de hombros. —Era eso o limpiar las armas por tercera vez en esta semana. Ahora tengo hambre. Vamos a algún lado donde sirvan cosas fritas. Han pasado tres semanas desde mi última hamburguesa.

Sam aceptó, demasiado aliviado para quejarse de la comida chatarra (también estaba el hecho que de vez en cuando disfrutaba una buena y jugosa hamburguesa... no es como si se lo fuera decir a Dean). Había estado preparándose para más quejas, pero Dean decidió ocuparse del asunto. Realmente se estaba esforzando para hacer este extraño periodo de sus vidas lo más fácil posible. En general, Sam había esperado mucha más ira y negación hacia lo que le estaba pasando. Quizás las hormonas en verdad hacían una diferencia. O tal vez había subestimado una vez más a su hermano.

Pasaron un buen tiempo esa noche. Dean se cansó rápido, aunque no lo admitiera y volvieron a casa antes de las siete. Sam ayudó a vaciar el auto y descubrió que Dean había comprado un montón de libros de ciencia ficción, la mayoría de ellos de La Edad de Oro del Género (Sam recordaba a Dean leyendo a Vonnegut o Asimov, ahora que lo pensaba) junto con montón de DVDs usados, un par de libros con crucigramas y rompecabezas.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Sam, sacudiéndolos frente a Dean.

—Bueno, te gusta hacerlos.

—Ah, ¿entonces es un regalo?

—Cállate.

La siguiente cosa que Sam sacó de las bolsas fueron 1000 piezas de rompecabezas que tenían la imagen de Metallica en un concierto. Dean sonreía mientras lo miraba. —No me pude resistir. Probablemente no lo arme, pero es un jodido rompecabezas de Metallica, Sam.

La última cosa fue sacó fue un nuevo y pesado libro sin título de carpintería básica. Sam no entendía por qué Dean lo compraría, y cuando vio a su hermano, quién había terminado de beberse toda la botella de leche, parecía incómodo.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

—Fui al cobertizo el otro día y encontré un montón de herramientas de carpintería. Algunas necesitan una buena limpieza, pero están en buen estado. Incluso encontré una sierra.

— ¿Y quieres tratar de construir algo?

Dean se sonrojó, tardándose en limpiarse la boca con la manga de su camisa.

—Tal vez. Quiero decir, estuve trabajando en un sitio de construcción cuando tenía dieciocho y pasamos todo el verano en Idaho, ¿recuerdas? Y uno de estos chicos me enseñó algunas cosas. Era un carpintero y era bueno, me gustó.

—Ah.

—Y yo, ehhh... no era malo en eso. Y cuando vi las herramientas en el cobertizo y viendo que estoy aburrido... pensé que podría tratar de hacer algo. Para ella, ya sabes.

—Oh. Esa es buena idea. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Emm... ¿una cuna, tal vez?

Las orejas de Dean eran de un tono carmesí para ese entonces.

—Vaya...

—Ay, por el amor a Dios, Sam, no te impresiones tanto. Sé hacer varias cosas aparte de cazar y arreglar a mi bebé.

 _Sí,_ pensó Sam, _pero eres muy bueno escondiéndolas, como si fuesen algún signo de debilidad o algo._

— ¿Puedo ayudar?

—No. Haz tus crucigramas.

 

* * *

_Portsmouth, 15 de Abril._

Rania estaba bastante satisfecha con la salud de Dean en la siguiente cita. Dean ya estaba en sus veinticuatro semanas y el embarazo seguía su curso normal, desde la medida del útero hasta los síntomas que experimentaba. En total, solo había subido ocho libras desde el principio del embarazo. Sam no se sorprendió al ver los números en la pesa: aparte de su creciente vientre, la única señal de que Dean estaba subiendo de peso era que su cara estaba más redonda. Su hermano ahora comía por dos, a veces tres, pero su metabolismo seguía tan eficiente como antes. También ayudaba que estaba comiendo mejor, y Sam dudaba que el engullir uvas y galletas con forma de animales como si su vida dependiese de ello lo engordara.

Aun así, Dean se vio incómodo cuando Rania le dijo su peso actual, y Sam no dudaba que eso se convertiría en un problema en los próximos meses.

Al final del examen físico, le pidió a Dean que se quitara la camisa para poder revisarle el pecho. Dean se sonrojó mientras lo hacía y dejó que la mujer le presionara cuidadosamente la piel alrededor de sus pezones. Excepto por el color más oscuro y el hecho que la aureola se puso un poco más grande, no había algún cambio de verdad en el físico de Dean. Los músculos parecían haberse suavizado un poco, pero eso era todo.

—Creo que puedo sentir conductos de leche aquí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dean con la voz aguda.

—Conductos de leche.

—No.

—Dean- —dijo Sam con suavidad.

—Nada de Dean. No hay conductos de leche en mi pecho. No... no me ha crecido ni nada, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

Dean había alzado los codos y miraba a Rania como si ella fuese la responsable de ello.

—No es el tamaño lo que importa, Dean. Tú podrías apenas tener pecho y aun así ser perfectamente capaz de producir leche y amamantar a tu bebé.

Dean palideció y se sentó, colocándose la camisa rápidamente. —En serio no me acabas de decir eso.

—Bueno, es una maldición. Si todo lo demás se está adaptando a tu cuerpo, es normal que-

—Santa mierda, tengo tetas, —gimoteó Dean, tapándose el rostro con la manos.

—Claro que no.

—Ay, ¡cállate Sam! Es fácil de decir cuando no eres al que le están creciendo partes de mujer.

—Hey, cálmense, —dijo Rania con voz tranquilizadora. —Eso no significa que puedas amamantar a la bebé. Además, no sé si la maldición regresará después del parto.

—Sí, totalmente, —estuvo de acuerdo Dean, viendo a la doctora a través de sus dedos. —Todo va a regresar a la normalidad cuando ella nazca, ¿verdad?

—Me inclino a pensar eso. De todos modos, si no quieres amamantarla, la leche dejará de producirse por sí sola.

—Eso está mejor.

—Pero en ese entonces, si miras que de tus pezones empieza a gotear un grueso líquido algo anaranjadito, no te preocupes, es calostro.

Dean saltó de la mesa de exámenes. —Eso es genial. Es simplemente... —movió la mano con desdén y salió del área de exámenes mientras Sam y Rania intercambiaban miradas antes de seguirlo.

La cita no había terminado. Rania les dijo que quería hablar de la cesárea. Se sentaron frente a su escritorio. Dean parecía distraído y preocupado, viéndose el pecho.

—Así que, veamos qué hemos planeado hasta ahora, —empezó Rania, abriendo el archivo de Dean. —Ya he participado en una cirugía menor aquí, y todas ellas solo necesitan anestesia local, lo cual puedo hacer. He pasado un año como cirujano interno, si se preguntan por mi experiencia, y una cesárea es una cirugía muy básica de hacer así que no me preocupa. La cosa es que, no soy anestesióloga y lo que Dean necesitará es una epidural. Esta anestesia adormece la parte lumbar del cuerpo para que el paciente no sienta nada pero siga consiente durante todo el procedimiento.

Sam y Dean asintieron al unísono, silenciosamente.

—Hace dos años estuve en un caso donde se necesitaba anestesia ya que el paciente no podía pasar por el canal oficial por sí solo. Lo llevamos de vuelta a mi clínica donde creamos un ambiente más estéril. Hay dos enfermeras que ya han trabajado conmigo un par de veces, una de las cuales es sobrina de un cazador. Confío en ellas. Ahora, para el anestesiólogo, suelo trabajar con un tipo que es un emigrante chino y que también es graduado en China, aunque aún no tiene derecho a trabajar aquí. Lo hace por el dinero. Creo que podría pedirle que me asista si me ayudan a pagarle.

— ¿Y es de fiar? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, lo es. Y tampoco hace muchas preguntas, lo que es incluso mejor. Debería ser suficiente con las enfermeras. Aunque por supuesto, nada sería más seguro que una cesárea oficial hecha en un hospital apropiado.

— ¿Pero la bebé estará bien? —preguntó Dean nervioso.

—Sí, si todo sale según lo planeado. Las complicaciones siempre son posibles, Dean. Deberías saberlo, pero ya tengo un montón de material que puedo llevar a la clínica. Hasta hay una incubadora aquí, por cierto.

—Ah, bien, —susurró Dean.

— ¿Y estás segura de esas tres personas? —Sam no podía evitar pensar en el pequeño público que supervisaría la cesárea de Dean. — ¿Podemos hacerlo sin una enfermera, al menos?

—Sam, si es más seguro para la bebé entonces no hay punto de discusión —dijo Dean con frialdad, tomándolos por sorpresa.

—Está bien, —se convenció Sam.

—Y no olviden que puedo hacer que nadie vea la cara de Dean, o la tuya Sam. No estoy segura si podré hacer pasar a tu hermano como mujer pero aun así...

—Tendrá que hacerse lo que sea mejor para la bebé, —accedió Dean.

—Bueno, está resuelto entonces. Ahora tenemos que planear una cita. No podemos arriesgarnos a que entres en labor de forma natural, Dean, así que estoy pensando en arreglar todo dos semanas antes de la fecha de parto. Es más seguro y mejor para la bebé que tener que reunir todo al último minuto. Y por supuesto, lo haremos en la noche.

—Has pensado bastante en esto, —dijo Sam, incapaz de esconder su creciente admiración hacia la mujer.

—Bueno, no podemos permitirnos dejar cabos sueltos, para la salud de Dean y de la bebé también.

—Pero... —Dean se aclaró la garganta y miró rápidamente a Sam. — ¿Y si ella tiene problemas después de que nazca?

—Ella está sana hasta ahora. De todos modos, a veces hay problemas después del parto, —explicó Rania con gentileza. —No hay manera de decirlo. Si algo va mal, la transferiré a una unidad neonatal en el Hospital General de Portsmouth.

—Está bien. Eso es bueno, —Dean suspiró y pareció relajarse un poco en su silla.

 _¿Y si te pasa algo malo?_ Pensó Sam pero no preguntó.

En el camino de regreso, ambos hermanos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Dean seguía frotándose el hinchado vientre, y Sam se preguntó de dónde carajos sacarían cinco mil dólares los cuales, según Rania, era el precio que el anestesiólogo pedía.

 

***

Sam estaba rodeado por un calorcito que le pinchaba la piel de lo más agradable. No había nada más excepto la viva sensación de placer. Gimió, abandonándose completamente en su sueño, entonces escuchó a alguien más respondiéndole, alguna clase de ruido gutural.

Dean.

Sam abrió los ojos, confundido, y vio la oscuridad de su habitación levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Seguía caliente. El sudor se derramaba en su cara y pecho, y había un peso que descansaba en sus caderas.

— ¿Dean?

Su hermano estaba a horcajadas sobre él, completamente desnudo, masturbando la polla de Sam con ligeras sacudidas. Parecía serio y pensativo, como cuando estaba limpiando las armas.

Sam parpadeó un par de veces y miró al reloj en la mesita de noche. Era casi media noche. Se había ido a acostar un par de horas antes mientras Dean leía en el sofá. Su hermano había estado de un humor extraño desde que volvieron de la cita con Rania: se pasó casi todo el tiempo en el cobertizo -lugar que ahora estaba prohibido para Sam- y no había comido nada más que unos bocados de su cena.

—Dean, —repitió Sam, dando una estocada involuntaria.

Dean permaneció en silencio y siguió con las suaves caricias. Sam estaba bastante seguro que llevaba bóxers cuando se fue a dormir, y estaba tan cansado que Dean debió haber estado jugando con su polla por un buen tiempo.

Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, vio que Dean no estaba realmente sentado en sus caderas: más bien estaba como atrapado entre sus piernas. Su culo estaba levantado un poco y su mano libre estaba tras su espalda. Dean se estaba abriéndose para Sam al mismo ritmo que estimulaba su erección. Él estaba sudando también y se estremecía de vez en cuando mientras seguía moviendo el culo de arriba hacia abajo, más rápido. Había un leve olor a lubricante mezclado con presemen en la habitación que fue directo a la erección de Sam. Levantó las manos y acarició el pecho y caderas de Dean, presionándolo a ir más rápido, de masturbarlo más rápido.

Dean seguía sin decir nada cuando de repente paró y se puso de rodillas, agarrando la polla de Sam con su mano y mirando tras sí mismo para alinearla con su entrada. Se sentó en ella en un movimiento lento y fácil, jadeando y frunciendo el ceño, hasta que su culo estaba presionado contra la entrepierna de Sam.

—Santa mierda, Dean, —Sam gruñó, tratando de mantenerse bajo control, sintiendo la calidez de su hermano alrededor suyo.

Dean tembló y dio unas cuantas sacudidas con las caderas. Luego puso ambas manos en el pecho de Sam y comenzó a moverse suavemente, alzando las caderas y sentándose de vuelta, casi tocando fondo en cada estocada. Todo lo que Sam podía hacer era aguantar, con una mano acariciaba el muslo de Dean y con la otra apretaba las sábanas.

Dean permanecía únicamente concentrado en sus movimientos, y la visión de él en ese momento era algo que Sam se prometió no olvidar nunca. Fruncía el ceño ligeramente, con su rostro y cabello mojados en sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su hermano mordía el labio inferior, como si estuviera determinado a no soltar ningún sonido. Había un extraño aspecto andrógino en su cuerpo: la mandíbula y los hombros cuadrados, los tensos músculos de sus poderosos muslos, mezclado con la feminidad de sus largas y curveadas pestañas, sus labios rosados y la suave curva de su hinchado vientre. Su pene estaba presionado contra su estómago, oscura y goteando, la punta brillando a la luz de la luna.

No pudieron haber pasado más de unos pocos minutos antes que Dean acelerara el ritmo, rebotando casi con gracia sobre las caderas de Sam, y Sam sabía que no duraría mucho. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que no podía evitar las constantes maldiciones susurradas por su boca, y cuando su orgasmo emigró desde su vientre hasta sus bolas, todo lo que pudo hacer fue jurar un poco más alto antes de dejarse ir, vaciándose dentro de Dean y estremeciéndose violentamente. Pudo ver a través de la nube de su placer que Dean había comenzado a montar su polla en un movimiento frenético tan pronto como Sam se corrió. Abrió lentamente su boca, su ceño se frunció más, luego de repente, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y se congeló, con la espalda arqueada, mientras se acariciaba una vez más antes de correrse.

Dean tembló otra vez, dos veces, y Sam esperaba por la siguiente, por la forma en la que su cuerpo entero se estremecía, pero parecía estar al borde del orgasmo, y Sam, actuando por instinto, pellizcó con fuerza la piel de su muslo. —Respira, Dean.

Finalmente, su hermano dejó salir un agonizante gemido y colapsó en Sam, jadeando y sollozando, Sam frotó sus dedos contra su espalda, sintiendo la presión del bultito de Dean contra su plano vientre, y pensó que podría pasarse parte de la eternidad en esta posición y estar feliz.

Entonces se dio cuenta que los sollozos de Dean no se detenían y que posiblemente no eran consecuencia de un muy bueno e intenso orgasmo.

Dean estaba llorando. No solo eran las pocas y cuidadosamente contenidas lágrimas que Sam había visto antes. Estaba sollozando severamente, casi dolorosamente, con el rostro enterrado en la curva del cuello de Sam y sus lágrimas mojándole la piel. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como si necesitara todo para sacar su pena.

Esta fue la primera vez que Sam vio llorar a su hermano así. Casi lo esperaba, después de leer muchas cosas acerca de las hormonas y cambios de humor durante el embarazo. Aun así, estaba en shock. Para Sam, de tener una roca sólida a un hermano quebrándose tan repentinamente en sus brazos, dejando fluir sus emociones, era jodidamente aterrador, como si su mundo entero se rompiera frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, presionó el cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo y lo sostuvo fuerte. —Hey Dean, ¿qué pasa? Vamos, hombre. Tienes que hablarme.

Dean hipó y respiró hondo. —Tengo miedo. —dijo con tono áspero.

— ¿Por la cesárea? ¿Es eso? No te preocupes por eso, yo también lo estaría, el ser abierto y-

— ¡No tengo miedo por mí! —dijo Dean con brusquedad antes de quebrarse en otro sollozo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es entonces?

—Son las jodidas hormonas. Yo... maldita sea... si algo sale mal... ¿y si...? tengo miedo por ella, Sam. —Dean gimió, y Sam sintió su instinto protector aplastándole el corazón, corriendo a través de sus venas como si hubiera ganado vida propia.

—Hey, todo va a estar bien. No dejaré que nada malo le pase, ni a ti tampoco. Nunca.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sí, aquí estoy después de 35285998321tropocientos años, si hay alguien con infinita paciencia que sigue leyéndome, déjame decirte que gracias c:
> 
> Ya solo nos faltan 5 capítulos, vaya, pasa todo tan rápido :') gracias por seguir leyendo y espero disfruten del capítulo.

**Capítulo 11.**

 

_Hampton Falls, 1 de Mayo._

Cuando Sam volvió del trabajo, encontró un mensaje en la mesa de la cocina que decía: _"Estoy abajo en el lago"._

Había sido un día caluroso. A las cinco de la tarde, el sol todavía brillaba con intensidad desde el pálido cielo azul. Sam se puso una camisa sin mangas y siguió el camino que Dean había indicado. Las últimas dos semanas habían ido tranquilamente. Dean pasaba bastante tiempo trabajando en el cobertizo y parecía realmente disfrutarlo. Sus tardes las pasaban jugando con la Play Station o leyendo y mirando películas antiguas. Nunca habían llevado una vida tan pacífica y, a veces incluso parecía irreal.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar cinco mil dólares, todo sería perfecto. Dean y él habían hablado de ello y ya habían enviado otra solicitud para una tarjeta de crédito falsa. Estaban esperando que llegara por correo desde dos estados más, pero no había forma en que pudieran retirar más de mil dólares sin despertar sospechas. Sam podría ir a algún bar bastante lejos de Portsmouth a jugar póker y billar; pero ni Dean ni él eran particularmente aficionados a la idea de que Dean no estuviera ahí para cuidar de Sam. Sam no era malo jugando billar, pero lo hacía mejor con su hermano ahí.

El lago era pequeño, rodeado por árboles viejos y césped sin podar. Dean había encontrado un viejo muelle enterrado bajo unos arbustos y lo había limpiado.

Dean estaba sentado en el muelle, con sus piernas extendidas frente a él, usando solo sus jeans de maternidad y una camiseta. Raramente lo hacía cuando estaba fuera de la casa, por si alguien lo veía.

— ¡Hey Sammy! —saludó.

Tenía un bote en sus manos y estaba lamiendo una cuchara. Helado. Últimamente nunca pasaba un día sin al menos un tarro lleno. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos estuvo cubierto de salsa barbacoa. Dean insistía que no era un antojo, que siempre había amado el helado, y Sam sabía que era mejor no discutir con él.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Tienes que venir a ver esto.

Sam se sentó lentamente al lado de Dean, frente al lago. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando estiró sus largas piernas y oyó sus articulaciones crujir. Dean sonrió juguetonamente y se echó un poco para atrás, balanceando cuidadosamente el bote vacío en su vientre.

— ¿Qué estás-

— ¡Shhhh! Mira.

Aunque Dean se mantuvo tan quieto como pudo, Sam vió el bote temblar ligeramente. Paró, y luego volvió a temblar otra vez. Y otra, y otra.

—Tiene hipo, —explicó Dean, todavía sonriendo.

—Vaya.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Pasó una vez esta mañana y ahorita, ha estado así como por... diez minutos.

— ¿Puedo tocar?

—Adelante, —Dean suspiró, quitando el bote de su estómago y rodando los ojos.

Sam presionó la palma de su mano contra el vientre de Dean y sintió los pequeños temblores que lo atravesaban. Sonrió con admiración, viendo a su hermano que ahora estaba sonrojado. Estaba a punto de quitar su mano cuando lo sintió, un suave golpe.

— ¡Ow! —dijo, y el primer reflejo fue quitar su mano como si la hubiesen quemado. —Me acaba de patear.

—Sí. Ya no se siente como Capitán Nemo, ¿verdad?

—No. Vaya...

Sam besó a Dean en los labios; eran suaves y cálidos. Cuando se alejó, los ojos de su hermano evitaban cuidadosamente los suyos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero irme de viaje.

— ¿Qué?

—No... permanentemente. Pensaba quizás en un par de días, ir a Boston o a Nueva York, ¿sabes? Como una cacería normal, pero sin los monstruos.

—Está... bien. Pero creí que estabas bien, trabajando en la cuna y eso, que ya no estabas aburrido.

—Y no lo estoy. Es solo que... me siento algo ansioso. Y este es probablemente el último mes en el que podré mostrarme en público, mi vientre no está tan grande como para molestarme, además es primavera y... sí, me gustaría.

Sam frunció el ceño. Se sentía seguro aquí, con Dean, sabiendo que Rania está a media hora de camino si algo pasaba. Sabía que su hermano todavía estaba lejos de dar a luz y que su salud había estado bien desde el incidente de la bronquitis, pero aun así, Sam no podía evitar preocuparse.

Debe haberse mostrado en su rostro porque Dean dijo. —Vamos, Sammy. Será divertido. Y tienes tres días libres la otra semana.

—No estoy seguro.

—Hey, no es como si pudieras prohibirme de ir. No te necesito de chofer.

Era un golpe bajo, pero Sam lo dejó ir cuando vio la súplica silenciosa en los ojos de su hermano.

—Está bien, pero tenemos que planear esto, y encontrar un motel decente. E iremos a Boston, no quiero que estemos demasiado lejos de Rania.

Dean puso mala cara. — ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu aventurero, abuelita?

—En algún lugar en Louisiana cuando me di cuenta que mi _hermano_ estaba embarazado.

—Cállate.

Pero Dean estaba sonriendo.

 

***

Sam esperó hasta que Dean estuviera en la ducha después esa tarde para llamar a Rania. Ella contestó rápido, como siempre.

—Sam, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, sí. Dean está bien, genial.

—Ok, ¿entonces qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Sam le explicó la idea de Dean y escuchó a Rania suspirar. —No le veo ningún problema en tanto se tomen un descanso cada dos horas y Dean se tome las cosas con calma, pero ya le dije todo eso a él cuando me llamó esta mañana.

—Ah.

—Sí. Deberían tratar de comunicarse a veces.

—Tienes razón. Siento haberte molestado.

—No hay problema, —contestó Rania, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz.

Sam colgó, sintiéndose un poco idiota por no confiar en Dean con esto. Al mismo tiempo, estaba algo orgulloso del saber que su hermano tenía las mismas preocupaciones y que se hubiera tomado el tiempo en llamar a su doctora antes de hablar con Sam.

 

* * *

 

_A las afueras de Portland, 5 de Mayo._

Era un buen día para viajar. Las nubes tapaban el sol, un cálido viento soplaba en el ambiente y la temperatura no era demasiado alta. Dean había decidido conducir primero y se habían sentado en un cómodo silencio durante las primeras horas. Dean se había dejado la chaqueta y la camisa abierta en el auto y, una vez más, Sam podía admirar la prominente hinchazón de su vientre, apretando su camisa, apenas estrechada por el cinturón de seguridad. Dean ahora estaba en la mitad de su semana veintiséis y había subido diez libras, prácticamente todas restringidas al área del estómago. Su ombligo se había salido por completo y el pequeño bulto era perfectamente visible bajo la delgada tela de su camiseta.

Dean fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras conducía a lo largo de la carretera. Apagó la radio y aclaró su garganta. —Sam, he estado pensando.

— ¿En qué?

—En el nombre de la bebé.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No.

—Vaya. Bien pensado, Dean.

— ¿Me dejarías terminar? —gruñó Dean, viéndose nervioso e impaciente.

—Sí, adelante.

—Escucha, Sam. Sé que lo debes haber pensado también pero... no quiero llamarla Mary.

Dean se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, manteniendo cuidadosamente la vista en el camino. Sam se dio cuenta que esto debía ser un problema para él, algo en lo que debió haber pensado mucho. Por supuesto, Sam lo había pensado también, pero más desde la perspectiva de Dean, y se había dicho a sí mismo que, si era importante para Dean nombrar a su hija igual que su madre, él no se opondría.

Ahora, por supuesto, Dean se sentía culpable, como si estuviera traicionando la memoria de su madre de alguna forma.

—Está bien, —dijo Sam.

—Es solo que... la amo, sabes eso pero... con todo lo que llevamos encima... nuestro pasado. Quiero que la bebé sea un nuevo comienzo, ¿sabes? Un nuevo nombre.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

— ¿Y tú quieres llamarla Mary?

—No, Dean. Lo entiendo. En serio que sí. Mira, amo a mamá también, probablemente no de la forma que tú lo haces porque pasaste cuatro años con ella y recuerdas cómo era la vida antes que muriera. Sin embargo, ella es mi madre y la amo, pero me gusta la idea de un nombre que no siempre nos recuerde a nuestro pasado.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Está bien, entonces. —Dean sonrió y se relajó un poco.

Sam se acomodó y suspiró, listo para dejarse llevar por el sueño. El Impala siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. El ruido del motor siempre había sido su canción de cuna personal desde que tenía memoria. Justo cuando estaba sintiendo sus párpados más pesados, Dean gruñó. Luego, comenzó a moverse en el asiento, haciendo ligeras muecas de dolor de vez en cuando, y después de diez minutos, lucía completamente incómodo, con la mandíbula apretada y una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Sam lo dejó pasar hasta que no pudo más.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Vamos, Dean, si te duele algo-

—No me duele nada. Solo desearía que encontráramos una parada de descanso o una gasolinera en alguna parte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas estirar las piernas?

— ¡No! Necesito ir a orinar, eso es todo, —dijo Dean con una mezcla de vergüenza y exasperación en su voz. —Tu hija está como... bailando en mi vejiga.

—Bueno, entonces solo para el carro y ya. No sería la primera vez en la que orinas en un árbol o en unos arbustos.

—No puedo, —gruñó Dean muy bajito.

— ¿Por qué?

Dean golpeó el volante un par de veces con las manos, un oscuro e intenso sonrojo le coloreaba las mejillas.

—Porque ya no puedo orinar parado, ¿ok? ¿Ya estás feliz? Joder, ¿por qué siempre tienes que saberlo todo?

— ¿No puedes...?

—Ay vamos, ¡no luzcas tan sorprendido! Es que... hay una presión, y me duele cuando lo intento, además me cuesta verme mi propia polla.

—Hey, cálmate. ¿Quieres que conduzca?

—No. Trato de no moverme demasiado.

No se hablaron otra vez hasta que finalmente encontraron una parada de descanso más de diez minutos después. Mientras Sam esperaba que su hermano volviera al auto, comenzaron a caer fuertes gotas de lluvia y sintió el ambiente cambiar, haciéndose más sombrío junto con el clima. No le sorprendía que Dean abriera la puerta del copiloto y le pidió que se moviera.

—Dean, no quería molestarte con eso.

Dean lo observó y trató de sonreirle. —No es tu culpa, Sam. Estoy bien. Solo quiero dormir un poco.

Y lo hizo, roncando en voz alta, con la saliva deslizándosele en la comisura de los labios. De hecho, Dean durmió durante todo el viaje a Boston, hasta alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Fue despertado por el sonido de unas bocinas mientras Sam trataba de abrirse paso a través del tráfico. Dean estaba gruñón y de mal genio. La primera cosa que hizo, después de limpiarse la saliva, fue gritarle a Sam por dejarlo dormir por tanto tiempo _"¿Crees que me quiero pasar todo el viaje durmiendo en el jodido carro?"_. Solo se calmó cuando vio señales de un restaurante donde decía que tenían las mejores alitas de pollo de todo el mundo.

Sam estaba más que feliz de parar. El lugar estaba lleno de gente charlando en voz alta y veían un partido de béisbol en una pantalla de TV gigante colgando de la pared. Olía a cerveza, palomitas y frituras. Los hermanos tomaron una mesa en una esquina donde podían ver el juego. El humor de Dean mejoró tan pronto cuando les sirvieron sus famosas alitas extra-picantes. Se las comió como si hubiera ayunado por una semana o algo así, chupándose los dedos y bebiendo grandes tragos de su malteada de doble chocolate. Sam lentamente masticó una de las pocas alitas que pudo salvar del apetito de su hermano, viendo el juego y bebiendo la cerveza que Dean le insistió que ordenara. —Hey, puedes tomarte una si quieres. Deja de tratarme como si no me pudiera controlar y bebe una cerveza.

Sam había obedecido, y ahora se sentía mareado y relajado. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando Dean comenzó a soplar burbujas con la pajilla en el fondo de su vaso.

—Así que, Dean. Tenemos... dos meses más para salir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque si decides no mostrarte en público cuando venga Junio, tenemos que hacer algunas cosas antes de eso.

—Hablas como si de veras tuviera opción, —contestó Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, como te dije antes, no creo que la gente te mire y piense que estás embarazado.

— ¿Que no crees? No es suficiente para mí, Sam. No puedo llamar la atención. Puede ser peligroso.

—Lo sé, pero-

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo de nuevo. Ahora, ¿qué me decías de necesitábamos hacer algo?

—Todo lo que tenemos para la bebé son un par de pijamas. Necesitamos tantas cosas y no quiero comprarlas todas yo solo. Deberíamos hacer una lista para principiantes y prepararnos.

Dean hizo una mueca. —Odio esa tienda.

—Podríamos comprar solo las cosas más grandes ahí, como el coche, el portabebés y los pañales. Hay un par de tiendas cerca de la librería donde podemos encontrar la ropa y-

Sam fue interrumpido por un grito que veía de la mesa tras de ellos donde cuatro hombres de mediana edad estaban sentados. Juzgando por el número de botellas vacías que los rodeaba, estaban más que un poco borrachos. El grito parecía venir del calvo, quién debía pesar sus buenas 275 libras. El tipo que estaba frente a él, un pelirrojo casi tan grande como el otro, maldijo en voz alta y le gritó al otro que no se atreviera a repetir lo que acababa de decir.

Sam los observaba con irritación cuando el tipo calvo se levantó y empujó la mesa hacia el pelirrojo. Alguna gente ya se estaba yendo y un mesero estaba pidiendo por ayuda. El pelirrojo empujó la mesa de vuelta con mucha más fuerza y golpeó al calvo justo en el estómago. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y Sam supo que el hombre iba a caer sobre él. Y lo hizo, se cayó de espalda entre la esquina de la mesa y los muslos de Sam mientras sus piernas daban patadas al aire. Sam hizo un "uf" sorprendido y luego ayudó al tipo a levantarse.

—Aléjate de mí, —gruñó el calvo, empujando a Sam.

Le habría llevado a Sam unos treinta segundos poner al hombre en su lugar, pero dos meseros que parecían gorilas ya están ahí, tomando cartas en el asunto y sacando a toda la mesa de los borrachos del restaurante. El gerente vino a disculparse y les ofreció en pagar su cena y todo lo que quisieran beber. Sam sonrió y se volvió a sentar, volteándose hacia su hermano, esperando algún comentario sarcástico del cómo se las había ingeniado para conseguirles comida gratis.

Se sorprendió, y después se alarmó en ver a Dean pálido y sudando, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Dean, ¿la bebé está-

—Ella está bien. Está bien, Sam. Solo... vamonos de aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero Dean ya estaba levantándose para irse. Sam dejó en la mesa un par de billetes de propina y lo siguió afuera. —Dean, espera. ¿Qué pasa?

Sam casi tuvo que correr para seguirle a Dean el paso. Su hermano solo se detuvo cuando llegó al Impala.

—Vamos Sammy, hay que irnos, —dijo, abriendo el asiento del pasajero para entrar.

Jadeando frustrado, Sam se puso tras el volante y cerró su puerta con impaciencia. —Dean, ¿qué demonios pasa?

—Quiero irme. Vamonos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

— ¡No me duele nada, Sam! —gritó Dean, con el rostro tenso de la ira. —Solo quiero irme. ¿Podrías encender el puto auto y ya?

Sam gruñó pero hizo lo que le dijo. Manejó por un par de minutos antes de decir: —Vi un motel decente a las afueras de la ciudad.

—No. No quiero ir a un motel. Vamonos a casa.

— ¿A Hampton Falls? —preguntó Sam incrédulo.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

Sam miró fijamente a Dean y supo que no conseguiría nada más de su hermano además de lo que ya había dicho. Así que se marcharon, salieron de la ciudad de vuelta a la interestatal mientras Dean miraba por la ventana, con un brazo rodeando su vientre y sus labios reducidos a una línea fina y blanca. Mientras los minutos pasaban, la incomprensión de Sam lentamente se transformó en enojo. Cuando vislumbró una gasolinera más adelante, se desvió de la carretera y estacionó el auto en un tranquilo parqueo cerca de unos árboles.

—Ok, —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible. —No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas qué demonios pasó allá.

—Sam, déjalo ir.

—No. No lo haré. Juro por Dios, Dean que a veces...

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito aire.

Sam salió del auto y empezó a caminar de atrás hacia adelante en el estacionamiento hasta que estuvo seguro se haberse calmado por completo. Seguía sin poder volver al auto, así que se dejó caer en un banco de madera. La lluvia seguía cayendo en pequeñas gotas frías. Debía haber pasado un buen tiempo porque cuando Dean finalmente se le unió, el rostro de Sam estaba mojado y ya había comenzado a temblar.

—Sam, ven de vuelta al auto.

—No.

—Está lloviendo, maldita sea.

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué nos estamos yendo a casa?

Dean gruñó frustrado y se cruzó de brazos. —Porque no me sentía a salvo, —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Qué?

—No me sentía a salvo. Necesito... necesitamos volver, Sam. —Dean se detuvo y se sentó a lado de Sam, luciendo cansado y preocupado.

— ¿Es por lo que pasó en el restaurante?

—Sí.

— ¿Solo porque un idiota me cayó encima? Pude haberme encargado de él sí lo hubiera querido, lo sabes.

—Sí, —susurró Dean. —Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Que vi a esos idiotas peleando y supe que estaban cerca de nosotros y que pudo ponerse peor y después ese tipo se te cayó encima y yo... ¿sabes qué fue lo que pensé?

—No.

—Estaba jodidamente asustado, Sam. Por la bebé. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que podrías salir lastimado. Todo en lo que pude pensar fue que podía recibir un golpe en el estómago, que necesitaba protegerme. No pude cubrirte.

Sam ladeó la cabeza y trató de hallarle sentido a lo que su hermano acaba de decir. — ¿Cuál es el problema con ello? Por supuesto que tenías que protegerte a ti y a la bebé. Ya estoy mayorcito, Dean. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Odio eso, —murmuró Dean.

—No lo entiendo. En serio lo intento, Dean, lo juro. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para ti?

—Porque estoy jodido. Porque en el restaurante me sentí tan expuesto, indefenso, asustado y fuera de lugar. ¿Qué queda de mí, Sam? ¿Del hombre que solía ser, eh? Quiero decir, ¿acaso me has visto? Soy grotesco. Un fenómeno.

—Sí, bueno, bienvenido al club.

—Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé, —dijo Sam. —Sin embargo, ¿qué quieres que diga, Dean? No has hecho nada malo y, mierda, tienes que cortarte un poco. Ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ti. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

—No sé, —Dean suspiró, siendo sacudido por un violento escalofrío. —Yo solo... quiero que volvamos a casa. No me siento bien... o a salvo aquí.

—Está bien, volvamos a casa. Pero Dean, tienes que dejarte llevar y ceder el control de vez en cuando. No tiene nada de malo.

—Sí, bueno... se siente incorrecto.

Dean se puso de pie lentamente y se fue hacia el auto, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Se veía delgado desde la perspectiva de Sam. Una dolorosa oleada de amor se apretó en su pecho y garganta. Esta fue una derrota para Dean, quebrarse para demostrarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo el mismo y que nada había cambiado.

Por supuesto, todo había cambiado, y por primera vez en meses, Sam vio su futuro incierto. ¿Cómo podrían criar a una niña con una vida diferente de la que han conocido? ¿Cometerían los mismos errores que su padre?

En el camino de vuelta a casa, ambos estaban en silencio, pero esta vez, era pesado y triste.

 

* * *

 

_Portsmouth, 15 de Mayo._

La pequeña tienda estaba tranquila a esta hora de la tarde. Una campana anunció su llegada y Sam vio a Dean tensarse a su lado, pero solo tuvo que empujarle un poco para que pusiera una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

La vendedora se les acercó con una sonrisa igual de falsa, pero sus ojos brillaban con avaricia. —Hola, mucho gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Ya sabemos lo que necesitamos, estamos bien. Pero gracias, —dijo Sam.

—Bueno, estaré justo ahí sí me necesitan, —contestó ella, señalando el mostrador.

Su sonrisa no desapareció ni un poco, tampoco la de Dean.

—Qué mujer más escalofriante, —gruñó cuando la vendedora volvió al mostrador.

—Dean, concéntrate. Las cosas de recién nacido están hasta el fondo, vamos.

Sam se sacó del bolsillo una libreta y un lapicero mientras iban al fondo. —Ok. Primero lo primero. Necesitaremos mamelucos con botones en el frente. Ve por ellos.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quién los escoja?

—Porque si lo hago yo, vas a cuestionar cualquier cosa que elija. Y no quiero que se repita el desastre de ayer.

Ayer había sido una pesadilla, incluso si ambos hermanos habían entrado a la enorme tienda de bebés con la mejor de las intenciones. Dean había sugerido que tuvieran todo listo tan pronto como fuera posible y aunque los últimos días habían sido difícil para ambos, Sam estaba más que feliz de complacerlo. Después que volvieron de Boston, Dean estuvo algo retraído. Tampoco andaba de mal genio, solo bien escondido detrás de sus muros defensivos.

Por supuesto, las compras no habían terminado nada bien y pronto comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, perdidos en los extensos pasillos del área de bebés, tratando de descubrir qué era esencial para la bebé y qué no, enfrentando tantas opciones en cada compra que hacían y cada una de ellas había terminado en un debate. Dean había estado impaciente y gruñón, pero cuando se enfrentaron a la enorme estantería con pañales para bebés, Dean explotó. — ¿Qué demonios está mal con el mundo, Sam? Quiero decir, en serio. Con aloe, ondulados, hipoalergénicos, extra grandes, extra gruesos... joder. ¿Qué importa si el jodido pañal tiene dibujitos de osos o de mariposas? ¡Si van a embarrarse de mierda de todos modos!

La diatriba de Dean había atraído miradas ofendidas de otros clientes. En defensa de Dean, habían pasado quince minutos tratando de descubrir qué chupete necesitaban: de silicón o de goma, para bebés amamantados o para prematuros. Incluso algunos venían con una opción para que vibraran. Y antes de los chupetes, habían sido los biberones.

Finalmente se las habían arreglado para ir al pasillo de los cochecitos, escogiendo uno de los que se podían usar como portabebés y asiento para el automóvil. Entonces todo se fue al demonio. Dean se quejó de cada modelo que Sam había sugerido por las razones más ridículas: " _Demasiado rosa" "¿patrones de gatitos, en serio?"_ Sam había perdido lo último que le quedaba de paciencia cuando el modelo más accesible y agradable que habían visto había provocado que Dean rodara los ojos. —Es demasiado femenino. Jesús Sam, ¡si lo único que te faltan son un par de tetas y ya estás hecha una tía completa!

— ¡Al menos yo todavía puedo mear parado! —había gritado Sam molesto.

Y fue ahí donde atrajeron atención innecesaria. Y aunque Dean lo había provocado, Sam había murmurado una disculpa y se llevaron el cochecito, dejando el pasillo con dos carritos llenos de compras para la bebé tan rápido como pudieron bajo las miradas juzgadoras de una docena de clientes.

—Bueno, terminé, —anunció Dean, volviendo del pasillo mientras Sam todavía se estremecía por el recuerdo. —Cinco mamelucos, con los botones al frente.

Sam los revisó cuidadosamente: habían dos blancos, dos celestes y...

—Dean. ¿Acaso escogiste algo rosa?

—Cállate. Lo hice para que dejaras de lloriquear, —contestó Dean, con el color rojo instalándosele en las mejillas.

—Está bien. Ahora, necesitamos cuatro sets de pijamas de recién nacido.

—Ok. Pero sigo diciendo que son demasiado pequeños.

Esta vez, Dean se mantuvo flexible y cooperativo hasta el final y, cuando finalmente salieron de la tienda -dejando a la vendedora en shock-, habían encontrado todo lo de la lista e incluso a un precio más bajo que ayer. Su presupuesto se ponía cada vez peor. Rania les había llamado hace dos días para decirles que el anestesiólogo chino había accedido en hacer el trabajo por tres mil seiscientos dólares, en vez de cinco mil a como se había acordado originalmente, e incluso aun así, les faltaba muchísimo dinero.

Dean era el menos entusiasta con la idea de Sam yendo a bares de mala muerte a estafar a idiotas en el billar solo, pero tenía que hacerse la idea.

Hacía calor y ya casi atardecía, pero el sol seguía brillando fuerte. Mientras iban de vuelta al Impala, Dean, jadeando y sudando, se desabotonó la chaqueta. La calle estaba ocupada: Nadie realmente les estaba prestando atención y Dean se veía más cómodo. Estaban hablando del nombre de la bebé, el cual estaban lejos de decidir, cuando un niño, quién no podía tener más de cinco años, saltó frente a ellos, apuntando con su pequeño dedito al vientre de Dean.

—Te ves divertido, —dijo el niño con sinceridad.

Sam se tensó y le dio una rápida mirada a su hermano, quién estaba boquiabierto como si quisiese decir algo pero no supiera el qué.

— ¿Te comiste una pelota de baloncesto? —preguntó el niño y, en su defensa, lucía preocupado.

—Sí, totalmente, —contestó Dean. —Estaba perdido en una isla desierta y no había nada que comer excepto mi bola de baloncesto, y tenía tanta hambre que me la comí.

—Dean-

— ¿Qué... qué sabor tenía? —el niño comenzaba a verse un poco nervioso.

—A papas fritas con salsa barbacoa.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Killian! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!

La madre estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos. El pequeño niño corrió hacia ella, hablando emocionado. — ¡Mamá! ¡Aquel hombre guapo se estaba muriendo de hambre y se comió una pelota! ¡De verdad!

—Vamonos de aquí, —susurró Dean, caminando más rápido y cerrándose la chaqueta otra vez. Al salir, Sam pudo escuchar a la madre regañando severamente a su hijo por reírse del pobre hombre gordo y que dejara de inventarse locas historias.

—Ahí está, —declaró Dean una vez que se montó en el auto. — ¿Lo ves? Eso es exactamente de lo que te estaba hablando. Ya no puedo hacer esto, Sam. Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, terminé.

—Era un niño de cinco años, Dean. Y tú fuiste el que se puso a jugar a Tom Hanks y Wilson.

— ¿Qué tengo que decir para convencerte, Sam? No me siento cómodo en frente de la gente y ya. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?

No, no lo era al escuchar el tono de súplica en la voz de Dean. Sam propuso un rico almuerzo en una parrillada que era famosa por sus costillas al día siguiente, como la última aparición de Dean al público hasta el nacimiento de su hija. Dean accedió.

 

***

Comieron y disfrutaron esa noche, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el restaurante empezó a llenarse de gente y Dean comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sam sugirió que se fueran antes del postre, y Dean accedió inmediatamente. Pasaron por un supermercado a comprar algo de helado y, una vez en casa, se sentaron en las viejas sillas de madera en el porche de la casa. El clima estaba cálido y agradable, el cielo estaba despejado y Dean estaba más que feliz de quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa de Sam, mostrando una de sus viejas camisetas que apenas cubría el panel de maternidad de sus jeans.

—Está pateando como loca, —dijo Dean, bajando la mirada a su estómago.

— ¿Puedo?

—Adelante... trata de... espera....

Dean puso su bote de helado en el piso y tomó la mano de Sam, colocándola un poco a la izquierda de su ombligo, dejándola ahí. Sam sonrió, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos bajo su palma, algunos más fuertes que otros.

—Supongo que le gusta el helado. Se mueve bastante cuando lo como.

—Es porque acabas de cenar y lo estás digiriendo. Ella debe sentir y escuchar todo tipo de cosas. Además, siempre comes helado, así que supongo que las probabilidades son que-

—Ok, ok, aguafiestas, —Dean suspiró, apartando ambas manos de su vientre. Miró la delgada camiseta que traía puesta con preocupación. —Supongo que necesito unas nuevas, —dijo, tratando de jalarla para abajo. —Estas ya pronto no me van a quedar y están todas estiradas.

—Estoy en eso.

—Más te vale. Dios, ¿cuánto más voy a engordar? Y todavía faltan dos meses.

—No has subido tanto de peso hasta ahora. Tu vientre es pequeño a comparación con el de otras madres.

—Como sea. Sam, lavé la ropa esta mañana y-

—Lo sé. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Cállate. Así que, como decía, encontré esto en uno de los bolsillos de tus jeans. —Dean sacó un trozo de papel de su chaqueta la cual estaba cubriendo sus pies y se la tendió a Sam.

Era una lista con nombres de niña, una de las tantas que Sam había hecho para pasar el tiempo en el trabajo cuando la tienda estaba tranquila.

—Ah sí, lo hice por diversión.

—Estos nombres son raros. ¿Lux? ¿En serio?

—Bueno, me estoy quedando sin ideas y solo lo hice para pasar el tiempo. Busqué en internet y vi en algunos libros viejos y esos nombres... se supone que tienen poderes mágicos o algo así...

Sam se encogió de hombros. No lo había pensado a fondo. A veces solo le gustaba un reto intelectual.

—Lo sé. He buscado algunos de ellos en internet. Pero... ¿son leyendas de verdad o es pura basura?

—La verdad no sé. Algunas culturas parecen creerlo. Diría que es un 50/50% de probabilidad.

—Sí, bueno, —Dean buscó en la lista y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Creo que me gusta este.

Sam leyó el nombre. — ¿Sumiko?

—Ajá. Es japonés, ¿cierto?

—Ehh, sí.

—Y significa: niña limpia, pura y precavida.

—Sí que investigaste.

—No todos... solo los nombres que no estaban tan mal y además, es algo genial, darle un nombre que en verdad pueda protegerla. Porque es lo que éste hace, supuestamente.

—Sí, según la leyenda, si le pones este nombre a una niña, nada malo o malvado podrá acercársele o tocarla. Viene de una vieja leyenda japonesa sobre una pobre costurera cuyos padres le habían prometido su primer nieto a una bruja. Cuando la costurera salió embarazada, buscó la ayuda de otra bruja quién le dio un trozo de tela mágico en el que tenía que bordar el nombre "Sumiko" una vez por cada mes de embarazo. Y cuando su hija nació, la costurera la cubrió con el trozo de tela, el cual desapareció en su piel, como si se hubiese fusionado o algo. Así que cuando la bruja mala vino a reclamar a la niña, apenas tuvo tiempo de tocar a la niña antes de que estallara en llamas y muriera.

—Vaya. Linda historia. Entonces... ¿qué te parece el nombre?

— ¿En serio te gusta?

Dean se encogió de hombros como si no fuese nada, pero Sam pudo ver la incertidumbre en su rostro. —Podemos llamarla Sue como apodo. Para hacerlo más... Americano, supongo.

—Sue Winchester... Creo que me gusta.

— ¿En serio? Porque no tenemos que hacerlo si no te gusta.

—No. Hablo en serio, Dean. Sue. Sumiko Winchester. Suena bien.

La sonrisa de Dean era tentadora. — ¿Y qué? ¿Está arreglado entonces?

—Supongo que lo está.

Para ser honestos, Sam no estaba seguro si realmente le gustaba el nombre, pero el tema parecía ser importante para Dean y después de todo, era él quién cargaba a la niña. Sam se dio cuenta que el dejarle escoger el nombre era lo menos que podía hacer. Sam seguía tratando de acostumbrarse al nombre cuando Dean gruñó y de repente se inclinó, con las manos apretándose el estómago.

— ¿Dean?

—Mierda... Joder. Joder, Sam. Me duele, —gimió Dean.

— ¿Es una contracción?

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber? —le gritó Dean con la voz rasposa. —Se... se siente como la última vez.

—Ok. Voy llamando a Rania.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en un borrón. Entonces, una vez más, Sam conducía un poco demasiado rápido, viendo por el espejo retrovisor demasiadas veces, mientras Dean estaba acostado en el asiento trasero, con dolor y miedo. Sam estaba tan aterrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin tenemos el nombre de la pequeña Winchester! UwU la verdad es que no me gusta el nombre, pero sí el significado que tiene c: ¡gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí entro yo una vez más con otro capítulo! Espero que les guste y una vez más mil gracias por la espera a los que siguen leyendo esta humilde traducción c:
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 12.**

 

_Portsmouth, 17 de Mayo._

Dean se durmió alrededor de la media noche, acurrucado del lado izquierdo en la cama del hospital de Rania. La inyección de morfina le había aliviado parcialmente el dolor, pero su rostro permanecía tenso, e incluso dormido, se quejaba de vez en cuando.

Sam se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y lo observó con preocupación. La bebé parecía estar perfectamente bien en el ultrasonido, (se estaba chupando el pulgar y movía las piernas casi con pereza). El examen físico tampoco mostró nada malo. Rania pensó que enfrentaban el mismo problema que antes. Habían ligamentos y huesos que se movían durante el último trimestre en un embarazo normal, permitiéndole a la pelvis prepararse para el parto. Todo lo que podían esperar era que no durara mucho como la primera vez.

—Hey, Sam —susurró Rania, entrando a la habitación. —Hice café. ¿Compartes una taza conmigo?

Sam observó a Dean una vez más, dudando.

—Vamos. Va a dormir al menos un par de horas más.

—Está bien.

Se sentaron en la salita y bebieron en silencio por un par de minutos. Rania lucía cansada; había pasado parte del día cuidando de un cazador que había sido gravemente herido durante una cacería y seguía preocupada por su salud _. “Espíritu vengador, particularmente desagradable”,_ había dicho.

—No me preocupo demasiado por tu hermano, —dijo Rania. —Estoy preocupada por la forma en que le duele, pero no por el embarazo.

—Sí… Bueno, no me gusta verlo así.

—Bastante entendible. Tiene suerte de tenerte.

Sam agitó la mano con desdén. —Él siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

—Sam… —Rania se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a enrollarse un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo. — ¿Sabes? Desde que descubrí la clase de mundo en que vivimos, me he dado cuenta lo que realmente significa la palabra “malvado”.

—Bueno, te escucho.

—He visto cosas como… un niño que fue poseído y cuyo cuerpo quedó prácticamente destrozado después de matar a varias personas. Eso es malvado para mí, está mal. No… no dos hermanos que se aman más de lo que deberían.

Las manos de Sam comenzaron a temblar alrededor de su taza. Sintió su garganta cerrarse y tragó con fuerza. —Rania. Tú… escucha, yo… joder. Él vendió su alma por mí. Es… Dean es la única persona que siempre ha estado ahí y sé que está mal pero funciona para nosotros. Es-

—Hey, cálmate. No tienes que justificarte. No te estoy juzgando.

—Creímos que lo escondimos bien.

—Soy su doctora. Veo a Dean bajo circunstancias especiales, donde está vulnerable y siente que todo está fuera de control. Es difícil esconder los sentimientos en ese tipo de situaciones. La manera en la que siempre está buscando tus ojos, la preocupación que muestras en tu rostro. Tal vez es porque soy mujer pero sí, me di cuenta rápido.

—Bobby no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe.

—Y no tengo la intención de esparcir la noticia. De hecho, nunca habría sacado el tema de no ser porque tengo algunas… preocupaciones médicas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Eres el padre de la hija de Dean?

Sam se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza. —Sí. Sí lo soy.

—Eso pensé. A veces, cuando parientes o gente apenas relacionada conciben a un niño juntos, hay más oportunidad que-

—Oh Dios mío. Consanguinidad, —susurró Sam, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. —Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente.

—Relájate, Sam. La endogamia no es como lo vemos en las películas. Para tener un hijo genéticamente dañado, la endogamia debe haberse practicado durante varias generaciones. En su caso, solo significa que Dean y tú tienen un montón de genes en común, así que si hay alguna enfermedad genética en su familia, la bebé tendrá probabilidades un poco más altas de heredarla.

—Ah. Bueno, no creo que haya alguna enfermedad en particular en nuestra familia, pero podría haberlas. Toda la familia de nuestra madre está muerta y no sabemos mucho de la de nuestro padre.

—Es por eso que quiero hacerles algunos exámenes de sangre.

—Sí, está bien…. Pero tal vez podríamos comenzar conmigo. Si no encuentras nada, no tienes que hacerles los exámenes a Dean, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—No quiero darle nada más de qué preocuparse. Él tiende a sentirse responsable por todo lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas, incluso cuando no ha tenido la culpa de nada.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Es un trato. Te haré las pruebas a ti primero, pero solo si me prometes algo.

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero que te preocupes por esto tampoco. Ya tienes suficientes cosas cargando en tus hombros. Todo de lo que estamos hablando son de probabilidades y estadísticas por ahora.

—Está bien. Trataré.

Rania sonrió y le palmeó la rodilla de Sam. —Estoy segura que tu hija estará perfectamente bien.

Sam no podía decir si era solo porque estaba cansado, pero escuchar a Rania reconociéndolo como el padre de su bebé le dieron unas ridículas ganas de llorar de felicidad.

 

***

El dolor duró un poco más esta vez, cinco días para ser preciso, pero fue más leve. Dean recibió obedientemente sus dosis de morfina y, después de tres días, el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente para cambiar las inyecciones por pastillas, y Sam pudo volver a trabajar. Sam esperó a que Dean se pusiera un poco mejor para decirle que Rania sabía lo de ellos, inesperadamente había reaccionado mejor de lo que pensó. — ¿Qué podemos hacer, ah? Por cierto, esto no te da el derecho a estarme acariciando delante de ella.

Al quinto día, cuando Sam regresó a casa, encontró a Dean ya duchado y esperando por él en la sala, seguía algo pálido, pero se veía mejor y estable. Debió haber perdido un par de libras durante los últimos días pero, en general, se veía mejor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Aun me duele, pero no he tenido mi dosis de morfina desde la mañana. Creo que lo peor ya pasó.

Esa noche, Bobby llamó. Dean no pudo hablar con él y Sam hizo todo lo posible por mantener su historia en pie y despistar a su amigo lo más que pudo. Podía decir que Bobby seguía teniendo sus sospechas, pero aparentemente había decidido dejar de insistir.

Se fueron a la cama temprano. Sam ayudó a Dean a subir las escaleras ya que le temblaban las piernas y tuvo pensamientos muy inapropiados mientras mantenía su mano en el culo de Dean. Sus actividades sexuales se habían vuelto menos frecuentes conforme el embarazo de Dean avanzaba, y Sam tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba. En el segundo trimestre según algunos libros e internet los niveles de calentura aumentaban, pero eso no parecía afectar a Dean, aparentemente. O tal vez la vergüenza que tenía con su cuerpo contrarrestaba los efectos de las hormonas. Como sea, Sam se encontró a sí mismo masturbándose en la ducha más y más seguido.

Y sabía que esta noche Dean no estaba no estaba en condiciones de hacer ningún tipo de actividad física, pero mientras lo observaba en la cama, con una mano sobre su vientre para tener mejor equilibrio, sintió una oleada de deseo fluyendo en sus venas y pensó que tal vez…

Sam lentamente se acostó junto a Dean, rosando sus dedos contra su muslo y besando la piel bajo su oreja.

—Sam…

—Mira, sé que te sigue doliendo pero estaba pensando en si me dejabas hacer todo el trabajo. Podría empezar chupándotela y-

—Sam, por favor para. No puedo.

—Está bien. Lo siento, —contestó Sam, cuidando de mantener su tono lo más neutral posible. No quería sonar como si estuviese culpando a Dean.

—Ay vamos, no seas así. Ahora me siento como una virgen avergonzada.

Sam alzó una ceja, sonriendo. —No te preocupes. Jamás te confundiría con una virgen avergonzada.

—No es que no quiera. Es solo que… se siente extraño… ahí abajo.

— ¿Qué clase de extraño?

—Extraño, —repitió Dean, rodando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco. —La… piel está como entumecida y no sé… hace cosquillas, adentro.

— ¿Dónde exactamente? —preguntó Sam, con una idea floreciéndole en la cabeza.

—Ay, por el amor de… —Dean alzó los brazos molesto. —Mi periné. Justo debajo de mis testículos, ¿contento?

— ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

—Dean. No es como si nunca te haya visto lo que tienes ahí abajo.

—No es lo mismo. No te quiero revisándome ahí como si fueras alguna clase de ginecólogo pervertido.

Pero Sam ya estaba encendiendo las luces y sentándose cerca de las caderas de Dean, tirando del elástico de sus calzoncillos.

—Sam.

—Dean, solo quiero asegurarme que todo esté bien.

—Todo está bien, Sam. Solo me sigue doliendo, eso es todo. —gruñó Dean, pero al mismo tiempo, levantó las caderas, permitiéndole a Sam colocarse entre sus piernas. —Pero por favor, adelante, echa un vistazo, —añadió sarcásticamente. —Esto es tan humillante.

—Levanta las rodillas.

—Seguro, doc, —siguió Dean, pero obedeció, cubriéndose la cara con su brazo.

Ahí fue cuando a Sam se le cortó la respiración. Porque, a como había imaginado vagamente, había un mayor cambio en la fisiología de Dean ahí abajo. La piel del periné estaba hinchada y roja, y justo en el medio, había una delgada abertura de aproximadamente dos centímetros de longitud.

 _Por supuesto,_ pensó Sam, mordiéndose el labio inferior con dureza. La maldición había sido increíblemente efectiva hasta ahora. ¿Sino por qué habría creado todos esos cambios para que Dean pudiera gestar a un bebé si dicho bebé no sería capaz de nacer naturalmente?

—Dean, no entres en pánico, ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no debería entrar en pánico? —preguntó Dean, con los ojos abiertos y las cejas alzadas.

—Hay… es como… yo… hay una abertura en-

—No.

Dean luchó para sentarse, empujando a Sam con sus piernas y tratando subirse el bóxer al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo logró, se puso de pie, respirando irregularmente y se veía espantado. —No, —repitió, como si quisiese convencerse a sí mismo de alguna forma.

—Dean, no es realmente como una va-

— ¡No lo digas! Sam, no te atrevas maldita sea.

—Mira, es como si todo hubiese cambiado un poco y-

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Dean, jadeando por aire. —No quiero tener esta conversación. Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

—Tenemos llamar a Rania.

— ¡No quiero esto! ¿Me escuchaste?

—Dean, cálmate, vas a hiperventilar.

Dean tragó otra buena cantidad de aire antes de sentarse. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, luego se detuvo y maldijo. —Y ahora ni siquiera puedo poner la cabeza entre las piernas. Joder.

 

***

Sam esperaba nerviosamente frente la cortina que Rania había puesto alrededor de la mesa de exámenes. Parecía un futuro padre ansioso, y tuvo que morderse un poco el pulgar para reprimir una risa inapropiada.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Duele?

—No. Está frío.

—Ok, Dean. Respira profundo.

Hubo una pausa, luego un gruñido, luego Rania habló de nuevo. —Sí, está bien. Casi termino. Lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Sientes eso?

—Si.

— ¿Y eso?

—Eso sí duele.

—Ya terminé. Espera, te traeré una toalla.

Un par de minutos después, Rania salió detrás de la cortina y se inclinó para lavarse las manos en el baño pequeño que estaba a la par. Luego fue el turno de Dean de aparecer, con la camisa a la mitad del abdomen, balanceándose ligeramente cuando pasó frente a Sam, apuntándole con un dedo: —No digas ni una palabra.

—Yo no-

Entonces Sam vio los instrumentos ginecológicos añadidos a la mesa de exámenes y se calló. Se le unieron a Rania en su escritorio donde escribía rápidamente en el expediente de Dean.

—Bueno, —dijo después de un rato. —Ahora ya sabemos cuál es el causante de los dolores. Es un canal de parto y parece perfectamente funcional.

—Por Dios, —susurró Dean.

— ¿Qué significa? ¿Que será capaz de dar a luz de forma natural?

—Sí, yo creo que sí. Hasta pude tocar el cuello uterino.

—Joder, —gruñó Dean.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya no seguiremos planeando la cesárea? ¿No es más seguro así?

—Me siento enfermo, —anunció Dean con la voz ahogada.

—Por supuesto que no es más seguro así, Sam. No voy a arriesgarme con una cirugía si no tengo las condiciones ideales, tampoco voy a exponer a Dean y a tu bebé a una infección.

—Voy a vomitar, —dijo Dean, levantándose y tratando de correr al cesto de basura al lado de la mesa de exámenes. Se arrodilló y comenzó a vomitar violentamente, sosteniéndose solo con un brazo mientras que con la otra se sostenía el vientre. Sam se arrodilló a la par de él y le ayudó a sostenerse.

—Joder, —gruñó Dean entre arcadas. —Joder, Sammy.

—Tranquilo.

El cuerpo de Dean estaba caliente y temblando. Rania se sentó a su lado y le puso una toalla húmeda en el cuello, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. —Vamos, Dean. Está bien, solo son los nervios. Respira profundo.

Dean vomitó una última dolorosa vez, un largo chorro de bilis que lo hizo gemir asqueado. Sam lo ayudó a sentarse y le limpió la cara con la toalla mientras Rania ponía un vaso de agua en sus temblorosas manos.

—Esto es una jodida pesadilla.

—Dean, ¿la idea ni siquiera se te cruzó por la mente? —preguntó Rania con gentileza.

—Sí, lo hizo. Durante aproximadamente un segundo cuando me dijiste que tenía útero. Y después enterré la idea muy muy muy pero muy profundo y me prometí a mí mismo en nunca pensar en ello.

Dean se limpió la boca con la mano, luego frunció el ceño. —Sabías que podría pasar.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba. Quiero decir, la maldición es muy poderosa.

—Gracias por decírmelo, por cierto.

—Dean, cálmate, —le advirtió Sam.

—Ah sí, es fácil decirlo cuando no eres el que va a parir a un bebé por su nueva va-… ok, no hay que llegar ahí.

Dean seguía sudando abundantemente. Suspiró desde el fondo de sus pulmones, luego frunció el ceño. —Ah. Se siente extraño.

— ¿Qué? —fue el turno de Rania de fruncir el ceño.

—Mi vientre… está como… endureciéndose.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, es como si los músculos se tensaran un poco.

Rania colocó su mano contra el estómago de Dean, y Sam no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, sorprendido de encontrar los músculos bastante tensos, más cuando él mismo hacía flexiones o abdominales. Era diferente.

—Es una contracción Braxton Hicks, —anunció Rania.

— ¿Esas son las falsas? —preguntó Dean y Sam se sorprendió otra vez con toda la información que había reunido por sí mismo.

—Sí. Van a darte de vez en cuando hasta el parto. Es como si el útero practicara para el reto final.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber la diferencia?

—Créeme que lo sabrás. Las contracciones reales serán mucho más fuertes, y dolerán. Mucho.

—Hey chicos, un poco de espacio personal, —dijo Dean, mirando su vientre donde las manos de Rania y Sam seguían puestas.

Sam dejó de contemplar el vientre de su hermano y se levantó, ayudando a Dean a hacer lo mismo pero manteniéndole cerca. Aun parecía inestable de pie.

—No puedo hacer esto, —anunció Dean. —Lo siento Rania pero no puedo. No puedo sacar a un jodido bebé de mí.

—Puedes y lo harás, Dean.

—Sam, tienes que decirle.

Sam se encogió de hombros. Él ya había comenzado a hacerse la idea y una lista sin fin de preguntas le pasaban por la mente. Además, no era como que Dean tuviera opción aquí. —Dean, las mujeres han estado haciendo esto por millones de años.

—Exacto. ¿Acaso luzco como una mujer? Espera, ¿sabes qué? No me contestes.

 

***

Dean siguió en shock por dos días, negándose a los intentos de Sam para hablar del nuevo parto y se encerraba en el cobertizo por horas. Después de eso, las cosas lentamente volvieron a la normalidad, pero Sam a menudo veía una distante y asustada mirada en el rostro de Dean cuando creía que Sam no estaba viendo. Sam no lo culpaba. Trató de imaginar lo que sentiría si estuviera en la situación de Dean, pero no pudo.

Sam ahora recopilaba toda la información que podía sobre partos, las señales que lo indicaban y el progreso del mismo. Ahora que la cesárea estaba descartada, no había manera de predecir cuándo Dean podría ponerse en trabajo de parto, así que tenían que lidiar con el elemento sorpresa. Rania podría darle a Dean un suero para inducir el parto, pero no le gustó la idea. La maldición había estado siguiendo su propio curso y obviamente sabría qué hacer, y ella no quería arruinar eso. Ella declaró que usaría la hormona sintética solo si Dean sobrepasaba la fecha de parto o si su propia salud, o la de la bebé estuvieran en riesgo.

Ella asistiría al parto sola. No había necesidad de involucrar a otras personas para un parto natural y además, sería complicado ya que ella no podía decir cuándo Dean entraría en trabajo de parto. Por la misma razón, no iban a usar la clínica para el recibimiento. Rania dijo que podían hacerlo en su casa. Ella ya había planeado en traerse el equipo y algunos suministros de la clínica y enlistar a Sam como su asistente si necesitaba una mano extra. Planearon una cita después, a principios de Junio, para que Rania revisara todos los procedimientos médicos que realizaría durante el parto y todo lo que le pediría a Sam si lo necesitara. Dean no había estado feliz con el hecho que Rania no lo quisiera ahí, pero ella se había negado a cambiar de opinión. —No necesitas más razones para preocuparte de las que ya tienes. Quiero que Sam esté listo para todo. Vas a parir, Dean. Vas a tener que preocuparte solo por ti y tu bebé.

Así que por lo tanto, ya estaba establecido todo. Y mientras la última semana de Mayo pasaba, Sam se encontró a sí mismo más y más emocionado con la idea de ver a su hija, de sostenerla en sus brazos. Y a pesar de todas las preocupaciones e incertidumbres, se sentía más feliz que en los últimos cuatro años. 

 

* * *

_Hampton Falls, 2 de Junio._

Cuando Sam se despertó esa mañana, ya casi eran las diez y el sol brillaba arduamente a través de las cortinas. No se sorprendió de ver que estaba solo. Dean estaba casi en la semana treinta del embarazo y los síntomas del último trimestre y efectos secundarios estaban comenzando a manifestarse. Tenía problemas para encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, y mientras la bebé crecía, su estómago se comprimía y a menudo sufría de reflujo gástrico al acostarse. Su vejiga estaba comprimida también y tenía que ir al baño al menos dos o tres veces por la noche. Se despertaba cansado, Sam podía decir, incluso cuando Dean no se quejaba tan seguido a como Sam había esperado. Había subido de peso hasta alcanzar las cincuenta libras en las escalas de Rania durante su última cita y en su andar se empezaba a mostrar la tensión a la que su cuerpo estaba expuesto. Era más lento, su espalda estaba ligeramente doblada hacia atrás y sus piernas estaban más separadas de lo usual, lo cual era probablemente el cambio más obvio dado la postura de Dean. Sam se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido por todos esos cambios, incluso más que con la expansión del vientre de Dean. No sabía por qué y, por supuesto, no se lo iba a decir a Dean, pero el ver a su hermano perder aquella gracia felina que siempre había poseído -y de la cual Sam siempre se había sentido un poco celoso- era inquietante.

Sam bajó las escaleras y prendió la cafetera antes de ir a la sala, donde podía escuchar la TV. Encontró a Dean viendo Young Frankenstein, con su espalda apoyada contra un brazo del sofá en una posición medio-sentada. Un tazón de fresas se balanceaba en su vientre.

—Es un bebé, ¿sabes? No un estante, —saludó Sam, agarrando una fresa del tazón y sentándose en el piso al lado del sofá.

—Puede ser ambos, —contestó Dean sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Ya estaba vestido, notó Sam, usando su nuevo y cálido jean de maternidad y una de las nuevas camisas que Sam le compró en la sección de deporte de una tienda (la tela era más ligera y elástica). Sam estaba un poco orgulloso de su compra.

Dean tenía aserrín en su cabello y en el borde inferior de sus pantalones.

— ¿Trabajaste en la cuna esta mañana?

—Sip.

— ¿Dormistes algo?

—Claro que lo hice. Ya cállate. Esta es la mejor parte.

Vieron el final de la película juntos, Sam bebiendo café y Dean comiendo otro tazón de fresas antes de beberse un litro entero de jugo de manzana. Cuando la película terminó, se sentaron lado a lado en el  sofá en un cómodo silencio. Dios, era un lujo estar de perezosos, pensó Sam, estirando sus piernas y brazos.

—Sí, lo sé, estás despierta, —anunció Dean, viendo su vientre donde la perfecta semiesfera fue repentinamente interrumpida por una serie de olas antes de que un gran bultito apareciera en la parte superior izquierda. Dean siseó pero sonrió mientras el bultito lentamente desaparecía y su vientre volvía a su forma usual.

—Joder Dean, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada. Quiero decir, ella se estaba moviendo.

— ¿Y es normal que se vea así? ¿Te duele?

—Bueno, se siente incómodo cuando se presiona contra mi vejiga pero, cálmate tío. Ella está creciendo y es… bastante acrobática. No hay nada malo.

—Eso fue…

—Tu cara está como… blanca como papel. ¿Demasiado sensible? —preguntó Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Hey, tal vez se dio vuelta.

—Tal vez, —dijo Dean, rozando sus dedos rápidamente sobre el pequeño bulto arriba de su ombligo.

Su hija había estado mirando a la izquierda con la cabeza arriba y las piernas hacia el canal de parto cuando Rania revisó en su última cita. Aún era muy pronto, pero con el tiempo se giraría para prepararse para el parto, con las piernas hacia arriba y la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Sabes, —dijo Dean, luciendo todo serio de repente. —Si ella naciera ahora, tendría probabilidades de sobrevivir, dado el cuido apropiado.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y eso podría pasar, quiero decir, un montón de cosas podrían pasar o, tú sabes… no ir según lo planeado.

—Sí… —Sam no estaba seguro que le gustara la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación, dado la evitación en los ojos de Dean. — ¿Qué… estás preocupado?

—Bueno, por ella sí, por supuesto que estoy preocupado. He pensado mucho en todo esto, y sé que Rania ya tiene el certificado de nacimiento listo, solo por si acaso.

—Dean, ¿qué pasa?

—Tu nombre debería ser escrito en él. Como el padre, me refiero. Obviamente lo eres, pero oficialmente quiero que tu nombre esté en los papeles, no el mío.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sam. Es un jodido embarazo mágico y soy un hombre y no sabemos si… ¿Y si ella necesita cuidados intensivos? Y yo no estoy… bueno, bien y… tendrás que ir al hospital con ella.

—No.

—Sam…

—Tu nombre va a estar en el certificado de nacimiento y, de todas formas no lo necesitaremos porque ella no nacerá prematura y tú y todo saldrá bien.

—Vamos, hombre, trato de tener una conversación seria aquí. No es que podamos dar por sentado que todo vaya a salir bien, —trató Dean de nuevo, pero Sam sacudía su cabeza furioso, negándose a siquiera planteárselo.

Los últimos meses habían sido tan intensos, tan extraños, como si hubiesen sido lanzados en un universo alterno. Sam se sentía demasiado positivo con ésto para pensar en qué podría pasar si algo salía mal… No. No podía siquiera imaginarlo.

—Lo haremos a como dijimos, Dean. Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

Dean suspiró pero no insistió. En lugar de eso, se levantó lentamente, balanceándose un poco mientras tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio, y le guiñó un ojo a Sam.

—Tengo algo que enseñarte.

— ¿Qué es?

—Está en el cobertizo.

— ¿Has terminado la cuna?

—Le di la segunda capa de barniz esta mañana. No se ha secado aun, así que no lo toques.

Sam siguió a Dean al cobertizo, más que curioso de ver finalmente de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer. Lo vio dudar un poco cerca de la puerta. —Ok, quiero la verdad. No _“wow”, “buen intento”_ o _“es bastante original”_. Si está feo, dímelo, ¿estamos claro?

La cuna no era fea (por supuesto que no lo era, pero Sam se sorprendió de cuán hermosa era). La madera estaba era de color claro y las líneas eran simples, pero de una manera elegante. Los pies descansaban en dos tablas que se curvaban suavemente hacia adentro. Sin embargo, la parte más impresionante eran los símbolos de protección delicadamente tallados alrededor del nombre de su hija, el cual estaba tallado en letras mayúsculas en la cabecera de la cuna.

—Dean, es hermosa, —dijo Sam asombrado.

—En el reverso del tablón de la base donde pondremos el colchón, está revestido de sal. Y hay limaduras de hierro también. El barniz es a prueba de niños, no es tóxico o algo así.

—No tenía idea que fueras tan talentoso.

—Ya, cállate, —dijo Dean, inseguro.

—Hablo en serio, Dean.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Sí, y mucho. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tú. Parece trabajo profesional. —Sam envolvió un brazo alrededor de la gran cintura de Dean y le dio un beso en la mejilla, riéndose cuándo Dean luchó para liberarse de su abrazo, acusándolo de ser un lamebotas gigante. Sin embargo, Sam podía decir que Dean estaba orgulloso y felíz con su reacción a la cuna, bajo su actitud de macho.

 

* * *

_Portsmouth, 10 de Junio._

La reunión con Rania empezó con buenas noticias para Sam. Había recibido el análisis final del examen de sangre y pudo confirmar que él no le había heredado a la bebé ninguna enfermedad genética. Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse feliz y aliviado antes que Rania se lo llevara a la sala de exámenes y empezara a hablar del parto.

Ella se tomó su tiempo, enseñándole a Sam todo lo que usaría durante el recibimiento de la bebé, desde la bombilla de succión nasal para limpiar las vías respiratorias de la bebé, hasta el monitor cardíaco fetal y los alicates quirúrgicos para cortar el cordón umbilical. Sam se sintió inseguro cuando el incubador ya no estaba en la clínica. Luego, siguieron hablando mientras Sam escribía todo lo que Rania decía en una libreta, y se sentaban uno al lado del otro en la cama de hospital.

—Lo que estamos haciendo ahorita, sabes que solo son precauciones, ¿verdad Sam? Esperemos que todo salga bien y lo único que tengas que hacer es cuidar de Dean. Pero me gusta estar preparada, ya sabes.

—Sí, pero aun así. Me gusta estar preparado también. Quiero ser capaz de ayudar si me necesitas.

— ¿Cómo se siente Dean con todo esto?

—No lo sé. Cada vez que trato de hablar con él del tema, se cierra. Aunque lo he visto leyendo algunas cosas, pero… es difícil, para él. Verse a sí mismo haciendo esto y lidiar con los recientes cambios en su cuerpo.

—Lo entiendo.

—No me deja acercarme a él, no desde… —Sam se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza. —Huh. No necesitas saber eso.

—Sam, sé que los bebés no nacen en un saco de papas. —Rania rió y palmeó a Sam en el muslo. —Aun así, nuestra siguiente cita es dentro de tres días, y hablaré con Dean sobre el parto. Necesitará saber cuales señales son una indicación de que está entrando en labor y qué tendrá que hacer durante el parto. También quiero enseñarle algunos ejercicios de respiración que lo ayudarán a sobrellevar las contracciones.

—No creo que lidiar con el dolor sea un problema. Hemos tenido una buena racha de lesiones a través de los años y nuestro Padre se esmeró en que desarrolláramos una buena resistencia al dolor.

Sonriendo como si fuera un secreto, Rania enrolló un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo. —Hombres, todos son iguales. Escucha, no tengo dudas de que Dean es fuerte y está bien entrenado para lidiar con el dolor pero un parto duele, Sam. No solo duele, es realmente intenso, físicamente hablando. Puede durar horas, y eso es suficiente para romper a cualquiera, no importa cuán bien entrenado esté. Así que necesitará todos los consejos posibles y yo se los daré, confía en mí.

—No quise decir que las mujeres son menos o-

—Lo sé. Relájate. ¿Te sientes nervioso?

—Jodidamente aterrado, —contestó Sam sincero. — ¿Y si… y si algo pasa y no podemos estar aquí a tiempo?

—Es por eso que quiero que sepas todo lo que hay que saber. Como precaución. La duración promedio de un primer parto natural es de dieciséis horas. No es nada como lo que ves en la TV, donde la futura madre está bien un minuto y al siguiente está gritando. Puede ser diferente con Dean, pero no creo que lo sea.

—Vaya… dieciséis horas.

—Sip. No hay de qué preocuparse. He arreglado mi horario para estar segura de no estar demasiado lejos o indispuesta para dejar el trabajo. Le dejé mis obligaciones en el hospital a un colega y estoy de vacaciones desde mañana hasta la segunda semana de Agosto. De todos modos, si Dean tiene contracciones prematuras tengo algunos medicamentos vía intravenosa que pueden detenerlas, pero no creo que las tenga ya que la maldición ha sido bastante eficiente desde el principio. Y, empezando desde la semana treinta y siete del embarazo, estaré disponible dia y noche.

— ¿Y eso? Me refiero a, ¿qué pasa con la semana treinta y siete?

—Oficialmente, se considera que el bebé ha alcanzado su madurez hasta ese punto. A las mujeres que entran el labor de parto después de la semana treinta y siente no se le dan medicamentos para detener las contracciones. Solo se deja que siga su curso natural.

—Pero… la semana treinta y siente está a como… cuatro semanas desde ahora.

—Sí, dada la fecha de parto oficial, los pone a ustedes chicos al principio de la segunda semana de Julio.

 _Demasiado cerca,_ pensó Sam. No estaba listo; no estaban listos. En realidad nunca lo estarían, incluso si el embarazo durara dos años. Rania lo miraba con una chispa juguetona en sus bellos ojos oscuros. —Todo va a estar bien, Sam.

 

***

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Sam volvió finalmente de donde Rania. El clima era cálido y el aire estaba cargado de humedad. Sam se había parado a comprar uno de esos Slurpees gigantes que le gustaban a su hermano, incluso sabiendo que Dean estaría dormido probablemente. Hacía mucho calor, no había aire acondicionado en la casa, aun cuándo los árboles que rodeaban la casa mantenían lo peor del calor afuera. Su hermano tenía tendencias a quedarse sin aire debido a la presión que su útero hacía a sus pulmones, y sus tobillos se hinchaban cuando la temperatura superaba los setenta grados. No tenía energías para pasar el día sin tomar una siesta o dos _“dormirse en el sofá más a menudo”,_ diría su hermano _,_ porque Dean Winchester no tomaba siestas. Era cuestión de perspectiva. Y vocabulario.

Sam entró a la casa silenciosamente y se congeló. Pudo escuchar a una mujer gritar a todo pulmón. _Dean,_ pensó, poniendo el Slurpee en el piso y sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

Las armas. Estaban en el sótano con llave. _Joder. El cuchillo tendrá que servir._ Resolvió Sam, encogiéndose al escuchar los gritos hacerse más fuertes, más desesperados.

— ¡Dean! —llamó, sintiendo un miedo helado arrastrándose bajo su piel. Estaba en la sala sin recordar haber caminado ahí, listo para matar a cualquier persona o cosa que estuviera en su hogar amenazando a su hermano y su hija.

Dean estaba sentado en el sofá, con un tazón de palomitas balanceándose arriba de su vientre, viendo algo en internet. _De ahí venían los gritos._ Cerrando su cuchillo y colocándolo otra vez en su bolsillo, rodeó el sofá para sentarse al lado de su hermano, sorprendido cuando Dean no notó su presencia y que el tazón de palomitas todavía siguiera lleno, como si no se hubiese comido ni una palomita. De hecho, Dean tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro; una mezcla de tormento e incredulidad.

Los gritos alcanzaron otro nivel agonizante y Sam finalmente dirigió su atención hacia el video que Dean miraba. No era una película de terror, como pensó primeramente. Era un documental de la BBC de una mujer en labor de parto. La pobre futura madre estaba sudando y jadeando fuertemente en la cama de hospital, rodeada por enfermeras, un doctor y su esposo, quién se veía mitad asombrado y mitad aterrorizado. Los gritos de la mujer fueron amortiguados cuando la voz profunda y clínica del narrador tomó el control. — _A este punto, las contracciones son más largas y más fuertes. Diana está exhausta. Ha estado en-_

—Dean, realmente no creo que deberías ver esto, —advirtió Sam, incapaz de quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Ella ha estado en labor de parto por veinte horas Sam, y aun no está completamente dilatada, —dijo Dean, con voz temblorosa.

—Dean-

—Se negó a que le pusieran una epidural, y después cuando la pidió hace unos minutos, no pudieron dársela. Está demasiado cerca de los diez centímetros. La pobre mujer está como… ida.

—Te traje un Slurpee. De cereza agria.

—No tengo sed y no tengo hambre. ¿Quieres palomitas?

Dean le tendió el tazón a Sam y frunció el ceño en concentración mientras el doctor examinaba a la mujer. Luego anunció que la dilatación estaba completa y que Diana estaba lista para pujar.

—Al fin, —dijo Dean, aplaudiendo. —Pensé que la pobre chica nunca llegaría ahí.

—Realmente no creo que deberías-

—Sam, —dijo Dean impaciente. —YO soy el que está embarazado, no tú. YO seré el que tendrá a tu hija, así que deja de tratar de decidir lo que debería o no saber.

Y ahí estaba: la irritación y reproche detrás de las palabras de Dean. Obviamente seguía sin entender el porqué Rania insistió en reunirse solo con Sam. Era obvio que Dean se sintiera rechazado. Así que Sam se llenó la boca de palomitas y observó mientras el narrador explicaba cómo funcionaba la parte de la expulsión.

Los gritos de la madre habían cambiado después de eso, volviéndose más bajos, casi como gruñidos, mientras ella pujaba a través de las contracciones. Ahí fue cuando la cámara cambió de posición y obtuvieron una vista más de cerca de la cabeza del bebé saliendo lentamente de la vagina distendida de la mujer.

—Santa mierda, —susurró Dean, con los ojos abiertos enormemente. —De ninguna manera. No hay forma en la que un bebé pueda pasar por ahí. Es demasiado pequeño.

—El cuerpo está hecho para eso, —contestó Sam con la voz fina y poco convincente porque, mierda, Dean tenía razón. Probablemente la mujer iba a quedar despedazada.

— ¿Por qué todos esos idiotas no la ayudan en vez de estarle diciendo que puje como un coro de retrasados?

— ¿Qué quieres que hagan?

—No lo sé, joder. Es el siglo veintiuno, ¿podemos viajar a la luna pero una pobre mujer tiene que parir así? Dios santo, ¡mira! ¡La cabeza está atascada! Va a estallar Sam. Ella va-

—Está fuera, Dean, —dijo Sam en sincronía con el narrador.

—Ay Dios, ¿el bebé tiene una deformidad o algo? ¿Por qué está gris? Está muerto, ¿verdad? ¡¿Por qué el maldito doctor sigue diciendo que todo está bien?!

—El bebé aun no respira, es por eso que se ve azul.

Luego la mujer pujó otra vez y los hombros estuvieron fuera. Al mismo tiempo que una cantidad impresionante de un líquido rosáceo salió y salpicó las sábanas de la cama.

—Tenías razón, Sam. Fue una muy pero muy mala idea ver esto, —dijo Dean, cerrando los ojos.

—Oh por Dios, Dean. Mira. El bebé ya está fuera. Tienes que ver.

Un pequeño bulto lleno de fluidos y sangre se retorcía y gemía entre las manos del doctor mientras la madre y el padre se abrazaban, sonriendo. El esposo comenzó a llorar y besó la frente de la madre con adoración. Era un digno momento de fotrografía, y Sam quedó totalmente atrapado en él.

—Él está bien, —susurró Dean como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. —Ya no está azul.

— ¿Ahora sí quieres apagarlo?

—Ah. Sí.

Dean movió las caderas hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca del borde del sofá para estirar la mano y cerrar la pantalla de la computadora. Se volteó y miró a Sam, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

—Tu cuerpo sabrá qué hacer, Dean.

—Cierto. Pero, ¿y si no es suficiente? ¿Y si la maldición sale mal y la bebé se queda atascada en el canal de parto o algo?

—Si Rania tiene la suficiente confianza como para hacer un parto natural, la bebé no se quedará atascada.

Dean se mordió los labios, luciendo inseguro y aun asustado por el documental.

—No quiero joder esto, Sam.

—No lo harás.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Y si le hago daño o…?

—No lo harás, Dean. Se supone que los bebés nacen así.

—De las mujeres, no de hombres con maldiciones.

—No estoy preocupado. Has cuidado de mí toda mi vida y has cambiado y aceptado tantas cosas desde el comienzo del embarazo. Confío en ti. Tú también tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

—Sí pero- ¡Ah! Santa…

Dean miró su vientre, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la forma de su bultito cambió repentinamente, todo yéndose hacia la izquierda, con ondas irregulares distorsionando la piel. —Creo que se está dando vuelta, —gruñó, conteniendo la respiración.

Sam no pudo evitar poner ambas manos en el vientre de Dean, sintiendo los movimientos de la bebé mientras ella seguía moviéndose y volteándose. De hecho, podía sentir lo que tenía que ser un pie empujando contra su mano. El vientre entero de Dean se movió cuando su hija finalmente se acomodó, dándole a la forma de semi esfera una apariencia ligeramente diferente, el bulto quedando un poco más en el centro y fuera menos redonda cerca de las caderas.

—Dean, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, —dijo Dean, respirando profundo. —Aunque dolió un poco. Ella definitivamente se dio vuelta.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sam, riendo nerviosamente. —Esa fue la cosa más asombrosa que he visto, y sentido.

Dean le dio una mirada pensativa y puso sus manos sobre las de Sam en una rara aceptación de su vínculo físico junto con la bebé. —Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros está listo para el parto, —dijo con cariño. Y fue como si la bebé hubiera escogido ese momento en particular para darse vuelta, como si ella quisiera tranquilizar a Dean de alguna manera.

Pareció funcionar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todes! Bue, que aquí vengo yo con otro capítulo más c: ve, que esta vez me he tardado menos del mes :'v tengo que informarles que Hunter's Lullaby ya está disponible en Wattpad por si se les hace más cómo leer allá (conste, que no dejaré de subir aquí los capis, no se preocupen)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/124527477-hunter%27s-lullaby aquí tienen el link c:  
> Espero disfruten el capítulo, y no se preocupen, que tardaré menos en subir los otros tres (los subiré de corrido -espero poder-) y... bueno, eso era todo XD 
> 
> Sin más molestias, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 13.**

 

_Hampton Falls, 20 de Junio._

—Vamos, dame la mano.

—Deja de hablarme como si fuera algún retrasado.

—Lo siento.

Dean se introdujo lentamente al agua, con la mandíbula tensa y los labios reducidos a una delgada línea blanca. Fue sacudido por un escalofrío involuntario cuando el agua fría llegó a sus rodillas. Apretó la mano de Sam y se detuvo, respirado hondo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su ya largo cabello estaba empapado de sudor. Eran las dos de la tarde y la temperatura había alcanzado los treinta y dos grados.

— ¿Quieres avanzar más?

—Sí, está bien.

Le había tomado a Sam un tiempo en darse cuenta. El clima había estado particularmente caliente estas últimas semanas y Dean se había sentido miserable, incapaz de estar bajo el sol, luchando contra la hinchazón en sus tobillos ya que las libras que había subido habían empezado a molestarle. Considerándolo todo, Dean solo había subido veintidós libras, las cuales eran bastante razonables, pero también tenía que lidiar con la retención de líquidos. Desde que la bebé se había dado vuelta, el útero de Dean había bajado unos centímetros, liberando presión en su estómago y pulmones, pero colocando el centro de su balance más lejos frente a él. Ahora tenía el típico caminado de una mujer embarazada: con la espalda arqueada y los pies extendidos, y la mayoría de las veces con una mano en su espalda para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Sam pensaba que se veía lindo -no es que se lo iría a decir alguna vez a Dean-.

Dean se había estado quejando del clima -y con razones, ya que Sam se había estado quejando también-, bebiendo bastante líquido, comiendo menos y teniendo problemas para dormir. Él y Sam habían intentado diferentes cosas para aliviarle la hinchazón y lo que mejor pareció funcionar fue el tenerlo sentado afuera en el porche, con los pies metidos en una cubeta con agua fría.

Entonces Sam pensó en el lago. La primera cosa que había dicho Dean fue que no sabían si el agua estaba lo suficientemente limpia como para bañarse en ella. Además, que tampoco sabían si el fondo del lago estaba lleno de chatarra oxidada y esas cosas. Sam compró una especie de prueba para analizar el agua, la cual estaba bastante limpia, también había rodeado el lago, usando unas viejas botas para protegerse los pies. Se sorprendió al ver que el fondo del lago estaba cubierto, mayormente, de arena y piedras encaladas. En la parte más profunda, el agua apenas le llegaba a los hombros y Sam disfrutó nadando en la fría y limpia agua, pensando en lo bien que le haría a Dean meterse en ella.

Sin embargo, Dean se había negado a ir con él, fingiendo dolores de espalda, cansancio y diciendo que de todos modos nunca le había gustado nadar. Pero Sam había visto la inquietud en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Dean estaba asustado. Asustado porque se estaba volviendo más lento y más torpe. Sentía que su cuerpo lo traicionaba (eso fue lo que le contó a Sam después de que casi se cae de las escaleras una tarde).

Ahora Dean estaba en el agua, la cual le llegaba a las caderas y lentamente comenzaba a relajarse, con los ojos brillantes bajo el sol y sus pecas destacándose bajo su piel ligeramente enrojecida. Hoy había sido un día particularmente duro para él y Sam insistió una vez más en ir al lago hasta que Dean finalmente cedió, viéndose tan avergonzado y cansado que Sam casi lamentó su insistencia.

Ya no lo lamentaba más, sentía los dedos de Dean aliviando un poco de presión contra los suyos y vio una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro cuando finalmente encontró alivio del calor.

—Tengo que decirlo, esto es asombroso.

—Te lo dije.

—Sí, bueno, tú no tienes que cargar a un bebé mientras nadas, así que cállate.

Dean soltó la mano de Sam y se empujó hacia adelante, tratando de nadar, luego sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua, aun nadando hacia adelante. Sam caminó junto a él, preparado para cualquier cosa. Cuando Dean salió del agua, seguía sonriendo, con las gotas de agua brillando en su rostro.

—No alcanzo a tocar el fondo, —dijo, salpicando agua a la cara de Sam. —Mi vientre... es como un flotador natural.

Sin esperar respuesta, Dean comenzó a flotar de espalda, moviendo lentamente sus pies para permanecer en una posición perfectamente horizontal, con el vientre expuesto al sol. Sam no pudo reprimir una risa a esa imagen medio absurda.

—Cállate, —dijo Dean con indiferencia. —Mmmm, juro que no saldré de aquí hasta que la bebé nazca.

Se quedaron en el lago casi toda la tarde, yéndose a la casa después a paso lento. El viento había comenzado a soplar, trayendo promesas de lluvia y clima más frío. Dean comenzó a temblar por sus bóxers y camiseta mojados una vez que estuvieron adentro. —Pensé que nunca volvería a sentir frío otra vez, —dijo, bajando la cabeza para verse los pies. —Hey mira, mis tobillos se ven como pasas.

—Deberías irte a cambiar.

Dean rodó los ojos pero desapareció de la cocina. Cuando no volvió quince minutos después, Sam subió a la habitación. No se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermano durmiendo encima del cobertor, solo usando unos pantalones de pijama. Sam se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ignorar el deseo que fluía dentro de él.  _Otra vez._ Dean y él no habían hecho nada cercano al sexo desde que el canal de parto apareció, y Sam no quería presionar las cosas. Sin embargo, a veces el deseo era tan abrumador que tenía que obligarse a no tocar a Dean.

Su hermano se levantó alrededor de las siete de la tarde, luciendo descansado por primera vez en la semana. Obviamente estaba de buen humor y Sam se sentía lo bastante confiado como para proponer un paseo en el Impala a una heladería tan pronto como el sol se pusiera, lo cual Dean aceptó, siempre y cuando él condujera.

Sam no dijo ni una palabra mientas observaba a Dean contorsionándose para acomodarse detrás del volante. El Impala era un auto antiguo, no estaba hecho para amolarse a todo tipo de conductores. Incluso si el asiento de enfrente se podía empujar para atrás, Dean no estaba cómodo. Tampoco es como si él lo admitiera.

La heladería tenía auto-servicio. Dean pidió una monstruosa banana Split con todo extra. Sam, más clásico con sus gustos, pidió una simple copa con helado de fresa. Se dirigieron a un lugar tranquilo en el estacionamiento que estaba bajo unos árboles. La lluvia no había comenzado, pero el sonido de los truenos retumbaban a la distancia.

—Espero que esto se vuelva la tormenta del siglo. Desearía que lloviera hasta que termine Julio, —declaró Dean después de tragar un bocado de su banana Split.

—Sí, justo lo que necesitamos: una inundación.

Dean se encogió de hombros y siguió orgasmeándose con su helado, acompañándolo con gemidos y gruñidos para nada decentes hasta que ya no quedó nada en la copa. Luego se retorció en su asiento y siseó. — ¿Es muy en serio Sue? ¿Otra vez con hipo? Vamos, dale a tu padre un descanso, —dijo, palmeando su vientre.

— ¿Le hablas así a menudo?

—Bueno, estoy encerrado en casa con ella todo el día. Es estúpido, lo sé, —añadió Dean, sonrojándose un poco.

—No lo es. Es tierno, de hecho.

—Ay, por el amor de Dios, Sam, —dijo Dean, visiblemente irritado.

Una joven familia, yéndose a su auto, pasó cerca de ellos. El padre cargaba a un niño dormido en su hombro y la madre cargaba a un bebé en un porta-bebés atado a su pecho. El bebé se retorcía y lloraba bajo los susurros de su madre. Sam los observó mientras caminaban frente el Impala y trató de imaginar cómo serían sus vidas dentro de seis meses. Volteó la cabeza hacia su hermano y vio que probablemente él hacía lo mismo. Tenía el rostro serio y pensativo.

Y luego los ojos de Sam se fueron a la camiseta de Dean y vio dos círculos oscuros, cada uno del tamaño de un cuarto, apareciendo en su pecho.

—Huh... ¿Dean?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dean distraído. Luego frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. —Oye, ¿por qué estoy...? Ay Dios. ¡Estoy chorreando leche, Sam! —añadió, sonando completamente mortificado.

—Probablemente la bebé está llorando. He leído que eso puede provocar el reflejo de la eyección de leche.

—Mierda. Vamonos de aquí. —Dean jaló su camiseta hacia abajo para ocultar los puntos de leche lo mejor que pudo, luego encendió el auto.

Condujeron aproximadamente durante cinco minutos antes de que su hermano hiciera una mueca de dolor y siseara.

— ¿Dean?

—Nada, estoy bien. Solo fue otra contracción falsa.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. Ew, joder, me siento todo mojado y pegajoso.

— ¿Quieres que conduzca?

—Ya casi llegamos. Estoy bien.

Pero Dean no lucía bien. Había comenzado a experimentar las contracciones Braxton Hicks casi diario durante las últimas dos semanas y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellas. Rania les dio algunos tips para sobrellevarlas. La más fácil era recordar estar bien hidratado -de la cual Dean no tenía problema-. Si le daba más de una contracción en un corto periodo de tiempo, tenía que acostarse del lado izquierdo hasta que pararan. Hasta hoy solo había tenido que hacer eso una vez. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido esa mirada dolorosa en su rostro y, añadiendo lo que acaba de pasar en la heladería, Sam se preocupó. A las treinta y cinco semanas, la bebé probablemente estaría bien, pero todavía era considerada prematura. Necesitaría hospitalización, aunque sea por un par de días.

El cerebro de Sam trabajaba frenéticamente cuando llegaron a la casa. Los truenos rugían y retumbaban pero no había señales de que lloviera pronto. Cuando Dean salía con cuidado del auto, se detuvo y se sostuvo del techo del Impala.

—Santa... —murmuró, colocando una mano debajo su vientre.

— ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? —Sam corrió al otro lado del auto para ayudarlo a sostenerse. Dean no lo apartó.

—Sí. Yo... no... no me duele, Sam. Es solo... una contracción más fuerte, supongo. Está bien. Ya pasó.

—Vamos. Tienes que acostarte, —ordenó Sam, arrastrándolo hacia la casa.

Dean se sacudió. —Cálmate. No era una de las verdaderas.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡No, no estoy seguro! —gritó Dean nerviosamente. — ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Nunca he estado embarazado antes, ¿sabes?

Dean estaba cerca de entrar en pánico y Sam se encargó de mantenerse lo más calmado posible. Dentro de la casa, su hermano se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la camisa mientras Sam le traía otra. Luego obedientemente se recostó en su lado izquierdo en el sofá de la sala. Sam se prohibió a sí mismo moverse de ahí y se sentó en una silla junto a su hermano, con un libro abierto entre sus piernas -como si fuera capaz de leer en estos momentos-.

—Ok, aquí viene otra, —anunció Dean pocos minutos después.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sam literalmente saltó de la silla, asustando a Dean, quién jadeó.

— ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, Sam? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que entre en trabajo de parto ahorita?

—En serio lo siento, Dean. Perdóname. ¿Qué tan mal es?

—No está tan mal. Solo es un poco de presión. No se está moviendo mucho.

—Llamaré a Rania.

Dean alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño. — ¿En serio? ¿No quieres esperar un poco? Solo fueron tres jodidas falsas contracciones.

— ¡Ni siquiera estás seguro!

—Maldita sea Sam, ¡no me grites! —le gritó Dean de vuelta.

—Llamaré a Rania, —dijo Sam, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo e ignorando la mirada enojada de Dean.

Como siempre, Rania contestó al primer tono. Escuchó todo el balbuceo incoherente de Sam por al menos veinte segundos antes de que pidiera hablar con Dean. Frustrado, Sam le tendió el teléfono a su hermano, quién se lo arrebató con más fuerza de la necesaria. La conversación no duró mucho, y todo lo que Sam pudo escuchar fue a Dean diciendo  _"ajá", "sí", "no", "está bien"._ Colgó y se sentó con cuidado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que pueda que esté entrando en labor de parto.

—Ay Dios. Ella estará bien. Sue estará bien. Es... a las treinta y cinco semanas el feto está-

—Ya lo sé, Sam. Rania dijo que si en verdad estoy entrando en labor, ella tratará de detener las contracciones con un medicamento para darle a la bebé un poco más de tiempo.

—Maldita sea, ni siquiera he empacado nada, joder. Ok... ok, quédate ahí y, trata de relajarte o algo, iré rápido arriba y volveré en cinco minutos, lo juro.

Dean alzó una ceja. —Sam, tío, cálmate. Estás todo pálido y sudado. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano o-

— ¡No! Quiero decir... no, gracias. Quédate ahí y calcula el tiempo si tienes otra contracción, ¿sí?

—Sí, está bien.

Dean estaba tan tranquilo que era casi frustrante. Sam corrió por las escaleras y empacó todo lo que creyó que podrían necesitar en una de sus viejas bolsas de lona hasta que no quedó nada de espacio. Corrió de vuelta hacia la sala y vio que Dean estaba sentado en el banco cerca de la puerta, tratando de amarrarse los zapatos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Te pedí que-

— ¿Nos vamos ya o no? Vamos, ayúdame con esto, que no me puedo inclinar bien.

Sam obedeció, olvidando la bolsa que cargaba en su hombro. Siguiendo el movimiento, se balanceó hacia abajo, casi dándole a Dean en la cabeza.

—Joder Sam, ¿qué demonios?

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Dean rodó los ojos. —Sólo vamonos.

Sam quiso agarrar su brazo, por lo cual recibió una enojada mirada. Fue en menos de medio segundo después, que Dean se congeló en el porche y siseó.

— ¿Otra contracción? ¿Dean?

—Sí.

—Fueron como... ocho minutos. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Sam ya estaba tirando la bolsa en el asiento de atrás cuando se dio cuenta que Dean no se había movido de su lugar. Corrió a ayudarlo. — ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es algo difícil caminar cuando tu vientre está todo duro y apretado. Dame un minuto, Sam y, por el amor de Dios cálmate. Me mareas.

— ¿Ahora sí te duele?

— ¡Te dije que no lo sé! ¿Podrías darme algo de espacio y callarte por un segundo?

Dean estaba pálido y tenso.

Sam sabía -en serio que lo sabía- que estaba poniéndose histérico. Incluso cuando trataba de controlarse, buscando en su cabeza información y estadísticas que le dieran a Sumiko una buena oportunidad de nacer totalmente sana, pero era como si las palabras y los números ya no significaran nada. Se acomodó tras el asiento del conductor, manteniéndose tranquilo para darle a Dean un respiro, cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar y el sudor se le iba a los ojos. Los neumáticos del Impala chirriaron mientras mordían el pavimento y presionó el acelerador mientras Dean se aferraba a salpicadero.

—Sam, baja la velocidad.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que bajes la velocidad! Vas a estrellarnos. Hablo en serio.

Y lo hacía. Mortalmente serio. Sam bajó la velocidad y se disculpó.

—Probablemente no son verdaderas contracciones, Sam.

—Sí, tienes razón, totalmente. Te apuesto a que estaremos de vuelta en casa en un par de horas.

 _Demasiado entusiasmo,_ pensó Sam. Intentó hacer una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se sintió como un maníaco sonriente.

—Pero si en verdad estoy entrando en labor de parto, —continuó Dean, —Hay algo que quiero que sepas.

—Dean, no hagas eso. —Sam le dedicó una mirada larga y firme, esperando que Dean pudiera ver la súplica en sus ojos.

—Mira el camino, Sam.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Así que, como decía-

—Todo va a estar bien. No hay nada qué decir. Vas a estar bien, Sue estará bien. Treinta y cinco semanas no son-

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme, idiota! —gritó Dean. —Joder, quiero decirte algo y vas a escucharme, ¿está bien?

Sam asintió.

—Estoy feliz, —dijo Dean, tenso e inseguro. —Por esto.

— ¿Eh?

—Por la maldición. Sé que ha sido un infierno y que no las he puesto fáciles y que sigo afectado por lo que se ha convertido mi cuerpo pero, sin embargo, estoy feliz de que mi cuerpo haya decidido llevar la maldición de esta manera.

—Ah.

—No me arrepiento. Supongo que es lo que trato de decir. Pase lo que pase, no me arrepiento. Y estamos jodidos y... apenas sabemos qué estamos haciendo... quiero decir, ¿qué vamos a hacer después que ella nazca y cómo explicaremos su presencia a la gente que conocemos? Apenas hemos hablado de ello, no hemos tomado ninguna decisión y es tan jodidamente aterrador. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser un buen padre para ella.

—Dean-

—Sin embargo, estoy feliz. No cambiaría de lugar con nadie más en este momento. Eso es todo, terminé. Puedes seguir enloqueciendo.

Sam tenía al menos una docena de cosas que quería decirle a Dean, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que su hermano se tensó una vez más.

— ¿Otra?

—Sí.

— ¿Necesitas-

— ¡Mantén tus manos en el volante, por el amor de Dios!

 

***

Dean se quedó dormido alrededor de las diez, con el monitor para bebés aun atado a su vientre. Había tenido su última contracción cuando Rania lo acomodó en la mesa para un examen ginecológico, hace más de una hora. Sam decidió quedarse con él, incluso si la visión de las piernas de Dean separadas con los tobillos atrapados en los estribos era un poco inquietante. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Dean y sostuvo su mano. Para su sorpresa, Dean no la apartó.

El cuello uterino había permanecido completamente cerrado y no había señal de que estuviera comenzando a dilatarse. Después de eso, Rania instaló el monitor para bebés: un pequeño y redondo sensor que podía medir los latidos del bebé a como los de la madre, también la fuerza de las contracciones. No hubo ni una, y los latidos permanecieron firmes.

— ¿Fue solo una contracción Braxton Hicks? —había preguntado Dean.

—Sí, probablemente, aunque no hay manera de decirlo con exactitud. Quiero que te quedes un par de horas más solo para estar segura.

Mientras el alivio había inundado a Sam, Dean se había sonrojado, luciendo incómodo. —Sabía que no era la gran cosa. Siento molestarte por esto, Rania.

—Cállate, no seas estúpido, —le había dicho Rania severamente. —Esto no es un juego Dean. Es mejor que llames cada vez que algo así pase. Eres un hombre embarazado y recibiré yo sola a tu bebé. No podemos tomar riesgos, así que deja de decir cosas estúpidas, por favor.

Ella se había visto casi enojada y Dean, claramente impresionado, asintió obediente. Rania seguía siendo un misterio para Sam, pero no tenía dudas de que ella era lo mejor que les había pasado después de la maldición.

Ahora, Rania y él estaban sentados en su escritorio, bebiendo una cerveza en un cómodo silencio mientras Dean roncaba ruidosamente. La lluvia había comenzado a caer hace media hora y los truenos eran ensordecedores mientras las luces en la habitación chispeaban casi constantemente. Incluso desde adentro, Sam podía decir que la temperatura afuera estaba más fría.

—Estoy muy satisfecha con el examen físico de tu hermano, —comenzó Rania mientras iba por sus notas. —No se lo dije a tu hermano porque odia cuando hablo sobre la palabra con V, pero el canal de parto ha aumentado otro par de centímetros. Está bastante cerca de parecerse al de una mujer.

—Ay Dios.

—Sí. Hiciste lo correcto en traerlo aquí, Sam. Quiero que Dean me diga todo lo que le pasa, ¿está bien?

—Me aseguraré de ello.

—Y tal vez puedas intentar estar un poco menos estresado con todo esto.

Sam bajó la mirada, sintiendo la vergüenza calentándole el rostro. —Me puse un poco histérico.

—Yo no diría eso, —Rania sonrió. —Estabas nervioso, lo cual es completamente normal, pero eso afecta a tu hermano. Hace rato, cada vez que preguntabas algo o alzabas la voz, podía ver los latidos de Dean acelerando. Ustedes son muy cercanos. Él es muy sensible a tu estado de ánimo. Y sé, Sam, que él no va a expresar sus propios miedos porque simplemente no puede. Confía en ti para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Sam no pudo reprimir una risa. Bebió un trago de cerveza y se quitó el pelo de la cara, sintiéndose nervioso e inquieto. —Qué fuerte escucharte decir eso. Siempre ha sido al revés, ¿sabes? Soy el hermano menor. Nuestro padre le lavó el cerebro a Dean a temprana edad con lo de "cuida a tu hermano, Dean" hasta que comenzó a actuar como si él no mereciera que alguien lo cuidara.

Rania lo observó bajo un mechó de cabello rizado. Se veía más joven y más dulce así. —Bueno, supongo que es tu trabajo probarle lo contrario. Aunque realmente no soy buena dando consejos de pareja, así que... —ella agitó la mano con desdén y bebió de su botella.

—No lo sé, pero sí que haces un buen trabajo como obstetra sobrenatural.

—Siempre es fácil entender a las mujeres -en este caso, tu hermano- que pasan por esto cuando lo has vivido personalmente. Cuando mi hija nació, yo-

Rania se congeló, en shock, con la boca abierta, empalideciendo completamente. Sam vio las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, reflejando dolor y sufrimiento.

—No sabía que tenías una hija, —dijo Sam, porque no pudo pensar en algo más qué decir.

—No la tengo, —dijo Rania abruptamente. —No en esta vida al menos.

Ella siguió mirándolo, como si esperara a que Sam le pidiera una explicación. Tal vez no quería hablar de eso.

— ¿Fue el Djinn? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, ¿qué más?

—Dean fue atacado por un Djiin hace un par de años. Le tomó un tiempo mejorarse y aceptar lo que vio.

—A mí me tomó un año. A veces creo que nunca estaré en paz con ese asunto.

—Lo encontré en menos de dos días después que desapareció. De alguna manera se dio cuenta que estaba en el mundo de los deseos provocados por el Djiin, de lo que le estaba pasando y tomó la decisión de volver.

—Ya estaba casi muerta cuando Carter me salvó. Estuve cautiva una semana, pero en el mundo del Djinn, parecían haber pasado años. Había deseado que mi familia siguiera viva y lo estaban. Quiero decir... todos habíamos emigrado aquí juntos y era tan malditamente feliz. La confusión que sentí al principio desapareció, y era como si mi vida real hubiera sido nada más que una pesadilla. Me gradué de abogada, conocí a un buen hombre... Aún recuerdo el olor de su crema de afeitar y la manera en la que me sonreía. Recuerdo los problemas que tuvimos cuando concebía nuestra primera hija, Samar. Y luego tuvimos un hijo, Salim. Era mi vida, ¿sabes? Dormía, cocinaba, trabajaba y criaba a mis hijos y... estuve tan, pero tan furiosa cuando asimilé que todo había sido un sueño. Me tomó bastante tiempo.

—Debió haber sido duro.

—Aún lo es, —contestó Rania, limpiando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. —No puedo tenerlos de vuelta porque nunca existieron, pero todo eso: una carrera, una familia y un esposo... ya no me interesa más, porque ya lo tuve.

Eso explicaba demasiado, tantos aspectos en el carácter frío de Rania y su vida aparentemente solitaria y bien ordenada. Sam seguía tratando de encontrar algo qué decir cuando ella se puso de pie, recogiendo las dos botellas vacías.

—Tengo papeleo que hacer. Llámame si algo pasa.

 

***

Era casi media noche cuando Sam y Dean finalmente volvieron a casa, bajo una violenta tormenta. Rania le ordenó a Dean descansar mucho y que evitara cualquier actividad físicamente demandante. También le aconsejó que evitara las comidas y bebidas saladas, porque todavía tenía problemas de retención de líquidos. También le dijo que durmiera cada vez que pudiera. —Eso también va para ti, Sam. Un recién nacido no tiene los mismos hábitos de sueño que tú y yo y necesitarás toda tu energía para cuidar de tu hija.

Dean estaba callado. A pesar de la lluvia, había abierto la ventana y miraba hacia la noche, con una mano descansando en su vientre. Sam también estaba callado, pensando en la vida imaginaria de Rania y la extrañeza de la realidad en la que vivían. Después de un rato, Dean se aclaró la garganta y se volteó hacia él. — ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

—No sé, Sammy. Luces tenso.

—Escucha, Dean. Esto... hoy, esto fue como un ensayo para el reto final.

—Eh, sí. Supongo.

—Y debo decir que... no estoy orgulloso de mi actitud.

—Ay, vamos Sam. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar en todo?

— Se suponía que debía estar calmado y ser razonable, para tranquilizarte y apoyarte y...

Dean murmuró que no era una jodida chica. Sam lo ignoró.

—Tenía todo planeado en mi cabeza, ¿sabes? Pero lo primero que hice fue enloquecer y preocuparte, después te molesté, después conduje demasiado rápido y después era todo un manojo de nervios, revoloteando alrededor de Rania y haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Hace rato abrí la bolsa que empaqué en casa, ¿y sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

—No empaqué ningún pañal, pero sí empaqué todos los jodidos mamelucos y los gorritos. Tampoco traje nada para ti, ni siquiera una camiseta. Pero –y no sé cómo llegaron ahí, lo juro- habían cuatro pares de calcetines, mis calcetines, por cierto.

Sam ni siquiera había terminado de hablar antes que Dean comenzara a reír, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. De hecho, tenía unas lagrimillas por la risa en la esquina de los ojos.

—Bueno, eso sí es estúpido, —aceptó finalmente, aun riéndose. —Pero hey, Sam, es algo reconfortante a su manera.

— ¿Es reconfortante el hecho de que aparentemente me convertí en un idiota al segundo que pensé que estabas a punto de parir?

Dean se volteó para mirarlo, con una suave y cariñosa sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, y esa era una expresión que Sam rara vez veía. —No tonto. Desde el comienzo de esta locura, has estado en modo friki las veinticuatro horas del día, recitando todos esos malditos libros como si fuera de vida o muerte sabértelos de memoria. Verte así hoy y no actuando como una enciclopedia andante sino como un ser humano, me hizo darme cuenta de que no soy el único hecho un desastre con esto.

—No lo eres. Quiero decir, sí, está bien, tal vez estás un poquito agobiado, pero cualquiera en tu posición lo estaría. Pero estás listo Dean. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tu rostro. Estás listo para esto, y yo no.

—Bueno. Supongo que el estar embarazado y todo eso lo hace más fácil para mí. Está conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa. Las hormonas me hacen estar listo.

—De todos modos, necesito estar listo. Necesito sentirme listo.

Dean bufó. —Trata cargar una bola de boliche de veinte libras por todo un día. Apuesto que te sentirás listo después de eso.

Sam sonrió, luego comenzó a hacer una nueva lista en su cabeza.

 

***

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron tranquilamente, casi pacíficamente. Sam redujo sus horas de trabajo en la librería para pasar más tiempo en casa. A medida que la fecha de parto se acercaba, no le gustaba dejar a Dean solo por mucho tiempo. Si algo pasaba, no era como si su hermano le pudiera pedir ayuda a alguien. La gente con la que Sam trabajaba pensaban que su misterioso y nunca visto hermano padecía de una enfermedad aún más misteriosa, ya que Sam estaba teniendo más tiempo libre con más regularidad desde que lo habían contratado. No era como si les hubiera dicho algo para engañarlos, pero ese leve desinterés funcionó perfectamente para él.

Dean no podia hacer mucho, incluso su orgullo de macho lentamente desapareció. Estaba exhausto y torpe, necesitando la ayuda de Sam más y más a menudo. El mero acto de levantarse se convertía en todo un desafío, ya que tenía que cargar con el peso de su vientre. Caminaba muuuy lento, se sostenía de la barandilla para subir y bajar las escaleras, y constantemente quedaba sin aliento. Aunque sus sesiones de natación le hacían bien, tuvieron que dejarlas ya que el lago quedaba muy lejos de la casa y el sendero era irregular y resbaladizo en algunos puntos.

En la única posición cómoda que podía dormir era del lado izquierdo con una almohada entre las piernas. E incluso así, no podía dormir más de tres o cuatro horas seguidas, y más a menudo, Sam lo encontraba durmiendo en el sofá por las mañanas, medio sentado, cubierto con las viejas sábanas del Impala.

Y todas esas cosas deberían enojarlo y ponerlo de mal humor, pero Dean parecía aceptarlas con filosofía. Incluso cuando intentaba una y otra vez atarse los zapatos cuando sabía que no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué seguía intentándolo? Sam no lo sabía. Y si un masaje de espalda le aliviaba el dolor, no se negaba a recibirlos aunque pertenecieran a la categoría de Cosas Sentimentales que Dean Winchester No Hace.

Estaba diferente. Se acariciaba el vientre más a menudo, aun en presencia de Sam, como si ni siquiera notara que lo hacía. También parecía más retraído, concentrado en algo en lo que Sam no era parte. Sam había leído en algunos libros que eso a veces pasaba en el último trimestre: la futura madre sentía la necesidad de concentrar toda su energía en ella y en el bebé. Era algo mitad hormonal y mitad psicológico, tan fuerte que a veces el padre podía sentirse excluido, incluso celoso. Sam no lo estaba. Estaba fascinado con los cambios de Dean. Una tarde, Sam encontró a su hermano en la habitación de invitados del primer piso donde estaba toda la ropa y las cosas de Sumiko. Dean había estado sentado en la cama, observando todos los pijamas uno por uno antes de doblarlos y volverlos a poner en su lugar, con la mirada perdida y soñadora.

Los primeros dos días de Julio fueron particularmente calurosos y difíciles para Dean. Vomitaba al menos dos veces al día, apenas podía retener algo sólido en el estómago y tuvo que remplazarlo con gelatinas y paletas de naranja. El cuatro de Julio trajo una leve y cálida lluvia. Todavía hacía calor, pero era soportable. Sam y Dean pasaron el día matando Zombies en la Play Station y mirando un maratón de Buffy: la cazavampiros. Esa tarde, escucharon los fuegos artificiales en el nublado cielo y lo celebraron sentados en el porche, aun con calor, comiendo helado y rodajas de sandía fresca. Fue un buen día. Sam siempre lo recordaría.

 

* * *

_H_ _ampton Falls, 5 de Julio._

Sam se despertó temprano con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo contra el techo y los árboles. Había dejado la ventana abierta cuando se fueron a la cama anoche y el frío viento soplaba a través de las delgadas cortinas.

Como era de esperarse, Dean no estaba en la cama con él. Sam lo encontró sentado en el porche envuelto con la sábana del Impala. Observaba la lluvia caer pacíficamente, disfrutando del aire fresco. Sus ojos estaban claros a la luz del día, a pesar de los oscuros círculos debajo de ellos.

—Hey, —saludó Sam, sentándose junto a él.

—Hey.

— ¿Dormiste algo?

—Sí, un par de horas, —dijo Dean con la voz un poco tosca.

— ¿Cómo va tu espalda?

—No tan mal.

Sam se inclinó y le dio a Dean un beso en la frente. —Iré a hacer el desayuno. ¿Quieres algo?

—Fruta. Y tal vez un café.

— ¿Café?

—Bueno, —dijo Dean a la defensiva, —me dijiste que una taza no me haría daño y no sé, ando con ganas de café.

—No, está bien. Está completamente bien. Solo me sorprendió, eso es todo.

— ¿Me ayudas? —pidió Dean, tendiéndole su mano a Sam.

—Sí.

Dean ya ni siquiera fingía que no necesitaba la ayuda de Sam. Dejó que su hermano lo levantara, gimiendo mientras trataba de balancear el peso de su vientre arqueando su espalda. —Dios, no puedo esperar a que salga. —suspiró.

—Solo un par de semanas más.

—Sí, bueno, se sienten como una jodida eternidad para mí.

Mientras Sam picaba las naranjas y las peras, Dean hizo uno de sus numerosos viajes hacia el baño. Cuando regresó, estaba frunciendo el ceño y lucía intranquilo.

—No te asustes, ¿sí?

Sam dejó caer el cuchillo. —Dean, si no quieres que me asuste, no empieces tu oración con "no te asustes".

—Creo que perdí esa cosa que bloquea la entrada al útero.

— ¿Qué? ¿El tapón de mucosa?

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo ver?

— ¡No! Lo tiré en el inodoro. Tío, solo es un líquido rojo viscoso. Fue asqueroso.

Sam trató de mantener la calma. —Sabes lo que Rania dijo sobre eso, ¿verdad? Es una señal de que el parto está cerca y que a veces puede pasar una semana o dos antes de que empiece de verdad.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Aun así, la llamaré.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

Sam ya estaba en la sala, buscando su teléfono. Rania le confirmó lo que dijo, pero le pidió que observara de cerca a Dean. No hubo necesidad de que viajaran.

Sam colgó y llamó a la librería donde se suponía que trabajaba de nueve a cinco, y pidió el día libre. Dean le observó desde el comedor, con una taza de café en sus manos, luciendo ligeramente irritado.

—Sabes que puedo cuidarme solo.

—Lo sé.

Dean no protestó más que eso y Sam creyó ver una chispa de alivio en sus cansados ojos. Después del desayuno, el cual apenas tocó, Dean fue a darse una ducha y Sam aprovechó la oportunidad para ir por la bolsa de lona que había rellenado cuando volvieron de dónde Rania hace dos semanas. En esa ocasión, había hecho una lista, y había colocado la bolsa lista estratégicamente en el armario cerca de la entrada. La revisó una vez más, luego fue a la habitación a ver la cuna.

La bebé dormiría en su cuarto. Ni siquiera hubo discusión al respecto. El pequeño colchón estaba en su lugar, cubierto por un grueso edredón verde claro. Sam recogió el pequeño elefante de peluche que estaba sentado en una esquina de la cuna y sonrió. Lo había elegido él mismo –incluso Dean había admitido que era, en cierto modo, lindo.

Sam bajó las escaleras para empezar a limpiar la casa afondo. Si Dean entraba en labor de parto hoy, o mañana, Sam quería que la casa estuviera limpia cuando regresaran. Estaba lavando los trastes cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba y fue a checar a su hermano.

Dean estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con el cabello aun húmedo de la ducha y sus jeans de maternidad puestos. Estaba a mitad de ponerse una camisa con movimientos lentos y cansados. Su vientre estaba tenso, luciendo más imponente sin ropa que lo cubriera. A pesar de que el apetito de Dean había menos que excelente en el último par de semanas, había subido tres libras más, prácticamente yéndose todas a su vientre.

Antes de que Dean pasara la camiseta sobre su cabeza, Sam vio un par de gruesas gotas amarillentas deslizándose de los pezones de su hermano. Decidió, inteligentemente, mantener la boca cerrada.

Cuando Dean finalmente logró vestirse, se quedó quieto, con los ojos vidriosos y bostezó.

—Hey, ¿por qué no te acuestas y tratas de dormir un poco?

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó vestirme?

Sam se sentó detrás de él en la cama y empezó a masajearle los hombros. Dean gimió contento. —Te ayudaré a desvestirte. Vamos Dean, te ves exhausto.

Para sorpresa de Sam, Dean asintió y se acomodó en la cama, levantando las caderas para que su hermano le bajara los jeans. Se volteó hacia un lado mientras Sam echaba la sábana encima de los dos. Se acomodaron lado a lado, en cucharita, con Sam siendo la cuchara grande, ya que Dean no podía hacer nada más aunque pudiera.

— ¿Cómodo?

—No está mal, —murmuró Dean, y volvió a bostezar.

Sam colocó su mano en el vientre de su hermano –lo cual Dean le dejaba hacer más y más a menudo mientras la fecha del parto se acercaba-. Lo acarició un poco, deslizando su mano hacia abajo hasta que estuvo debajo de las caderas de su hermano, y se sorprendió al sentir la erección de Dean contra su estómago, dura y apretada en sus bóxers. Dean siseó. —Sam no, por favor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé. Tengo esta presión ahí que no se va.

— ¿No has tratado de... ya sabes, masturbarte?

—Es algo difícil encontrar una posición cómoda para hacerlo, —dijo Dean incómodo. —Y, eh... me duele.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Sam, ya hemos hablado de esto. No te quiero cerca de mi... cosa. No me gusta.

—Lo entiendo, Dean, —dijo Sam suave. —Pero no necesito estar cerca de tu va... de tu cosa. Ni siquiera tenemos que movernos. Déjame usar el lubricante y solo bajaré un poco tus bóxers en la parte delantera y luego te masturbo, ¿qué dices?

Sam ni siquiera estaba pensando en sexo mientras hacía su propuesta. Dean lucía bastante incómodo, y un orgasmo probablemente lo pondría a dormir por un par de horas. Cuando Dean no respondió, Sam sacó el lubricante de la mesita de noche y volvió a su posición, bajando las sábanas para exponer la erección de Dean.

—Déjame hacer esto, ¿sí? —pidió de nuevo, jalando los bóxers bajo las hinchadas bolas de Dean. Dean tembló y gimió descontento cuando la mano de Sam rozó contra la punta casi púrpura y cubierta de pre-semen de su polla.

—Ve lento, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

Sam deslizó su mano su mano y calentó el gel antes de colocarlo suavemente sobre la polla de Dean.

—Joder, duele, —gimió Dean, pero se quedó quieto. —Sam, necesito...

—Está bien. Te tengo.

Sam empezó a mover su mano muy despacio, cuidadoso de no hacer mucha presión cerca de la cabeza. Después de un rato, sintió la tensión de Dean alejándose y se arriesgó presionando suavemente con su pulgar la punta de la polla. Dean lloró y enterró la cara en la almohada, con su cuerpo entero temblando de necesidad. Sam aceleró el ritmo, besando el cuello de su hermano y murmurándole cosas sin sentido en el oído mientras su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda.

—Estoy cerca, por favor Sam. —Dean sollozó en la almohada, comenzando a mover sus caderas en sincronía con la mano de Sam.

—Sí, eso es Dean. Justo ahí. Te vas a sentir tan bien después de esto, —Sam se calló, girando el pulgar sobre la cabeza de Dean.

La espalda de Dean se arqueó, y luego se corrió, jadeando y gimiendo mientras Sam lo mimaba durante su orgasmo sin dejarlo ir. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió la erección de su hermano bajándose, aunque los escalofríos que corrían a través de su cuerpo tardaron en desaparecer.

—Ahí tienes, —dijo Sam, ignorando valientemente su propia erección. — ¿Mejor?

—Ngfff, —contestó Dean mientras lentamente recuperaba el aliento.

—Sí, eso pensé.

Sam se levantó para buscar un paño caliente del baño. Cuando volvió, Dean no se había movido ni un poco y sus párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados. Dejó que Sam lo limpiara, parpadeando perezosamente, luego le volvió a subir los bóxers.

—Estoy goteando otra vez, —dijo casi indiferente, y Sam vio las nuevas manchas húmedas creciendo en la camiseta que aun usaba.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga otra camiseta?

—No. Estoy demasiado cansado para moverme.

Sam le puso a Dean una almohada entre las piernas y tiró la manta sobre él mientras su hermano dejaba que el sueño lo invadiera.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —susurró Sam, observando el relajado rostro de Dean.

—Tú me amas, —le corrigió Dean con voz somnolienta. Sam sonrió.

Dean se durmió tres horas seguidas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Yo? ¿Subiendo capítulo en menos de un mes? ¿quién dijo que los milagros no existían? XD ¡estamos cerquísima! No puedo creer que estamos a solo 2 capítulos de terminar el fic. Mil gracias como siempre por la espera y, sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 14.**

 

_Hampton Falls, 5 de Julio._

Sam estaba doblando la ropa, tarareando para sí mismo, cuando escuchó los pesados pasos de Dean tras él. Eran casi las once de la mañana, la lluvia no mostraba signos de parar y la casa estaba limpia, oliendo a desinfectante.

—Wow, —dijo Dean con la voz ronca.

Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y su cabello tenía un gracioso copete. Se había puesto sus jeans y una camiseta limpia.

— ¿Qué?

—Está... limpio.

—Bueno, no sabía qué hacer. Y lo único que quedaba era ponerme a limpiar. No quise despertarte. ¿Dormiste bien?

Dean asintió, estirándose. —De hecho sí, —fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó la leche, ni siquiera se molestó en agarrar un vaso, y se sentó en el desayunador, con los ojos un poco desenfocados aún por el sueño. —Tuve un sueño loco.

— ¿Qué soñaste?

—Mamá estaba ahí. _En el parto._

—Ah.

Dean alzó una ceja y se bebió la leche directamente del cartón. —Está bien Sam. No me voy a poner a lloriquear. Ella estaba ahí a mi lado, y me sentía tan avergonzado por... bueno, _todo_ , pero ella seguía sonriendo. Fue bonito.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo fue, —susurró Sam, colocando la ropa doblada en una pila ordenada.

—Después, cuando desperté, fui al baño y, uh... perdí otro poco de esa cosa de moco.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Ah.

—Ah.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Sam pudo ver el esfuerzo de Dean en permanecer estoico y compuesto, pero había un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

— ¿Hambre?

—Siempre.

—Haré sándwiches de queso.

Dean frunció el ceño. —Trato, pero lo quiero con pan blanco, no con esa cosa llena de cereales.

—Pero se supone que ayuda con-

—Sam, por favor.

Desayunaron en la sala, viendo una película de Chuck Norris. Dean seguía moviéndose y retorciéndose y aunque mostraba algo de apetito, solo se comió la mitad de su sándwich. Sam se mantuvo observándolo lo más discreto posible, y cuando las facciones de Dean se tensaron, esperó pacientemente sin decir nada.

Dean se enderezó un poco en el sofá, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Ah, —dijo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Creo.

Luego sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. — ¿Sam? ¿Recuerdas cuando Rania dijo que sabría la diferencia entre una contracción falsa y una real?

—Sí.

—Bueno, esta es una real.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, yo... está bien, ya se fue.

Sam miró su reloj. Eran las 11:41.

—Iré a buscar mi cuaderno, —dijo Sam, cuidadoso de sonar relajado y normal. —Así podremos escribir la frecuencia de las contracciones como Rania nos dijo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que me estás hablando como si tuviera cinco años, verdad? —preguntó Dean, intentando sonreír.

—Lo siento.

Cuando Sam volvió a la sala, Dean no se había movido ni un centímetro, y miraba hacia el piso.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás bien ahí?

—Ya pasé las treinta y siete semanas, Sam.

—Estás de treinta y siete semanas y tres días.

—Así que, si en verdad estoy entrando en labor de parto, Rania no detendrá las contracciones.

—No. ¿Quieres llamarla tú?

—Esperemos, —dijo Dean, luego añadió rápidamente cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Sam, —Solo... esperemos a la siguiente, ¿sí? Solo para estar seguros.

Sam quiso protestar -por supuesto que quería-, pero algo en los ojos de Dean lo detuvo. Dean estaba asustado, demasiado podría decir: asustado y de alguna manera... sorprendido por este giro de los hechos.

—Está bien, —dijo.

Dean asintió y permaneció sentado, incómodo. —Entonces...

—Sí... ehh, ¿cómo... cómo se sienten?

— ¿Las contracciones? Bueno, comienzan en mi espalda, para empezar, y luego me da como una sensación ardiente en la parte superior del músculo.

—Ok, eh... ¿quieres tomar una ducha?

—Sí, buena idea.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Sam, ayudando a Dean a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, Sam.

—Bueno. Pero me dices si tienes otra contracción.

—Sí.

Dean obviamente necesitaba espacio. Mientras se duchaba, todo lo que Sam pudo hacer fue sentarse en la cama, esperando. Dean dejó la puerta del baño abierta, y Sam literalmente saltó cuando escuchó a su hermano llamarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra?

—Sí, —siseó Dean por encima del ruido del agua.

Eran las 11:56.

—Llamaré a Rania, —le gritó Sam de vuelta.

—Bueno.

Rania contestó al primer timbre como siempre. —Tuve un presentimiento de que me llamarías, Sam. ¿Cómo está él?

—Bien, supongo. Ha perdido más mucosa y ha tenido dos contracciones, con 15 minutos de diferencia. Dice que esta vez puede asegurarse de que son las verdaderas.

—Ok. Ahora escúchame, Sam: no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Hemos hecho todos los preparativos y estamos listos para esto. Quiero que lo único que Dean haga sea acostarse sobre su lado izquierdo y que trate de relajarse. Llámame de vuelta en una hora.

—Eh, sí.

—No ha roto fuente, ¿verdad?

—No aún.

—Bien. ¿Sam? Todo va a salir bien.

La siguiente hora fue una de las más extrañas en la vida de Sam. Él y Dean se quedaron en la sala, literalmente esperando que las contracciones fueran y vinieran, lo cual lo hicieron, cada quince minutos. No hablaron mucho. Dean lucía tenso y nervioso. Sam no quiso presionarlo, así que lo dejó lidiar con cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando solo. Las contracciones no lucían realmente tan dolorosas, lo cual Sam sabía que eran normal tan temprano en el parto. Si Dean no se lo hubiera dicho, Sam probablemente ni hubiera adivinado que estaban sucediendo.

Esperaron por una hora -y cinco contracciones después-, para llamar a Rania, y ella les pidió que fueran a su casa. No era de sorprenderse, pero sin embargo, Sam lo sintió como una bofetada. Esto era real. Todo esto. _Dean iba a dar a luz a su hija_. Tendrían una hija.

—Ay Dios, —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el Impala, con la maleta en su hombro.

— ¿Qué?

—Esto en verdad está pasando, Dean. ¿Te... te das cuenta?

—No realmente, —contestó Dean, sosteniéndose en el techo del carro mientras abría la puerta. —Yo... joder. No lo sé.

— ¿No sabes qué?

—No sé.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Dean tuvo otra contracción cuando estaban en camino. Esta vez, soltó un doloroso gruñido y puso una mano bajo su vientre, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. —Esto... joder. Es bastante doloroso, —susurró.

— ¿Quieres que pare el carro?

Dean esperó a que la contracción cesara antes de contestar. —Esa fue una pregunta estúpida.

—Sí, lo fue. —Sam soltó una risa nerviosa, aliviado de ver que Dean parecía más a gusto. —Catorce minutos. Son continuas.

—Se supone que deben serlo, niño genio.

—Solo trato de platicar un poco.

—Lo sé. ¿Sam?

— ¿Ajá?

—Esto va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... la maldición funcionará, ¿verdad? ¿Ella no se va a... quedar atascada?

Los ojos de Dean estaban abiertos y tenía el rostro pálido.

—Ella va a estar bien, Dean. Todo va a salir bien.

—No sabes eso.

—... No. No lo sé. Pero confío en Rania. Ella no se habría arriesgado a hacer un parto natural si no hubiera estado segura.

—Ok.

Dean permaneció en silencio por todo el viaje, solo gruñendo cuando llegó otra contracción mientras Sam estacionaba el carro en la casa de Rania.

Rania les saludó en el porche, con una sonrisa profesional en su rostro, calmada y serena. La primera cosa que hizo fue arrastrar a Dean al cuarto de exámenes y pedirle que se preparara para un examen ginecológico. Esta vez, Sam se quedó con su hermano para ayudarlo a desvestirse. Dean estaba incómodo sin sus bóxers, y Sam tuvo que ayudarlo a subirse a la cama.

—Dean, detén esto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, cubriéndose los muslos con la sábana.

—Antes que todo esto termine, vas a sacar a un bebé de tu cuerpo.

—Vaya, gracias por recordármelo, Sam.

Sam tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, forzando a Dean a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

—A lo que me refiero es que no pienses en eso. Sé que no estás cómodo con tu cuerpo y todo eso pero, joder, hemos pasado nuestras vidas enteras juntos, nos hemos reparado el uno al otro. No hay parte de ti que no conozca. Tienes que olvidarte de ello por un momento. No me importa como luzcas, a Rania tampoco. ¿Sí?

—Es más fácil decirlo que- ah, joder.

— ¿Dean?

Dean agarró el muslo de Sam y lo apretó con fuerza.

— ¿Otra? Siguen siendo cada quince minutos. Tal vez deberías comenzar a hacer los ejercicios de respiración.

—Cállate, —gruñó Dean, pero respiró hondo y luego exhaló suavemente, justo a como Rania le enseñó. Sus uñas se enterraron en la pierna de Sam. Sam resistió el dolor valientemente sin moverse.

— ¿En serio es tan malo? —preguntó cuando Dean le apretó mucho más fuerte el muslo.

—No lo sé, ¿quieres intentarlo? —le dijo Dean, brusco, luego su expresión se suavizó. —Nah. No fue tan mal.

Pero sí se veía realmente doloroso y Sam se preguntó cómo iba a lidiar Dean con el dolor durante las horas que venían. Su hermano era duro -claro que lo era, y ha demostrado su capacidad para soportar el dolor bastantes veces a lo largo de los años-. Pero esto era diferente. Dean era diferente. Su situación lo ha puesto en una posición vulnerable y Rania se lo había dejado muy en claro a Sam: dar a luz a un hijo no era un paseo por el parque.

A Dean no le podían adormecer de la cintura para abajo con una epidural porque eso solo podía ser hecho por un anestesiólogo. Rania había discutido la posibilidad de darle un analgésico, una solución que las mujeres a veces preferían en vez de la epidural, pero también admitió que había desventajas con esa opción. Los opiáceos podrían atravesar la barrera que protegía la placenta y la bebé podría tener problemas respiratorios después de nacer. No era un verdadero problema si el infante nacía en un hospital, donde recibiría oxígeno y medicamentos especiales hechos para contrarrestar esos efectos secundarios, pero Rania, aunque pudiera conseguir esos medicamentos, no le gustaba la idea de usarlos. Su vacilación hizo que Dean dijera que no iba a arriesgar la vida de su hija solo por su incapacidad de resistir el dolor.

El examen fue rápido y Sam no pudo evitar estremecerse por la forma en la que Rania podía fácilmente deslizar un dedo dentro de su hermano. Dean respiró profundo. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente cuando la joven médico retiró sus dedos y se sacó el guante.

—Un centímetro, Dean, —dijo ella, sonando satisfecha.

— ¿Uno? ¿Solo uno? Pero tenemos que... llegar hasta diez.

—Sí.

Ella lo ayudó a bajarle los pies de los estribos y lo cubrió con una sábana. —Es un largo proceso, pero los primeros tres o cuatro centímetros son los más lentos. Es más rápido después de esos.

Sam ayudó a Dean a sentarse, acariciándole la espalda. Dean no lo apartó.

—Tal vez podrías ponerte algo más cómodo que tus jeans, —le sugirió Rania. —Después de eso, hablaremos.

Una vez que Dean se cambió a unos pantalones de pijama, Rania los sacó del cuarto de exámenes hasta el final del corredor, y abrió una puerta de un pequeño dormitorio en la que una enorme cama King size ocupaba la mayoría del espacio.

—Así que, va a durar un tiempo en pasar la primera etapa, y pensé que podríamos dejar la cama del cuarto de exámenes para la etapa de pujo. Este es mi cuarto de invitados. Estarán más cómodos aquí.

—Gracias.

—También hay toallas limpias en el baño. Como no has roto fuente aún, un baño caliente en la bañera te hará bien y te ayudará a lidiar con las contracciones, así que siéntete libre de usarlo si quieres. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, ¿sí? El caminar ayuda a acelerar la dilatación del cuello uterino, pero si quieres descansar está bien también. Necesitarás toda esa fuerza después. Hay golosinas y frituras en el refrigerador, pero ya que estamos apenas empezando, puedo permitirte solo beber agua o jugo. Sam, quiero que sigas registrando las contracciones. Si puedes calcular la duración de cada una, eso sería genial.

—Ok, —dijo Sam, sintiéndose un poco intranquilo. —Eh... ¿te vas a algún lado?

Rania sonrió. —No te preocupes. Estaré en mi invernadero. Tengo trabajo que hacer ahí. Tendré el teléfono a mano si necesitan algo, pero creo que examinaré a Dean de nuevo en un par de horas.

Sam entendió que les estaba dando algo de espacio, y se sintió profundamente conmovido por el gesto. Le ofreció un "gracias" con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por estar tan sentimental desde ahora, y se preguntó si podría llegar al final del nacimiento de su hija sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

Probablemente no.

Dean y él observaron a través de la ventana de la habitación cuando Rania se dirigía hacia el pequeño invernadero al fondo del patio, aparentemente indiferente de la lluvia. Luego se miraron, inseguros de qué hacer.

—Un baño caliente podría ser una buena idea, —sugirió Sam.

—De ninguna manera, tío. Odio los baños. Además, el dolor ha sido bastante manejable hasta ahora.

— ¿Quieres descansar?

—No me apetece.

— ¿Y caminar?

—Podría. Aunque me sentiría estúpido de andar caminando alrededor de la casa.

—Jesús, Dean-

—Está bien, está bien. Vamos a caminar.

Y lo hicieron. Dean estaba nervioso. Sam logró desconectar su mente de lo que estaba pasando hablando de cosas no importantes como música y comida. Hubieron dos contracciones más mientras caminaban. Cuando llegaban, Dean se paraba y se aferraba a la pared o a un mueble. Cada una duró aproximadamente treinta segundos, aun con quince minutos de diferencia. Eran las dos y media de la tarde cuando Dean suspiró y se detuvo a sentarse en la cocina. —Ok, me estoy volviendo viejo.

— ¿Tienes sed?

—Joder, sí. ¿Hay jugo de manzana?

Y lo había. Rania le había preguntado a Sam sobre las preferencias de Dean el segundo día que se conocieron. Una vez más, Sam se conmovió por las atenciones de Rania, y se recordó a sí mismo encontrar una manera de agradecerle después que todo terminara, por todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Dean. —Estaba como preparado para algo más intenso que esto. Nunca pensé que estar en labor de parto fuera aburrido.

— ¿Quieres ver tele?

— ¿Crees que podamos?

— ¿Por qué no?

Era algo irreal, estar sentados en el sofá de Rania viendo un maratón de uno de esos programas de cocina que a los que Dean estaba tan aficionado. Cada vez que tenía una contracción, Dean se sentaba derecho, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y respiraba profundo justo a como Rania le había enseñado. Lo manejaba bastante bien. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que eran casi las cuatro y media cuando Rania volvió a la casa y le dijo a Dean que tenía que revisarlo otra vez. —De hecho, debí de haber venido antes. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Sí, nosotros también, —le dijo Dean, levantándose lentamente con la ayuda de Sam.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No tan mal.

—Las contracciones van de diez a doce minutos de diferencia, y duran aproximadamente cuarenta segundos, —le informó Sam.

—Bien. Iré a lavarme un poco y luego te echaré un vistazo, Dean.

—Qué alegría, —dijo Dean, rodando los ojos.

El examen parecía mucho más incómodo esta vez, pero Dean se quedó quieto, con los dientes apretados mientras respiraba fuertemente por la nariz.

—Esto es bueno... dos centímetros y medio.

— ¿Qué? —Dean se alzó sobre sus codos. — ¿Estás bromeando?

Rania sonrió, sacándose el guante. —Te dije que los primeros centímetros irían lento, pero el cuello uterino se ha suavizado un poco, son buenas noticias.

Entonces colocó el sensor para las contracciones y la frecuencia cardíaca fetal en el vientre de Dean para monitorearlo durante media hora o menos. Sam estaba fascinado por la forma en las que las contracciones dibujaban patrones en forma de picos en el papel que se deslizaba fuera de la máquina. —Ahí, —dijo mientras la línea de carbón comenzó a bajar. —Ya casi termina.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me estoy sintiendo ahorita mismo? —gruñó Dean aun con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, lo siento.

Dean estaba ansioso de volver a caminar otra vez, si eso podría acelerar las cosas. Cuando Rania estuvo satisfecha con el monitoreo, se levantó y aplaudió. —Bien. Empecemos con el espectáculo.

A decir verdad, Sam estaba bastante impresionado por la forma en la que iban las cosas. Había esperado más angustia, pero Dean parecía a gusto con el parto. Se abrió paso por la casa, caminando lento pero firme, con Sam siguiéndolo detrás de él. Rania se había retirado al cuarto de exámenes, llenando papeles en su escritorio y tratando de comer una ensalada lo más discreta posible, ya que Dean tenía que ayunar hasta que la bebé naciera.

Eran casi las seis de la noche cuando salieron al porche. La lluvia finalmente había cesado y el cielo era una salvaje mezcla de naranja y sombras púrpuras. El aire era fresco. Dean caminó hacia la barandilla y se apoyó ahí, con los brazos cruzados. Andaba sin zapatos, solo con sus viejos calcetines de lana. El ligero viento soplaba a través de su cabello y los colores del cielo hacían que sus ojos se vieran más brillantes. _Se ve tan hermoso ahí_ , pensó Sam, _extremadamente hermoso,_ era una bella mezcla de masculinidad y feminidad. No pudo evitar acercarse a su hermano, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pesado vientre de Dean. —Te amo, —le susurró al oído. —No te imaginas cuánto te amo.

—También te amo, Sam, —le respondió Dean en voz baja. Sam sonrió como tonto, ya que podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que su hermano le había dicho esas palabras. Pero por su puesto, Dean tenía que añadir algo. — ¿Es aquí donde expresamos nuestros sentimientos y lloramos en los brazos del otro mientras pensamos en nuestra hija?

—Tal vez, —dijo Sam juguetón.

—En tus sueños, Samantha. Ow, ahí viene otra.

Sam se quedó dónde estaba mientras Dean se inclinaba un poco. Sintió los músculos de su estómago contraerse fuerte. La piel estaba caliente bajo la camiseta de Dean, y sus muslos temblaban ligeramente. —Eso es, así, respira. Tranquilo, —dijo, besando el cuello de su hermano donde los mechones de cabello estaban húmedos y rizados.

— ¿Todavía siguen con diez minutos de diferencia?

Sam miró su reloj. —Sí.

—Joder.

— ¿Están más fuertes?

—Tal vez. —Dean se apartó de los brazos de Sam y se volteó hacia él. —No lo sé. No realmente.

—Ya llegaremos ahí.

— ¿Aún quieres seguir con la charla sentimental? —le preguntó Dean, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Siempre estoy listo para una charla sentimental.

—Bien. Entonces... sé que no hemos hablado realmente de esto, pero pensé que no era necesario ya que probablemente estamos en la misma página.

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero que nuestra niña esté involucrada de ninguna manera en el mundo de la caza. Y si eso significa que tendremos que renunciar totalmente a ello, que así sea. —dijo Dean fríamente, con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

—Sí, creo que estamos en la misma página.

—Quiero que esté segura.

—Por supuesto.

—Y, eh... —Dean bajó la vista y movió los pies. —Desearía que ella supiera que soy su papá, pero eso sería injusto para ti. Quiero decir, eres tanto su padre como yo. Así que creo que deberíamos ir con la historia de "nos la encontramos en un caso", ya que tendremos que explicar su existencia.

—Dean, ¿estás seguro de eso? Porque la has llevado contigo durante nueve meses, has pasado por todo esto y... quiero decir, no me importa si no soy el padre, oficialmente. Seré como... el tío genial.

Dean sonrió inseguro. —No estoy seguro de nada. Tío, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que todo esto no sea una muy loca alucinación.

—Créeme, esto es muy real, —le sonrió Sam de vuelta.

—Ella nunca puede saber lo de nosotros, —añadió Dean, repentinamente serio.

—Lo sé, —susurró Sam. —Dios, solo desearía...

—Yo también, —dijo Dean, apretando la mano de Sam contra su vientre, luego la apartó. —Ok, la charla sentimental ha acabado.

Empujó a Sam suavemente para llegar a la puerta, pero se detuvo un par de pasos después, tocándose el vientre y frunciendo el sueño.

— ¿Qué pasa Dean?

—No sé. Se siente extraño, como si algo se me hubiera roto dentro o... ¡mierda!

Dean miró hacia abajo y Sam hizo lo mismo. Vio la oscura mancha creciendo rápidamente en el frente de los pantalones de Dean y en el interior de sus muslos. Manchó sus piernas y mojó los calcetines, formando después un creciente charco entre sus pies.

—Sam, creo que me he meado encima, —dijo Dean completamente mortificado.

—No seas estúpido, solo has roto fuente.

— ¿En serio? Creí que sería... joder, ni yo sé qué pensaba. Mierda, sigo goteando. Me he chorreado bastante, —añadió, riendo nerviosamente.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Ven, vamos a decirle a Rania.

—Estoy todo mojado, —expresó Dean, aún luciendo espantado.

Obedientemente dejó que Sam lo arrastrara adentro, pero no llegaron muy lejos antes de que tuviera otra contracción. Esta vez, Dean se inclinó gimiendo, y Sam tuvo que sostenerlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Ajá, —gruñó entre jadeos. —Esta sí duele de verdad. Y- ah- joder, sigo chorreando. Voy a hacer... un desastre en el piso.

— ¿A quién le importa? Vamos Dean, respira.

—Sí.

El examen mostró que el líquido amniótico era claro, lo cual era bueno, según Rania. Le tomó medidas otra vez al cuello uterino de Dean y encontró que ya estaba dilatado cuatro centímetros. —La ruptura de las membranas a menudo acelera las cosas, —añadió cuando Dean bufó, bajando los pies de los estribos. —Sentirás las contracciones un poco más dolorosas, ya que el líquido amniótico es una especie de anestésico para el dolor.

—Entendido. Lo supuse con la última contracción.

—Ahora, ¿quieres tomar una ducha? La bañera está fuera de discusión ya que la entrada al útero está desprotegida, pero una ducha estará bien.

Dean se levantó de su asiento torpemente, mirando hacia sus pantalones y ropa interior mojados, arrugó la nariz. —Muy buena idea.

—Quiero que Sam te acompañe. Solo para estar seguros.

La ducha de Rania era lo suficientemente grande para que cabieran los dos, y Sam prendió el agua mientras Dean esperaba a que otra contracción pasara, agarrándose del lavabo. Sam le ayudó a entrar a la ducha, donde inmediatamente se arrecostó en la pared de azulejos, exponiendo su vientre y pecho a las gotas de agua. Cerró los ojos y gimió contento. —Esto es asombroso.

— ¿Quieres que te bañe?

—Buen intento, pervertido. Pásame la toalla.

Sam sonrió. Dean no parecía tener prisa por salir, y eso estaba bien para Sam. Se arrecostó junto a su hermano en la pared y observó la forma en que las gotas de agua caían sobre el hinchado vientre de su hermano y se deslizaban por su pálida piel. Vio la próxima contracción venir antes de que Dean siquiera la sintiera. La redonda forma de su vientre parecía contraerse en sí misma un poco y había algo así como un torrente de sangre que coloreaba la piel rosa con manchas. Dean soltó un jadeo y trató de sostenerse en la pared, pero estaba mojada y resbaladiza, así que tuvo que doblar un las rodillas un poco para mantenerse en pie. Sam agarró con delicadeza las manos de su hermano y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, luego rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Dean. Su hermano respiraba audiblemente y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Vamos Dean, déjalo ir. Apóyate en mí.

Eso fue todo lo que duró. Dean apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sam, y apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Sam. —Duele, maldita sea, —susurró.

—Lo sé. Te tengo.

La contracción cesó, pero Dean no se movió. Sam tampoco. —Soy un cobarde, —dijo Dean, con los labios presionados contra el pecho de Sam.

—No seas estúpido. Déjate llevar sólo por ahora, luego cuando todo haya terminado, nunca volveremos a hablar de esto. Haremos un pacto, con escupitazos si quieres.

—Estoy cansado. Quiero salir.

Había un reconocible velo en los ojos de Dean. Lucía realmente cansado. Sam cerró el agua y le sugirió que se acostara un rato, lo cual su hermano aceptó inmediatamente. También dejó que Sam lo secara y lo vistiera con par de bóxers limpios y una camiseta, como si la oferta medio graciosa de Sam realmente hubiera tenido efecto en él. Rania no había objetado en que Dean descansara en la habitación de invitados e incluso le permitió que tomara un vaso de agua aún cuando todo parecía que finalmente iba a comenzar.

El cuarto de invitados estaba casi a oscuras, con solo una luz tenue y azulada atravesando las cortinas. Dean se acostó en su lado izquierdo y frunció el ceño cuando Sam se acomodó tras él, jalando la sábana encima de ambos.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Además, aun tengo que tomar el tiempo de las contracciones. Tengo mi libreta justo aquí.

—Por supuesto que la tienes.

Dean agarró la mano de Sam y la puso alrededor de su cintura, abrazándose a él. —No hablaremos de esto después, ¿verdad?

— ¿Hablar de qué?

—Ese es el espíritu.

Y yacieron ahí. Cuando Dean tuvo la siguiente contracción, dejó que Sam le masajeara la espalda. No dijo ni una palabra y Sam podía sentir su tensión cediendo, con oleadas de calor saliendo de él. Fue una sorpresa cuando Sam escuchó su respiración más lenta y profunda. Dean estaba por dormirse. Algunas mujeres dormían entre las contracciones cuando la labor de parto se alargaba. Sam lo sabía, pero había pensado que Dean estaría demasiado tenso como para sucumbir al sueño. Aparentemente se equivocó. Se recordó a sí mismo de todas las noches inquietas que Dean había pasado durante el último mes más o menos, las constantes preocupaciones que causaban ese particular ceño fruncido entre sus cejas.

Ese pacífico momento terminaría demasiado pronto.

Sam era cuidadoso de no moverse, y cuando llegó la siguiente contracción Dean no se despertó completamente. Él gimió y se tensó contra Sam, murmurando algo y se movió un poco, pero solo necesitó el susurro tranquilizador de Sam para devolverlo a un sueño más profundo. Si Dean se durmiera por una hora o dos antes que el verdadero parto comenzara, le haría muy bien.

Sam no durmió, pero dejó de cronometrar las contracciones para poder quedarse quieto. Perdió la noción del tiempo después de un rato, mientras los patrones seguían repitiéndose. Con cada contracción, Dean se medio despertaba, gruñendo casi silenciosamente, llamando a Sam, pero Sam se aferró a él, aún acariciándole la espalda y tranquilizándolo para que se volviera a dormir. El sueño de Dean no era profundo, pero era mejor que nada.

Sam no podía recordar cuando sintió que el patrón de las contracciones cambió, pero a medida que progresaban se volvían más fuertes, podía decirlo por la forma en que el vientre de Dean se endurecía bajo su mano y por los gruñidos y gemidos que ya no eran tan silenciosos. El tiempo entre las contracciones parecía haberse acortado también -no mucho, pero aún-, y a medida que la habitación se oscurecía más y más, Sam se dio cuenta que apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que se acostaron. Se movió lentamente para sacar la mano debajo de la sábana y miró su reloj. Eran casi las ocho y media.

No había manera en que hubieran pasado solo diez minutos desde la última contracción antes que la siguiente viniera. Esta vez, Dean jadeó y se sacudió por el dolor, volteándose sobre su espalda, con los ojos abiertos. Sam sintió un líquido caliente mojar las sábanas cerca de sus caderas y supuso que era más líquido amniótico. Se sentó y se inclinó encima de Dean, quién peleaba con las sábanas tratando de sentarse.

—Dean, ¿estás bien? Vamos, respira conmigo.

—Necesito sentarme. Me duele mucho. —graznó Dean, empujando a Sam y logrando sentándose, con las piernas cayendo a un lado de la cama. Dean inhaló fuerte, agarrándose el vientre. Sam se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Dean, necesitas respirar más-

—Cállate. Por favor. Solo un minuto, —dijo Dean, entre dientes. Se relajó lentamente, con los hombros aún doblados y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, luego su cuerpo fue sacudido por un violento escalofrío. Sam rozó con sus dedos el cuello de Dean.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sí, solo... fue una de las malas.

Dean se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y trató de sonreír. — ¿Dormí bastante?

—Casi dos horas.

—Bien. Eh... ¿puedes traerme algo para beber?

—Claro que sí. ¿Quieres volverte a acostar?

—No, mi espalda me está matando.

Sam oyó sus articulaciones crugir mientras se estiraba, con todo el cuerpo adolorido y húmedo por el sudor que él y Dean habían compartido. Encendió la luz, sorprendiendo a Dean, y vio con alarma la forma en que su hermano se veía, con el pelo mojado y pegado a la cabeza, las mejillas enrojecidas y una mueca de dolor en la boca.

—No tardo.

—Estoy bien, Sam, —dijo Dean con voz ronca. —Solo necesito recomponerme.

Sam se encontró con Rania en la cocina cuando ella iba saliendo del cuarto de exámenes.

— ¿Y? ¿Pudieron dormir algo?

—Solo Dean, —dijo Sam, abriendo la alacena con la mano temblorosa para buscar un vaso. —Tiene sed.

—Sí, está bien, déjame conseguirte unos cubitos de hielo.

—Ah. Bien. Cubitos de hielo.

—Sam, cálmate. Ya te los traigo.

—Es solo que... parece que le duele muchísimo.

—Eso es porque la dilatación está progresando. Deja que consiga esto para tu hermano y luego iré a chequearlo, ¿sí? —dijo Rania, calmada y compuesta, sosteniendo una taza de cubitos de hielo.

—Ah. Sí.

—Ok.

Los ojos de Rania lo buscaban, y había una especie de advertencia en ellos. Sam inhaló hondo y la siguió.

Perdió el control completamente cuando vio a Dean arrodillado frente la cama, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón.

— ¿Dean?

—Otra contracción. No me toques, —jadeó Dean sin moverse.

—Solo han pasado cinco minutos desde la última, —dijo Sam, incapaz de mantener el pánico fuera de su voz.

Esta vez, la advertencia silenciosa de Rania fue cualquier cosa menos sutil. Se arrodilló al lado de Dean. —Vamos Dean, no dejes de respirar. —Ella no lo tocó, y su voz era suave y autoritaria al mismo tiempo. Dean gimió, pero pareció relajarse un poco. Cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza, Sam se dio cuenta que aún seguía parado cerca de la puerta, sin respirar.

— ¿Está aumentando el dolor? —preguntó Rania.

—Sí. Lo siento. Es que... me siento mejor en esta posición.

—No necesitas disculparte. Aquí están tus cubitos de hielo.

Dean cogió la taza con las manos temblorosas y se los metió a la boca, masticando los trozos de hielo con los dientes. — ¿Sam? —preguntó después de tragar.

—Estoy aquí, Dean, —Sam dio dos gigantes pasos hacia la cama y se sentó junto a su hermano.

—Estoy bien, ¿sabes? Solo... —Dean agitó la mano con desdén.

Dean aún trataba de consolar a Sam mientras estaba en labor de parto. Increíble.

—Necesito revisarte, Dean. ¿Crees que puedas caminar hasta el cuarto de exámenes?

—Claro que puedo, —dijo Dean, tratando de sonreír arrogante.

De hecho no podía. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas e inestables. Maldijo y dejó que Sam y Rania le ayudaran a caminar –muy lento- hacia el cuarto de exámenes. Apenas habían cruzado el umbral de la habitación cuando Dean se detuvo. —Joder. Espera. Tengo un -¡joder! Sam, tienes que agarrarme.

Esta vez, Dean ni siquiera intentó callarse. Gimió, desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y se aferró a Sam con su vida mientras Rania preparaba la cama. Había un húmedo y firme ruido que tenía que ser el líquido amniótico goteando en el suelo y cuando Sam miró entre de los muslos de Dean, vio que el líquido tenía una ligera sombra roja en él. No recordaba haber leído sobre eso. De hecho, no recordaba absolutamente nada de todas sus investigaciones sobre el embarazo y se sintió abrumado por una sensación de pánico que le hizo temblar casi tan mal como Dean.

—Está bien, Sam, —le dijo Rania como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. —Cuando el cuello uterino se dilata, hay un poco de sangre. El líquido la arrastra, eso es todo.

—Está bien, —dijo Sam, sintiendo que podía respirar otra vez. —Estás bien, Dean.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —murmuró Dean en el pecho de Sam. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró entre sus piernas. —Oh, demonios. Lo siento.

—Vamos, Dean. No es como si pudieras controlarlo, —le dijo Rania con brusquedad. Le agarró un brazo y lo arrastró hacia la cama. —Haremos el examen durante las contracciones. Sam, ayuda a tu hermano.

El examen fue más rápido que los otros. —Unos buenos siete centímetros, ¿qué tal, Dean? —preguntó, cubriéndole rápidamente las piernas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tres más y ya?

—Sí. Y preferiría que te quedaras aquí ya que las cosas irán muy rápidas desde ahora y quiero estar lista. Ahora necesito tantear tu vientre, si no te importa.

Dean agitó la mano con desdén y se subió la camisa. —Ok, —dijo Rania presionando suavemente la piel. —Ella sigue en posición.

Había un matiz muy sutil en su voz, y cuando se volteó, Sam captó una expresión de preocupación en su rostro que no le gustó. En absoluto.

—Voy a traerte ropa interior seca, —le dijo a Dean, siguiendo a Rania mientras ella entraba al baño a lavarse las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó en voz baja y urgente.

— ¿Qué? Nada. Como dije, todo está bien. —pero Rania no le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Le pasa algo a la bebé? ¿Es eso?

—Sam, —le cortó Rania con voz impaciente. —No hay nada malo con Dean, ni con la bebé. Solo esperaba que estuviera acomodada más abajo. Ella aún sigue arriba en el vientre de Dean, pero eso no es anormal o una razón para preocuparse. Solo significa que la fase de pujo probablemente se hará mucho más larga.

— ¿Cuando la dilatación esté completa?

—Sí. Será más difícil para él. Ahora, este es el momento cuando él más te necesita, así que vuelve ahí y traten de mantenerse juntos, ¿sí? —Rania palmeó a Sam en el brazo con una sonrisa más suave. —Vamos. Estoy muy contenta por cómo ha ido todo hasta ahora. Confía en mí, Sam.

Sam asintió, aun sintiéndose inseguro pero determinado a no demostrarlo. Cogió la maleta y volvió al cuarto de exámenes. Dean seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, gimiendo por otra contracción. Sam rápidamente se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda en un movimiento casi frenético.

—Casi... —jadeo Dean. —Casi termina.

Sam le ayudó a ponerse su último par de bóxers. Las luces sobre la cama eran blancas e intensas. Jugueteó con el interruptor para apagarlas, luego se instaló al lado de Dean.

—Bien, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto?

— ¿Eh?

—Sentado, acostado o caminando. ¿Cuál posición se te es más cómoda?

—Cuando estaba arrodillado frente la cama en el cuarto de invitados estaba bien. Lo cual no puedo hacer con esta maldita camilla porque está demasiado alta.

—Ok, intentemos esto, entonces, —dijo Sam, comenzando a juguetear con los interruptores eléctricos de la cama hasta que encontró el que controlaba la cabecera y la elevó a un ángulo de setenta grados.

Dean rápidamente entendió lo que Sam estaba haciendo y, con una última mirada dudosa, se arrodilló en la cama y apoyó los brazos en el colchón. Sam colocó un par de almohadas entre el colchón y el vientre de su hermano, así la parte superior descansaba en ellas y su vientre tendría más espacio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dean lo miró. —Te lo diré cuando venga la siguiente contracción. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en cuán estúpido me debo ver en ahora mismo, así que esto va en la categoría de nunca-hablar-de-esto-otra-vez.

—Trato.

—Ahora, cúbreme con algo. Me estoy congelando.

Resultó que la posición funcionó y Dean se negó a moverse después de la siguiente contracción. Sam se sentó en la cama junto a él y lo ayudó como pudo. Rania andaba cerca, pero guardando silencio, y Sam estaba algo orgulloso de sí mismo ya que sentía que había recuperado el control de sí mismo.

Apenas duró media hora antes que las contracciones de Dean comenzaran a venir más fuertes. Ahogó los gemidos que se le escaparon con los brazos, y el sudor empezó a gotearle por el cuello y la frente. Maldecía entre jadeos, tratando de mantener el control con cada contracción, pero perdiéndolo constantemente. Estaban viniendo más seguidas, entre cuatro a cinco minutos de diferencia, y duraban más tiempo (algunas se aproximaban al minuto). Sin embargo, Dean hablaba entre cada contracción, masticando sus trozos de hielo y pidiéndole a Sam que le quitara la sábana o que le diera otro cubito de hielo. Eran las 10:15 cuando Dean se rindió durante una contracción.

—Vamos Dean, respira, —le dijo Sam.

Dean lloró, volteando la cabeza hacia él. — ¡Tú respira, joder! Mierda... no puedo... —una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y enterró la cara en la almohada. —Hijo de puta. Joder, joder, ¡joder!

—Está bien Dean, casi termina.

—Cállate, por el amor de Dios, Sam, ¡cállate! —gritó, estrujando las almohadas.

—Está bien, lo siento. Solo-

—No puedo hacer esto. Tienes que... no sé... yo no...

La contracción estaba menguando, pero Dean seguía maldiciendo y gimiendo, temblando violentamente, y Sam sintió su corazón apretarse por la vista. Siempre había odiado ver a Dean sufrir, pero esta vez era peor. No podía hacer nada, no podía darle analgésicos para aliviarle el dolor, no podía coserlo o acomodarle un hombro dislocado o llevárselo todo ensangrentado y medio inconsciente a la sala de emergencia más cercana. Se escuchó a sí mismo decir que lo sentía. Por todo y por nada. Rania apareció repentinamente junto a él con un paño húmedo y limpió suavemente el cuello y el rostro de Dean.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Dean. Sé que es duro, pero trata de relajarte para la siguiente. —se volteó hacia Sam y le preguntó gentilmente si necesitaba tomarse unos cinco minutos de descanso.

Casi dice que sí cuando sintió una repentina ola de celos y posesividad invadiéndolo. Él era el único a quien Dean necesitaba. Dean y la bebé eran suyos, y por mucho que fuera injusto para Rania, quién estaba haciendo un trabajo excepcional, Sam quería ser el que le limpiara la frente a su Dean con un paño frío.

—Estoy bien, —dijo, sentándose en la cama al lado de Dean.

Su hermano alzó la cabeza un poco, luciendo confundido y asustado. — ¿Sammy?

—Estoy aquí, Dean.

—Estoy siendo un idiota. Lo siento.

—No lo estás. No hables. Tienes que guardar fuerzas.

Rania dejó el paño húmedo en el cuello de Dean y se puso de pie. —Si sientes una presión bajo el canal de parto o la urgencia de pujar, tienes que decirme, ¿ok?

—Sí. —Dean cerró los ojos y se preparó.

Las contracciones seguían viniendo. A veces Dean solo gemía, a veces parecía no soportar que Sam lo tocara, a veces le gritaba o maldecía muy creativamente, pero Sam nunca se apartó de su lado. Luego los gritos e insultos se detenían a medida que las contracciones se acercaban cada vez más hasta que apenas habían un par de minutos entre ellos. Dean ya no parecía estar al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Permanecía esperando como un animal herido, diciendo el nombre de Sam y a veces sollozando de dolor. Esta era una de las cosas más difíciles que Sam había hecho. Se había preparado para ver a su hermano sufrir, pero de alguna manera, la parte obscura de su mente que estaba asociada con todo lo relacionado a su hermano mayor había mantenido el pensamiento de que Dean seguiría con su usual actitud de macho hasta el final.

—Sam, joder, no puedo hacerlo más. —la voz de Dean estaba rota.

—Lo estás haciendo, —le contestó Sam en su oído, acariciándole el cabello.

—No.

—Sí.

—Ayúdame, necesito moverme.

Dean trataba de acostarse de lado. Sam lo ayudó con movimientos cuidadosos, no pudo evitarlo pero vio que su ropa interior y su entrepierna estaban pegajosas por el líquido amniótico mezclado con sangre. Bajó un poco la cabecera de la cama mientras otra contracción sacudía el cuerpo de Dean y él llevó sus rodillas hacia su vientre, dejando escapar un largo gemido. Agarró la mano de Sam y la apretó compulsivamente. —Algo va mal, —dijo con la voz rasposa.

— ¿Qué? Dean, ¿qué pasa?

—Me está ardiendo... ahí abajo. Sam es... joder, es eso. ¡Maldita sea! Ya va otra, es...

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, mostrando dos puntos verdes en su pálido rostro. —Creo que necesito pujar.

Eran casi las once de la noche del 5 de Julio.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, sé que no tengo perdón de Chuck, pero juro que no fue intencional: la uni, los exámenes finales, el trabajo... se me vinieron encima y apenas podía traducir 2 párrafos por día (a veces ni eso) por el celular y... agh, pero aquí está finalmente. Lo siento mucho enserio por la tardanza, espero no tardar mucho con el último capítulo. Sé que dije que los subiría de corrida, pero se me ha hecho imposible y..., bueno, ¡estamos en el penúltimo capítulo! Muchas gracias por leerme c: 
> 
> Sin más molestias, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 15.**

 

_Porsmouth, 5 de Julio, 11:00 pm._

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, —susurraba Dean, con los ojos bien cerrados mientras Rania lo examinaba.

—Estás listo, —dijo Rania.

— ¿Qué?

—Diez centímetros, el cuello uterino está completamente dilatado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dean nuevamente.

—Vas a empezar a pujar, —Rania sonrió. —Bien, ahora: cuando venga la siguiente contracción, no quiero que pujes aun. Iré a preparar unas cosas antes de empezar. ¿Crees aguantar?

Dean asintió, mirando a Sam con una mezcla de miedo y emoción en su rostro. —Estamos listos.

Sam sonrió y cubrió los muslos y caderas de Dean con la sábana, ya que sus pies permanecerían en los estribos.

—Aquí va otra… Dios, necesito pujar Sam.

—Aguanta. Vamos, aprieta mi mano. Rómpeme los huesos si es necesario.

Dean agarró la mano de Sam y la sostuvo mientras Rania preparaba el carrito con los instrumentos médicos cerca de los pies de la cama. Se sentó en un pequeño taburete justo en medio de los estribos. Se había puesto una blusa verde sobre su ropa y ató su cabello en un moño apretado. Destapó las piernas de su hermano y le pidió que moviera su trasero más abajo de la cama.

—Sam, consígueme un par de calcetines de hospital de la gaveta. Está haciendo demasiado frío.

—No puedo aguantar más, —jadeó Dean, luchando visiblemente por no pujar.

—Ya no tienes que hacerlo.

Los calcetines de hospital eran unas largas cosas sin forma de puro algodón. Sam se los puso y se recostó cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Dean se veía demasiado vulnerable así, expuesto a la cruda luz de la lámpara de la habitación, con sus piernas abiertas y los calcetines hasta las rodillas. Se aferraba a los laterales de la cama y respiraba fuertemente.

—Dean, cuando venga la siguiente contracción, quiero que respires hondo y pujes con todas tus fuerzas. Tienes que concentrar toda esa fuerza en la parte baja de tu vientre.

—Ahora, —Dean gimió. —Ahora, es ahora, no puedo…

—Entonces hazlo.

La cabeza de Dean se levantó de la almohada y todo su cuerpo tembló mientras comenzaba a pujar silenciosamente, siendo guiado por la voz de Rania. —Uno, dos –trata de llegar a diez –tres, cuatro… bien. Continua… eso es… ocho, nueve, diez. Bien, lo estás haciendo bien, Dean. ¿Vamos otra vez?

Dean asintió y pujó de nuevo, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, con la cara roja y arrugada. Sam colocó su mano suavemente en el hombro de su hermano y contuvo la respiración en sincronización con él, abrumado por cómo el cuerpo de Dean parecía haber tomado el control.

—Ok Dean, respira, —dijo Rania.

Dean se relajó en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando preguntó, — ¿Estuvo bien?

—Sí, perfecto. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Viviré, —susurró.

—Lo estás haciendo tan bien, Dean, —dijo Sam con asombro y fue recompensado con una sonrisa cansada.

—Eso es porque soy fabuloso.

—Tienes razón.

—Tráeme más hielo, ¿puedes?

—Ya vengo.

Sam corrió hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió, Dean había comenzado a pujar otra vez. Sam se paralizó justo detrás de Rania, mirando la forma en que la entrepierna de Dean había cambiado y cómo la pequeña hendidura que había descubierto semanas antes ya no era tan pequeña.

Lucía mal.

— ¡Sam! —gritó Dean, sin aliento. —Deja de espiar, pequeña mierda.

La última vez que Dean le había llamado así, fue cuando tenía doce y Sam había llorado de frustración diciendo que lo acusaría con Papá. A eso, Dean le había dicho que solo las pequeñas mierdas como él harían tal cosa, y Sam le había pegado en el estómago como respuesta.

Era extraño cómo ese recuerdo se le vino a la mente ahora. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose el recuerdo de la mente y le ofreció a Dean la taza con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

Dean masticó un cubito de hielo furiosamente. — ¿Crees que es divertido estar expuesto de esta forma con las piernas abiertas para que todo mundo me vea? ¿Crees que disfruto esto?

—No.

—Bien.

— ¿Quieres que te tape las piernas un poco?

— ¡No! Quiero que te quedes cerca de la parte más normal de mi cuerpo, —le dijo Dean con brusquedad, luego empalideció. Ni siquiera le dijo a Rania antes de volver a pujar, callado y concentrado. Sam contó hasta diez por él, acariciándole el brazo.

—Lo siento, —dijo Dean con la voz rasposa cuando terminó. —Lo siento. Solo…

—Está bien. Entiendo.

— ¿Hemos avanzado algo? —le preguntó Dean a Rania.

—Apenas estamos comenzando Dean. La cabeza de tu hija aún sigue en la parte alta del canal de parto. El tuyo es un poco más largo del que usualmente encontramos en las mujeres. Es algo fisiológico.

—Fabuloso, —dijo Dean sarcásticamente, luego masticó más cubitos de hielo.

Lucía mejor desde que había comenzado a pujar, notó Sam, tal vez porque sintió que era parte activa del proceso. Ya no era solo sufrir por el dolor, sino ayudar a que su hija naciera. Dean era un hombre de acción después de todo.

Dean pujó, con todo lo que tenía (y más, si le preguntaban a Sam). Por una hora, estuvo pujando en silencio, siguiendo las instrucciones de Rania, manteniéndose concentrado, sin quejarse ni una vez. Sudaba profusamente, sus muslos temblaban por el esfuerzo constante y sus dientes castañeaban impotentes entre contracciones, pero mientras la hora pasaba, Sam pudo ver que el cansancio le estaba pasando factura, la manera en la que su rostro reflejaba el dolor un poco y la manera en la que su respiración se volvía más errática. Eran solo unos minutos pasados de la media noche cuando dejó salir un alto sollozo al final de un largo empuje y preguntó si la cabeza ya estaba cerca de salir.

—Está progresando lentamente, —dijo Rania.

— ¿Está atascada?

—No, pero aún falta trabajo por hacer antes de que salga.

—No… no creo poder seguir por más tiempo, —murmuró Dean avergonzado.

—Sé que estás exhausto Dean. Pensaba que tal vez podríamos probar con una posición diferente.

—Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar.

Dejó que Sam le limpiara la cara con una toalla fría mientras Rania recogía unas toallas limpias y un par de almohadas.

—Tengo que pujar otra vez.

—Aguanta. Sam, ayúdame.

—Santa mierda, —gruñó Dean entre dientes cuando Rania y Sam lo acomodaron del lado izquierdo. Dos grandes lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras intentaba contener la urgencia de pujar. Rania alzó su pierna derecha, doblándola y poniéndola en la pila de toallas y almohadas. Las empujó cerca del cuerpo de Dean, luego le pidió que doblara la pierna izquierda un poco. Acercó el carrito que estaba al final de la cama y bajó los rieles laterales, luego se sentó para poder tener una visión clara de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Esta es la posición más usada en países europeos. Se supone que es más fácil pujar así.

— ¿Estás bien ahí, Dean? —preguntó Sam, alisando la camisa arrugada de su hermano.

—Considerando que mi culo está justo enfrente de la cara de una mujer, sí, —susurró, cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza.

—Hey, no seas tímido que tienes un bonito culo, —contestó Rania, sorprendiendo a Sam quién soltó una carcajada. — ¿Tienes idea de cuantos culos, así tan delicado como lo dijiste, ve un doctor en la semana?

—No.

—Demasiados. No me interesa tu trasero, Dean. Ahora, ¿vas a empujar a la bebé o no?

—Sí, —contestó Dean con la voz rasposa antes de respirar hondo. Sam puso su mano en su espalda para estabilizarlo y Dean agarraba con fuerza la cintura de Sam con ambas manos. Luego, en el segundo empuje de la siguiente contracción, Dean se detuvo y tragó una bocanada de oxígeno.

—Quema. A veces es… ¡hija de perra! Es… —murmuró, con los ojos rodando en sus cuencas.

—Unos cuantos empujes más y saldrá. Puedo tocar su cabeza con mis dedos.

— ¿En serio puedes? Wow… Dios, —balbuceó Sam, mientras Dean apretaba su brazo.

—Duele, joder, es demasiado grande, no puedo… —gimió, enterrando la cara en la almohada y temblando violentamente.

—No fuerces a tu cuerpo, Dean. Él sabe qué hacer. Vamos, puja de nuevo.

Esta vez Dean no se calló y un fuerte grito escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba pujando, con sus uñas enterrándose en la piel de Sam. Cuando terminó, lloró y maldijo, aun temblando.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Dean. Casi terminamos.

—Estoy tan malditamente orgulloso de ti, —le dijo Sam, limpiándose las lágrimas una vez más. —Solo un rato más y-

— ¡Cállate! —contestó Dean, aparentemente volviendo a sí mismo. — ¡Es tu culpa que esté pariendo a un bebé gigante!

—Lo siento, —dijo Sam sincero.

El rostro de Dean se tensó y enrojeció una vez más. Intentó resistir la urgencia de pujar pero no pudo y apretó los dientes, preparándose, gruñendo mientras cedía al impulso de su cuerpo.

—Sí Dean, ya se ve la cabeza. Sigue, sigue…

— ¡No puedo! —lloró en frustración, temblando y sudando. Buscó los ojos de Sam, con una expresión de súplica en su rostro. —No puedo… ah… hacerlo Sam. Te dije que… la jodería toda.

—Lo estás haciendo, Dean. Vamos, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Dean dejó escapar un gemido salvaje, con la cara arrugada y carmesí. El empuje pareció durar una eternidad hasta que Dean finalmente exhaló, llamando a Sam, con lágrimas nuevas goteando por sus mejillas y fuera de su barbilla.

—La cabeza está fuera, Dean. Esa fue la parte más difícil.

—La… Dean, la cabeza está… —dijo Sam jadeó sin aliento, echó una ojeada entre las piernas de Dean donde Rania usaba el bulbo de succión en… algo pequeño y lleno de sangre. No pudo ver bien, las manos de la doctora le bloqueaban la vista.

—Necesito pujar otra vez, necesito pujar otra vez, —murmuró Dean, abrumado por el dolor y el agotamiento. —Sácala, por favor, sácala. Es demasiado, no puedo… ¡SÁCALA YA!

—Está bien, Dean, casi termino. Quédate quieto y escúchame. ¿Dean? Dean, respira profundo, casi terminamos. Escúchame.

— ¡Estoy escuchando! —gritó enojado.

—Bien, —dijo Rania, firme e inquebrantable. —Necesito empujes más cortos. Y cuando te diga que te detengas, detente.

Dean solo asintió mientras jadeaba fuertemente para lidiar con el dolor. Aún sosteniéndolo, Sam ladeó la cabeza para ver lo que Rania estaba a punto de hacer,  
—Bien, puja ahora. Vamos, Dean. Un poco más… ok, para.

Y de repente, un delgado codo se deslizó fuera del distendido canal de parto. —Quiero un empuje suave, Dean, —le dijo mientras usaba sus dedos para liberar el segundo codo. Dean debió de haber gritado, pero Sam lo escuchó como un eco distante. Observaba fascinado la carita grisácea y arrugada de su bebé. Puede que estuviera llorando. Sólo un poco, sí.

—Dios… Dios, Dean, casi sale. Casi sale, casi… —dijo Sam con la voz ahogada.

— ¡No estoy sordo, joder! —Dean lloró. —Necesito pujar, déjame pujar.

—Hazlo, pero uno suave esta vez, —le dirigió Rania.

Sam vio el cuerpo de su hija deslizándose fácilmente hacia afuera. Casi de inmediato, sus brazos salieron del cuerpo de Dean, como un gato saliendo de una caja. Rania sostuvo a la bebé de la cintura.

—Bien, Dean, para. Sólo respira, así. Casi terminas, —dijo mientras tiraba suavemente de la pequeña cintura hasta que las piernitas se deslizaron fuera del canal de parto sin ninguna resistencia.

Y Sumiko nació. Sam sintió que su mundo entero se detuvo, y aunque seguía respirando, nunca sería capaz de llenar la expansión que crecía en su pecho.

Rania alzó el pequeño cuerpo cubierto de sangre hacia ellos para que la vieran. Sumiko se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa ahí acurrucada, con el cordón umbilical enrollándole las piernas mientras Rania usaba el bulbo de succión para limpiarle las vías respiratorias una vez más. Dean se había medio acostado boca arriba mientras trataba de levantarse con sus codos, luciendo más exhausto que nunca.

— ¿Ella está bien? ¿Por qué no está llorando?

—Dale tiempo, —dijo Rania, y justo cuando sacó el bulbo succionador de la boca de Sumiko comenzó a retorcerse. Sus delgados bracitos se abrieron y su boca formó un gran puchero, como si se sorprendiera de sus propios movimientos. Luego, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca y comenzó a llorar.

—Dios, —repitió Sam, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Se volteó hacia Dean, sonriendo ampliamente. Su hermano trataba de respirar, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa mientras miraba a su bebé, sacudiendo la cabeza como si aún no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Rania colocó a Sumiko, aun llorando y retorciéndose en el vientre descubierto de Dean. —Ahí, —dijo, colocando una de las manos de Dean sobre la espalda de la bebé. —Deja que se caliente con tu cuerpo.

Dean no dijo ni una palabra, solo se mordió el labio con fuerza y tragó audiblemente, levantando su otra mano sobre Sumiko sin tocarla.

—Es perfecta. Es sumamente perfecta, Dean, —dijo Sam, doblándose sobre ambos y besando el cabello de Dean. —Mira lo que has hecho. Te amo. Te amo demasiado. Mírala, tiene cabello.

Había una corta y húmeda melena cubriendo la perfecta cabeza de Sumiko, e incluso así, toda cubierta de sangre y moco, Sam estaba seguro que sería rubia. Tocó suavemente la espalda de su hija, dejando que su gran dedo se deslizara sobre los delicados huesos de su columna. Su piel ya no estaba gris y ahora tenía un tono rosa.

—Es… es muy pequeña, —susurró Dean.

—Y luce perfectamente sana, —dijo Rania, uniéndoseles con una toalla y comenzando a limpiar la piel de la bebé, lo cual Sam supuso que era tanto para limpiarla como para activar la circulación. Luego cubrió a la bebé con la sábana de Dean, dejando solo su cara para extraer más líquido de su nariz y boca. Sus suaves gritos se convirtieron en otros más vigorosos y Dean sonrió suavemente, rozando sus dedos sobre su cabeza.

—Eso es bebé, no dejes que nadie te presione, —dijo Dean, luego se mordió el labio otra vez, tratando duramente de contener las lágrimas.  
  
Una vez que Rania los dejó solos, la bebé se calmó, su labio inferior seguía temblando. Su rostro estaba hinchado por el parto y era difícil decir a quién se parecería en solo unas horas. De hecho, con esa mueca en su rostro y las arrugas surcadas en su frente, parecía una pequeña bruja. Aun así, ella era la más hermosa y molesta bebé de aspecto anciano que Sam había visto en su vida.

Sam besó a Dean de nuevo.

—Lo has logrado, ¿te das cuenta?

—Es bien bonita, ¿verdad?  
  
—Es preciosa.

Dean aún tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro. No le apartaba los ojos a Sumiko, ni siquiera cuando Rania le preguntó a Sam si le gustaría cortar el cordón umbilical, lo cual lo hizo con las manos temblorosas, con miedo de lastimar a su hija aun sabiendo que no podía. Los tejidos fueron un poco más difíciles, lo que sorprendió a Sam, quién le puso más esfuerzo. Y eso fue todo. Dean ni siquiera supo que había pasado.

—Necesitas sacar la placenta ahora, —le dijo Rania mientras le ayudaba alzarle las piernas de nuevo.

Dean aseguró su agarre con la bebé y se preparó para pujar, pero Rania le dijo que se quedara quieto. Tiró suavemente del cordón hasta que salió la placenta, lo examinó rápidamente y luego lo envolvió en una toalla para desecharlo. Luego, comenzó a trabajar entre las piernas de Dean.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sam a Deam, acerándose para mirar mejor a Sumiko.  
  
—Estoy bien. Mierda. Estuve igual de histérico que la mujer del video, —añadió, riendo nervioso.

—Claro que no. Estuviste bien, Dean. No puedo creer que ella esté aquí.

—Se sintió mucho más grande cuando estaba saliendo.

Sumiko comenzó a retorcerse, resoplando por la nariz. Dean sonrió y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron.

—Se ve tan ruda, como si estuviera enojada o algo.

—Luce algo gruñona. —Sam acarició con su dedo las mejillas sonrojadas de Sue y abrió su pequeña boquita roja con un pop.  
Dean colocó una mano temblorosa en la cabeza de Sumiko. —Sus orejas… están como salidas, ¿no crees?

—Son tiernas. Digo… lucen grandes porque ella es prácticamente calva. Además, se parecen a las tuyas.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó Dean esperanzado, como si el hecho de que su hija se pareciera a él fuera sorprendente de alguna forma.

—Necesito que me prestes a la pequeña para su examen, —dijo Rania, cubriendo las piernas y cintura de Dean con unas sábanas de franela.

—Ah, sí, —dijo Dean casi de mala gana.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Dean, —dijo Rania, palmeándole el hombro y sonriendo.

Rania se llevó a Sumiko a la mesa de exámenes.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sam a Dean, indeciso en quedarse con Dean o seguir a Rania y a su hija.

—Sí. Ve. —le mandó Dean con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

En la mesa de exámenes, Rania seguía limpiando a Sumiko con una toalla, frotándole la piel vigorosamente. Su cabello ya estaba casi seco, y sí, era rubio y sedoso, no tan grueso, pero estaba parado de una forma graciosa. La bebé unas largas y oscuras pestañas, y sí, sus orejas se veían grandes por su cabeza pequeña, con la parte superior redondeada afuera. El resto de su cuerpo se veía perfecto, delicado y rosa.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora, —dijo Sam, jugando con los deditos de su hija.

—Son las doce y cuarenta minutos. Más o menos.

—Ok, bien.

—Sí, estás cansada, lo sé cariño, —le arrulló Rania, envolviendo a Sumiko con otra toalla y llevándola al fondo de la sala a una serie de básculas para bebés que Sam ni siquiera había notado antes. —Vamos a ver, —dijo, acomodando a la bebé en una bandeja de metal acolchada. —Cinco libras y diez onzas. Eres un peso ligero, ¿verdad, Sumiko? Sam, llévala de nuevo a la mesa de exámenes, le haré el test de Apgar.*

Sam nunca se había sentido tan grande en su vida, cogió a su hija en brazos con movimientos lentos y firmes. Sostén su cabeza, sostén su cabeza, tienes que sostener su cabeza, pensaba nervioso, colocándola en el hueco de su brazo donde se acomodó inmediatamente, parecía disfrutar del calor. Dios, era tan pequeña. ¿Cómo iba él a ser capaz de cuidar a alguien tan pequeño y frágil?

—Hey, preciosa, —murmuró, caminando lento hacia la mesa de exámenes. —Déjame ver tus ojos. Apuesto a que son igual de preciosos como tú. —Se volteó hacia Rania, frunciendo el ceño preocupado. — ¿Cinco libras son suficientes?

—El bebé usa el último mes de embarazo para ganar peso. Considerando que nació tres semanas antes de la fecha establecida, es bastante aceptable. Lo que importa es que se ve sana y que sus pulmones sean perfectamente funcionales. No dejes que su peso y tamaño te preocupe.

—Demasiado tarde, —rió Sam nervioso.

Rania frunció el ceño, mirando encima del hombro de Sam, y agarró a Sumiko, susurrándole. —Creo que Dean te necesita más que la bebé ahora.

Sam se volteó para ver que Dean se había volteado y les daba la espalda. Sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente, como si estuviera llorando.

 _Estaba llorando_ , notó Sam en shock. Sam estuvo junto a su hermano en un milisegundo, y sí, Dean estaba llorando tan silencioso como podía, amortiguando los largos y ásperos sollozos con sus manos.

—Hey, hey, hey, Dean, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó cuidadosamente, sentándose junto a él.

—Sí, simplemente no puedo evitarlo, —le dijo Dean hipando entre sollozos con la voz ronca y baja.

Sam apartó la mano de Dean de su rostro e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados y tenía manchas rojas en sus mejillas, sus labios estaban agrietados y secos. Seguía llorando, con las lágrimas cayéndole de sus ojos en un flujo casi constante.

—Está bien, déjalo salir, —dijo Sam, presionando la parte superior del cuerpo de Dean contra su pecho. —Ha sido un día infernal tío, estás exhausto.

—Ella está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dean en la curvatura del cuello de Sam.

—Está completamente bien. Más que bien, tiene todos sus dedos y pesa cinco libras con diez onzas, y está toda rosa y chiquita y adorable.

—Me siento asqueroso, estoy todo mojado, me duele todo el jodido cuerpo y estoy tan jodidamente cansado que ni siquiera pude levantar la cabeza para ver qué estaban haciendo.

—Lo siento, ¿quieres que te ayude a limpiarte un poco? ¿Qué dices?

—No me hables como si fuera tu esposa o algo, —sollozó Dean frustrado, pero ya casi calmándose. Sam le limpió la cara con la sábana y le ayudó a voltearse hacia el otro lado, donde Rania estaba revisando a la bebé. Levantó la cama un poco y colocó otra almohada detrás de la cabeza de Dean.

— ¿Ves? Ahora vas a poder vernos.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos o algo, Sam dejó a su hija al cuidado de Rania, aunque todos sus instintos le arrastraran hacia ella, Dean merecía su atención. Sam le cambió la camisa húmeda, le lavó el pecho y la cara. No pudo evitar ver la forma en la que la piel de su estómago colgaba sobre su vientre suave y desinflado. Le puso otro par de mantas de franela, mientras Dean parecía que no podía dejar de temblar. Ninguno de los dos habló, y Dean dejó que Sam se encargara de todo, con la cara volteada para ver a Rania trabajar. Cuando estuvo más cómodo, Sam atenuó un poco la luz y le obligó a beber un vaso de agua. La cara de Dean todavía estaba roja e hinchada, pero los pliegues de dolor y cansancio en su frente y entre sus ojos se habían suavizado.

—Ya he terminado, Sam, por si quieres vestirla, —le llamó Rania.

—Yo no-

—Ve Sam. Estoy bien, lo juro, —dijo Dean con la voz algo patosa.

Y lo estaba, si no del todo bien, estaba mejor que hace unos minutos antes. Sam cogió la mochila y se le unió a Rania en la mesa de exámenes. Sacó un mameluco y el pijama verde estampado con estrellas que Dean había escogido la primera vez que fueron a la tienda de bebés. Sonrió, pensando en lo que Dean había dicho en ese entonces, que la bebé no sería lo suficientemente pequeña como para que le quedara el pijama. Y ahora que miraba bien, el pijama se veía muy grande para ella.

—El pañal, Sam.

—Ah sí, lo siento.

Sam le tendió el pañal a Rania y esperó. Ella sonrió, casi juguetonamente. —Tú puedes hacerlo, vamos.

—Eh… está bien.

Se colocó frente a Sumiko y levantó su pequeño trasero, deslizando el pañal debajo.  
— ¿Así?

—Perfecto.

Rania le mostró cómo doblar la parte delantera del pañal para que no rozara el ombligo de la bebé. —Ahora, puedes sujetarlo.  
  
Por supuesto, a Sam le costó sujetar el pañal, pero al final se las arregló para pegar los extremos con cinta adhesiva en su lugar. Miró crítico su trabajo mientras Sue esperaba doblando sus piernitas.

—Ahora el mameluco, —le dijo Rania, aún sonriendo.

Sam se puso en ello. Cuando terminó de abrochar el último ridículamente pequeño botón, el sudor le goteaba en los ojos y su hija parecía estarse enojando. Se puso nervioso a la hora de ponerle el pijama, tratando de desabrochar los botones con sus resbaladizos (¿y ya mencionó gigantes?) dedos. Rania se compadeció de él en ese momento.

—Ok, déjame mostrarte, —le dijo, poniendo a Sumiko en el pijama desabotonado y deslizando sus manos rápidamente en las mangas. — ¿Ves? No te asustes, no la lastimarás. Ahí van las piernas.

Le tomó a Rania menos de veinte segundos en vestir a Sumiko, lo que dejó a Sam medio envidioso y medio impresionado. El pijama era muy grande, y Rania tuvo que doblarle las mangas. Sus piecitos apenas llegaban a las piernas, ya que sus rodillas seguían dobladas hacia su vientre.

— ¿Trajiste algún gorrito de algodón? Es mejor mantenerla caliente durante los primeros días.

Sam lo trajo. Fue incluso más cuidadoso cuando puso el gorrito en la cabeza de Sumiko y tuvo que doblar el borde para que no le tapara los ojos. Rió por la manera en la que sus cejas se fruncieron. Rania cogió una pequeña manta de algodón y se la dio para que envolviera a la recién nacida, colocando sus brazos y piernas cerca de su cuerpo para que sintiera la cómoda sensación de estar en el útero de nuevo. Sumiko se calmó casi al instante cuando Rania terminó, su carita saliendo de la manta, con su naricita toda arrugada.

—Es tan linda, —susurró Sam con admiración. —Es… perfecta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Rania cuando le tendió el pequeño bultito que era su hija.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Por qué no se la llevas a Dean?

Dean estaba nervioso e inseguro cuando Sam, brillando de orgullo, se le acercó con la bebé. — ¿Quieres cargarla?

—No estoy seguro si pueda. Mis brazos están temblando y-

—Espera, tengo una idea.

Sacó una de las almohadas detrás de la cabeza de Dean y la puso en su estómago, luego colocó a Sumiko en el pequeño nido que había hecho, así ella estaría en la almohada con su cabeza en el brazo de Dean. Sam arrastró una silla lo más cerca que pudo y recostó la parte superior de su cuerpo contra el colchón, así Sumiko estaría acomodada entre los dos.

Dean trataba visiblemente de pelear contra otra avalancha emocional y Sam le dio tiempo, observando a su hija en silencio y esperando a que Dean estuviera listo para hablar.

—Es extraño, —finalmente dijo. —No sentirla ya dentro de mí.

—Me lo imagino.

Dean de encogió de hombros y deslizó su dedo suavemente por la fina línea de la nariz de Sumiko. Era un gesto inseguro y titubeante de un hombre quién ha vivido toda su vida en un mundo de hombres, donde los únicos gestos de ternura permitidos eran unas palmadas en la espalda. La única gentileza que Dean había conocido había terminado cuando tenía cuatro años, y la única persona a la que podía proporcionársela era su hermano pequeño. Dean tenía un largo camino que recorrer antes de que fuera capaz de abrirse completamente –no que no fuera tierno o que no amara a su hija, sino que antes tenía que sentir que tenía derecho a hacerlo-.

Cuando Dean retiró su dedo, Sumiko parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos: dos mármoles azul oscuro, feroces y brillantes de vida.

—Hey, Sue, —susurró Sam. —Tienes unos ojos hermosos.

—Se ve incluso más gruñona así.

—Claro que sí. Tuvo una larga noche, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí, lo entiendo, Sue. Puedes verte todo lo gruñona que quieras, —dijo Dean, sonriendo cuando la bebé resopló.

—Dean.

— ¿Qué?

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero sé que no me dejarás así que… digamos que acabo de hacerlo.

—Ok, ok. Funciona para mí.

Rania volvió, luciendo cansada pero aliviada. Le dijo a Dean que tenía que “ver cómo iba la maldición” y le echó un vistazo bajo las sábanas. Ni Sam ni Dean le pusieron mucha atención. Dean estaba teniendo dificultades para seguir despierto. Seguía bostezando sin hacer nada, acariciando la espalda de Sumiko con sus dedos. Cuando Rania terminó y le reacomodó las sábanas a su hermano, se preparó para salir de la habitación, diciendo que ellos necesitaban intimidad y que ella necesitaba un trago.

—Muchísimas gracias, —le dijo Sam sincero. —Por todo.

—Solo hago mi trabajo, —contestó desde el pasillo.

Sam se volteó hacia Dean, quién seguía contemplando a su hija.

— ¿Entonces? No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?

—Fue una tortura, idiota. No puedo creer que ambos le hiciéramos esto a Mamá.

—Espero que no se haya arrepentido.

—Pesabas ocho malditas libras con once onzas cuando naciste, Sam. Eso es como… casi dos Sumikos.

—Ouch. Y por supuesto, tú no la lastimaste del todo cuando naciste.

—Claro que no. Además, yo fui prematuro.

— ¿Qué? Nunca me lo dijiste.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —No creí que fuera importante. Nací cinco semanas antes y pesé unas gloriosas cuatro libras y dos onzas.

—Joder, Dean, eras más pequeño que Sue.

—Sí.

—Difícil de creer.

—Sí. —Dean bostezó de Nuevo. —Tío, me siento muerto.

—Te ves como la mierda.

—Cielos, gracias. Exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Apenas puedes mantenerte despierto. Vamos, yo cuidaré de ella.

Dean siguió observando a Sumiko, pero la tensión en su cuerpo se fue, como si todo lo que necesitaba fuera el permiso de Sam. Cinco minutos después, dormía tan profundamente como su hija.

Sam se recostó más en el colchón, manteniendo el contacto físico con Sumiko, sintiendo el increíble peso de la responsabilidad de su vida en sus hombros. Era tan estimulante como aterrador. Se preguntó si esa era la forma en que Dean había sentido toda su vida desde que su padre había puesto a Sam en sus brazos, de repente entender tantas cosas sobre su hermano fue vertiginoso.

 _Mi hija_ , pensó. _Mía, ella es mía. No dejaré que nada malo te pase Sumiko. Nunca._

¿Cómo podía?

Comenzó a dormirse, dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de él. No se durmió del todo, todavía era consciente de su entorno y de los pequeños ruiditos que hacía Sumiko dormida.

Escuchó los quejidos de Dean y parpadeó, tratando de descubrir cuenta cuánto tiempo había estado dormitando. Le echo a Dean un vistazo y se encontró con sus ojos enrojecidos, abiertos de par en par, temerosos y desenfocados, como si Dean no estuviera ahí realmente.

 _Una pesadilla_ , fue lo que Sam pensó. Se frotó los ojos y presionó el hombro de Dean con una mano. Frunció el ceño. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la piel de Dean bajo la tela de algodón. Algo iba mal.

—Dean, —susurró, sorprendiéndolo.

Dean agarró la muñeca de Sam, con sus ojos rodando en sus cuencas. Su mano estaba seca y literalmente ardiendo.

—Sácala de aquí, —dijo con la voz rasposa.

— ¿Qué? Dean, ¿estás-

Dean comenzó a retorcerse en la cama. Miró a su hija y trató de tomarla en sus brazos, pero no pudo hacerlo por lo débil que estaba. La empujó hacia Sam en su lugar. —El fuego… —susurró. —El fuego, Sam, llévatela, llévatela por favor…

—No hay-

— ¡Está aquí! —gritó y Sam cogió a Sumiko antes que Dean la empujara. —Está aquí, ¡SÁCALA DE AQUÍ!

Sam se levantó y llamó a Rania, alejándose unos pasos de la cama. Lo que sea que Dean estuviera viendo y sintiendo lo estaba aterrorizando. Dean miraba alrededor, jadeando y luchando para sentare, y Sam se sintió indefenso, abrazando a su hija más cerca de sí mismo.

Luego, el cuerpo entero de Dean puso tan tenso como un palo. Su boca se cerró tan repentinamente que Sam pudo escuchar sus dientes chocar. Sus dedos se curvaron como garras y su espalda se arqueó, literalmente elevándose del colchón.

— ¡RANIA! —gritó Sam preso del pánico.

La joven médico entró a la habitación en el momento en el que Dean comenzó a sacudirse, con todo el cuerpo entero yendo desde temblores hasta convulsiones. Graves y guturales gruñidos salían desde su garganta y una mezcla de saliva y sangre salía de su boca.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sam mientras Rania cogía algunas cosas del carrito médico.

—Está convulsionando, —dijo ella, corriendo hacia la cama.

En los brazos de Sam, Sumiko empezó a llorar.

—Sam, fuera, —ordenó Rania.

—No.

— ¡Saca a Sumiko y déjame trabajar! —le gritó.

Sam salió, incluso cuando todo lo que quería hacer era quedarse y ayudar. Pero tenía que cuidar a su hija. No podía dividirse en dos.

Se encontró a sí mismo estando solo en la oscura sala, arrullando a Sumiko para calmarla. No podía escuchar nada del cuarto de exámenes.

—Está bien, ya está bien mi bebé preciosa.

La meció en sus brazos, confortándola con su calor corporal presionándola contra su pecho, hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo. —Sí, eso es. No tienes que preocuparte. Dean va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

Sumiko frunció el ceño, como si no pudiera convencerse a sí misma de creerle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Solo nos falta el epílogo, joder! No puedo creer que ya haya terminado :'c

**Capítulo 16.**

 

— _Dean…_ _hey…_

— _Vamos, Dean. Necesito que abras los ojos, por mí._

No podía hablar. Escuchaba una voz lejana, desde las profundidades de la inconsciencia. ¿Se estaba ahogando? No recordaba nada de agua. Aunque el dolor... el dolor seguía ahí. Había estado ahí por bastante tiempo, ¿o no? Le quemaba, partiéndole en dos, un fuego intenso desde las profundidades de su vientre, y hubiera gritado, pero no podía. Sentía un pesado líquido recorriéndole las venas, parecía plomo.

— _Vamos Dean, tú puedes hacerlo_.

¿Hacer qué? ¿Acaso había alguien hablándole? ¿Por qué el dolor no se iba?

Corrección. No pesaba. ¿Cómo podia serlo cuando se sentía tan vacío? Algo iba mal. Algo faltaba. Él…

Sumiko. Sumiko, Dios, ¿qué le había pasado? Ella estaba…

Era una letanía: La bebé. Sú bebé. Y la de Sam.

— _Dean, abre los ojos. Ahora._

Sintió una picadura, y luego un dolor agudo en la uña. Dean sintió su cuerpo sacudirse.  Tenía que regresar, tenía que encontrar a Sue y Sam, tenía que hacerlo.

Abrir los ojos. Él podia hacerlo. Lo pensó, pero no pasó nada y se estaba yendo a la deriva de nuevo. Tal vez encontraría a Sumiko de esa manera.

— _Dean, por favor. Dean, es suficiente. Ya no es divertido_.

Un toque firme en su mano. Sam. No podía irse. Sam lo sabría. Sabría lo que le había pasado a su hija.

Sammy lloraba. Sammy lo necesitaba. Era un pequeño bebé y necesitaba que su Dean le cuidara y protegiera.

— _Dean_.

_—Sam, la estás haciendo llorar._

Excepto que no era su Sammy quién lloraba. No podía serlo, ya que Sam era un hombre adulto. Sammy…

Un flash, como un rayo en su cabeza. El dolor, la urgencia y la sensación abrumadora de ceder el control de su cuerpo. Y la calidez del cuerpo de su bebé contra él. Sue, llorando. Viva y sana y tan pequeña, tan frágil pero tan fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Su hija lloraba. Tenía que cuidar de ella. Él… tenía que abrir los ojos. Tenía que concentrarse.

La luz. Duele. _No, vuelve a dormir, Dean_.

¿Dean? Hey, ¿acaso…?

— _Sí. Vamos Dean._

 _Sí_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Vamos Dean. Sam está preocupado. Debes asegurarte que la bebé esté bien, que Sam sepa que estás bien. Solo un poco cansado, eso es todo._

Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, parpadeó una vez más contra la luz. Sintió una lágrima de irritación deslizándose en su mejilla.

— ¿Dean?

La voz de Sam. El rostro de Sam, aunque un poco borroso.

—Tómalo con calma, —dijo otra voz.

Y sí, esa fue Rania, pero no podía distinguir su rostro. Sam estaba hablando. _Lento, hombre,_ quiso decirle, pero no pudo.

—… bien, estás bien. Es la maldición Dean. Se puso un poco salvaje después que Sumiko nació.

La maldición. Sumiko. Todavía podía oírla llorar y sabía que estaba en los brazos de Sam. Si tan solo pudiera girar la cabeza un poco, pero estaba taaaan cansado.

—Hey Dean. No vuelvas a dormirte, —dijo la voz autoritaria de Rania.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el esternón.

Bien, bien.

Podía bajar la vista. Pudo ver. Ahí estaba ella, envuelta en una manta, con el gorrito casi cubriéndole los ojos. _Eso es lo que le molesta,_ pensó con irritación, ya que no podía hablar. _Sam, el gorrito le está molestando._

Lo que salió de su boca fue un pequeño jadeo. Maldita sea.

—No trates de hablar, estás bien. Necesitas descansar, Dean. Sue está bien, aquí está, —parloteó la reina del drama que tenía de hermano con los ojos brillantes.

_“Jesús, Samanta, corta el rollo ya que esto no es una telenovela. Estoy bien, en serio. ¿Podrías levantarle el gorrito a la pobre bebé? Le está estorbando, ¿que no ves?”_

Otras cosas pasaron. Rania le hizo… cosas. Pero luego se dejó consumir por la oscuridad de nuevo.

 

***

Al principio, estaba tan ido que no sentía el paso del tiempo, tenía la impresión que pasaban días entre cada despertar. Era aterrador. Siempre había alguien con él, ya sea Sam o Rania. Habían tantas cosas que quería preguntar y decir, pero apenas era capaz de asentir cuando le preguntaban algo. _"¿Te duele algo?"_ No. _"¿Tienes sed?"_ Joder sí. Una vez, le picaba la barbilla a horrores y no pudo, ni por su vida, conseguir rascarse. Su mano estaba pesada y adormecida. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mover los dedos.

A veces Sam cargaba a la bebé, sino le hablaba de ella. _“Se ha bebido su leche”,_ _“está durmiendo”_ , _“hey Dean, mira, acá la traigo conmigo”._

 _No soy estúpido,_ pensaba, pero todo lo que podía hacer era asentir.

Luego, el tiempo cambió y se dio cuenta que no eran días los que pasaban, sino horas. Finalmente recuperó la consciencia de su cuerpo, mejor control de sus pensamientos y la habilidad de dormir y despertarse a voluntad. Aún estaba débil, eso lo sabía. Eso le hacía recordar en cómo se había sentido cuando le rescataron del Infierno. Lo cual no era un recuerdo agradable así que dejó de pensar en ello. El latido punzante que sentía en su estómago había disminuido y ahora solo era la sensación de dolor. Bien. ¿Sam había dicho algo sobre la maldición? Tenía algo metido en el brazo. A veces sentía una fría y líquida sensación dentro de él y sabía que tenía que ser algún medicamento vía intravenosa.

Sin embargo, pesar era agotador, así que se durmió, y por bastante tiempo, solo cuando pudo reunir la energía necesaria para beber un par de tragos de agua con una pajilla.  
Ya no tenía miedo, pero seguía preocupado. Quería sentarse, caminar, hablar, cargar a Sumiko y sentirse normal otra vez. Sentía que la había decepcionado, y ese sentimiento no se iba, aun cuando estaba dormido.

 

***

La habitación estaba casi oscura, a excepción de una luz tenue en algún lugar sobre su cabeza. Se sentía diferente, más consciente. Intentó mover la mano y pudo levantarla. Le temblaba un poco y tenía los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo, pero aun así, definitivamente era un progreso.

Se aclaró la garganta. Dios, le sabía a aliento mañanero.

— ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras y con la voz ronca.

Escuchó movimiento desde el fondo de la habitación y vio una figura moverse en la oscuridad. Sam. Cuando su hermano apareció a la vista, Dean vio que sus facciones estaban tensas por el cansancio. Tenía una ligera barba de dos días y estaba enconchado, como siempre quedaba cuando dormía en una posición incómoda.

—Hey, Dean. ¿Cómo te sentes?

—… carajos pasó?

— ¿Tienes sed?

—Sí.

Sam cogió un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche. Dean levantó las manos para agarrarlo.

—De ninguna manera tío. Ahorita tienes la fuerza de un gatito recién nacido.

 _Bien_ , pensó Dean, pero dejó que Sam le diera de beber. Había una mirada particular en los ojos de su hermano que gritaban que estaba en modo “mamá-gallina”, así que dejó que se saliera son la suya, por el momento.

El agua estaba algo caliente pero buena. Soltó la pajilla cuando terminó, irritado de ver que el simple acto de beber agua le cansara.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Dónde está Sue?

—Ella está aquí, Dean. Está durmiendo en la incubadora.

—Yo no… no puedo… ¿qué fecha es?

—Viernes 7. Son casi las cinco de la mañana. Has estado inconsciente por poco más de veinticuatro horas. Fue la maldición, Dean. Aparentemente quería volverte a la normalidad después de cumplir su meta, pero actuó demasiado rápido para que tu cuerpo lo asimilara. Empezaste a arder en fiebre, demasiado alta y… empezaste a convulsionar a causa de eso.

—Santa mierda…

Dean se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba sudando un poco.

—Sí. Fue impresionante. Rania cuidó de ti, así que probablemente ella te lo explicará mejor pero… tres horas después del nacimiento de Sue, no había rastro de que tuviste una vagi-… un canal de parto.

Dean se retorció en la cama, intentando sentir qué había cambiado. Realmente nunca pensó mucho en la última modificación que la maldición le había causado. Cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía cerca de entrar en pánico. Su vientre pudo aceptarlo, pero el canal de parto era otra cosa completamente diferente. Dean se había sentido… bueno. Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, por supuesto, ya que apenas podía admitirlo él mismo, pero se había sentido… violado. La peor parte era cuando tomaba una ducha y tenía que lavarse ahí abajo (sí, no podía ser más específico en su vocabulario, “ahí abajo” era lo mejor que podía decir sin sentirse cerca entrar en pánico). Cada vez que la toalla estaba cerca de su nueva abertura, sentía las rodillas débiles y se secaba rápida y casi frenéticamente ahí. Nunca intentó tocarlo o verlo.

… Y sí, sintió que ya no estaba. El sutil deslizamiento que solía sentir cuando movía las piernas o caderas se había ido. Le seguía doliendo, pero…

—Lo mismo pasó con el útero. Rania te hizo un ultrasonido ayer en la mañana y ya no estaba. No hay rastro siquiera de que haya estado ahí. Tu estómago está… bastante igual que antes del embarazo, y bueno… —Sam se sonrojó un poco. —Estuviste derramando calostro constantemente durante el parto, pero ahora los ductos de leche se fueron también.

—Qué bueno, —susurró Dean, tratando de luchar contra el cansancio. — ¿Entonces por qué me siento como mierda?

Sam soltó una risa nerviosa. —Tu metabolismo no pudo soportarlo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Por eso la fiebre. Estuviste a casi 41°C grados como por… dos horas y… joder, fue bastante malo, Dean. Me asusté bastante, a decir verdad. Sudabas tanto que las sábanas estaban empapadas y te deshidratabas por minutos, tu corazón latía demasiado rápido y… Rania te embutió de medicamentos y nada. Estuvimos planeando llevarte al hospital, pero luego la fiebre empezó a bajarte y mejoraste un poco.

—Ah.

¿Qué podía decir? “¿Lo siento?” Sam estaba visiblemente preocupado, pero no podía reunir fuerzas para hacer algo por ello.

—De todas maneras ya estás mejor, —dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros. —Rania dijo que le tomaría algún tiempo a tu cuerpo reponerse por completo, pero que no está tan preocupada por eso.

—Sue…

—Tío, ella está bien, en serio. La primera vez que se tomó el biberón, se lo bebió como una profesional. Ella duerme, bebe, rié, se mueve y, bueno… se hace popo. Ella está bien. ¿Quieres verla?

_Sí, sí por favor. Gracias por no hacerme decirlo._

Cuando Sam volvió con Sumiko, Dean alzó la cabeza y trató de sentarse él solo, pero le era difícil moverse, el pensar moverse. De repente se asustó, ya que Sam le preguntaría si quería cargarla, y no podía.

Pero Sam no lo hizo. Bajó la barandilla de la cama y se sentó junto a Dean con su hija en el hueco de su brazo. Ya no tenía el gorrito puesto y su suave cabello se veía casi blanco a la luz de la lámpara. La hinchazón de su rostro ya había comenzado a disminuir y Dean podía ver lo delicadas y finas que eran sus facciones. Dormía haciendo pucheros con sus labios en forma de corazón. Cuando Dean puso su mano en su vientre, ella hizo un ruido que sonaba entre un hipo y un suspiro. Sintió algo revolverse dentro suyo y estuvo una vez más a punto de llorar. Maldita sea. Se estaba volviendo todo un sentimental. Sin embargo, el solo ver a su hija le cortaba la respiración. Ella era suya. De verdad había llevado a un ser humano en su vientre. ¿Podría el pensamiento no ser abrumador?

—Se parece a ti, ¿sabes? —susurró Sam.

—Patrañas.

—Dean, en serio. Apenas tiene un día pero puedo decirlo. Rania también lo dice.

—La forma de sus ojos son más como los tuyos, —comenzó Dean, lo cual era verdad y, juzgando por la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Sam, supo que no era el único que estaba sobre-emocional por el hecho de que Sumiko se pareciera a ellos.

—Rania quería que se la llevara la próxima vez que despertaras. Debería ir, luces cansado.

Sam ya se estaba levantando, pero Dean dejó su mano sobre Sumiko. Necesitaba esto. —Espera… solo cinco minutos más, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

Sam suspiró y se volvió a acomodar. Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a tener a la bebé en sus brazos, y Dean sintió una punzada de celos pensando en que él no podía hacer siquiera eso.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el movimiento de la respiración del vientre de Sumiko bajo su mano le calmara.

 

* * *

8 _de Julio._

Tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Sam para mantener el equilibrio. Le temblaban las piernas cuando llegó al Impala y el sudor goteaba de su frente. Se sentía enfermo, débil y fuera de lugar, como si estuviera caminando entre el sueño y la realidad. 

—Me voy a sentar atrás con Sue, —le dijo a Sam, tratando de mantener su irritación a raya. 

Ya no soportaba la forma en la que su hermano le miraba, como si fuera algo frágil y precioso, listo para romperse. Sabía que se veía mal, se había visto en el espejo del baño antes. Tenía la piel de un color blanco patoso, sus ojos estaban hundidos con círculos oscuros debajo de ellos. Tenía la barba crecida y sabía que debía recortarla, pero el solo hecho de pensar en afeitarse era agotador. 

Sam le ayudó a vestirse con un pantalón de pijama que colgaba bajo sus estrechas caderas y una camisa de embarazo rodeando su plano pero suave estómago. No reconocía al hombre que le miraba, quería gritarle que se levantara y se mantuviera firme. No importaba que Rania le hubiera dicho que todo lo que necesitaba era descansar para recuperar fuerzas. Ella le había prescrito unos batidos multivitamínicos con alto nivel de proteína, palmeándole el hombro. —Sé que no quieres, pero tienes que darte algo de tiempo, Dean. 

Sí, claro. Tiempo. La paciencia de Dean había sido puesta a prueba durante estos nueve meses y no podía soportarlo más, quería tanto sentirse como él mismo que dolía. 

Se sentó en el asiento trasero con la ayuda de Sam y esperó a su hermano mientras iba a traer a Sumiko. Aún era temprano pero ya hacía calor y estaba soleado. La luz hizo que sus ojos lagrimearan, y maldijo a su cuerpo que seguía traicionándolo.

Vio a Sam en el porche, meciendo a la bebé que estaba en su mecedora mientras hablaba con Rania. Dean pudo ver por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano: estaban hablando de él.

Por supuesto que hablaban de él. El pobre y debilucho Dean que necesitaba que lo cuidaran, que ni siquiera podía cargar a su hija recién nacida.

Apretó la mandíbula y dejó que el resentimiento le inundara, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su garganta. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Sam, pero no podía evitarlo.

La puerta del impala se abrió de repente y Sam se metió al auto asegurando primero la silla de Sumiko, luego miró a Dean con el flequillo cayéndole en los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Listo para ir a casa?

—Sí.

—Ok, —Sam se inclinó para acomodar la manta de Sumiko. —Ya nos vamos a casa, cariño, —le susurró con ternura, luego salió y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

El familiar ronroneo del auto puso a Dean de mejor humor. Se quedó observando a su hija, su pequeña carita rodeada por la sábana y un gorrito azul pálido cubriéndole la cabecita. Iba succionando su chupete con los ojos moviéndose bajo sus párpados. Dean no podía apartar la mirada, preguntándose si alguna vez sería capaz de estar cerca de ella sin sentirse tan abrumado. _¿Quién eres?_ Pensó, tomando una de las pequeñas manitos de Sumiko (temblando, aún temblaba maldita sea). La verdad era que no sabía quién era ella: su hija, sí, y la de Sam también. La nieta de John y Mary Winchester. Una niña, saludable, quién podría o no tener sangre de demonio en ella. Era un misterio para él, un ser humano que ahora estaba separado de él.

_Por favor no dejes que arruine esto. Por favor._

No se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido hasta que Sam le despertó moviéndole el hombro. Ya estaban en casa. Sue se retorcía y gemía en su asiento. Su chupete se había caído en el hueco de sus piernas, dejando una marca roja sobre su boca.

—Sí, lo sé bebé, —le arrulló Sam, quitando el seguro de la silla. —La llevaré adentro y luego vengo a ayudarte, —le dijo a Dean.

Y Dean solo pudo asentir, ya que sabía que no podría caminar hacia la casa por sí mismo. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar a su hija quejándose cuando estaba justo delante de su nariz.

Sam no se pudo callar mientras entraban a la casa, hablándole sobre de organización, limpieza, leche materna y ciclos de sueños. Todo lo que Dean pensaba era en acostarse y dormir. Se negó a la oferta de Sam en dormirse en el sofá. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver todo lo que Sam hacía y él no podía hacer?

 

***

Dean durmió casi todo el día las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Sam tuvo que despertarlo para que bebiera y comiera algo. A veces escuchaba los suaves llantos de Sumiko en las etapas más ligeras de su sueño. Al caer la noche, se dio cuenta que Sam se había instalado en el primer piso con la bebé para dormir, probablemente para dejarle descansar. Todavía le enojaba.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche y escuchó ruidos desde el primer piso: los suaves susurros de Sam, los quejidos de Sumiko, cosas moviéndose en la cocina. Probablemente era la hora del biberón de su hija. Se quedó en la oscuridad, escuchando, con el cuerpo dolorido por estar demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. No confiaba en sí mismo para bajar solo, aunque quisiera. Extrañaba a su bebé. Era extraño y deprimente el vacío que sentía, como si se la hubiesen arrebatado. Anhelaba tenerla en sus brazos.

No llamó a Sam, no quiso molestarlo, encontrando razones estúpidas para no pedirle ayuda. En vez de eso esperó, y la casa estuvo en silencio de nuevo. Se levantó solo después de eso, apoyándose en los muebles y las paredes para ir al baño. No se vio al espejo. Se sentía sucio, ya que solo le habían limpiado con una esponja después del parto (y sí, era tan humillante a como sonaba).

Orinó sin hacer ruido, seguro de que Sam subiría gritándole con los brazos en el aire que no era seguro, que Dean se pudo haber caído y roto el cuello o algo tan estúpido como eso. Le faltaba el aire cuando regresó a la cama, sin estar seguro de haber podido mantenerse otro minuto en pie.

—Maldita sea, —gruñó, jalando la sábana para cubrirse, sintiendo que estaba a punto de romper en llanto de la frustración ahí mismo.

Pero se quedó dormido al instante. Otra vez.

 

***

Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando se despertó. Sam estaba inclinado sobre él, con las facciones tensas y unos círculos azules bajo sus ojos, lucía preocupado y cansado.

—Hola dormilón. ¿Te sientes bien para bajar a comer?

Dean asintió, tratando de quitarse esa persistente sensación de cansancio. Se sentó solo, apartando la mano de Sam. Vio el dolor en los ojos de Sam y sintió una pizca de culpa.

—No estoy inválido, ¿lo sabes, no? —gruñó.

—Lo sé.

El tono de Sam fue de disculpa. Genial. Más lástima.

Después de un viaje al baño, Sam le llevó hacia la cocina donde calentó un poco de sopa y le preparó toda una taza de frutas y vegetales con queso. Dean quería agradecerle por su esfuerzo, en serio quería, pero las palabras se quedaban estancadas en su garganta, así que solo se sentó cerca de donde estaba Sumiko sentada. Se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la cabeza, tomándose su tiempo en sentir su dulce aroma. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y gruñía despacio, agitando torpemente las manos.

—Sé que tienes hambre preciosa, pero aún falta media hora para tu próximo biberón, —dijo Sam, sirviéndole a Dean su sopa.

— ¿Ha estado bien? —preguntó Dean, mirando su sopa sin apetito.

—Sí. Ahora se bebe una onza y media. ¡Y deberías escucharla eructar! Es imposible que una persona tan pequeña haga semejante ruido. —Sam sonrió nervioso y se bebió una cucharada de sopa. — ¿Y tú cómo vas?

Dean se encogió de hombros y se comió un palito de zanahoria. Sabía a papel.

—Dean, yo no… no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Con qué?

—Tú no… te ves bien. No del todo.

 _No ahora Sam, no hagas esto ahora por favor,_ pensó Dean, Sue comenzó a llorar y Sam se olvidó incluso que intentó iniciar una conversación. No importaba lo que hiciera, la bebé no paraba y cada vez lloraba más fuerte, con su carita roja y arrugada y la boca abierta. Sam se puso de pie para cargarla, arrullándola mientras hervía su biberón en una olla. Todo lo que Dean podía hacer era observar inquieto, nervioso y frustrado. Sam se volvió a sentar con la bebé y Sam rozó la punta de la mamadera contra sus labios hasta que lo sintió y cerró la boca ansiosamente alrededor de el. Sam parecía casi a gusto con todo eso, aun cuando Sue solo tenía tres días de nacida.

Esa como si Dean fuese un intruso. Sam y Sumiko congeniaban mientras él dormía.

Apartando el tazón, Dean abrió su batido de proteínas y se lo bebió de un solo trago, sabiendo que Sam no le dejaría en paz si no comía algo.

—Voy a tomar una ducha, —anunció, levantándose lentamente, agarrándose de la silla para sostenerse.

Sam suspiró. — ¿Al menos podrías esperar quince minutos a que Sue termine su biberón? Luego podré ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

— ¡Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, Dean! No quiero tener que llevarte de vuelta donde Rania porque te golpeaste la cabeza cayéndote. Y si eres demasiado terco para-

— ¡Ay, Jesús! Pues lo siento taaanto por interferir en tu tan pesada agenda, Sam, —dijo Dean sarcástico. —Después de todo, solo he parido a tu hija, nada importante. No quisiera molestarte ahora que he cumplido mi propósito.

Oh Dios. Esa fue probablemente una de las más hirientes y estúpidas cosas que Dean pudo haber dicho. Incluso aunque lo sabía mientras lo decía, y por la forma en los que los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas, Dean podía decir que había batido su récord. Todo lo que Dean pudo hacer fue reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba para volver a la cama. Se tumbó boca abajo y dejó que sus latidos se ralentizaran, pensó que nunca volvería a dormir, que había descansado lo suficiente en toda esa semana, pero el cansancio le llenó otra vez y su último pensamiento consciente fue que había sido un real imbécil.

Lo cual, en lo que a él respectaba, era algo que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia.

 

***

Estaba en un cuarto de motel con Sammy. Solos. Papá dijo que solo saldría por media hora ya que necesitaban comida. Dean tenía seis años y cuidaba de Sammy. Su hermanito había estado despierto y John le había dicho que dormiría todo el rato. Su papá sabía que podía contar con él, seguía diciéndole que era el mejor ayudante del mundo.

Pero Sammy se despertó un rato después que papá se fuera, y estaba de mal humor –siempre estaba de mal humor cuando despertaba de una siesta-. Se sentó en la cama y llamó a papá y luego comenzó a llorar, con grandes lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y moco saliéndole de la nariz. Se colgó del cuello de Dean, llorando más alto y más fuerte, llamando a Papá y Dean no podía hacer que se calmara. Intentó darle su biberón, encontró un paquete de galletas en la mochila e intentó dárselas, pero Sammy las tiró al piso y se tumbó boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la almohada, llorando como si Papá hubiera desaparecido para siempre. Dean se acostó junto a él e intentó callarle, a punto de llorar. Sabía que estaba en problemas. Papá le decía a menudo que un bebé llorando llamaba la atención y que ellos no querían eso. Llamar la atención era peligroso ya que Papá tenía trabajo importante qué hacer y que los “malos” los encontrarían si Sammy lloraba por mucho tiempo. ¿Y si los malos encontraban a Dean y Sammy mientras Papá seguía afuera? ¿Y si se los llevaban? Dean envolvió a Sammy con su brazo y le rogó. —Por favor detente. Por favor, Sammy. Estoy aquí, ¿sí? Papá vendrá pronto, te lo prometo bebé.

—… Sammy, —dijo Dean con la voz rasposa, encontrándose a sí mismo sentado en su cama, con la oscuridad rodeándolo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ordenar su cabeza. Miró hacia la mesita de noche y vio medio sorprendido que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Esa sensación de urgencia que había sentido en su sueño no se iba. Porque…

Porque Sammy seguía llorando.

No. Sammy no. Sue. Gritaba con el desespero de una bebé cansada y enojada, con voz ronca y cruda.

Dean se puso de pie y siguió el sonido abajo. Venía de la sala. Al entrar al corredor, tuvo que pasar por diferentes obstáculos para llegar a su meta: una canasta de ropa sucia, un paquete abierto de toallitas húmedas para bebés y una bolsa plástica que dejaba escapar un olor muy reconocible: pañal sucio.

La sala era un caos, pero Dean apenas se tomó el tiempo para notarlo. Sam caminaba de arriba abajo, cargando a una sollozante y gritona Sumiko. Dean no podía decidir cuál de los dos se veía más miserable, ya que Sam estaba llorando también, con enormes lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Dean se dio cuenta en cuán cansado y agotado lucía, en cómo los tres últimos días debieron ser duros para él.

— ¿Dean? —dijo Sam mirándole. —Joder, Dean, no quise despertarte.

—Está bien, Sammy. He dormido suficiente, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo… joder… no sé. Ella no deja de llorar y… le cambié el pañal, le di de comer, la bañé y no se detiene y… no quiere el chupete y no sé qué más hacer y…

Sam se sorbió los mocos. Parecía un niño perdido en el cuerpo de un gigante. Dean se le acercó y tomó a la bebé en sus brazos. — ¿Quieres que lo intente?

— ¿Estás seguro que-

—No te lo ofrecería si no estuviera seguro.

Sam acomodó a Sue en los brazos de Dean. Su pequeño cuerpecito estaba caliente a través de la tela del pijama, tenía la carita roja y congestionada. Y ahí estaba. Al fin la tenía en sus brazos. La había cargado por nueve meses y finalmente la tenía en sus brazos. Era incluso más liviana de lo que pensaba, su cabeza reposaba en la curvatura de su codo y sus pies apenas le llegaban a la muñeca. —Hey, vamos, ¿qué pasa cariño? Estás molesta, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a acunarla suavemente en sus brazos, sobándole la espalda con sus dedos. Todavía lloraba, tan viva, esperando que la cuidaran y que su padre hiciera todo bien en el mundo. Dean empezó a caminar por la casa. Se sentía mejor, -no del todo bien, estaba lejos de eso, pero ya no tan mal como el día anterior-. Los llantos de Sumiko empezaron a disminuir. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió sus grandes ojos azul oscuro, con su labio inferior aun temblando. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. —Luces tan miserable bebé. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes por qué te quejas tanto, ¿eh? Estás cansada, eso es todo.

Cogió el chupete de la mesa de la cocina y se lo ofreció. Le tomó algo de persuasión pero finalmente lo tomó y comenzó a chupar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. —Ahí tienes, —le susurró Dean, volviendo a la sala donde Sam estaba sentado en el sofá, luciendo cansado y aturdido, con las lágrimas secándosele en las mejillas. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Dean a través de su flequillo.

—Se calló.

—Sí. Supongo que solo estaba algo cansada o algo.

—Bien. —Sam puso su rostro en sus manos y suspiró audiblemente. —La cargaste por… cinco minutos más o menos y se calló. Me siento tan… torpe con ella. La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber cómo hacer esto?

—Hey, cálmate. Probablemente se calmó porque estoy menos estresado que tú. Estaba cansada, eso es todo, y tú también. Tú eras el que me leía toda esa mierda sobre los bebés reaccionando a nuestros estados de ánimo. Y, por cierto, creo que has hecho un trabajo excelente con ella. 

Sam sonrió. — ¿Eso crees? 

—Totalmente. Has estado lidiando con ella y conmigo siento un imbécil durante los últimos tres días, así que…

—Dean, siento lo de hace rato. Debí haber-

— ¿Qué? ¿Dejar a Sumiko en la cocina porque no podía esperar? Vamos Sammy, soy yo el que necesita disculparse.

Dean se acomodó en la esquina del sofá antes de que sus brazos empezaran a temblar de nuevo. Sumiko estaba casi dormida. La acostó en su pecho, con su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en un ritmo constante. — ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un par de horas? Yo la cuidaré.

Sam frunció el ceño, aún inseguro.

—Te llamaré si necesito ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok. —Sam asintió y bostezó. El levantarse parecía una tarea difícil para él. Caminó hacia las escaleras con pasos lentos y frotándose los ojos como un niño.

Lo cual dejaba a Dean solo en la sala con su hija. Cogió la vieja manta del impala que estaba en el sofá y los cubrió a ambos con ella, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la bebé, sintiendo su pequeño pecho elevarse por su respiración y su cabecita latiendo. Se sentía en casa.

—Te amo demasiado, —murmuró, besando la suave cabellera de Sumiko.

Cuando Sam despertó dos horas después, les encontró a ambos dormidos en el sofá, una suave sonrisa aún permanecía en los labios de Dean.

 

* * *

_Hampton Falls, 12 de Julio._

Sumiko estaba en su cama, retorciéndose y parpadeando, con la boca abierta como lo hacía cada vez que quería chupar algo. Dean le limpió el trasero, haciéndole gruñir cuando la fría toallita hizo contacto con su piel.

—Hey, fuiste tú que hizo este apestoso desastre, no me culpes a mí, —dijo, metiendo la toallita en el pañal sucio y cerrándola con los sujetadores todavía pegajosos. Luego deslizó el pañal limpio debajo de ella y lo ató, evitando cuidadosamente su pequeño ombligo aún negruzco que se caería en un par de días. Dios, se estaba haciendo jodidamente bueno en eso de cambiar pañales. Siempre aprendía rápido. —Ahí está, todo listo Sumi, —añadió, y porque estaba seguro de que Sam abajo no lo escucharía, sopló una pedorreta en su vientre tembloroso, sobresaltándola. Su delgada pierna se estiró cómicamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Dean dejó escapar una risa tranquila.

—Lo siento linda. No pude evitarlo.

Le abrochó los botones del mameluco, luego hizo lo mismo con el pijama. Era el traje favorito de Sam: amarillo y suave, con un sol de aspecto ridículo bordado en el pecho. Y sí, Dean admitía que su hija se miraba preciosa con el.

— ¿Lista para ir a la cama? —le preguntó suavemente, cargando a Sumiko.

Sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando. Dean cogió el chupón de la cuna. Ella lo agarró casi inmediatamente con su pequeña y rosada boca. —Ok, ahora bebé, ¿qué quieres escuchar? Supongo que algo de Lynyrd Skynyrd, ¿eh? ¿Tengo razón o no?

Dean arrullaba a Sumiko, cambiando de un pie a otro para mantener un ritmo suave mientras tarareaba _Free Bird_ tan suave como podía. Luego la puso en la cuna, meciéndola cuando comenzó a moverse otra vez. Le colocó la manta encima y le besó la frente.

—Ahí está. Tú descansa cariño.

Encendió el monitor para bebés y salió de la habitación.

Se dio una ducha rápida. Sumiko no dormiría mucho y quería pasar ese pequeño rato con su Sammy. Se sentía mejor, no al cien porciento por supuesto, pero sus fuerzas estaban volviendo. Había perdido bastante masa muscular durante el embarazo -eso no se arreglaría con la finalización de la maldición-. Tan pronto como se sintiera lo suficientemente mejor, planeaba comenzar a ejercitarse. No sabía cómo iría el resto de su vida, si Sam y el abandonarían la caza para siempre pero, mantenerse en forma había sido una constante para Dean, como todo lo que su padre le había enseñado.

Se lavó el vientre, no pudo evitar restregarse más de lo necesario. No había ninguna señal de que hubiera tenido un bebé ahí, incluso si el músculo seguía blando y la piel flácida, su estómago seguía plano. El complicado sentimiento de vacío eventualmente se iría. Suponía que cada mujer que hubiera dado a luz sentiría lo mismo.

Se le unió a Sam abajo. El sol se estaba poniendo, dándole una sombra anaranjada a todo. Encontró a su hermano en la sala, sentado en el piso doblando la pequeñísima ropa de bebé recién lavada. Era gracioso el ver a ese gigante tan concentrado en su tarea, con los pijamas sobre la mesa del café mientras intentaba unir las dos mangas con sus enormes dedos, con la lengua asomándose en sus labios y las cejas fruncidas en concentración.

Dean se aseguró de que el receptor del monitor para bebés en la mesa estuviera encendido, luego se sentó junto a Sam, suspirando.

—Hey.

—Hey.

— ¿Tienes problemas con eso?

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Hey, tenemos un trato: pañales sucios a cambio de doblar la ropa.

— ¿Está dormida?

—No lo sé, aunque está tranquila.

Sam sonrió y se tomó un descanso, recostándose en el sofá y quitándose el pelo de la cara. Aún tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Dean suponía que ambos los tendrían hasta que Sumiko durmiera de corrido toda una noche.

—Debemos apurarnos, —dijo Dean.

— ¿Apurarnos?

—Antes que ella se despierte de nuevo.

Entonces, Dean besó a Sam en la boca, un largo y profundo beso que tuvo a Sam gimiendo en segundos. Sonrió. —Quiero follarte Sammy.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes lo suficientemente bien para…

—Joder, sí. Quiero inclinarte en el reposabrasos y estar dentro de ti, ¿qué dices?

La respuesta de Sam fue levantarse y comenzar a desvestirse. Cuando se sacó los calzoncillos, Dean vio que su polla ya estaba semi-erecta y dura entre sus piernas. Dean se mordió el labio inferior y se quitó la ropa también, masturbándose un poco sin apartar la vista del sugerente cuerpo de Sam. Dios, era hermoso, tenía ese tipo de belleza que era ruda y tosca y Sam no era consciente de ello, no era consciente de la forma en la que podía enloquecer a Dean con una mirada o un simple movimiento de caderas o de sus largas y bellas piernas. Pero lo verdaderamente asombroso de Sam era el cómo combinaba toda esa rudeza con una ternura inocente y siempre presente.

Se besaron y se tocaron el uno al otro en el sofá. Era la primera vez que hacían algo sexual desde que apareció el canal de parto de Dean y estaba hambriento, hambriento de su Sammy. Quería todo de él, al padre de su hija, a su hermano, a su amante.

Estaba tan duro y ansioso, no dejaba de pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Sam, mordiéndolo, rasguñándolo. Sam le miraba con esos intensos ojos oscuros, como si Dean fuera todo su mundo, y Dean nunca podría tener suficiente. Siempre había sido adicto al hombre que veía reflejado en los ojos de Sam.

—Inclínate en el reposabrazos, —murmuró en el oído de Sam, besándole y succionándole el lóbulo.

—El lubricante está bajo el sofá, —dijo Sam, acomodándose.

— ¿Qué?

—Supuse que… —Sam jadeó. —Que si iba a pasar algo no sería en nuestra habitación donde Sue estuviera durmiendo.

—Amo cómo piensas, Sammy, —Dean rio, cogiendo el tuvo medio vacío debajo del sofá.

Empezó a preparar a Sam, haciéndolo lo más despacio que podía para no lastimarlo. Había pasado bastante tiempo y Dean quería que se sintiera bien para él.

Pero Sam tenía otros planes; Dean podía decirlo por la forma en la que meneaba sus caderas, empalándose con los dedos dentro de él.

—Vamos Dean, hazlo de una puta vez, —gruñó, y había tanta necesidad en su voz que Dean tuvo que apretarse la base de la polla para no correrse ahí mismo.

Trabajó rápido, añadiendo un tercer dedo, luego un cuarto y moviéndolos en forma de tijeras en el culo de Sam hasta que no pudo soportarlo. Estaba goteando, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y la polla bien parada contra su vientre. Sin más advertencia, se arrodilló en el sofá y se alineó, agarrando con firmeza una de las caderas de Sam. Lo penetró de una larga y firme estocada, sonriendo a los suaves gemidos de Sam.

— ¿Quieres que te espere? —preguntó, temblando de deseo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su pecho en toda la espalda de Sam.

—Te mataré lentamente si lo haces, —le gruñó Sam sobre su hombro.

—Qué agresivo.

—Te encanta.

Dean sonrió satisfecho y movió las caderas un poco, fingiendo indiferencia. —Meh.

—Deeeeeeean, —suplicó Sam, su voz se escuchó como un chillido por el que Dean iba a molestarlo después.

Dean se inclinó y presionó su boca húmeda y caliente en la parte posterior del cuerpo de Sam.  —Está bien cariño.

Dean no iba a durar mucho. Comenzó a embestir a Sam, apenas conteniéndose, doblándose sobre su hermano para besar y chupar la piel sensible de su cuello, susurrándole obscenidades al oído. _Dios, se sentía taaaaaan bien._ Lo había extrañado demasiado. Bajos y guturales gruñidos salían desde su garganta y el placer se acumulaba rápido en su vientre. —Estoy cerca, Sammy. —jadeó, agarrando el miembro de su hermano.

—Sí vamos, hazme venir, —susurró Sam, moviendo las caderas para masturbarse a sí mismo con la mano de Dean.

Dean le embistió más rápido, empujándose más duro dentro de Sam. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse. No sería capaz de aguantar. No podía. Necesitaba correrse. Necesitaba…

Sam dejó salir un largo y roto sollozo cuando su polla se hinchó repentinamente en la mano de Dean, y luego se estaba corriendo, temblando en el sofá, gimiendo el nombre de Dean.

Dean dejó salir un ronco grito, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pero la intensidad de su orgasmo se apoderó por completo de él y se dejó llevar, con el sudor mezclándose con el de su hermano. Colapsó sobre Sam, quién ya estaba laxo y blandengue en el sofá, e intentó recuperar el aliento.

—Joder, cómo extrañaba esto, —dijo Dean, jadeando.

—Yo igual, —murmuró Sam con pereza. —Realmente lo extrañaba.

Se acomodaron en el sofá, Sam siendo casi imposiblemente la gran cuchara pequeña con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Dean. Estaban todos pegajosos, hechos un desastre y la sala olía a sexo. Dean sonrió y se dejó llevar, pensaba en que ya se sentía como él mismo de nuevo, pensaba en cuán bueno era tener el control, el cuidar a Sam de cualquier manera posible. De su Sammy y su hija.

Unos minutos después, un ruido estático salió del monitor para bebés, seguido de una serie de gemidos sordos y agudos. Dean se sentó y meneó la cabeza vigorosamente, listo para ir por su hija, pero Sam ya se estaba poniendo el bóxer y los jeans. —Yo cuidaré de ella. Has estado despierto todo el día y-

—Sam, estoy bien.

—Lo sé, solo… déjame hacerlo. La traeré aquí a la sala. Ah, y vístete, no querrás traumar a nuestra pobre hija de por vida, —añadió Sam antes de ir a la habitación.

En menos de un minuto después, Dean escuchó un alboroto y un crujido en el monitor, luego escuchó la voz de Sam. —Está bien, está bien mi amor, papi está aquí. ¿Qué pasa Sue? ¿Te asustaste al despertarte sola, eso fue? Ya, ya, está bien, ven conmigo bebé. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti. Siempre.

Sí, Sam siempre estaría ahí para Sue. Siempre. Y para él también.

Dean cerró los ojos y sonrió.


	18. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y al fin hemos terminado! Joder, no puedo creer que ya haya acabado, ésta fue la primer longfic que he traducido y me ha llevado más de un año *se sacude los mocos* ay, simplememte tenía que traducirla, esta fic es la biblia del mpreg (a menos para mí xd) y sencillamente es hermosísima. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por acompañarme en el trayecto de esta historia, gracias por esperar cada capítulo... mil gracias, en serio /.\ no se preocupen, que esta es la primera parte de la serie, así que tenemos más de Sammy, Deannie y Sumiko para rato c:
> 
> ¡buenos días/tardes/noches!

**Epílogo.**

 

Tener a un recién nacido es como vivir en una dimensión paralela del “mundo real”, había leído Sam en un libro sobre embarazos. No comes, vives o duermes como todos los demás; lo haces cuando puedes, ya que el único horario que puedes seguir es el del bebé.

Y era verdad, en lo que a Sam se refería. Más sin embargo, él no creía que estuvieran lidiando con esto de la misma forma que otros padres hacían. No es que ellos fueran mejores, de ninguna manera, pero siempre habían vivido en una dimensión paralela, comparado con la gente normal. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a la falta de sueño, a comer cuando podían, a adaptarse a nuevas situaciones. Es de lo que sus vidas siempre se han tratado.

Sam había perdido su trabajo después de faltar tres días seguidos después que Sue naciera, pero no le importó. A Dean tampoco. Tenían suficiente dinero para pasar hasta mediados de septiembre, ya que no le tuvieron que pagar al anestesiólogo para el parto. Todavía habría tiempo para buscar otro trabajo. Dean le decía que encontraría algo, pero incluso si Sam no lo decía, esperaba encontrar trabajo primero. No creía que Dean fuera capaz de pasar demasiado tiempo alejado de Sue tan pronto después del parto. No que él alguna vez lo admitiera, pero parecía que la maldición había creado un profundo lazo entre Sue y Dean.

Tendrían tiempo para hacer planes futuros. La casa era suya hasta finales de Diciembre, lo cual les daba tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con el resto de sus vidas. Parecía que tanto Sam como Dean tenían un acuerdo tácito de tomarse las cosas con calma hasta el final del verano.

Sumiko estaba bien. Rania les había seguido a ella y a Dean cuidadosamente después del parto. Su hija ahora pesaba siete libras con cinco onzas. Tenía un expresivo y casi gracioso rostro en forma de corazón, el cabello seguía creciéndole, lacio y delgado, sus ojos seguían siendo azul oscuros, se miraban tan grandes en sus rasgos delicados.

De hecho, Sumiko se parecía bastante a Dean (aunque éste dijera que tenía los ojos y hoyuelos de Sam), cosa que tuvieron en cuenta cuando decidieron qué historia iban a contar. Había sido difícil; habían peleado más de una vez. Pero los hechos eran simples, no podían decir que habían encontrado a Sue en una cacería. Ella tenía que ser la hija de Dean. Nadie creería que no estuvieran emparentados. Sam no sabía el por qué su hermano estaba tan reacio a ir con esa idea hasta que Dean le había gritado una noche. — ¡Porque es jodidamente injusto para ti, Sam! Es por eso. Joder, quiero que ella sepa que soy su papá, pero si eso significa que tú renuncies a ella, prefiero que piense que la encontramos en algún lugar y que la adoptamos. De esa manera estamos iguales.

Emocionalmente, Sam estaba medio de acuerdo con Dean. El pensar que Sumiko nunca sabría que él era su otro padre biológico desataba un fuego ardiente en su alma que no dejaba de quemarle, pero tenían que pensar en ella primero, en lo que era mejor para ella.

—Dean, —había dicho con determinación. —Crecí sin ningún recuerdo de una madre. Siempre la extrañé, aunque nunca la hubiera conocido. Siempre hubo un espacio vacío dentro de mí que no podía ser llenado… que nunca será llenado, de hecho. Sumiko crecerá creyendo que su madre no la quiso, depende de lo que le digamos. Se la va a pasar extrañando a alguien que no existe… ¿y me dices que estás dispuesto a hacer doble ese sufrimiento y no solo darle uno, sino dos padres a los cual extrañar? ¿Es eso justo para ella?

Y eso había sido todo. Su nombre en su certificado de nacimiento era Sumiko Mary Winchester.

Padre: Dean Winchester.  
Madre: Sarah Smith.

Un nombre común que Sam había elegido. Se sentía sucio e incorrecto, el hacer toda esta mentira para su hija recién nacida, pero supuso que era mejor esta dulce mentira que decirle la verdad.

Una semana después que Sumiko nació, Dean llamó a Bobby, hablándole por primera vez desde que quedó embarazado. No había sido fácil para él, pero lo hizo, le dijo a Bobby que ya se sentía mejor y que pensaban volver al trabajo pero que tenían “algo que resolver primero”. Era necesario para seguir con el resto de la historia.

Sam había hecho la siguiente llamada, otra semana después, listo para confrontar las preguntas y sospechas de Bobby. La cosa con la que Dean tenía que “resolver” fue una llamada que Dean había recibido de una antigua amante diciéndole que tenía una hija recién nacida. Estuvieron con ella al instante. La madre no quería criar a la bebé ya que quería continuar con su beca y tener terminar su carrera universitaria. Le habían hecho una prueba de ADN asegurándose que la bebé era de Dean. Él había decidido criarla. No sabían que harían a partir de entonces, pero tenían a la bebé con ellos.

Bobby había estado bastante tranquilo y no hizo muchas preguntas, lo cual era más aterrador que la alternativa. Les había invitado a ir a verlo para hablar personalmente ya que obviamente lo necesitaban, pero Sam y Dean no querían viajar tan largo con una recién nacida, así que Sam le había invitado a él a su casa. Bobby dijo que vendría dentro de una semana o algo.

Dean había estado nervioso por eso.

—Lo tendremos que hacer tarde o temprano, —le había respondido Sam. —Hemos engañado a Bobby lo suficiente, Dean.

Eso fue lo único que les molestó ya que, a decir verdad, sus vidas eran mucho mejor -lo cual no era difícil comparado con los últimos tres años-. Sus vidas habían dado un giro tan diferente que Sam a veces tenía problemas para terminárselo de creer.

Una noche, Sam se despertó por los llantos de Sumiko. Cuando dormía, Dean la oía primero la mayoría de las veces y le daba su biberón sin despertar a Sam.

Completamente despierto y algo frustrado al ver que su hermano no le había despertado a como había insistido, Sam fue abajo para encontrar a Dean cambiándole el pañal a Sumiko en el sofá. Su biberón vacío estaba en la mesita para café a la par de una taza de café.

Dean le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a Sumiko, que seguía llorando, molesta y casada, mientras la vestía con certeros pero lentos movimientos. Tenía los ojos vidriosos por la falta de sueño y bostezaba tanto que Sam podía escuchar su quijada crujir.

— ¿Por qué no me levantaste Dean?

—Porque yo ya estaba despierto. No tenía sentido que te despertara a ti también, —Dean se encogió de hombros y terminó de envolver a Sumiko con la sábana. Sam agarró a la bebé y se sentó junto a su hermano, arrullando a Sumiko.

—En serio Sam, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? —preguntó Dean de repente, frotándose los ojos.

— ¿Quién?

—Papá. Eras un bebé, yo tenía cuatro jodidos años. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera ocurrírsele el viajar con nosotros de un lado para otro?

—Eh, no lo sé.

—Estaba loco, eso era, —declaró Dean. — ¿Cómo pudo lidiar con ambos? Quiero decir, ambos somos dos adultos mayores y a duras penas podemos con una niña.

—No creo que pensara en eso cuando se fue. Mamá acababa de morir. Había visto algo que le cambió la forma de ver el mundo. Estaba afligido y asustado.

—Sí, —murmuró Dean dudoso.

—Hombre, ¿qué te puedo decir? ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que defienda a Papá? Creo que el primer año o algo se mudó mucho menos. Pasábamos bastante tiempo en la casa de Caleb y el Pastor Jim, ¿recuerdas? Jim solía hablarnos sobre eso.

—Tengo algunos recuerdos, —concordó Dean. Luego su rostro se endureció y apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos se tornaron de ese particular tono verde brillante que adquirían cada vez que Dean estaba enojado e intentaba controlarse. — ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? Llevamos a Sue donde Rania hace dos días y toda su rutina se jodió. Estuvo molesta y cansada todo el día. Papá nos hacía esto a casi a diario y ya era lo bastante difícil para mí lidiar con la muerte de mamá, ¿sabes? Joder, aún recuerdo el cómo no podía entender que ella se había ido para siempre, aunque lo intentara. Papá tuvo que irse y me quitó todo lo que pudo haber hecho que sobrellevara mejor la muerte de Mamá. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Solo porque habían monstruos en la oscuridad? Que se joda. Mírala Sammy. ¿Quieres criara como una soldado, enseñarle a tenerle miedo a todo, a no confiar en nadie? ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Que Papá estaba jodido de la cabeza. Desde el nacimiento de Sue, desearía que reviviera para patearle el culo.

Sam no sabía si el agotamiento era el responsable por este repentino estallido o si había algo más. A pesar que Dean había estado volviendo a su viejo yo desde el parto, habían algunos cambios en él, no muchos, pero los había. Sam no podía asegurarlo al cien porciento, pero no podía negar que Dean estaba diferente; un poco más tranquilo, un poco menos inquieto. No habían cazado nada desde hace diez meses ahora. Dean básicamente se había quedado en casa por la mitad de ese tiempo. Para ser honestos, Sam pensó que esa ansia por moverse, aunque no sea por un trabajo sino por una vida más activa se manifestaría más rápido después del nacimiento de Sumiko. Pero era al contrario, Dean parecía disfrutar incluso más la vida doméstica que vivían. Había empezado a ejercitarse todas las mañanas y trabajar en el exterior de la casa: cortar el césped y los árboles, limpiar. A veces miraba hacia el exterior y suspiraba satisfecho, con el cielo claro iluminando sus ojos y su rostro lleno de pecas nuevas que las horas bajo el sol le había dado.

Al contrario de Sam, Dean no había llevado una vida normal desde los cuatro años y había un profundo dolor en el estómago de Sam cada vez que veía a Dean disfrutando de hasta las cosas más pequeñas. Pensó que Dean se había dado cuenta también, pero en un nivel diferente.

Era como si de repente todos los miedos e inseguridades de Dean, la ira y el sufrimiento que había vivido de niño y que había embotellado en algún rincón profundo volvieran a él. Por supuesto, siempre se había sentido responsable por el bienestar de Sam y había sido mucho más un padre para él más que su hermano, pero también había sido un niño en ese entonces. Ahora con casi treinta años y con una hija, se podía identificar a sí mismo con ella.

Si la llegada de Sumiko significaba que Dean pudiera arreglar algunos traumas infantiles con los que seguía luchando, Sam tenía toda la intención de apoyarlo. Después de su repentino estallido, Sam no le presionó con preguntas como un psiquiatra mediocre. Lo dejó pasar, y usó otra forma para hacerle saber a Dean que le había escuchado, siguió hablando y bromeando e incluso le acarició tiernamente. Su hermano nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Cuánto dolía literalmente sentir a la gente que más amamos. Lo mismo aplicaba a Sumiko. Sam sentía su corazón más grande y pesado. En buena forma.  


 

* * *

_Hampton Falls, 28 de Julio._

Una suave lluvia había comenzado a caer desde temprano en la mañana y continuaba de vez en cuando bajo un nublado cielo y la temperatura oscilaba a los 23 °C. A primeras horas de la tarde la casa estaba más limpia de lo que lo había estado desde el nacimiento de Sumiko y ambos hermanos estaban sentados en el porche esperando que Bobby llegara. Sumiko estaba dormida en su mecedora entre sus sillas. Sam leía un libro titulado “Cómo Estimular a tu Hijo Recién Nacido”, del cual Dean disfrutaba molestarlo con él. Aunque hoy no. Estaba nervioso por la visita de Bobby, había estado tenso y melancólico desde que se despertaron esta mañana, relajándose un poco solo en presencia de Sumiko.

Ambos sabían que iban a ser interrogados tarde o temprano y Sam se había ofrecido a enfrentarlo él solo, a lo cual su hermano le dijo. —Hey, no soy un cobarde. No necesito que me cubras. —Sin embargo, Sam sabía cómo se sentía realmente su hermano y si tenía la oportunidad de lidiar con esa difícil conversación solo con Bobby, lo haría.

— ¿Sabías que cuando Sumiko cumpla los tres años, su cerebro habrá generado cerca de mil trillones de conecciones neuronales?

—Sí, —respondió Dean distraído.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Qué?

—No me estás escuchando.

—Es que no eres nada interesante.

—Dean, intento-

—Cállate. —Dean se pudo de pie. —Oigo un auto, ¿escuchas?

Sam escuchó cuidadosamente. —Sí.

—Ay mierda, ya está aquí.

Efectivamente, el viejo auto de Bobby se apareció en menos de diez segundos después. Sam se puso de pie y se le unió a Dean en el escalón inferior de la escalera del porche. Él fue el primero en ver que su viejo amigo no venía solo. Ellen estaba sentada en el asiento copiloto.

—Ellen está con él, Dean.

— ¿Te dijo que ella vendría con él?

— ¡No!

—Mierda… ¡mierda!

—Dean, esto no cambia nada.

—Veremos, —gruñó Dean, alzando la mano para saludar a Bobby y Ellen.

—Oh por Dios, —dijo Ellen, mitad caminando y mitad corriendo para saludarlos. Pasó de Sam y Dean y se inclinó para ver a Sumiko. —No podía creerlo a menos que lo viera con mis propios ojos. Jesús, ¡sólo mírala! ¿Cuánto tiene?

—Tres semanas, —dijo Dean, sonrojándose por alguna razón desconocida.

Sam se volteó hacia Bobby, quién caminaba a un paso más lento, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—Hey Bobby.

—Hola chicos. Así que… esto es algo que nunca pensé que vería.

Él sonrió un poco y Sam sintió que podía respirar mejor. Se dieron la mano, súper masculinos y rudos mientras Ellen sacaba a Sumiko de su mecedora.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que cargué a alguien tan pequeño en mis brazos. Hola bebé hermosa. Aw, eres tan bonita. Abrirás tus ojos por mí, ¿verdad? Luces igual a tu padre.

Ellen alzó la cabeza y miró a Dean con una tosca pero bonita sonrisa de las suyas. —Has tomado la decisión correcta Dean, —le dijo, dándole un rápido abrazo. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de la sorpresa y se apartó torpemente, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ah, gracias.

— ¿Cómo se llama? Bobby dijo que no lo habías mencionado.

Dean se aclaró la garganta. —Ah… Sue. Sumiko. Es Japonés. Se supone que tiene poderes mágicos, para protegerla.

—Es un nombre hermoso.

—Fue idea de Sam.

—Claro que lo fue. Perdonen por auto-invitarme a venir aquí, no culpen a Bobby. Estuve en su casa hace unos días y mencionó a la bebé y decidí venir con él. Jo les manda saludos, por cierto. Está cazando un espíritu vengativo en Tennessee con ese Jamie suyo. —Ellen rodó los ojos.

— ¿Jamie? —preguntó Sam, y vio que Bobby estaba reprimiendo una risa.

—Es una larga historia, —dijo el mayor. — ¿Nos van a invitar a entrar o qué?

Dean, quién estuvo observando a Ellen todo el tiempo, pareció despertar de un trance. —Claro, pasen.

Los primeros diez minutos fueron incómodos. Sam hizo café y todos se acomodaron en la sala. Ellen no había soltado a Sumiko, arrullándola. Dean estaba completamente callado, sentado a la par de Ellen y sosteniendo su taza de café como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si estuviera seguro que de alguna forma u otra Ellen y Bobby adivinarían que él había sido el que estuvo embarazado de Sumiko.

Sam y Bobby conversaban de cosas triviales, noticias de alguna caza reciente e incluso de política. Entonces, Ellen se puso de pie y le tendió a Bobby a Sumiko, quién la miró como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¿Qué?

—Cárgala.

—Yo no…

—Vamos Bobby, —Sam rio mientras Ellen acomodaba cuidadosamente a Sumiko en los brazos de Bobby.

—No olvides sostener su cabeza, —dijo Dean, luego se sonrojó de nuevo.

Bobby no lo hacía tan mal. Era un poco torpe e inseguro pero se defendía. Sonrió tiernamente al ver a Sumiko y pasó su mano por la cabeza de la bebé.

— ¿No es muy pequeña? ¿Está sana?

—Claro que está sana, —dijo Ellen. —Vaya Bobby, no tienes ninguna habilidad social.

—Está sana, —dijo Sam. —Está perfecta.

—Se parece a Dean. La misma cara tonta.

—Cállate, —cortó Dean a Bobby y su rostro se volvió de un preocupante tono carmesí.

Las cosas fueron más tranquilas después de eso. Bobby pidió una cerveza y Sam estuvo más que feliz por complacerle. Le ofreció una a Dean, pero negó distraídamente, tratando de buscar el chupete de Sumiko que se había caído entre los cojines del sofá. Dean no había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos con la bebida desde el parto. Sam podía contar con los dedos de una mano las cervezas que se había bebido desde entonces.

En la cocina, Bobby abrió su cerveza y se apoyó contra el mostrador, mirando a su alrededor. Después de un segundo de duda, Sam se sentó en la mesa y esperó.

—Se ve que están bien aquí, chicos, —dijo Bobby finalmente.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Aunque tu hermano se sigue viendo fuera de forma.

—Sí, pero está mejor. El doctor dijo que el S.F.P.V ha desaparecido bastante.

—Bien, —Bobby suspiró, tomándose el tiempo de beber otro trago de su cerveza. —Así que, Sam. Déjame entender esto, —comenzó.

 _Bien, aquí vamos,_ pensó Sam nervioso. Siguió mirando a Bobby a los ojos, aunque a pesar de la dificultad de ello.

—Esta chica llamó a Dean y le dijo que tenía una hija y que viniera a buscarla. Y ustedes fueron.

—Sí. Quiero decir, ya estábamos cerca de Maine.

—Cape Elizabeth, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Y Dean recordó a esta chica… Sarah.

—Sarah Smith. Sí, se acordó de ella.

—Y la bebé estaba de… ¿dos semanas? Y ni siquiera le había puesto nombre.

Sam estaba listo. Para todo. Había repetido esta conversación en su cabeza una y otra vez. —Sí, bueno… ella no quería quedársela. Había encontrado una pareja que la adoptara pero por alguna razón, parece que se retractaron justo antes del parto. Sarah ni siquiera tenía a la bebé con ella, estaba con su mamá.

—Ok. Entonces, no pudo encontrar otra pareja lo suficientemente rápido.

—…Y su madre se estaba cansando. Sarah encontró el número de Dean en sus cosas y supongo que aprovechó la oportunidad. No creo que ella en verdad pensara que Dean decidiera quedarse con la bebé. Pero lo hizo.

—La prueba de ADN probó su paternidad.

—Bueno… además es obvio que es su hija, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ¡solo mírala!

—No, yo sé. El parecido se nota. Sin embargo… creí que las pruebas de ADN tardaban mucho más que eso.

Sam tragó saliva. Bobby tenía razón. _Piensa rápido._ —Usualmente toma de tres a cuatro semanas, pero Sarah conocía a alguien que trabajaba en un laboratorio donde le dieron los resultados mucho más rápido y obtuvo un pase libre.

Bobby asintió lentamente, luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano. — ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

—Bueno, la casa es nuestra hasta Enero. Después de eso, no sabemos.

—Dean ya no quiere cazar, ¿verdad?

—No. Quiero decir, con una bebé…

—Me lo imaginé. No es de extrarse después de la infancia que tuvieron, ¿pero qué hay de ti, Sam? Que Dean se establezca en un lugar no significa que tú lo hagas también. Puedes seguir cazando con Ellen, Jo y sus amigos, o solo si así lo prefieres. Joder, hasta puedes volver a Stanford.

—No. No dejaré que Dean críe a Sue solo. Estamos juntos en esto y… joder, no lo sé Bobby. Supongo que Dean tampoco sabe qué hacer con su vida. Se acaba de enterar que tiene una hija. Eso es mucho con qué lidiar.

—Ya se ve bastante cómodo con ella, —resaltó Bobby.

—Él está bien.

—Al igual que tú.

—Bueno…  aprendemos rápido.

—Ajá, —dijo Bobby en voz baja.

Puso su botella vacía en el mostrador y se sentó frente a Sam, mirándolo tan intensamente que Sam bajó la vista. Maldito Bobby y su mirada penetrante.

—Voy a decirte algo, Sam. Luego, podemos seguir tranquilamente con nuestras vidas y hacer como que si esta conversación nunca hubiera pasado. Voy a dejar a Dean fuera de esto ya que ha estado evitándome desde que llegué y no quiero hacer esto más incómodo de lo que ya es. Los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo chicos, me siento como su padre desde que John murió.

—Sí Bobby, lo sé. Lo mismo va para nosotros.

—Ahora… todo lo que quiero es que ustedes estén bien. Ya son adultos y pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas. Y lo sé, ¿me entiendes? Sé que todo lo que me has dicho desde que me pediste que buscara un doctor ha sido mentira.

Sam se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo.

—No sé qué pasa con Dean, o contigo, de hecho, pero están diferentes. Sin embargo, es más obvio en Dean. Y no de una mala manera, él se ve bien aunque esté más delgado y más tranquilo que antes pero eso no cambia el hecho que ha pasado por algo, algo grande. Pero no necesito saberlo.

—Bobby-

—Oh por favor, no empieces. Fingiré que su historia es cierta… eso es lo que digo, pero eso no cambia nada entre nosotros y que estaré ahí por si me necesitan.

Sam tragó saliva audiblemente, a punto de llorar. Miró hacia sus manos y se tomó su tiempo para controlarse.

—Está bien. Gracias Bobby.

Bobby sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó a la mesa. Era dinero. Billetes viejos enrollados y amarrados con una liga de hule. Tenían un olor fuerte a café.

—Bobby, no.

—Cállate Sam. Conseguí esto cuando Rufus y yo cazábamos a un cambiaformas. Le gustaba el dinero y las cosas brillantes. Usaba sus habilidades para robar a personas en sus casas, disfrazándose de sus seres queridos. Pudimos devolver algunas cosas a sus dueños, pero el dinero no. Así que lo repartimos. No te preocupes, ya gasté mi buena parte, pero me quedaron ocho mil dólares y quiero que lo tengan.

—No podemos-

—Oh, pero lo harán. No es como si fuera mi dinero de todos modos. No lo necesito. Dean tiene una bebé qué mantener ahora, ya no se puede pasar las noches estafando idiotas en billares de mala muerte.

Sam consideró coger el dinero por otro segundo, luego lo tomó y se lo metió al bolsillo. No dudaba que Bobby le obligaría a tomarlo de todos modos, y no tenía deseos de hacerle enojar por el momento.

—Espera a que me vaya de aquí antes de decirle a tu hermano de esto. El idiota testarudo encontraría la manera de devolvérmelo.

Sam rió nervioso. —Tienes razón.

—Claro que tengo razón.

Se oían risas desde la sala. Sam se puso de pie para unírseles, cogiendo una cerveza para Ellen.

— ¿Estamos bien, Bobby? —preguntó antes de salir de la cocina.

—Estamos bien, —contestó Bobby bruscamente.

Y Sam sabía que era sincero. Sintió un peso levantándose de sus hombros, no tanto por el dinero, sino por el hecho que Bobby los respetaba lo suficiente para dejarlos ser, creyera lo que creyera sobre su situación. Aunque por supuesto el dinero era bastante necesario.

En la sala, Ellen le cambiaba el pañal a Sumiko, arrodillada frente el sofá mientras Dean solo observaba con una amplia sonrisa. Sumiko gruñía y se movía, dando patadas con sus pequeñas piernitas desnudas.

—Tienes que levantar su trasero más alto, —le señaló Dean.

—No es el primer pañal que cambio en mi vida, Dean Winchester.

—Pareciera.

—Ahí está, —dijo Ellen, cerrando los sujetadores y abotonando el pijama de Sue. —Listo, cariño. No estuvo tan mal.

—Se está cansando, —dijo Dean con una nota de preocupación en su voz. Cogió la manta de Sumiko y la envolvió en ella, luego la acomodó en su brazo, meciéndola con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Ellen cogió la cerveza que Sam le tendió sin quitarle la vista a Dean. Se veía seria y pensativa de repente.

—Sue tiene suerte de tenerte, Dean. Vas a ser un muy buen padre.

Dean se encogió de hombros, acariciando el trasero de Sumiko con sus dedos.

—Ya lo es, —añadió Sam, sentándose en el piso cerca de Dean.

—Cállate, —le dijo a Sam, pero Sam conocía a su hermano. Había un “te amo” bajo su insulto.

—Míralos, Sam. ¿No se ven tiernos juntos? —le pinchó Ellen.

—Es ella, —manifestó Dean, besando la cabeza de su hija. —Ella es asombrosa.

 _Lo es,_ pensó Sam. Dean también lo era. Sam los miró a los dos, sintiéndose vivo y amado, satisfecho con su vida por primera vez desde…

Desde siempre. No recordaba un momento donde hubiera estado tan cerca de la felicidad antes. El pie de Dean acarició el suyo, un movimiento rápido que no duró más de dos segundos pero que sin embargo significaba mucho. Sus ojos se encontraron. Sam sonrió y Dean rodó los ojos. Lo que sea que viniera, lo tomarían, aunque eso significara pasar el resto de sus vidas ocultándose.

Y quizás su relación sea enferma, quizás esté mal, pero mirando a su hija con una oleada de amor fluyendo por sus venas, Sam no podía creerlo.

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
